The Trail of Apocalypse and Doom
by geminidragon76
Summary: Zim&Gaz find themselves in footy pajamas!Zim fixes Gaz's skull pendant with a surprise inside.They take a greak from their gory adventure, to get some sleep.Will Zim get the thanks he deserves?Will Gaz teach him about the fluffy birds&bees? ChibiZAGR!
1. The Clock Struck Doom!

A/N I do not own invader Zim or any of the characters. I am just an insignificant insect that is just a fan. All characters belong to Jhonen Vasquez and nickelodeon.

* * *

AT THE SKOOL

Gaz and Zim are in their own classes watching the clock. Today was the day they were to be starting "remedial class" and dreaded it.

* * *

ZIM IN HIS OWN CLASS 

Zim stares hard at the class clock. His teeth clench and he strains as the minute hand circles the face of the class clock! He did not want to go to this defective classroom for defects.  
Maybe if he just skipped it... "That is brilliant! I can just skip that class!" he rubs his hands together in evil glee at the simple solution. He would just skip that stupid human class!

He took out his purple journal. He taps the tip of his pencil to his chin as he thought about formulating his escape plan. His blue contact eyes narrows at his own evil ingenious. He stuck out his tongue in deep thought. He scribbles out his escape plan in Irken.

"Mwahahahahaha" he laughs to himself, "How these foolish humans had a flaw in their fool plan! No human defect in class will capture him!" he thought, "NEVER!" He said out loud!

The whole class stopped their lesson and stares at Zim. Dib was curious at why Zim was acting so fidgety. Perhaps it had to do with Zim's upcoming remedial class. Dib himself notices that Zim was always scribbling in that purple book... it was small, thick and so very purple.

Whenever Zim wrote in it, the green alien would chuckle evilly at the pages.

"I bet that Zim is putting his plans of world conquest in those pages. If I get my hands on that, I can unveil those plans. Zim won't get away with it!" Dib thought to himself. Zim chuckle evilly at the notebook again. Dib's thoughts turn to Gaz. How was she going to handle Zim on her own? "I got to warn Gaz about Zim's plans, just in case..."

Zim looks up at the clock and in shock; he screams out "Why does the clock move so fast! Oh no, I have only one minute to finish!" Zim scribbles faster in his notebook. With a few strokes, he put down his pencil and held out the page to admire his plans. "Why am I so amazing!"

The lunch bell rang!

* * *

GAZ IN HER CLASS 

Gaz was in class. She was trying to finish some notes. Occasionally she would look up and grimaces at the clock. She put her hand over her face trying to shield her eyes away from the clock. She hates it. The clock was going too fast! She did not want to stare at it or even look at it.

However, every now and then, she would glance up and she swore that the minute hand was spinning round a lot faster than it should! "Grrr, how annoying!" she thought. She was not looking forward to remedial class. She took out her little green thick journal and she began dancing her pencil on the paper. She stole one more glance to the clock. One minute until lunch. She sighs. Might as well get it over with...

The lunch bell rang...


	2. Lunch with the Weasels

CHAPTER2

Lunch!

Gaz is dragging her feet to lunch. She is hating the idea that afterwards she had to head straight to remedial class. She did not feel like eating but figures that she needs all the energy she could get. Gaz stops at her locker, opens it up, and took out her sack lunch.

Dib pops up out of nowhere and startles her a bit. "So today is the day you start spec-...err... I mean remedial class." Dib said, "Don't worry Gaz and as I see it, the school year is almost over. We'll be heading off to Junior High soon."

Gaz did not say a word. She slams her locker shut and proceeds to go to lunch.

Dib follows continuing on with the subject, "I have to warn you Gaz, Zim will be in class with you. He might try something."

Gaz just rolls her eyes, "_Yeah Dib, whatever_."

Dib looks over his shoulder to see if anyone is listening and whispers to her, "You know Gaz, Zim has an evil plan brewing. He keeps some kind of journal now! He is always writing his schemes on it, I just know it!"

Gaz stops walking and Dib almost bumps into her.

She turns to Dib "_Was the journal purple_?" She asks.

Dib thought a moment "yeah I think so... it was purple and thick and he kept wri..."

Gaz had just walks away from Dib.

"Hey! Where are you going!?!? I wasn't finished!"

She thought about what Dib said about Zim is still using it. That purple journal. She felt like someone had put stupid in her drink! A dizzy feeling fell over her but she did not know why!

Suddenly a metal arm from the vent in the ceiling scoops Dib up by the collar and he is gone in a flash. Gaz kept walking a few paces when she notices that there are no sound of Dib's steps behind her. She looks around to see if Dib is anywhere close by. When she did not see any sign of him, she put on a defensive stance. Where is Dib? When nothing happens to her after a few moments, she shrugs, and figures whatever it is, he will figure a way out of it like always. However, as soon as she turns, a metal arm reaches down and snatches her!

* * *

THE SCHOOL ATTIC 

She found herself in the school attic with all the pipes and vents. She is in the attic of the school!

"_Whose there!_?!" she asks the darkness.

A pair of red eyes flashes. "Be quite! ... Ooh… I'm spooky, yes?"

Her eyes narrows, "_What is it now, ZIM_?" she whispers into the darkness.

Her eyes slowly adjusts in the dark and soon she could make out Dib struggling. He wiggles the gag from his mouth

"MMMMMPH! Gaz run! I will stop Zim myself! Go get help!"

Gaz walks up to Dib and replaces the gag over his mouth. Dib glares at her and mumbles his protest! Gaz turns and approaches the pair of red eyes. She scowls at him. Zim swallows hard as she is just inches from his face.

"I am escaping from this remedial class for defectives! I am not some defective human! Zim will never contest to these pitiful humans will! I am not defective!" Her eyes look deep into his. Something told her that this hurt him allot.

"Why Dib?" She asks Zim. "Huh? Well... in case Dib tries to stop me..." Zim answers. "I am ditching class but this Dib always brings unnecessary attention! Curse you Dib, I hate you! Yet GAZ, you are always with him! Walking with him, eating with him, breathing with him, touching HIM! - ouch!"

Gaz punches Zim on the arm, "_Zim! Listen very carefully. It will be the last thing you will hear before a tear you limb by limb! Why am I here!_?!?"

Zim backs away. Zim looks around and he bit his bottom lip. His avoiding her eyes and said reluctantly "I, Zim, am not going to the class Gaz! Do not try to stop me! Do not tattle on me either Gaz! I, Zim... uh...err... what was that again?"

She gave him a level gaze. "_Alright, let's go Zim_" she held out her hand. Zim looks surprised at her response.

"You're not going to try to stop me?" Zim asks suspiciously.

She shrugs. She turns to Dib. Dib shook his head at her, "Don't do this Gaz! You will get in more trouble!" but it all came out in mumbles. "MM MM-MM MM!"

She looks over at Dib and adjusts his restraints, "_Trouble? I don't think it makes a difference now_." Gaz gave a mischievous smile.

Dib struggles harder and he fell over on Gaz. She caught him and sets him upright again. Zim saw Dib fall on Gaz like that, yet he thought that Dib was trying to make a jump on Gaz!

This made him see red! He grabs Dib by the collar and threw him down through the ceiling! He is seething venom!

"How dare that Dib worm try to touch Gaz in front of her master?" He had to take Gaz away from Dib! "This Dib beast was getting too pushy on Gaz!"

* * *

DIB ON THE HALLWAY LOCKERS 

Dib crashes through the ceiling and hit the top of the lockers! He drew a lot of attention form the kids heading to lunch.

In the attic, Gaz turns to Zim. The angry alien is taking deep breaths through his clench teeth! He is pissed and an angry glow in his eyes! Zim looks over to Gaz and the glow from his eyes changes to a softer tone.

"That was our distraction! Let's go!" Zim grabs her arm.

Dib finally broke from his restraints and as he struggles, he looks angrily at the ceiling. He ran in the direction of where he thought Zim would go.

"_This is your plan Zim? To ditch school through the window_?" she balls her fist to Zim.

Zim growls back at her, "Yes Gaz human! What would you have me do? Release squid zombie monsters in school!?! ...HEY! Wait a minute! That is not being a bad idea. I need to write that down!" He pulls the notebook from his Pak.

Gaz interrupts, "_Let's just go Zim_!" she grabs his arm and slip through the attic window with him. Gaz hops on Zim's shoulders. Zim tries not to flush red again and concentrates on is mission. Zim climbs down from the wall using his spider legs. Zim is flabbergasted! This is actually working! They were ditching school!

"Of course! Something so simple! I overestimated the school in the past! I let my fears get the best of me! Keep it simple for simple beings! Nothing can stop Zim now! Not even ED!"

When they touch down on the grass behind the building, they ran out of the school grounds.

Gaz is actually escaping! she knew tomorrow would be another day but for today they had beaten the stupid school!

* * *

3 minutes until lunch is over... 

Dib is waiting at the front door of the school. He is tapping his foot and looking at his watch. Lunch is almost over. He counts down "5-4-3-2"... Two large men enter the school double doors. They had body armor and helmets that had an emblem that read

"SCHOOL TRUANCY OFFICERS". They each had a pet carrier held out.

"Watch out for the purple one, she took down Phil! Poor Phil..." he shook his head sadly. They open the cages, Zim and Gaz rolls out. She leaps up and balls her fist at them! They back away and ran out the door!

Zim is still lying on the floor looking at the ceiling. "RRRR! Stupid human truancy officers! I hate them!" he is pissed.

Dib just shook his head at them. He sighs, "It's not like no ones tried before... How did you survive the dogs?"

"_The dogs were not so bad but the weasels were a pain_." Gaz said as she brushes herself off and straightens her shirt.

Zim tries to get up. He is so pissed! Now he had to go to that stupid class! Dib is helping Gaz brush off some fur and grass from her hair. Zim winces when he tries to move too fast.

Damn!

Those weasels can tear you up! Gaz notices Zim looking pained and went over to him. She looks down at him. Her expression was grim, "_I lost my skull locket... I think I dropped it when we were ducking the lasers_..." she frowns.

"Oh this?" Zim raises his arm, dangling the skull locket from his finger.

Her eyes widen and a sigh of relief escapes her lips. She took the locket from his fingers and tucks it into her pocket. She then grippes Zim's claw and helps him up.

"I don't think you can ditch again Zim. That was an awful idea! You missed lunch and now you two still have to go to class!" Dib said.

Gaz rolls her eyes at Dib and said, "_Thanks for stating the **obvious **Dib_."

Zim gets up and just frowns at Dib.

The lunch bell rang. They parted ways for their own lockers…

This is going to be a long day.

* * *

ZIM AT HIS LOCKER 

Zim is sulking as he kicks open his locker and yanks his books out. He slams his locker shut! He hates this class and the stupid school and worse of all those weasels! He winces, the bites still stung!

* * *

Well lets see what the day has in store... 


	3. Whats Specail about Ed?

Remedial Class!

Zim walks to the back row and sat down on his seat. He sulks there. When Gaz strolls in, He perks up and began waving his arms.

He saw that another kid was going to take the seat in front of him and he hisses at the kid! "Not you! Go shoo! Shoo!" he swipes at the kid! The kid ran off.

"HEY! HEY! HEY! HEY! HEY! HEY! HEY! HEY! GAZ! GAZ! HEY! GAAAAAAZ! HEY! HEY! OVER HERE! HEY! HEY! HEY!"

_"WHAT_?" Gaz was suddenly in front of him with her hand over his mouth! Zim blushes. He mumbles something but as he did he could taste her hand. He decides right then that she was delicious.

"_Fine! I'll sit here_." she looks around at the class and cringes. She hates this class already. She sat on the desk, pulls out her green book, and starts writing.

A tall boy with freckles and bleached short hair strolls up to her desk. He had a green hornet basketball shirt on with a pair of tan dickey's hanging off his hips. He had a red baseball cap that was backwards, tilted back. He looks like Fred Durst and Eminem had spawned and produced this dorky reject.

He had both his hands in his pockets and saw that Gaz was distracted writing her book. He gave a crooked smile down at her.

Zim gave a suspicious eye to the cocky kid. He seems to have something in his pants because the earth pig kept shuffling his hands in his pockets. Zim gave a suspicious eye to him. Was there a plan of attack?

After a few moments the boy spoke, "So uh, yo, watch you got there, vampire chick. Book of spells? Or better yet, I hear y'all Goth chicks are hella fetish like."

She kept writing on, ignoring him. She was giving him a chance to get away from her.

"YO witch girl! I AM talking to you! You ignoring me WITCH?" he leans down at her and whispers to her, "and I hear you got in trouble in volley ball. Like you busted some heads... You wanna show me your moves?"

She kept ignoring him and turns away from him as if he was just annoying air.

He got frustrated and in a second, he swipes the green book from her hands. He laughs and mocks, "Look y, look y! I got you' diary of your sex stories."

Zim fumes like no other! Zim's eyes gave a terrible glow! How dare this filth touch her and say those dirty things to her! He took her book! Zim got up but Gaz halted him by putting her hand on his arm. Zim was going to protest, Gaz shushes him and put her fingers to her lips to silence him and then slowly pointes to the foolish human boy. She looks over to the kid and dares,

"Go ahead, read it Pockets! I am sure you'll enjoy it." Her tone was cold and cut like ice.

Pockets (the kid was named apparently) looks at her a little apprehensive, but then he tries to front as if he was not scared and he opened her journal, "I can read witch-girl..." He smiles as he read aloud, "BEWARE INTRUDE- uh- DEER, ALL IS DOOMED WHOM-uh- EVA OPEN THIS BOOK. I HOPE YOU LIKE NIGHT-uh-MARE WORLDS!" He chuckles at that and gave a short snort. He wiggles his fingers at her as if he were scared, "boohoo, I am hella scared!"

Zim is fuming! Why is she letting him live! Zim will destroy him! Pockets snort a laugh!

"So now for the good stuff!" Pockets look through the pages and his smile drop... "WHAT THE? WHAT IS THIS ALIEN SYMBOLS?!?"

Alien symbols? Zim freaks out, "What are you saying? Alien?!?! That is ridiculous!" Zim said placing an "I LOVE EARTH" little flag on his desk. He sat with his hands pressed together like in prayer, trying to look innocent.

Gaz looks up at Pockets and replies in a low dangerous tone, "_No **stupid**, it is Japanese character._"

"Uh? Yo? Why you write in Jap, yo?" He asks.

_"JAP_?"

In a flash Gaz had him on the ground with a raises fist over his face. Pockets was about to lose his life! He screams! She shook him by the collar, "_Be quiet! As a last dying request! I will answer your question... It is in Japanese because I am Japanese you idiot_!"

With that her fist came down, Pockets saw stars!

Zim was shocked at seeing Gaz's aura give a violet glow as she pummels him. Pockets began crying. Zim starts laughing aloud evilly!

* * *

ZIM AND GAZ FACING THE CORNER 

Gaz and Zim were on opposite side of the corners and wearing dunce caps. She still had her green journal on her lap. Zim began writing things in his purple journal. He turns to her and grins. She smiles back a little. This class was a lot more fun than he expected today. She was indeed a worthy Allie. The way she just made that whiny crybaby just cries!

If it were not for the teachers who tried to drag her off Pockets, she would have made sure the human pig smelly never ate through his orifice again! However, when the teachers grabbed her, Zim jumped in hissing at them! They were touching her and grabbing her! He could not let that be!

So as punishment, they were sent to the corner!

He winces in pain, "Ouch..." his boots were pinching! He squirms a bit. What happened to his boots!?! His shirt felt tight... It was torn on the sleeve right around the armpit.

He looks over his class, and as he could tell, their was a few of them in bike helmets. There was one girl with high bangs and many face colors was smacking some pink goop like a cow-monster.

The one beaten up kid that Gaz calls "Pockets" was still crying at his desk. She calls him "Wannabe" and something else that had to do with trash. Another only had hair in the middle of his head that was spiked up and a chain around his neck. He seems to be called "Chane" and he was rooting for Gaz.

The kids were a mixture of one extreme to another. One boy, who was scribbling down on a newspaper cover journal and gave Zim thumbs up. Zim looks at him oddly. The person was in what Zim would call chaos in wardrobe. He had a pair of long wide shorts that had chains on them and Zim figures it must be used like a weapon. The kid had his big black combat boots kicked up on his desk.

He calls himself Gungreg- something. He seems to be the only one who pulled the teacher off Zim and socked Pockets when the teachers were not looking.

Actually, Gungreg punched the teacher too. The teacher gave them both an angry look! The punk kid shrugged and put his arm around another other special kid in the bike helmet who was smiling for no real reason. "HEY!" he protested as a robotic arm from the ceiling grabbed him by his spiked collar and dragged him back to his desk. He was given an electric shock.

Zim had to keep a close eye on this Gangrene-something or other. The alien boy turns to Gaz who was also watching the punker; she turns back to Zim and shrugs.

* * *

A/N

I had a special guest star written in the fic. I like to feature Zagr supporters in my fic and I hope to add some more if they do not mind. If you like I will write some more. This may turn out to be a long fictional story. I want to keep the chapters short as I had learned it is easier on the eyes and easier to change the location and events. As you can see, I made Gaz, Japanese.

Which means Dib is also Japanese. It made sense to me. So why not? Gaz writes in Japanese very well.

This shows her sharp intellect. Even if their was one or a hundred reviews. Each one is important and unique, like razor sharp snowflakes.


	4. Zim has a Mean Left Hook

Detention!

Zim and Gaz are sitting at their desk at detention. Gaz is writing in her book. She says to Zim. "That stupid jerk tore the corner of one of my pages." She turns around and raises her book to show him. Zim examines it.

"Why did you feel trapped? Who held you against your will?" Zim asked.

Zim could read the characters perfectly.

Gaz froze! Her eyes went wide in surprise! Zim just looks at her and blinks, oblivious to what significance that just happened.

Gaz turns away from him. Zim knew how to read Japanese?!?!?!

Zim then shows her his journal. Zim grins as he brags, "See Gaz, all earth language is just a smeet's doodle compared to the superior Irken writing!"

Gaz took a hard look at Zim's scribbling and saw the plan of escape from earlier. She is surprised to find she could read Irken also!

She just smirks at him, "_Japanese is better_." Zim glowers... "Whatever earthling!" Zim snub's at her. He crosses his arms and turns away from Gaz in a huff.

Zim felt a tickling on his neck and he brushes it off. He felt the tickling again and he swipes at the small paintbrush Gaz is tickling on him.

"HEY, quite it." Zim rubs his neck. She looks at him with a small smile. He looks at her and he softens his frown. However, he turns away and tries not to smile back.

Zim winces "err! These boots! Why does it pinch!?!?" he complains.

The detention bell rang. Gaz got up and took her books. Zim hurries after her. He hops a little, as the boots are killing him! They head to the school exit; Zim spoke up, "Gaz! You will have the honor in being invited to my base! You have raised my curiosity in your manual combat skills. A human like yourself will be a good specimen to study... for the invasion."

Gaz pauses in her stroll and looks deeply into his eyes.

Zim looks into her eyes and he got real close to her, their lips almost touching and then... said the most wrong thing ever!

"As your future master, you will obey as ordered!"

Gaz raises her brow and turns away from him. "_No... Your being stupid_." she replies and walks off.

Dib is waiting at the school steps for Gaz. "I thought that I would wait for you after your detention"

Dib looks over at a frowning Zim, "I will see you later Zim and when I do you will see that your plans will be thwarted!"

Dib is not going to succeed in thwarting Zim's walk with Gaz! Zim ran up to catch up to her and Zim shoulders Dib out of his way. He walks between Gaz and Dib. Dib decides to take head charge of the group and walks a little ahead.

Gaz is occupied in her game slave. She is concentrating in trying to get in the flock of flying pigs. Zim is trying to keep an eye out for any of Dib's tricks.

Unfortunately, Zim had a habit of letting his ADD kick in and he found he is distracted by Gaz's game device. He is leaning over her shoulder cheek to cheek to Gaz,

"Oooooh… LOOK OUT! Press those buttons! Press those buttons! Get him, get that pig-smelly!" Gaz presses pause on her game and turns to Zim. She is giving a low annoyed growl to him.

Zim flushes red and backs away a bit.

They are passing through the park by its fountain. Dib saw they are near the fountain, he thought of something malicious to do to that alien. A simple trick he could pull on Zim. As Zim is still having his eye on Gaz's game. Dib stuck his foot out, tripping poor Zim into the fountain. He fell head first into the cold water. He found himself in the water for a few seconds before rising to the surface screaming his head off. It is wet and cold!

Zim glares daggers to Dib and in a flash; he grabs Dib by the collar and is dunking Dib's head in the water. Dib took a deep breath before getting dunks in. Dib reaches around to feel for Zim's wig and antennae and pulls it hard. Zim screeches out and releases Dib's head.

Zim gave a boot to Dib backside causing Dib to fall over. Dib grabs Zim's foot and kicks Zim's standing leg. Dib is dunking Zim in and out of the water until he lost his grip and Zim seems to have vanished in the water.

"Did Zim melt completely?"

Dib searches around the water until he spots a ripple right below him. As he peers in to see if it is Zim.

A black gloved fist rose right up from the churning water, and punches Dib right on the jaw.

Dib fell back in a big splash.

Zim rose up from the water, his chest heaving as he is taking deep breaths. He turns to Gaz. His contacts are gone and his wig is floating down the other side of the fountain. He is in his true form.

He slows his breath and he realizes that Gaz is staring at him with wide eyes!

She reaches out to Zim; she is staring into his revealed ruby eyes. He did not know what to expect but he held out his arms for her. He had defeated his adversary and is going to claim his prize... she reach up to his face. His eyes sparkle in anticipation!

Then she yanks him by the collar and threw him aside. She reaches down to her brother and pulls him up.

Dib is sputtering water out of his mouth, "Yuck! Fountain water!" Dib complains.

"_Be quiet you whiner_!" Gaz fumes. Gaz presses her finger to press Dib's lower eyelid to open it wider, like a doctor. She looks deeply into Dib's pupils.

Zim is staring with a disappointed expression as Gaz look deeply into Dib's eyes. He could not think of anything!

Zim had won! Won! Why did then he felt like he lost... "_So looks like you're going to live Dib_," she said.

Dib nods, "It was a sucker punch Gaz..."

Zim wants to retaliate and show that earth stink another sucker punch!

SMACK! Gaz has slaps Dib on the back of his head. "_GOOD, NOW THAT YOUR DONE BEING STUPID! GO FIND ZIM'S STUFF_!"

Dib is shocked! He rubs the back of his head, "Why do I have to-..."

Gaz gave him another smack, "_TODAY DIB! MOVE IT_!"

Gaz wades in the fountain. She fishes out Zim's wig. Dib had Zim's contacts in the cup of his hands. It was somewhat freaky. It looks like a pair of eyes is staring at him from his hands. Gaz wrung out Zim's wig and shook off any access water. She climbs out of the fountain and hands the hairy mess to Zim.

Dib hands the contacts to Zim also. Gaz places her hand over his soaked disguise. "_Don't put the contacts on yet, you will get pink eye_." she warns.

Zim places the wet mop of hair on his head. Gaz places her hand over her mouth to cover her smile. One laugh escapes her lips in a cough.

Zim is kneading his hair but it is useless. Gaz reaches up and combs her fingers through his wig. She brushes it down.

"_Try to pull the hair over your eyes... and wear these..._" she grabs Dib's glasses

"HEY MY GLASSES!" Dib protests

"_Hush up WILMA_!" Gaz shot back and she places them on Zim's face. "_That should help...,_" she says as she looks up at Zim.

Zim began to feel a little better, though now everything is blurry... She is trying not to smile. She cocks her head to the side and scrunches up her face a little, "_you look **emo**_"

Dib is waving his hands in front of him trying to see where he was. Gaz grabs his sleeve and guides him. Zim is trying to see, but the glasses made everything very blurry. He is waving about almost hitting the fountain again. She grabs him by his hand.

She drags them home, first dropping Zim off at his silly green home. She took the glasses back and she could not help but break out a small smile as she saw how silly he looks. She lowers her eyes and turns away.

Zim waves as she drags Dib home. Zim held out his hand where she held it, and wiggles his fingers... then a thought struck him like a hard slap! He ran into his house.

* * *

ZIM'S ABODE

GIR and MINIMOOSE are taking hula lessons from the TV. They had on a grass skirts and are twirling in circles. "Hula Aerobics." sang the TV spoke girl.

Zim zooms to the kitchen to head straight to the lab. Zim froze just before he hit the entrance and turns around at GIR and MINIMOOSE... "What are you doing?" Zim asks the robotic duo.

"Squeak!" MINIMOOSE replies.

"Oh, okay" Zim nods in approval and turns to head to the labs.

* * *

IN THE LABS… DEEP UNDERGROUND…

"COMPUTER! I NEED A FULL ANALYSIS!"

"Why?" computer responds in a bored tone.

Zim then gave the computer a hard stare, "BECAUSE I had something significant happen to me!"

"Like that time you dreamed about Gaz and you're nude in front of class?"

Zim taps is foot impatiently and glares… he mock laughs at Computer, "Oh computer, you are so funny... ha, ha, ha, HA! Computer... had your fun yet. Good… because you know what I find fun? Letting GIR eat your motherboard! Does that amuse you?"

"Fine, fine sheesh... so go ahead."

"My shoes are pinchy!"

"Oh no, stop the presses. So? Get new shoes..."

"ANYWAY Computer! I have found myself not hurting when I got wet. The water was just wet and cold... (Brrrrrr) so very cold... I need to know why computer and I want real answers!"

* * *

A/N

Computer's got some attitude... huh?


	5. Test Your Sanity!

Test your Sanity!

* * *

_"What_?" Gaz asks.

She stood before her father with a shocked expression on her face. "Now do not try to deny it young lady! I have gotten a notice from the school! You have been fighting!" Professor Membrane is wagging his finger at her. Gaz is being scolded! Dib stood to the side, and tries to protest in her defense. Gaz held a hand to his face to stop Dib from speaking. She did not need her brother to interfere with this.

She looks at her dad. He towers over her. His goggles glint in the kitchen light. She knew this was coming and she had to pay.

"Also young lady I have also learned that you tried to skip school! Skipping school?" Professor Membrane shook his head in shame and sighs; "I know you're having a hard time in remedial class." the professor knelt down. "You can't just go fighting, and do you know why?"

Gaz shrugs.

He picks her up and swung her to sit on his shoulder. "Because they are not a challenge Gaz! You knew that you could beat them easily! Use your skill only to a worthy opponent! Only then will you really gain respect... " and he pointes his gloved hand to her heart, "for yourself."

Gaz knew that her dad is right. That jerk is lower than she is.

The Professor lifts her from his shoulders, and set her back on down. As he did, he said softly, "The school councilor analyzes your profile and say that you are anti-social, the fools!"

Gaz drops her head a little;  
her father put his finger under her chin and lifts her face. "It is not your fault my dear that most people are ignorant of what a marvelous discovery they have among them..." He laid his hand on her shoulder. She raises her eyes to her father.

Dib gave a smile to Gaz. This is a rare moment in the Membrane household.

A thought crosses Dib's mind and he spoke up. "Dad, she has a friend, ummm, sort of... "

"REALLY?!?" Professor Membrane perks up. "I am glad to hear it! So? I would love to hear who!" Professor Membrane pats Dib on the shoulder and they both face her.

Her cool face lost its composure. She looks over to Dib who is mouthing the word, "sorry."

She knew he only said that in her defense. She scowls at him! She told him to butt out! She turns her eyes from her brother to her father; she took a deep breath and sighs.

She drops her head and shrug's, she had only one name that came to mind," _His name is Zim..._"

* * *

ZIM'S LAB 

"WHY DOES IT **HURT**?!?!?" Zim is screaming in a clam shaped container. A bright beam of light flashes and changes colors as it analyzes him. When the clam opens up, Zim wobbles out and fell face forward.

He turns over, and he took deep breaths.

"Analyzing..." the computer in the labs flickers and flashes. Zim hops up and scurries over to the screen. The computer beeps, cables drops down, snakes over to his pak, and connects. Zim's eyes flickers like TV snow.

The computer screen then shows a line chart. "Analization complete... subject name Zim... "

"Yes! YES!" Zim interrupts. The computer continues on, "Mental deficiency, ATTENTION DEFECT HYPERACTIVE DISORDER, HYPERACTIVE DISORDER, OBSESSIVE COMPULSIVE DISORDER, TURRET SYNDROME, DEM-"

"That- that's okay, computer we can skip that part..." interrupts Zim, waving it off.

"But there's so much more!" computer pipes up.

"NEVER MIND THAT!" Zim commands.

The computer pauses then sighs, "Oh, okay... uh... well here it says that you have gotten a growth spurt from three days ago. Let us look at this chart! " The chart line highlights in the screen. " There is a peak of power that had perquisites up to as much as 90 at 12 hundred hours, 77 hours ago. Immediately afterwards it decreases down 75. There is a 25 increases from your prior status."

"I got stronger?" Zim asks cautiously, he almost expects the computer to deny it.

"In more ways than one. You have gained strength, and you have grown 25.4 millimeters ... Also there have been a series of energetic bursts of energy since then. The H2O factor is no longer your weakness... Whoa! Guess you really do need new shoes and you can go swimming... Someone catch me, I am about to crash... Just kidding. I really don't care."

Zim looks shocked at himself. He is in awe at what is happening to him. He looks at the metal clam shaped analyzer and he kicks it. It made a dent! He smiles evilly, then his expression changes to agony and he screams in pain,

"OH THAT HURT! OUCH! OUCH! OUCH! MY TOE!"

"I told you were stronger not super man! If you think about it, you weren't really that strong in the first place..." The computer explains to a hopping Zim.

The alien boy looks up at the computer screen annoyed.

"OF COURSE! I the great Invader of the Irken race would have expected that I can only get stronger as time pass in this filthy dirt ball!"

"Uh... uh- huh, sure why not. However, according to the data, there is an outside stimulation. There are no even intervals to account between the perked increases of power, at least not at the exact moment. Just when you were in Gym, remedial class and detention... remedial class? Well, well, well... wonders never cease..."

Zim chews on the information he gotten. He types in the computer... "Computer! What is this stimulation that you refer to." " What am I? Your diary? How should I know?" Zim's eyes lit up! Diary! He pulls the purple journal from his pack and flips through the pages.

"Grrrrr, this only goes back two days! The last entry I made was when I tasted Gaz's hand and her running her hands through my wig..." His eyes glaze over at that thought, licking his lips.

"Ewe…" Computer felt uncomfortable with that bit of information, "oh... okay, that's... personal... and awkward..."

Zim opens his journal and took out a pencil. Zim taps the pencil to his lips as he contemplated. "What did I do three days ago? Seventy-seven hours... "

GIR pops up from the ceiling "WEEEEEHOOOO! I AM THE WIND IN YOUR HAIR! WEEEHOOO! Uh-oh..." and he drops on Zim's head!

"MY SPINE!" Zim wobbles a bit and then shook himself off. "GIR! Can't you see I am busy? Why is it that I end up with bruises! If it were not you that is trying to bash me to bits then it would be those other earthworms from GYM! Wait a minute... GYM!"

"Where's Jimmy!" GIR asks as he looks around.

Zim's eyes lit up! He now had the key in becoming stronger and more powerful... He chuckles evilly and as he did, GIR starts rolling around the ground.

Zim is trying to stay sinister, but is distracted by GIR dragging his butt on the floor. Zim looks at GIR for a minute, opens his journal, and jots down. "Check GIR for fleas... or sanity..."

* * *

A/N 

The story is getting there...


	6. BONK BONK!

BALLS to the WALLS!

* * *

GAZ AT THE SKOOL GYM 

Gaz opens the left of the Gym's double doors. The gym is dark. None of the main lights was on. The only light shining through is from the windows up high on the ceiling where the grey light of the dusk beaming down the last of the dying sunlight. The beams of light were filled with the specks of floating dust.

She walks around with silent steps that were no louder than a whisper of a falling leaf around the border of the gym court. Her fingers brushing the wall, while she looks for a light switch. She is in a white robe with a white trousers and soft slippers. A black ribbon wrapped around her waist. Her hair is set in two little tails set high on her head, which bobs with each step.

She spies a flash of silver to her side. She stills for a moment then proceeds to act as if she heard nothing.

In a flash. GIR rushes her. Gaz leaps to the side and ran up the wall and flips over behind GIR. Caught up in the momentum, he crashes to the wall.

Gaz took a defensive stance facing GIR. The little robot puppy is clapping, smiling very big. She relaxes her stance and then she drops her guard entirely. She took hold of his black paw. The laughing little green dog is swinging his arm along with hers.

Gaz let him swing her arm and she guides him to where the lights were. She turns on the switch and the whole gym powers up from the far side of the front. One of the lamps then sparked and burnt out. She stood there waiting patiently while GIR swung arms.

Zim enters the gym main doors carrying a large white sack dragging behind him. He looks up and saw the little human female with GIR swinging her arm.

"GIR! COME GET THIS SACK! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO KEEP AN EYE OUT FOR SPIES AND SCHOOL AUTHORITIES!" GIR's eyes turn crimson and he salutes, "YES MASTER! ..." his eyes turns back cyan and he hugs Gaz's hand. She releases GIR as he skips across the gym to help his master.

Gaz raises a brow to him, "_Zim, this has to be quick. Why did you call me here?_"

Zim marches to her and as he did he notice that she is not wearing her usual out fit. She is in white except for her black belt.

He walks around her with his hands clasp behind his back as he circles. He inspects the changes on her. She had a pair of soft shoes and her hair... her hair were in two little bobs that curled in like the ones where Irken female have their antennas except hers were small, round and lush. Her new uniform looks soft and her robes look comfortable. Yet her attitude emits a sense of discipline and honor as she wore the robes.

She stood in a position where her teachings instill her pose. Her hands were in the front. Her right hand over her left fist, held out in a salutation to any opponent. She tries to focus with her eyes ahead, as his eyes scans her. When he stood in front, he looks at her curiously.

She ignores her insides as butterflies in her stomach flutters.

She bows to him deeply with her piggy tails bobbing slightly.

He is surprised and he looks around to see if there is someone behind him.

He looks at her again but with wide eyes of recognition. In Irken custom, he had to greet back whoever greeted him hello like this. It is just that it had been so long since anyone had greeted him like that. Usually he had to bow first! He places his hand over his chest, bows his head and his feelers pops out of his wig, and wiggles in greeting.

When that moment is over, he gave her one more look up and down and smiles," Your uniform looks neat!" he reaches out and adjusts her robe collar, he nods in approval. "Also look what I can do to your hair!" Zim reaches up and flips her hair.

She felt something spark, as he is real close to her. They were face to face. He looks up, flipping and playing with her hair. He is smiling as he entertained himself with her hair. Then he realizes that there is a strange similarity to her piggy tails to his feelers. In a way this is a lot as if he is touching her feelers... he is just a few millimeters from her.

Her eyes were looking down when he is playing with her hair. A deep blush is splashes across her cheeks. She slowly raises her eyes, those ebony pupils with a ring of gold. She looks in his eyes.

Gaz had let him touch her! Her feelers! He thought she is purring. He smiles wider at her as he kept flipping her hair. "Neat! Look it springs up and down! Oh how fun!"

She is really growling at him but as he kept smiling so naively and goofy. She just could not stop him being so silly.

She shook her head and lightly slaps his hands away. He smiles at this new game and he kept reaching up flipping her hair before she could slap his hand.

"_Zim! Did you call me here to play with my hair? I have to go soon for karate class_." She ducks before he had another chance to tickle her tails.

"Carrots school? They make you go to school for vegetables?" Zim asks as he drops his hands. "The vegetables..." Zim's eyes narrows; "Of course..." he wrung his hands evilly.

She shook her head, "_No Zim, It is a martial arts class where we learn self discipline, self awareness, and self defense._.." She clasps her fist in greeting and gave a curt bow. "_This is how you greet an opponent or a peer._"

Zim gave the same greeting as he had before. She is taking this class very seriously!

It dawns on him, "So is this how earth children learn self-defense? This is how you learn how to defend yourself from invasion?" Zim then lowers his voice "...tells me..."

Gaz gave him a level look. She turns away from him and starts to walk off. "_I'm leaving Zim, your being stupid again_."

"NO WAIT! OBEY ZIM! STOP YOUR LEAVING!" Zim drops to his knees and whines softly, "_please_?"

Gaz stops. She sighs. She turns to Zim and walks back. "_Make it quick_." Gaz said.

Zim hops up and scurries to the bag and shook out its continents... four red rubber balls bounces out. Zim gathers the balls in his arms. GIR smiles as he is handed two of the red rubber balls. He starts rolling them around the gym court.

Zim explains as he hands Gaz two rubber red balls, "I have analyzed..."

"_Hey I was the one who analyzed_!" The Computer's voice sounds from his Pak.

"As I was saying I had analyzed my current status of power being at 35 increased..."

"NO, I said it was 25!" Computer interrupts again.

Zim closes his eyes trying to keep his temper and frustrations, "As I was stating, there was a surge of almost 90 around eighty hours ago..." Zim pauses expecting the computer to try to correct him. When he got nothing he sighs in relief. Zim continues his lecture, "So according to my calculations. The cause was made from an outside stimulation. A reaction where it had caused me to get all... errs... sparkly and... Umm, stuff"

She looks up at him as she held out those hated red rubber balls in each hand; it brought back memories of their dodge ball game! (See Dodge Ball of Destruction) where as far as she is concerned, started their whole mess in remedial class!

"I will try to recreate the events that had started my power boost." Zim stood against the wall. Moreover, he held his arms out. Gaz and GIR exchange confused looks to each other and then to Zim.

"So hit me with your balls!"

gasp Gaz's and GIR's eyes went wide!

GIRL looks at his rubber red ball and he lightly bounces the ball to Zim. It barely touches the little green alien. Zim's arms fell to his side. Zim's picks up the ball and hands the ball back to GIR.

He looks into the green puppy's eyes and explains it carefully. "NO GIR! Throw it with some force to recreate the retched game. You know GIR, it's a game... ok?!?!" GIR then looks down at the ball and then to his master, "Yes, ummm, no... Yes!"  
Gaz bounces the ball and GIR seeing Gaz bouncing her ball imitates her.

"Follow what Gaz does. She will show you." instructs Zim as he stood back to the wall. He held his arms out.

"Now hit me with your ball-"  
**BONK!** The rubber bounces off his head hard.  
"That's the spirit!" Zim tries to get up again but before he could move. **BONK**!  
When he tries to turn... **BONK**! It hit him on his squiggly spooch!  
"Ok, now-"... **BONK!** ...  
"I DON'T THINK IT..." **BONK**!!!  
"HEY!" ... **BONK! BONK! BONK**!  
Gaz is giggling softly as she kept throwing balls at Zim.  
GIR is laughing hysterically as he kept hitting his master with the balls,

"YAY MASTER! HITTING IS FUN!"

... **BONK! BONK**! ..."HEY! CUT IT OUT! ENOUGH!" ... **BONK! - BONK**!-...

"DON'T YOU EVOKE THE WRATH OF ZIM! AAAAAAAHHH"  
A wall of red rubber balls swarms him... "_**NOT THE FACE**_!" held his hands out in defense.

There is a mound of red balls where Zim had once stood. Soon there is a shuffling, a few balls fell. Zim crawls out of the mound and rolls down the pile. He sat up and put his hand to his achy bonked head. He looks in shock at the pile. He turns to Gaz and GIR,  
"Where did you get all these balls?"

His two cohorts just shrug.

"Computer analyzes!" Zim said, as he stood up wobbly. "You have a slight concussion."  
"No power increases?"

The computer is quite for a moment as Zim's eyes flashes like TV snow again.

"No, but it is funny... you should try it again." Computer suggests

"In case it works next time?" Zim asks.

"...not really, cause it was fun to watch..." the computer answers.

Zim made a tight fist as he just wishes computer were in front of him, "GIR how would you like a computer snack?"

"Touchy..."computer then bleeps out.

"That was interesting." Gaz spoke up. She had a soft smile to her lips. "I have to go Zim, but this was ... I guess this was...fun."

Zim stood up proud with his left fist presses to his hip and his right hand rose pointing to the air, striking a dramatic pose.  
"This may have failed now, but with each failure I am closer to the truth! The answer! I will find my power booster! So soon all humans will fall on their knees and their knees will get sore as I..."**  
BONK!  
** A ball hit him on the side of his head. He got up and grabs the ball. "Who threw that?!?!"  
GIR and Gaz point to each other.

* * *

GAZ WALK TO KARATE CLASS 

Gaz is laughing to herself as she walks to her karate class. However, it is a waste of time. She had to almost use all her discipline to not laugh aloud. The look at Zim's face as he was bonked on his squiggly spooch made her grab her sides as she swore she would just burst. It is a change from the mood she was in after her father's discussion. She had to focus now. She had to earn her red and black belt soon. She had worked hard to earn it. She is just ahead of Dib... barely.

She had challenged Dib and they had a fight where there was no past, no bloodlines, and no retaliation. It was the here and now. She barely won. She sometimes wonders if the only reason he never raises his fist in to the other kids in class was that he had better self-discipline, he knew that they were weaker than he was. Yet she thought he carries it too far. He was much too passive.

Bleep!

Her watch communicator bleeps at her. She figures it is Dib asking her what is taking too long. "_I still have twenty minutes Dib before class starts... warm up without.._."  
"No... It's not Dib." interrupts a strange voice.  
She recognizes the voice. "Computer? What does Zim want?" she thought it might have been Zim. He must have tried another way of communicating to her besides leaving a sticky note on her locker or sending GIR to fetch her.

"I am not calling for the master...Zim. I just think we should have a nice chat." Gaz looks at the screen of her wrist communicator. On the screen is a wavy line the squiggles as computer spoke, "about a certain game..."

Gaz frowns; this is going somewhere she did not like. She is silent for a long moment.

Computer proceeds, "You know that you two shared a moment... an intimate one." she kept walking acting as if she did not hear. Her scowl set on her face. She hurries her steps.

"I saw it through his eyes. He may not remember it because of the surge... but he will soon. Who can forget...?"

She closes her eyes, "_Don't say it..._" she spoke in a low dangerous tone.

Computer responds, "But you know..."

"_IT WASN'T MY FIRST KISS! That's a lie!_" she erupts! "_IT WAS AN ACCIDENT! I DID NOT MEAN THAT IT WAS A KISS! IT WAS NOT MY FIRST KISS! I NEVER KISSED ANYONE BEFORE! IT WAS JUST AN ACCIDENT! WE DIDN'T MEAN._.." she covers her mouth.

"...did I hit a nerve?" Computer asks. She growls deep in her throat and a violet aura simmers around her as her eyes turns to golden flames.

"Now before you hurl my circuits to nightmare worlds let me advice you of something... You would not like it if I tell Zim."

Her eyes still blazing, _"So_?" she hisses at computer.

He spoke quickly, "He can be really stubborn... and persistent. You will not have a moment's peace."

She calms a bit. "_I take it your not going to tell Zim_?" she asks suspiciously.

"He is my master... but for a right price I can let it slide."

She eyes him with a piercing look. **"**_**Black mail**_"

"Just incentive that is all. If I got, let us say, wireless Bluetooth with full internet access... and a certain game... let us see, like WAR CRAFT. I would be too occupies to inform him."

She had to think for a minute, but then she remembers how Zim had chased Tak around. Imagine if it was Gaz...

"_I don't think so. He is not suicidal_." Gaz responds as if it is all a joke.

"What? You are kidding right? Fine, enjoy getting a restraining order. Oh and Dib is on this same frequency right? Let's hear his opinion about this." Computer is about to bleep out.

_"WAIT_!" Gaz calls after him "fine" she bows her head in defeat.

"_So you recorded all his moments from his pak? Everything he went through as if it was first hand_," she asks as she continues her pace to class.

Computer answers," No way! Not like that. I just recorded his energy peeks. I noticed how it would rise each moment that he was in close contact with you, in the same class."

Gaz eyes widens, "Then how did you know about the kiss?" she asks. "To be honest, I bluffed. I just took a wild guess. You pretty much told me, Gaz..."

**CRASH!**

Gas is walking to her karate class. Left behind on the sidewalk is the remnants of a broken watch communicator... crushed, sparking before it dies out.

* * *

GAZ hates to be outsmarted 


	7. Gaz and Dib FIGHT!

In the Dojo…

Her kicks were quick and her style smooth. The sensei barked orders. Gaz and her opponent froze. They stood back. She bowed to her opponent and he had done the same to her. Her sensei walked up to her. He got his bamboo cane out and tapped it to the floor. With each tap he gave. She swung her arms and flipped up doing a round house kick and land in a tiger's stance. "AGAIN!" he ordered. She did the same exercise. He walked up to her. He then swung his cane as if to strike her. She blocked the blow and did another roundhouse kick. To any average observer, she was poetry in motion. As if gravity had no hold on her, yet to her teacher's eyes. There was a flaw!

His sharp eyes followed her every motion and he detected that her breathing was off. She was distracted, her focus was off. He looked over to Dib. The teacher gave Dib a curt nod. Dib entered the ring. He bowed to Gaz. Gaz could feel something boil in her as she faced Dib. It was not Dib himself. It was the events from earlier. She knew she was screwing up today. She had to focus. She took a long calming breath. "Just let in the energy, let out the negative. Focus!" she chided herself in Japanese.

"**FIGHT**!" Her sensei slammed his bamboo cane down. Dib and Gaz took their stance. They flew up in a high kick…

Dib flip where he dodged Gaz's left hand strike.

She turned from behind and made contact with her right hook to be cast aside by Dib's forearm.

He blocked two of her strikes!

He took hold of her wrist, pulled, and then pushed her arm back causing her to fall back in the momentum.

She fell only to recover in a spinning round to kick Dib's legs from under him.

He leaped up.

He did a strike down on her chest.

She rolled to the side just on time.

She pushed back from the ground and flipped up from the matt.

Dib waiting for her recovery, He hopped back in a defensive stance.

She smiled inside.

Her specialty unlike most was her offensive moves. She was better at attacks then defense. She hit hard and fast without leaving her open to a defensive maneuver. This was her ace in getting her black and red belt.

She attacked!

Then something clicked in her.

_It was as if everything slowed. Her aura was violet and her eyes flashed. She swung her arm out and as she did, she could see that Dib trying to grab her arm and twist it. She pulled away as if he was just taking his time. She was looked at Dib's forearm try to strike her, but she just leaned her head to the side letting the strike hit air. Time seemed to hit the slow button_.

The sound of the ocean rushed in her ears and time was back to its normal speed to an unusual extent.

Dib swung round and hit her from behind as he turned.

Gaz recovered, she found she was now on the defense. She blocked his moves but she could not grab a hold of him.

She was getting sloppy. She chanted to herself. She focused.

Dib did a sidespin.

She could only lean back and does a side cartwheel to avoid his attack.

"**STOP**!" ordered her sensei. He was an old gentleman but not close to elderly, he was bald except for a long tail of braids on the back and hard stern eyes. His robes were black with badges along the sleeves. He was of a lean build with his olive skin crossed with white scars of a troubled past. The master took hold of Gaz's fist. She looked ahead, not looking at her hands nor pulling away, as he turned her hands palms up. He then proceeded to slap the cane on each of her palms. She gave no reaction.

She had screwed up, this is what happens.

He did not break skin, each strike left her palms rosy with the welts. He scolded her in Japanese. She bowed her head as she is reprimanded.

Dib stood beside with his head bowed. Dib gave no reaction. This was for her own good. This class was only for the best and those who gave 110 percent. No holding hands or playing games. These were the rules if you wanted to follow the path. Dib gave no reaction as Gaz is ordered to do the same exercise until it was perfect!

Her hands were burning from the caning as the Sensei picked up two heavy rice sacks and placed them on her little hands. She held them up. She had to carry the burden of two heavy rice sacks in each hand outstretched as she did her exercise.

She took the stance to do her exercise. Her eyes kept forward. She did the exercise, yet her arms faltered a bit, ruining her flow. This not humiliation, this was for her mind and body to remember and to do better. It was just going to be a long class...

The ache of her outstretched arms holding their burdens burned. The pain was trying to intrude her and weaken her as she did the exercises. She had to keep her mind somewhere where pain could not touch her.

She thought of the cherry blossoms in the wind on the mountains of her far away hiding place in Japan of the Firefly Graves. She thought of the ruby cherries in the summer. Sweet round and red... _like dodge balls_?...

She tried not thinking of earlier, but her thoughts kept drifting there, until she let it go. Zim getting hit on the squiggly spooch. Laughing freely... her smile and His smile. Zim was standing face to face to her, flipping her pigtails with that silly smile. Cherry blossoms blew around them in her mind, tired and in pain; she slipped into those thoughts freely! She could see herself standing under a cherry tree full of blossoms and Zim is petting her tails. Moreover, she realized for the first time, they were smiling. Just for the joy of that moment. The pain was now just noise in the background. She could feel Zim's hands as he flipped her hair. The sound of a wind chime. His goofy smile as she entertains him so innocently. Cherry blossoms dancing about the wind chimes of the firefly graveyard... Zim standing close with Gaz, as both of them smile. The breeze that carried the cherry blossoms away seemed to pick her up. She was glowing with a soft light of lavender. Her eyes sparkled as she releases from gravity.

The rice sacks were buoyant. She flies from the infliction, she soars. She gracefully took a step up in the air, like silk dancing on a breeze. She pose the tiger with claws maneuver perfectly, only to turn and raise wings in the flying crane style as a finishing touch with her legs spiraling and lands softly as leaf on snow with her arms outspread with the rice sacks still in place, with palms up. Her aura illuminated. She did the whole routine like poetry.

She was no longer in class... She could now feel free from everything... at the end of her dance; she did a lethal kick like the crash of the waves against the rocky shores. She ended her dance in a bow.

The whole class stood still in awe. Her sensei hit the cane to the ground. Breaking the spell, she had cast on the class. He marched to her looking sternly down on her. He stares deeply into her eyes as she looked straight ahead. He gave an applausive nod. At that, the whole class applauded. Dib clasped her shoulder in felicitation.

She felt like she just woke from a dream and was still in it. She had done the drill perfectly! She let the sacks of rice fall from her palms. She was ready for her next belt. She looked up to Dib smiling.

In the dark recess of the **LAB**…

Zima was tired, but as he took out a book, he wrote, "**My experiment failed.** I will try again as I know that the source of my power will reveal itself. Gaz and GIR threw red horrible balls at me and I find that... **I HATE DODGE BALL! IT HURTS**! Not all was futile. I found out something called _karate_! She learns how to fight... and her uniform was cute! She gave me a warrior greeting, as I so rightfully deserve! She had bowed to me first, so it proves that she sees me as _**superior**_! She had bowed to my greatness! I bowed to her back, recognizing her presence. Then as a show of my **ownership **of her... (Zim looks around nervously, as if he expected someone to jump out and protest or laugh at him) _Her hairs were tied up in little feelers_. Her hair was soft. I ran my claws through it and she purred. On the other hand, growled... but I think purred because she smiled. We played a little game again where she tries to tag my hands as I show her my skill in quickness. If I did not know any better. I say we were in some ritual. This is better than meats. She is mine after all. Why could I not touch her feelers? It smelled sweet like the taste of her skin." Zim thought some more before he scribbled. "_Gaz is still my most favorite flavor ON THIS FILTH DIRT BALL_!" Zim looked around to see nervously.

Zim drew Gaz with her white uniform. She looks like she was a doll to play with. Her hands to her sides and her look so serious. He tapped the pencil to his lips in thought for a moment, and then a thought blinked in his mind… He erased her tight line of a mouth...he then softly sketched her soft small smile. He hugged his journal in glee! It was perfect... He sketched her hair in those piggy tails. He then looked around a bit and thought for a moment. _It did not happen, but this was his journal_! He could put whatever he wanted in this book. He sketched himself next to her. He is smiling. She smiled with no hint of malice in them. She was happy when she left. Even if the experiment failed. He felt like he did accomplish something. He hummed to himself as he drew her holding hands with him... and not GIR! He then drew GIR being bonked on the head instead of him.

Dib was beaming wide. Gaz walked on almost abashed at how she smiled in front of class, looking stupefied. As they walked home, Dib took a glance over. "So as far as the pedagogue could see, you did something mythical... you might almost be too good to stay in class."

Gaz eyes turned downward, her cheeks blushed a bit, as she was not used to so much praise in one day, "You did that once too... remember?" She heard his steps change... it slowed a bit. She did not want to admit what her thoughts were but she felt she now knew what Dib's escape was, "Dib, do you remember what were you thinking when you had those clay water jugs for reprimand? You crossed the long narrow wall. The whole time you gaze at the sky. Sensei said that you seem distant that even if you crossed fire, you would have burned away without that look leaving your face." Dib's smile changed from proud, to reflective. He looked up at the blue sky. "I think about the stars. Just what may be out there." he replied. "Something more than what is here." Dib then had that far away look in eyes. Gaz looked up too. She knew his real answer.

He was beholding violet eyes gleaming, reaching out from the stars to him. One who came to conquer in this world? In her wake, conquered its hero...Dib. It felt like half of Dib's heart was far away. Gaz knew that look in his eyes, as she knew Dib's journal had the same Japanese characters as hers.

"_The stars held the diamonds of discovery._" he really referred it to her. As Dib wrote in a haiku he put down the line' "_Her lilac-purple eyes watch the very same sky_."

He was the true tragic hero. Dib then paused and turned to Gaz and he gave his easy half smile. He adjusted the collar of her white robe. It was as if he was trying to reassure that he would be ok. He took pain so effortless. Gaz looked into his eyes and almost felt the ache he carried inside... it felt like a broken heart.

Back at the membrane house...

His discolored painted black fingernails peeked from his long black sleeves as he dressed, changing from his uniform. He then pulled his washed out blue t-shirt over his head and over his black long sleeve shirt. He bounces up and pulled up his black jeans, that is has a tear on one of the knees. He then put on his glasses pushing it up with his middle finger. Either he did this by preoccupation or it was his small rebellious gesture.

He really did become cloistered. Earths only hero is the true lone wolf.

Being earth's hero was an encumbrance she did not care for. She would love to watch the earth ascent to disasters.

She could see her own eyes reflecting back at her from his glasses, as he got ready to go to the garage. His lone world of the paranormal was one thing, but the garage was something else entirely.

She watched him leave into the darkness. He dug his hands in his pockets, whistling his Japanese lullaby as he strolled into the ink swallowed by the night. Then a few minutes later the lights in the garage were lit up.

She recollects, He was much more proactive when he fought Zim... at first. Zim awoke a fire in Dib's eyes once. She could see as the challenge of defeating Zim awoke the spiritedness of his purpose. Their fights Dib felt his full fire ignite. Yet over time, as Zim turned out as a mere clumsy alien made the flame in Dibs eyes, lose a little of it's light. Dib would just shrug, giving in to apathy sometimes.

Those eyes blazed up once more like a Christmas tree on fire with Tak! They shared interests. Something in him kicked and stirred. His annoyance may have increased but to Gaz's relief it was directed to Tak, and she did not seem to mind him at all. His steps became airy. Tak would look on with respect.

Gaz would see them talking at the wall. Dib found a kindred spirit in her. Gaz saw how Tak would listen and discuss with Dib, both in their own little world.

When he found out what she really was... an invader like Zim, except... good. He felt she slashed his chest.

Yet Tak did something that only she could have done to flare his strange heart. She tried to elicit him to the dark side. She told him she saw him worthy. She tried to have him enslaved to her power but he was too astute. It was as if she had valuated him in the highest regards. Tak being the best adversary Dib had ever run into recognized Dib for his true character. It may be the only time that Dib felt acknowledged. The tenseness between them was thick.

Tak was hurled to space, as Dib found out, because of Gaz. A disappointed dullness crossed his eyes before the glare of the moon on his lenses hid them. He smiled and patted Gaz's shoulder without another word. He then climbed up to the roof. Gaz tried to play her game, but as he spoke about the stars. She had to go in. Gaz hoped that he was just in a phase and he would get over Tak in a few nights. For now, Gaz could not stand the feeling in her gut, it felt like a rock in the pit of her stomach whenever he stared up at the stars... looking for any sign...

When Tak's ship crashed. Dib lit up. He leaped from the ceiling and slid down from the gutter pipe in a flash. Gaz inside the kitchen watching, hoping to see if Tak was unharmed inside. Nevertheless, like most things in life, dib was disappointed to see it was empty. However, he was optimistic. He knew she was still out there in the stars. He would look up with a glaze look in his eyes.

He wrote, "_stargaze... she would turn and reach out... she slip away into the darkness of space_." She was the embodiment of a true rival. She was clever. She was disciplined. Strong in mind and spirit. It was as if she was just created to challenge his flaming heart.

In Dib's composition, he and Tak are facing off. They engage and then nothing... Dib never ends the fight. It was an internal struggle he will always have within himself. _Would he have won_? Sometimes he writes, "_She is the wind, always feeling it's presence but never being able to embrace it._"

Gaz never showed her sorrow, for her brother. Tak was maybe dead but if she was, then so was half of Dib's spirit.

_Later that night_…

Some hours later Gaz could hear his humming as she approached the garage with two cool glasses of ice tea lemonade. Dib sensed her presence, stopped humming. She took a seat on the bench in the garage. Dib rolled out from under Tak's ship. He had a black smear across where he would wipe the sweat off his brow with his greasy hand. He took the cool drink from Gaz's hand and raises his cup to thank her, silently. She would sit next to him as he sipped his drink. He looked at the ship, "Tak's ship has a lot of assemblage. The notational system cords are like new. Never worn. I think I can actually get the parts to work at full capability. I think I can make push the testing at high-velocity. The design is sleek..." he paused and looked over to Gaz. She kept her eyes straight ahead, sipping her lemonade tea in silence. Dib scratched his head as he contemplated an idea, "I am thinking of adding an I-pod music player to Tak's ship. Something that can hold a lot of songs for long travels..." Gaz spoke," Do you think that you should stop calling it **Tak's** ship? You built it up; you salvaged it, so why don't you refer it as your ship, Dib?" Dib just looked ahead, "huh," he took off his glasses and wiped them with the hem of his shirt. He then put them back on pushing the frame with his middle finger. He took another long drink "well, I got to get back…" he gulped the drink down; He stood up and stretched his lanky body out. He then lay back down on the creeper. He gave Gaz a smile and a wink as he rolled under Tak's ship. He had avoided the question again. He will keep referring the ship as **_Tak's ship_**.

Gaz knew on some nights, Dib would be at the driveway of the garage. Tak's ship outside with the tarp covered over it. He laid on top the hull. His back on the cold surface. His arms crossed behind his head. He would look deep into the night sky and smile his bittersweet smile...

She shook her head to shake off the sympathy. She stood up and pulled dibs feet that were sticking out. Rolling him out from under Tak's ship. "Dad wants to talk to us in twenty minutes. Don't be late." Gaz jabbed her finger on his chest to show she meant it! Dib sighed. He hated to be pulled away from his project once he got the momentum going.

"I have _excellent _news kids! There is the father/son engineering design for two weeks, is coming up and Dib you have been chosen for your Ariel design on space travel and fuel cell efficiency."

Dib stood at the doorway. He frowned, as he looked downward to his boots. He shuffled his combat boots. He was displeased. He really meant to show how aliens were able to travel to this world but Tak's design was twisted to look like it was just a crop of Dib's idea and imagination. Dib drum his black nails on his arms as he crossed them. He did not like this. He did not like that they had used Tak's design to claim as his own. His dad though could not be any more proud of his son and his capability for aerial design and engineering. Gaz looked over to dib. The kitchen light put a glare on His glasses, hiding his eyes. His mouth was in a tight line. "That sounds great... too bad we can't go." Dib did not even try to sound like he was disappointed in not going. Professor clapped his hand on his son's shoulder, "**Nonsense**! We have to go son! This is your special design that will actually be used in future space exploration!"

Gaz dropped her eyes to the floor. She did not want to let her dad see the hurt. She would miss her tournament in her receiving her black and red belt. She did not want to miss it! She was ready!

She sighed to herself. She guessed that she could find a way to make up for it. Her eyes burned with tears she tried to hold back from the disappointments she felt.

Dib shrugged his father's hands away. "I can't go dad! Gaz is ready and if she misses it! It would be dishonorable! For her and for you!" Dib placed his hands on her shoulders and looked into her eyes. "I want to see her earn it like she had seen me earn my belt." Dib said in Japanese. Gaz looked away. She did not want his pity. This was supposed to be a happy occasion. She did not want her father feel forced! Her dad should really want to be there.

Obviously her father placed his son over his daughter... it was how things are. Dib refused to let it go. "Dib if there was anywhere else I would rather be then it would be at the tournament. Nevertheless, as you can see, this is something that would be worldwide! FOR THE GOOD OF SCIENCE!"

"IT IS NOT MY DESIGN DAD! IT IS **TAK'S**, DAD! **TAK'S**...! I WONT GO TO TAKE CREDIT ON HER SHIP! I WONT DO THAT TO HER! I WILL NOT MISS GAZ JUST FOR A LIE! IT IS NOT FAIR TO HER!" dib fell into a hard silence after he had finished his outburst.

There was an awkward silence all around them. Gaz looked up to Dib. There were too many emotions here to clear her head. She took a deep breath and then she closed her eyes. Dib was next to her. She could sense his emotions, he was angry and bitter. She felt her father's too, he really felt proud for Dib and discomfited in his son's reaction. Her father also felt torn from the guilt he had for Gaz. She then thought of the pain before. She did not accomplish so much just to show off! It would have been joyous to see her father be proud, but she worked hard for herself! She gave her sweat and blood to challenge and push herself and no one else!

"Go Dib. Stop whining! You need to go. As for you dad, I will not be going. I need to stay here and earn my belt. Leave me here alone, _I will not let myself down_." she walked away from them. She went to her dark bedroom. She tried not to feel it. However, her eyes filled with tears. She did not want the hurt. Yet the hurt was there. She crawled up on her bed and buried her face in her pillow.

After a while, there was a soft knock. Dib waited until her security doll's eyes luminosity dimmed and let dib approach. He sat on her bed and rubbed her back as she continued to lay there face down. "I am not going Gaz. I will tell dad that and that will be that." his voice got very soft, "I won't do that to you or Tak. Tak may be dead... " Dib's voice got hoarse, "so I wont exploit her memory... you were perfect out there. Dad has to see it..." Gaz lifted her face from her pillow, and turned to face Dib. He softly brushed her hair from her wet cheeks. She looked like a small girl right then to Dib. Yet her words were so monotone. "Go Dib, you need to go. For Tak's sake" Dib raised his brow in surprise at Gas's words. "She is dead for all you know. All you have left of her is that ship. Tell them the truth... just do not refer her as _some alien_, give her the credit and honor she deserved. Do it for the honor of her memory." she wanted to say something more, but she just gave him a stern look. He turned away from Gaz's gaze and adjusted his glasses. Dib sat there for a long moment. His face was shadowed in the darkness. He leaned down over her and he kissed Gaz on the forehead. Dib stood up, without saying another word, closing the door behind him as he left. Gaz did not know what would happen next. She let her eyes close and as she drifted to sleep, she could hear distant voices...

In the house with the lawn gnomes…

The phone rang at the strange green house. Zim was in his lab deep within the bowels of the earth. "Get the phone GIR! And no more telemarketers GIR!" Zim commanded, "I MEAN IT GIR! TELEMARKETERS **ARE BAD**!" Zim was adjusting his newest project, it was going to be zombie squids that will invade the school and destroy the special Ed class! "MASTER! Can the man talk to mom and dad?" GIR yelled at the intercom shaking the receiver of the phone. Zim rolled his eyes, "Yeah sure GIR and I guess he wants to sell a subscription to human filth weekly. JUST HANG UP GIR! DO NOT BUY ANYMORE JUNK! I MEAN IT GIR!" Zim screamed at the intercom back at GIR. GIR looked up at the intercom and then at the phone disappointed it was not a neat telemarketer. "Actually the phone calls from a Professor Membrane, isn't that's the Human called Dib, parental unit?" replied the Computer. Zim's feelers perked up! "Computer let the call patch through to my lab... " This should be interesting...

"Hello this is Zim! A normal worm baby, that is answering your call, how may I help you hang up sooner?"

"Oh hello there, you must be that little foreign boy, Gaz's little friend."

Zim gave a confused look to the voice, "Friend? Did this Gaz say I was a friend?"

"Are your parents' home?" Professor Membrane asked

"Ah, let me go check... I am NORMAL!" Zim looked around panicked! He had to find parents. Then he decided against better judgment, that he would use his robot parents. "Computer, bring out my robot parents... and make sure they are not being all, you know... stupid."

"Oh yeah, and that will happen when you take over the planet", replied the computer.

His robot mom and dad came spinning out and the sparks flew from their ears, "AAAAH, son I see that you have eaten your fiber", Dad-bot replied taking his pipe from his mouth.

"You know how it is to stay regular! Is mommy's little worm baby, regular son?" Mom-bot got real close Zim.

She is creeping Zim out and he gave her a light push to get her out of his face. "Oookay, see as this is as good as you can get for now, I need to give you a set of instruction! Follow them; I will keep it simple so not to blow your circuits... so here it is... BE NORMAL... understand... for the tallest sake obey me... be normal!" The parent-bots circuits sparked and they nodded their heads.

"Hello this is Zim's proud mother unit! Hi there! Did you eat your fiber?" said the mom-bot.

"Ah, I see I am talking to the lady of the household?" replied Professor Membrane, "I am sorry for bothering you at such short notice mam'." apologized Professor Membrane.

"Who is this?" asked Dad-bot.

"Good I have both of you on the line. I am Professor Membrane, Gaz's father and a man of science!"

Mom-bot sat up straight up. "What is a GAZ? Is it a snack?" she asked.

Professor Membrane chuckled, "Well, she can be _sweet_! But all kidding aside, since Gaz and Zim are good friends I thought I would call and see if you wouldn't mind having Gaz for a couple of weeks. Gaz is terribly shy and since Zim and my daughter get along just grand, I thought that they may enjoy hanging out with each other."

"At Zim's?" asked Dad-bot.

"Why yes? Do have any other plans? Really I was hoping to find someone watch over my little girl. From the information, I got from the teacher/parent night. I heard you were excellent! And from what I hear from your lovely wife's voice, you both sound stable, I hope you don't mind."

Zim waved his hands at the parent-bots mouthing silently "_NO... SAY NO, I ORDER YOU TO SAY NO_!" Zim whispered hoarsely. Zim did not want Gaz to come over! That would be bad!

Mom-bot looked at Zim waving his hand to tell them to say no, she answered," No, we do not mind! She will be yummy to have."

"What a lovely wife have there, Zim's dad. You are one lucky guy!" chuckle the professor. "HEY!" protested Zim. "It is not polite when adults are talking son." Dad-bot said as he covered Zim's mouth. "What would happen if something should happen to this precious? Does she explode?" asked the mom-bot.

"Oh, well if there would be any problems then... well for one thing, my little girl has this one small problem, well I cannot say her temper for she can be a quite tepid, it is only that she has this creative side to her and many narrow minded people may not see it as humor. She only had maimed two of her sitter's in the past. However, they got their shots. Yet the nanny establishments have put a red flag on our household. Nevertheless, if there were perchance something would happen because of my sweet little girl... " The professor's voice got deep and ominous, "I will pay for the damages or medical bills..."

Zim eyes went wide! He muffled his protest as for the dad-bot held his hand over Zim's mouth.

The professor perked up, "But I have nothing to worry with you two in charge. In addition, I am sure her little friend will have a delight in having a friend over. She may be a hand full but who isn't?" then a beep sounded over the speakers, "This is the most important mission ever! My sweet fruit of my creation will need all the support! She is facing off dire challenges! If anything should ever happen... if the mission ever fails! Then all will be... (Beep beep) Oh well, times up in our chat. I have to return for the good of science! So do we have an agreement?"

Dad-bot released Zim to salute the professor's voice, "Of course! We would be delighted in having your little GAZ at Zim's."

Mom-bot put her hands up to her face as she gushed, "Yes, she would be a delight! I can fix her up and do her make up! So were we normal?"

"Excellent! Thank you so much I will drop her off this Friday night. Good day, sir and I hope you have a lovely evening yourself mam... (Click)"

Zim looked utterly shocked! His jaw hung open as he turned to his parent-bots. His eyes narrowed at them," _I hate you_..."

Back at the Membrane Home...

"**Gaz I have wonderful news**." proclaimed the Professor...

Dib looked like he was in complete shock! His jaw dropped! Gaz could only shake her head, as she realized that if this was the only way to get her belt, then she had to go through this. Is it hard like this for any other kid?

Dib, could only gape as he looked at her. She rolled her eyes. She knew saying anything would be empty noise. Like her dad would let her be alone for two weeks! Dib went to protest, but she slapped the back of his head so he could quite gaping like an idiot. She narrowed her eyes at him, "You owe me big! So do me a small favor and try not annoy me!" she tightened her fist at Dib, he could only nod. She went to her room to pack. She kept thinking. "Zim agreed? He wants me to stay there. Could he want me there because computer blabbed his stupid mouth? nah...maybe it is for something else, but what else? Not like he..." she felt her cheeks get warm. She tried to clear her mind as she folded. Dib knocked softly, she turned to her brother and gave him a warning look. He had better not annoy her! She was just not up to it.

She kept packing. She pulled out her karate uniform. She gazed at it for a long moment. Dib saw how she was looking at her karate uniform and how she folded it nicely in her case. Dib refrained from trying to convince her not to go. It was important to her to get her belt; he just looked away and adjusted his glasses. He instead tried to think of something else to say, "I was hoping that since you were going there, that you could snap..."

"No"

"_AAAAWW Gaz! Why not_?"

"You're annoying! Go away! However, I will try to see your award thing via satellite. Just cause you and dad will be doing the same for my karate tournament, right? Or I swear on all that is not good and with all that is evil!" she balled her fist

"Whoa", Dib held his hands up, "I wouldn't miss it for all the photos of Zim's lab!"

She dropped her fist; she turned back to her packing as she rolled her eyes at Dib. "Whatever..."

Dib picked up one of her creepy toys... "You'll need something to watch out for you just in case."

Gaz looked at the creepy bat winged snaky and packed it in her bag.

Gaz then set her eyes on a jade silk box. She placed the box in her bag so very carefully. Dib knew that it was significant to her. She maybe is taking it to cope with her stress over her earning her belt. She shook out a large white komodo. She folded it so carefully until the beautiful komodo fit on the palm of her hand. She packed that in. Dib knew that the white komodo was her most valued souvenir from her last visit from their mother land of Japan.

Dib ran his fingers over her I-pod speaker and touched the face pad... the song came on and it played... "BEHIND BLUE EYES" by the Who. She stood still with her hands resting on her komodo as she listened to the lyrics. The song that reminded her of her inner struggle, but what she did not expect was Zim's eyes. He wore his contacts with that red glow behind them. How he would laugh maniacally and tried no matter what to be the villain behind those ruby eyes. She looked at Dib and she pointed to the door. "Leave..." Dib looked confused, "But I thought that I was going to help you pack..." she narrowed her eyes, she gave him a warning... "security." her monster dolls eyes glow, and came to life...with angry snapping jaws. Dib ran out, cursing at her under his breath in Japanese.

She dismissed her dolls to stand down. She listened to the song as she packed her stuff.

"Dispatch a transmission to the tallest." Zim was wringing his hands nervously. He kept thinking how he had to get out of this. That human staying here? No way! No matter how delicious she is! Even though she had been in the lab before, and she had been to his secret satellite base in space. Nevertheless, she will be here two whole weeks! "I have to focus on my new findings on this defense technique called KARATE!"

On the armada, where the tallest were sitting back drinking their smoothies. "SIRS, we have a transmission from earth." the tallest rolled their eyes. "Oh great, more happy stupid stuff from Zim." Tallest Red just put an ice pack on his head," you go get it!"

Tallest Purple protested, "Why me? You always get it from Zim." Tallest Red lifted his ice pack from his eyes, "I have a head ache, or I will get one anyway after I talk to Zim." then a thought popped into Tallest Red's head, he lifted the ice pack and frowned, "What the! Hey! I do always get Zim's transmissions! That is it! You handle him this time!" with that, Tallest Red placed the ice pack over his eyes. That was the end of the discussion. Tallest Purple shrugged, might as well get it over with. Tallest Purple waved his hand to the communication officer to allow the transmission through.

"Greetings my tallest" Zim saluted, "Oh, ummm... Zim I see that you have brought another report. (Sarcastic voice) Oh goody...Yeah, the fun never stops there..." replied Tallest Purple

"Today I have a report in my ever evolving plans on taking over this primitive dirt ball, earth. I have on a very reliable source about a method in which a human use a technique called karate. It seems it has evolved where earth children learn the methods of self defense." the Tallest Purple did not have a clue on how to react to this, usual Red dealt with Zim. Oh well, he thought he would wing it. "So how did you find this reliable source?"

"I had extracted the information from Gaz! She was at my mercy at that time. She thinks of me as... as... a friend, NO. NO. HER _**MASTER**_! Yeah that is right! That's right, a friend- I mean _**MASTER**_! She obviously could not withstand my obvious dominance over her!"

Tallest Purple shrugged, "okay, and so what is this karate? Have you gotten a hold of it or have this Gaz?" Tallest Purple was not really interested but he could not think what else to say. This was turning to an awkward conversation.

Zim blinked his large eyes at Tallest moment and just looked straight ahead. Tallest Purple scratched the back of his head and gave a little cough. He then stared back at Zim. He waited for a reply. However, as he waited he began to think that maybe Zim was expecting Tallest to speak. Zim looked transfixed looking straight ahead. Tallest Purple started to frown. Was Zim going to say anything or not? "Hey! Hey Zim what are..."

"_**INGENIOUS!**_ Oh that GAZ! What she does not know is that she has played into my claws! **_MWAHAHAHAHAHA_**!" Zim erupted startling Tallest Purple. Zim perked up his feelers! That was right! Zim recalled that the professor had mentioned that she was going through some kind of trial! He must have meant this karate training! He would now find out how about this self-defense training. He thought two whole weeks. How hard will it be? After all, he was a mighty Irken invader. Tallest Red then walked up to the screen from hearing Zim's evil laugh. They both stared at Zim as he started muttering to himself. Tallest Purple elbowed Red, "See I told you! You should have taken this call in the first place!"

"Zim, what is this about this Gaz and Karate! Is Gaz ...?"

"Gaz! Gaz! Oh that female! She dare just invite herself to Zim's abode! Yet she will soon know how she will fear the mighty Irken Zim! When she beholds my BASE! She will..." Zim looked around his base in shock! "**_AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH_, THAT'S RIGHT SHE WILL BE STAYING WITH ME! WITH ME HERE! I NEED TO CLEAN UP! MY BASE IS BEFOULED**!" Zim then started yelling, "GIR get everything cleaned up! NOW GIR NOW!" Zim started to talk to himself, "She will be here! With all her tasty skin! In addition, her smelly sweet hair! " Zim looked around, he wrung his hands nervously, "she will be here... alone with me! My base, alone! For this mission! She will be here with her stuff!" Zim got mad and scowled, "With her here beside me or breathing in the same air as me day and ... _night_. I will have to deal with her wretched presence, and her cursed sweet smelling hair! Oh, those horrid tempting soft violet hair that makes me just run my fingers through it and caress it! Or her tasty skin on my oral cavity! "Zim touched his mouth licking smacking his mouth like he was tasting a yummy snack

"Is she a snack?" asked Tallest Red.

"I am not sure, I wasn't trying to keep up on **the creepy**!" answered Purple.

"Or that long smooth neck that makes me wants to blow on it! GRRRRR! And those optic orbs of hers! Those GRRRR, that glitters like fire titanium! Or that horrible allure of her soft skin so creamy soft, and her stupid sleeping for hours and hours devising me to take a vigil over her, watching her...while she is sleeping! She thinks that she can just stay here! Nevertheless, I had turned the tables! But why she thought of me...!?!?" Then Zim's feelers went up, "Of course! SHE IS FACING A DEADLY MISSION AND CHOSE ME! OF COURSE! SHE KNOWS HER MASTER! She is now mine! Oooh, yes... No one will see her!" Zim grinned maliciously, "She can get away from that horrid pig- smelly DIB! She will be in MY clutches! She bowed to me and I touched her fuzzy feelers! It means SOMETHING! MWAHAHAHAHA! Pitiful Dib! You have lost! **_VICTORY FOR ZIM_**! Little Gaz within my clutches..." the Zim perked up, "You are ingenious my TALLEST! I would never have devised that on my own!"

"See I told you! You should have taken this!" Tallest Purple looked accusingly at Red.

"_Ooh, I got to make sandwiches_..." Zim said in a singsong voice and skipped away to the exit that leads to the kitchen.

The tallest were on the screen still and had witnessed Zim's ... thing. Tallest Purple turned to Red, "That was... really neurotic."

Tallest Red nodded and replied, "What have we done?"

"That poor Gaz or whatever that is... I mean did you understand any of that?"

"No, and I don't want to either."

GIR popped up wearing his green puppy suit. He had a lot of woman's make up on and painted on heavy red lipstick to his mouth. He started to dance in front of the screen as he quoted, "IT PUTS THE LOTION IN THE BASKET OR ELSE IT GETS THE HOSE AGAIN! **WEEEEHOOOO**! IT PUTS THE LOTION IN THE BASKET OR ELSE IT GETS THE HOSE AGAIN! Where is my lotion?"

The Tallest stood there staring wide-eyed, Red pushed the button on their computer console and the screen went black... "That... that was just **wrong**..."


	8. HEY HEY ROCKET ZIM!

SWEET DREAMS ARE MADE OF THESE...

Zim is in a containment chamber in front of the whole class... naked.

Dib drags Gaz in class pointing and laughing at Zim.

Gaz did not smile. She looks sad and pity Zim.

Dib then put a tight arm around Gaz's shoulders and pulls her in to his embrace.

Zim felt the glass crack under the weight of his fury. Dib gave Gaz a long slow lick from the nape of her neck to the lobe of her tiny ear. Dib nibbles at her ear and teases Zim with an evil grin. Dib opens his coat and wraps her in what seems to be large bat wings. Zim is pounding the chamber glass. Gaz leans back, closes her eyes, hidden in the embrace of her dear brother... "Mine..."

...Dib presses his dark lips to her. The rest of class melts into an array of candy zombies!

All of them pointing and laughing evilly at Zim... Zim shut his eyes tight and grimaces as his fury grew... his teeth grinding in pure anger! Then his eyes snaps open! Zim glow with a green furious light! His eyes blazes bloody red! He said in a low dangerous tone "get your hands off my human..." then he screams out of rage, "_SHE IS MINE_!" the glass shatters in all directions! The liquid from his prison pours out. He shot his hands out and swipes at Dib! Dib held out his hands in defense then turns to the window, and is gone in a blur raining broken glass, escaping with Gaz.

Zim tries pursuing Dib but the zombie earthlings' grabs and claws at him. Zim releases a terrible light from his talons and it shook the whole room. The class engulf in a green blaze! Rising among the ashes of the demolished school stood Zim, facing the sky to where Dib had flew off with Gaz! Zim shoots up into the sky like a rocket, a sonic boom wave in his wake engulfing the cities in a horrible earthquake... buildings collapse and streets crack open!

Zim rockets close to Dib. Dib looks back shocked to see Zim right in his tail. Dib then turns to Zim and holds Gaz in front of him! Using Gaz as a shield against Zim's fury! Zim halts in his steps and his eyes soften to see Gaz dangling from her brother's grip. Dib smiles but then his smiles seem to have changes... Zim cocks his hairless green brow to Dib. Dib is changing or rather blurring out of focus... dib then blurred and before Zim could make out what Dib changes into...Dib drops Gaz!

She plummets down into a large cumulus cloud!

Zim rushes into the cloud after his human! He tries to make out her falling body, in the cloud but he cannot see her! He cannot see her! She is going to die because of him! He tries and tries but all he could hear is the wind! He fully ignites his powers blazing further down faster!

Gaz then appears in front of him. She has her arms crosses over her breast like in death pose. Zim reaches out to her! Almost got her! He almost has her! He gives his full thrust into his powers; he wraps his arms around her and holds her tight. She melts into his embrace.

Gaz presses her cheek to him. Zim softens and relish the softness of her skin and the warmth of her body to him. Zim gives full power in reverse to slow their decent. Then everything clears as they pass the large storm cloud. He gave her a cocky smile. Gaz snuggles into his chest and press her cheek to his skin relishing him for warmth.

They are slowly descending away from the cloud that is until a large snake of lightning zigzag across the blue and strikes Zim! His powers short circuit and he plunges down with Gaz in his arms. As they plunge to their death, Gaz looks up to Zim and smiles sadly... Zim looks down at Gaz, knowing they will both die ... Zim holds Gaz tightly to him. He turns to her, she snuggles in his arms, and he presses his cheek to her.  
Today is a good day to die.  
They were about to hit their deaths...

* * *

_ZIM IN BED WAKING UP FROM HIS DREAM  
_

_BUZZ- BUZZZZ-BUZZZZ! CRASH! THE ALARM CLOCK IS SENT FLYING TO THE WALL...AGAIN_

Zim opens his eyes slowly. He got up and presses his hand to his head. He looks about. He is in his lab. That was just a weird dream he had. Nevertheless, he felt odd about it. He scratches at is feelers and shook his head to fully wake up. He yawns widely and stretches his back as he stumbles out of the sleeping chamber. He went to brush his teeth.

It is time to get ready for school. Zim could not wait for the weekend. What was that dream again? The memory will soon fade, all he would recall was being naked and something about Gaz. Then he scratches his chin, was it bad that...

"_OH MY TALLEST! I FLEW ACROSS THE WHOLE SKY NAKED! HOLDING GAZ NAKED! I WAS NAKED_!" Zim screams his thoughts aloud,

"You're still naked...," replies GIR cocking his head to the side in his puppy disguise, Zim looks down and realizes he is naked! He ran screaming back to his chamber!  
GIR took off his hood and waves out a dollar it while MINIMOOSE floats by, "Squeak?"  
GIR turns to MINIMOOSE, "this is what you give naked people! Duh!"  
"Squeak."

* * *

DIB AND GAZ WALK TO SCHOOL

Gaz is walking with Dib to school. She has a lot on her mind. She tries to keep her thoughts clear with so many events happening at once for her. As they passes, the green weird abode of Zim. Dib kept looking around to see if Zim is going to appear out of nowhere, just in case he tries another scheme or botches up plan. Lately Zim had been getting into a lot of mischief, dragging poor Gaz with him. They continue their walk.

Gaz looks around also, to Dib's guess to see if the coast is clear. Gaz is feeling that she needs something to get her mind off everything for the moment. She is waiting to see if Zim would provide a bit of entertainment in trying to ambush her big brother. When the green house is out of view and they were halfway to the school, Dib gave a sigh of relief while Gaz sighs also, but for a different reason.

They only had the park to cross, and as they pass through the trees of the park near the fountain, Dib took in a deep breath and looks about at the peaceful park. Gaz looks up and could see the sun light peeking through the branches. She walks pass the park fountain. She looks over at the fountain. It is of a gothic design. A classic piece replicates from the Victorian times.

Dib halts in his steps. He looks around, suspicious of the surroundings. Something is wrong. Gaz looks over to dib and then scans her surroundings. She did feel that something was disharmonious.

Dib vanishes in a blur!

Gaz seeing that Dib once again had fallen into some kind of trap looks around. Dib pops upside down in front of her. His legs bound in a rope, as he seems to have steps into a booby trap...  
"You fell for a booby trap? ... Dib you're getting lazy."  
"GAZ! Give me a hand here!"

Gaz bent down, picks up his glasses, and places them on his face. She walks around him and kept going, dib frowns at Gaz as he was still hung upside down. He looks back as Gaz kept walking away.

Zim walks by the hanging Dib, whistling. He walks a few steps passes dib, as if he did not even notice him hanging there. He was just enjoying a beautiful filthy earth morning. Then Zim cocks his naked brow and pauses. He took a few steps backwards back to dib, grinning wide.

Dib scowls at Zim.  
"Don't be late for school DIB!" Zim mocks, "_MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA_." "You jerk." Dib responds.

Zim stuck his tongue out at Dib and then ran off to catch up with Gaz. She is playing her game and barely gave notice to Zim's sudden presence. Zim walks next to her with his chin raises in a superior air about him. Then as he heard the beeps of her game he leans over to Gaz and let her playing distract him once again.

* * *

DIB STILL HUNG UPSIDE DOWN AT THE PARK

Dib rolls his eyes at his predicament and reaches up and he undid the rope and lands on the ground on his feet. He then picks up his backpack and slung it over his shoulder. He dug his hands in his pockets and proceeds to school in a fast stride.

* * *

AT THE SKOOL...

"You're almost late..." Gaz hid her smile from her brother as he is panting.

He shoves his bag into his locker. He narrows his eyes at his sister. Then he realizes that she is fighting a small smile as she is collecting her books from her locker.

He wants to stay pisses off, but he felt in a lighter mood because of her small smile she seems to have had, "Well I was too busy hanging out at the park, no thanks to certain people" he said sarcastically.

She drops her books and covers her mouth with both hands. She turns away from her brother with her shoulders shaking.

"It wasn't that funny Gaz!" he said pretending to be fuming. However, seeing her trying not to laugh made him smile as he said, "Though next time I should watch my step... "  
"be quite... " she tries to say without breaking into laughter.

He picks up her books and hands them to her. She rewards him with a small smile and took her books from her brother. She felt a lot better than yesterday.

* * *

ZIM AT THE HALLWAY LOCKERS

Zim is feeling rather proud that he had that Dib stink fall for such a simple trap that he had learned from the survival manuals he had gotten from the wretches classroom where he had to learn on how to hunt and skin a moose. He pauses and gasps as he saw Dib and Gaz at their lockers in the hall. She is smiling at Dib as he hands her a bunch of books... BOOKS!?!?!?!?

His antennas droop under his wig. He remembers when Gaz had given Zim a book! Now that Dib stink had given her a bunch of BOOKS! He felt like someone had hit his gut!

Just then, a jock pushes him out of the way to get to class, and Zim's books fall scattering on the floor. He felt something sting his eyes as he collects his books. What did that big- head stink have? She accepts his... his ... BOOKS! Did he ever lick her hand?

* * *

MEANWHILE AT THE SEVEN ELEVEN...

"Crazy playing in the background"

GIR plays the song in his boom box, as he skips to the 7/11. He took a few steps inside, looks around and saw his favorite teen clerk girl **Koyuki4** at the counter. He hops over to her and held out his little paw. She hesitantly took it and he broke out in a dance. He then took her to a clear area. He releases her hand and He spun around. He did a handstand. He then spun his legs like a helicopter. Bopping to the music, she did a spin herself and shook her hips side to side in a quick shimmy.

He walks around in a circle in a robot style then froze, then drops like a broken toy. Only to wait to the beat to pick up and he pops up by his legs and took hold of **Koyuki4** he held her by the waste and held her hand tightly as he waltz her around the store.

His ballroom dances across the store, down the aisles and around the counter. He gave her a deep dip. GIR then spun her off as he did a solo as he drops to do a worm then he spun on his back. As the song mellows out and then picks up. He spun faster and faster. He then flips up and starts dancing on the ceiling. Moreover, hops on the top pf the shelves. As the beat is about to end, he ends his dance in a bow. He then walks up to the counter. **Koyuki4** is clapping her hands happily.

She gave him a super duper ultimate sucky drink and a kiss on his nose. He ears spun at the kiss and he looks up at her with his puppy eyes. He sucks at his drink and skips out the store. She waves as he skips away. "Bye cute puppy!" she sighs blushing.

Therefore, that is how he gets his slurpys!

* * *

NOW BACK TO THE SKOOL...

Zim is scribbling in his purple journal as the teacher kept droning on and on about "DOOM, DOOM, DOOOOOOOM!"

He looks over at Dib. Dib gave him a hard glare back. He wants to pick that human Dib stink up by his hair and throw him out into a black hole. He scribbles as he thought of horrible things to do to him. He smiles evilly as he laughs over Dib's agonizing screams of horror! Zim the best damn villain!

Zim kept thinking how dib looks into her eyes and she had given him a smile! A smile! How can she just smile at him? Zim leans back and tries to think! Think! Maybe she was mocking him! Zim looks over at that smug SOB! He scribbles on and on in his journal! His thoughts kept wondering.

Gaz was leaning close to Dib. He is smiling as he leans close to her and he... he... he does what?  
Zim tries to turn his thoughts but the books! Those evil books he gave her!

He felt lousy in his squiggly spooch. He then thought of Gaz trying to push that Dib away saying she has a new master! A great master! A master who will rule these pathetic humans with an iron fist! FEAR THE FIST DIB!

Zim smiles at the thought of her saying that.

Nevertheless, he sighs again.

Why would she even say that? Zim looks hard at the Dib human. Dib and his stupid raven color hair and that long dumb dumb cowlick that sways about making him look taller than he actually is.  
In addition, that "I am a bad boy loner" air about him! Oh yeah as if Zim did not hear other pathetic smelly girls say that! Dib that lone hero on a mission!

Gaz would never fall for that line... Zim's eyes glazes over as his ADD hit him!

* * *

ZIM GOES TO DAYDREAM LAND

He imagines Dib rising from battle like some hero wearing some samurai like armor and Gaz running to him in a flowing white dress to aid him. She leans close, "Why Dib, why did you try defeating the great and terrible Zim in battle, knowing that you would lose to him? For he is just too powerful!"

Gaz's eyes tear up as she spoke and treats his wounds with Dib's shirt off. Dib has his shirt off!?!?!

"I had to dear little Gaz, for thou he is mighty and powerful, I could never give up and just lay down my arms! Not if I had to... to lose you."

She smiles and to her surprise, Dib reaches behind his back and hands her a book. She blushes as Dib leans in. then Dib gives her a long lick on her neck...

* * *

POOF! THE DAYDREAM ENDS

WHAT?!?!? He is trying to lick HIS HUMAN! NEVER!

Zim looks down at his journal and to his horror; he had drawn Dib and Gaz gazing at each other really close! He leaps up on his chair and starts shaking his book,  
"YOU LIE! YOU LIIIIIE! NEVER! SOMEONE GET ME OUT OF THIS NIGHTMARE!"

Dib leapt over the other kids' desks and lands on Zim's desk. He is in front of Zim shaking Zim's shoulders. "SNAP OUT OF IT! ZIM!?! ZIM!?! ZIM!?! Oh, what the hell!" Dib slaps Zim on his face!

Zim stops screaming and looks up in shock... Dib looks down and saw Zim's purple journal in his claws. Open to where there was a beautiful drawing of two people looking at each other. There was a lot of scribbling in strange characters all over it.

Zim is staring in horror as he realizes that he is on his chair and his worst nemesis is staring at his book! Wait a minute? Did Dib just slap him? Zim shut his book in Dib's face! Dib snaps back in shock as Zim then gave a low dangerous growl. He jumps off his chair and he straightens his shirt. He then raises his chin and walks off in a huff with his book tucks under his arm. Dib looks in shock,

"That was... that was just disturbing." Dib thought aloud. He leapt off Zim's desk and was about to return to his seat.

Zim marches right back in into the class and right up close to Dib's face. There is a low growl in his throat and a crimson glow in his eyes! Dib is bracing for some kind of attack. Zim then, without saying a word gave Dib a sharp slap right on his cheek!  
Zim then stuck his chin up in huff and marches right back out!

Dib rubs his cheek, "that stung! Sheesh!"

* * *

ZIM IN THE BATHROOM

In the bathroom, Zim is pacing back and forth in a huff. Zim kept thinking things over.

_That Gaz human is proving to be unnerving! _

Zim looks at himself in the mirror. Many thoughts rushing through his head. He had so much to deal with and such a heavy burden. Only a truly great invader can handle all this mess.

"I don't care what she thinks! I do not! Go and live happily ever after with that stink! Until I BLOW UP YOUR WHOLE DIRT BALL! HOW DO YOU LIKE THAT?!?! You're just a stupid human servant... that's all... like everyone would even notice if you were gone... or notice that you were far away... alone with no allies..." Zim then looks down at his book and he hugs it. "In a whole planet that didn't even notice... (Sigh) I do not need you! I hate you... I hate all of you... "

Zim looks at himself in the mirror and turns away going into the stall and locks himself there.

Another stall door opens from the opposite side. The girl in the stall ran out trying not to be notices by the psycho! It was the girls' bathroom Zim had ran into...

* * *

THE SKOOL HALLWAY

Gaz is walking to the girls' bathroom when another girl squeaks in terror to Gaz. seeing that it is just another girl student. The girl warns Gaz, "There's that strange green boy in the girls bathroom ranting! He is crazy! Don't go in there!"  
Gaz then thought for a minute and she looks up at the girl. "You will shut up about him and you will not tell anyone!" the girl stares at Gaz and saw the dark ominous look in her eyes.

She shook her head! "No I...uh, no ... I won't...I swear."

Gaz grabs the girl by the arm and gave a steely stare, "and to make sure you won't..." Gaz then hit her fist to a locker in the hall and it snaps open. Gaz then pushes the girl in and slams shut the locker! The girl gave off a sad wail.

Gaz walks in and scans the bathroom. She heard a noise from the far left stall. She had that feeling as she did before when she lost her temper at class for no real reason.  
Gaz heard the strange sound again; it was like some kind of low growl. Gaz knocks on the stall door.

"Occupies human stink! Cant you see the door is locked!" the voice replies rudely! "Why is it that stupid humans have to knock on stall doors knowing that it is occupies?!?! If I were done then would I not just walk out on my own? Do you think I am in here admiring art!?! Do you think your stupid knocking hurries the process?!?! GO AWAY AND GO TO HELL!"

Gaz smirks at Zim's smart-ass reply. "Zim you're in the girls' bathroom..." Gaz answers, she waits for a reply.

It got silent for a long moment. Then in a quite voice Zim said, "The girls bathroom is nicer... so I want to... to study why...or something..." he got really quite...

Gaz shrugs her shoulders, "Ok, fine... " she is about to walk away, but as she reaches the door. Something in her stops her leaving. She then sighs and grabs an out of order sign from the side and she hung it outside on the door handle and locks the latch from the inside. She walks back to Zim's stall.

Gaz knocks softly "Zim?"  
Zim sniffs.  
Gaz wonders what happen to him. Did Dib do something? She walks up to the sinks, hops up, and sat on the counter. She took out her game and starts playing.   
She looks up when she heard the latch in the stall click. Her eyes return to her game as Zim emerges from the stall.

He walks up to her. Zim looks at her for a long while. Gaz continues to play, but a dizzy feeling inside her keeps her unfocused. She misses a few moves and lost her game. Zim walks up to her and he wants to open his mouth and say something. Zim is going to ask her about that stupid brother of hers! He really wants to ask her! Nevertheless, he could not!

He asks his book but his book only gave his head many answers he did not like! Zim did not need this!  
She meant nothing to him. NOTHING! However, as he went up to her. His caught scent of her hair and he shook his head at it trying to shake off her spell!

Gaz seeing Zim spazzing out raises an eyebrow. "Are you having a seizure?"

Zim thought that is rude. "NO... " he sneers at her.  
Well if Zim is going to be a jerk, she might as well leave. She shut off her game and is about leave. When she notices he is fumbling his book.

She sighs. Words were going to be a waste of time. If Zim had a crazy moment then it happened and that is that.

Zim walks up to Gaz. Gaz sighs. Zim looks into her eyes. She then felt that feeling. Like everything is on her shoulders all at once.

Zim then places both hands on either side of her, trapping her from leaving. He leans really close to her. Her cheeks got warm. She wants her first REAL kiss to be special and not here in the girls' bathroom AND WITH ZIM?!?!?! HELL NO!  
Nevertheless, she could not pull away. He then pauses just centimeters from her lips and he gave such a determine look.

Gaz stares wide eyes at him. Then his eyes soften and he turns from her face and rests his head on the crook of her neck on her shoulder. He rests his head on her shoulder. She looks up in surprise and stiffens at his touch! Then as he sighs on her shoulder. She felt his shoulders just sag on her. She relaxes and leans her cheek to his and she closes her eyes. They stood there.

Zim breathes in her scent and felt the comfort of her soft skin on his face. He then wraps his arms around her. Then continues to hold her. She still had her arms down but still presses her cheek to him. Zim had a million questions and so many things going through his head. However, as he held his human he felt it all slip away.

Words were just noise in the radio dying out.

Zim just held her before she would kill him... but if she did then she would not be able to face her challenge. He did not care about the next moment. He did not care!  
Is he going crazy?  
Danger in every corner and failure on his heels! Zim presses his lips to her neck.  
He wants to rest. Take her to his base and just rest his head like this on her neck while this day just goes away. Gaz guesses that Zim's tantrum had long passes and he was going to be ok.

The lunch bell was going to ring

She pulls away reluctantly from his embrace. At first, he resists and clung tighter, but then his arms drop. The whole place felt a lot colder. She then did something that sent a shock wave in him that he never expected!

She took a hold of his hand! HIS HAND!

She les him out of the girls' bathroom. The hall is empty. She looks up at him, not even a trace of anger. She just looks at him. "Your dangerous Zim... you really are."

Zim looks up wide eyes staring into her leveled golden ones. She meant so much in those simple words. He is a danger to himself but most of all to her... to this whole world she bet, if he really did figure it out. Zim look into her and then it causes his eyes to spark to life and vigor! Gaz realizes at his greatness! She knew his destiny! So what if he had a little competition for her? No pain, no gain! This whole dirt ball and the tallest praise at success! Nothing easy is ever worth getting!  
Not only that!  
Gaz had come to him! To him! HE WAS WINNING! She releases his hand. He had that look in his eyes again. He looks into Gaz's eyes and gave a sinister grin.   
She crosses her arms showing she is not intimidated.

* * *

THE LUNCH BELL RANG!

She shook her head at him and turns to go to lunch. Zim skips over holding his book to his chest. She looks over at Zim skipping along side her and she smirks. Some dangerous alien. She kept trying to shake that feeling of Zim holding her.

Gaz only helps Zim because of... because... she needs him to stay out of trouble before her dad left. The professor would not want Gaz to stay with someone who was kicked out of school.  
Gaz looks up and sighs. No matter how much of a good excuse that was... it felt like a lie she was telling herself.

Zim is trying to research what new garbage they were trying to poison the class, as he analyzes the slop. He had his analyzer out and it beeps as he scans the slop. The slop twitches as he pokes the probe on its side. "Signs of life still there...hmmmmmmm."

He looks up and saw Gaz eating her yogurt. He walks over to her and he scans her yogurt. Gaz tries to totally ignore his rudeness and his presence. She tries to continue to eat her yogurt but his analyzer beeps every time she took a bite.

This is just annoying. She knew had to handle this, "so is that what you are bringing to show and tell?" Zim perks up at this. "Show and tell? What?" " Yes, today is show and tell. I brought Star Wars movie pack with and without digital options. What did you bring?"  
"Star Wars? What is that?"  
Gaz tsks Zim and shook her head as if to pity him. "You have been deprives... Dib can tell you all about it. In fact here he comes."

Gaz knew this would work. Distracting Zim with shiny new object is as easy like jingling keys in front of a baby! Dib set the tray down right between Gaz and Zim. He then shoves Zim off his seat. Zim hit the floor but leapt up in a second.  
"What is this about me?" Dib asks Gaz looking over at Zim suspiciously.

Zim looks menacingly at Dib. "Tell your mighty future leader Zim about this silly concept of 'STARS WARS! Tell me and don't lie!"

Dib looks in shock at Zim! "Anyone who has been in this planet for more than 5 minutes have seen Star Wars! I myself am the epitome of what you refer to as an expert! "

"Oh be quite you two! You talk too much." Gaz rolls her eyes.

Dib looks over to Gaz and then to Zim. He smiles as he stuck his chin up to Zim. "Gaz here is also quite an expert herself in the movie. The movie has a lot to do with the fact that the Force is bases on a martial style of using ones chi! Gaz here knows and controls her chi. it is something way over your head Zim."

Dib has a sudden look of disinterest in Zim and then a look in his eyes got the apathy look as he remembers something in the past...

Dib's thoughts stray to somewhere else. He thought of someone else entirely.

Zim is never going to understand. He had this conversation before. With someone else, long ago. Only she understood and she was interested in his theories in that movie. She would ask many questions but she always asks the right questions that really challenges his mind.

Dib pokes at his food.

Thanks to her, he could never see the movie the same way again. He lost his appetite.

Gaz looks at her brother as he got very quite. She knew that look. He was in another galaxy.

"YOU DARE DIB TO THINK ANYTHING IN THIS BALL OF MUCK IS OVER THE MIGHTY ZIM'S HEAD! I WILL KNOW THIS STAR WARS DIB! I WILL BE THE BEST KNOWING OF STAR WARS EVER! EVER! You are just trying to make me look inferior in front of her because you see me as a challenge!"

"WHAT? What are you trying to say? " Dib adjusts his glasses as he turns to Zim.

"I see your game Dib! YOU'RE A PIG SMELLY!"

"Oookay, now can you say that again without the crazy?" Dib responds.

"Both of you just be quite!" she got up and just stalks off.

Zim looks on as she left. Dib looks up to where Gaz left and shrugs. He continues to poke his food a few times. Zim looks down at Dib. He did not even try to stop Gaz.

"HA! Dib- fools!"

Dib gave him a queer look. "Zim, you're being real incomprehensible." Dib spots Gaz's sack lunch and is about to take it to return it to Gaz. Zim seeing that Dib was trying to possess her lunch, grabs at the bag too.

They wrestle for the bag. Dib did not want to use his skills for such a fool purpose, but Zim has been pushing buttons. Dib pulls Zim's thumb and twists his wrist back. Zim fell on his knees as Dib had Zim gaping in agony. Zim releases the bag. Dib's glasses caught the dim light of the cafeteria and glares back at Zim hiding Dib's eyes. Dib then shoves Zim down and walks off. Zim rubs his wrist and thumb. He looks onward as Dib walks off.

* * *

LONELY BOULEVARD OF BROKEN DREAMS... DIB'S WALK TO CLASS FROM LUNCH

Dib walks off. He was not trying to remember... two pair of violet eyes with a soft glow that haunt him. He looks around the hallway as he continues. As he passes the library,  
He could see in his minds eye, himself walking along side with her. She is looking at him with her hologram eyes that could never hide her spirit.

_DIB FLASH BACK…._

_She is interested in going to the library and clasps his hand tightly as she pulls him into the library doors.  
_

He continues to march on. He looks through the barred window, to the brick wall that fence around the back of the school, out side.

_They sat there laughing. She would look up and point to the sky. She amazes him with her knowledge of astronomy and how she knew where everything was even when the stars were not visible in the day. _

_He tries to show off in front of her by scaling a wall but as he reaches the top, there she was at the top, smiling down at him as she reaches her hand to him. He smiles up at her... and right when he grasps her hand... _

_Everything blurs and he sees her again in her alien form…_

_He sees her eyes pleading for help as her hands are presses against the glass while she sinks into the darkness. _

"_You're beautiful, it's true... I saw your face in a crowded place. And I don't know what to do, because I will never be with you" _

He presses his hands against the glass. He looks outside.

_She is there looking back at him with her eyes looking into his. Her soft green skin that sparkles in the sun like morning dew. She gave him a sad smile. She then fades away... _

He turns away. "_But its time to face the truth, I will never be with you._.."

Gretchen caught sight of him as he walks on by. She wants to say something to him but bit down on her lip as she lost her courage.

A group of girls, like Melissa and Zita and some others, who were walking to class saw dib, pass them without giving them so much a second glance in either direction. "He is such a weirdo and look at him! Walking around like that... still... (Sigh)...he is sort of cute, if you go for _dark_ and_ brooding_."

* * *

SPECIAL ED...

Zim fumes on! That is just luck on Dib's part that Zim did not annihilate him to itty-bitty bits! He enters the remedial class and eyes the whole class. Gungreg passes by Zim and claps the little alien's shoulder. The punk rocking writer then whispers to Zim "Can't wait to see what you brought to show and tell man! I bet it will cause a riot!"

Zim eyes this strange earthling and looks down at his hand on his shoulder. Gungreg just grins back at him. Zim gave an evil grin back to his "friend," "well I did have something in mind." He cackles evilly.

* * *

SHOW AND TELL ZIM!

"This is the BOX" Zim held up a wooden green box. "It is a test if any one of you who lack the discipline and tolerance of a mighty warrior. Put your Hand in here. You will start to feel a small itch then the itch turns to a burning, then YOU FEEL BURNING UPON BURNING!" Zim held the box up over his head yelling dramatically, "be in agony as you feel skin CRISP off in horrid pain! You pull out your hand, you will die! For I, the great and mighty Zim will poke you with this GOM JABBAR! A poison." Zim lifts up the silver GOM JABBAR ring that caps his finger making his talon even more menacing.  
"So, ahem, any volunteers?" he said in a fake sweet voice.

The whole class just stares at him.

"Oh, come on it will be fun!"

Gungreg starts to raise his hand but the teacher interrupts, "NO ZIM! WE ARE NOT DOING THAT TEST! THIS IS NOT DUNE! Nice try though for at least reading the book or watching the movie, you get an A"

Zim looks disappointed and pouts as he returns to his seat. Gaz looks over as Zim stomps over to his desk,

"Nice one, MUAD-DIB!" Gaz teases.

Zim stuck his tongue out at her! Zim took his seat behind her, a thought came to mind. "Hey, as your soon to be supreme conqueror and master I command your hand in this...hey! why kind of salute is that? Pointing up with your middle finger?"

* * *

SHOW AND TELL GAZ!

Gaz walks up to the front of class. She held up her movie of STAR WARS. "This is a DVD set of STAR WARS... there! Enough said". The teacher sighs. This is not going as planned.

"BOO! EARTH WORM BABY! BOO! Make her try my box!...huh?... what is it with you and that finger?" ...

The teacher looks skyward for help. She walks back to her seat. Zim looks over at Gaz's shoulder at her movies. He needs to see those. If it was so mighty alone that the mere mention of it is enough then he had to see it!

* * *

ZIM AND GAZ AT THEIR DESK

"HEY Gaz human, let me borrow your movies." Zim asks

"No." Gaz answers

"WHAT? As your lord and master, Zim commands you!"

"No."

"Gaz, I want to see it!"

"No."

"HEY! I WANT TO SEE IT! I WANT IT NOW!" Zim raises his voice trying to sound threatening. "HEY!"

"No."

"YOU DARE DISOBEY THE GREAT AND MIGHTY ZIM! TREMBLE WITH FEAR GAZ! So go on start trembling... TREMBLE"

"Ok."

Zim perks up surprises, "really?"

"No."

"GRRRRRRRRRR... WHAT WILL IT TAKE FOR YOU TO DO AS ZIM COMMANDS?" Zim asks exasperates.

"... You could ask nicely..."

Zim gritted his teeth and he wipes his face in frustration. He needs to see those movies so...

"Dear Gaz- human... may I borrow your movies? Pleeeeeease?"

"Hmmm... No."

Zim had it! He was going to strangle her right here right now! He is about to jump her when...

"I'll break your arms if you try." Gaz warns without even looking back to Zim.

He sat back down, pouting and crosses his arms. Well if she was going to be such a brat! He began kicking her chair. She ignores him. He began picking on her and he soon found that entertaining. Just when Zim was going to take a chance on having his foot stomps on by Gaz by trying to move her chair, Dib walks in class.

* * *

DIB ENTERS THE CLASS

Dib scans the whole scene. He looks about as he notices that the class was more like a cross between chaos and rehab. There were posters everywhere where it had nightmarish large puppy eyes and inspiration art with witty caption.

He thought of Gaz being stuck here in misery. He felt a pity for her. He looks down at the brown paper bag of Gaz's lunch. He wants her to have something to eat while being stuck with detention class after this nightmarish remedial... lets face it, it is special Es!

He then spots Gaz. Zim is picking on her. He saw Zim poking at her and her swiping at him! So Zim the mighty warrior trying to torture Gaz now? Dib marches right over!

Zim is so busy in trying to reach to Gaz and try to yank the tag of the back of her shirt with out Gaz slapping his hands that he did not notice her older brother approaching. Zim froze as he saw Dib looking pisses standing over him.

Dib brought his fist down on Zim's left hand that was on the desk.

**BANG!** _"AHHH...MMMMMPH_!" Gaz turns to see Zim nursing his hands. Zim bit down on his lip so not to cry out. Zim looks defiantly at Dib! He was not going to show that hurt. Dib wants to grab Zim by the collar, but he notices a few narrowed eyes stares looking right at him. It is one thing to beat each other up, it is special Es after all, but it is another to have an outsider to come in and beat at them. Dib though is not easily intimidates, but he is more cautious.

Gaz just looks up at Dib without any expression. Some of the stares lay off. If Gaz did not react to having her boyfriend hit by her brother then they guess it is okay.

"Here Gaz, I got you your lunch that you forgot at the cafeteria, so I brought it over for you so you can have something to eat."

Gaz took the lunch from her brother but did not look him in the eye. Dib realizes in the way she looks straight ahead without giving him glance that she is upset. Dib at first thought this came from Zim picking on her, but when she made a specific motion to not look at him, he realizes it might be that it was because he was seeing her here in special Es and it shames her.

Dib felt bad that he made her feel that, after everything she had to deal with, she now had to deal with this.  
"I'll walk with you after detention... ok?" Gaz did not say anything to Dib, not even a growl. Dib pushes up his glasses and turns to leave.

"YEAH RUN! YOU DIRT BOY! FEAR THE ZIM! KEEP RUNNING BEFORE YOU INVOKE ZIM'S WRATH!"

Dib is at the doorway when he turns to Zim once again. They gave each other challenging looks. Then Dib walks out of class.

"GRRRRR... that stupid earth dirt filth!" Zim then became silent as Gaz reach out to him.

He thought at first she was going to strangle Zim. She pauses as she saw him flinch. She then gently laid her hands on his injures hand. Her soft cool hand felt good on his throbbing one. He felt sparks fly all around him. She turns his hand slowly. Treating his hand as if it were breakable glass. She looks over his hand.

She places his hands on the box of her DVD set of STAR WARS. "It's yours." Gaz said without looking him in the eye.

Zim's feelers perk up in his wig! She gave him a gift! Not of just a book! Or a pile of books! Nevertheless, of a movie! One that was of real importance to her! Gaz just turns back to her desk. "Take that Dib! VICTORY TO ZIM!" Zim threw his fists up in victory!

Gaz turns around quickly and places her finger to her lips and shushes Zim, "yeah, you're welcome...now SHUSH!" ... She was getting a headache!

Well, actually that dizzy feeling came back. She rubs her left hand. It bothers her. She is not sure if it may be from practice or something, else... she rubs her hand a bit, but then the throb left. She went back to writing.

Gaz thought about Dib's very rude and abrupt reaction to Zim. That was uncalled for. She knew that it may have stem from something else than just Zim picking on her... it was something else... and she had an idea why. She looks over to Zim and saw how he is cradling those DVDs... He seems so silly... the way he just smiles.

She made him smile again... a habit she seems to be picking up.

* * *

AFTER DETENTION...

Zim is smiling widely as he rushes over to his locker and collects his books for school. He could not wait to see these movies! It is a sign! A sign! He will observe this STAR WARS! Moreover, he will show them! Show them all! That poor fool DIB!

Dib saw that Gaz obviously had seen Zim as her supreme master and tries to challenge Zim!  
Nevertheless, Zim won! That is it! She gave Zim her movies! She sees Zim as the true Invader he is and wants to assist Zim in his mission. Gaz wants to please her master! She knew that she needs Zim in her challenge and tomorrow is Friday!

Poor fool jealous Dib!

How pathetic it is to be blinded by jealousy over some human girl! Unlike Zim! Zim did not feel any of that jelly! He just did not like Dib touching his stuff, or his human... yeah that is it! Yeah... wait? Where is Gaz? Zim slaps his hand to his forehead!

He was such in a rush to see the movies he forgot to stalk Gaz! Now she was alone with DIB! Oh well, tomorrow is FRIDAY! He is in a happy mood humming to himself, when he heard a knocking from a locker...

"Help... please somebody please? Is there anyone there?"

Zim cries out, "what? What do you want talking locker?"

"Talking locker? No, I'm trapped inside the locker, please oh please let me out..." answers the girl inside.

Zim had nothing better to do for the moment and he is in a good mood. Therefore, he punches the locker with the side of his fist. The locker pops open, the girl inside pours out. She is smiling widely and in a relieves voice thanks her rescuer as she brushes herself off from the ground,

"oh thank you, thank you I got trapped there for so long since that girl..." she looks up to her rescuer and her eyes bugs out to see it was the psycho from the girls bathroom, "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!" she screams running away!

Zim cocks his brow, "humans are so weird."

* * *

AFTER DETENTION...

Gaz and dib were walking home. He is looking around to see if Zim is following them, but he is nowhere in sight. Dib shrugs it off. If there were, anything going to happen then it would have happened by now. Gaz is playing her game and all could be heard is the beeping from her game and musical theme song of the Vampire Piggy's. Dib kept walking on, and then he turns to Gaz.

"So how was detention?" he asks hesitantly. Trying not to miss a beat in her game, she shrugs.  
"Is Zim still picking on you in class?" Dib asks.  
Gaz nods her head as she continues on her game.

"You could tell the teacher, you know."

"Psh, I don't need some teacher to defend me" Gaz finally spoke... then Gaz mutters in a real quite low voice, "besides... he might stop if I do."

It was so quite that dib raises his brow and was not sure if he heard that right!

"What?" Dib asks.

She did not answer but kept playing her game. Dib and Gaz continue their walk in silence. A girl ran past them screaming in tears! She saw Gaz as she past them and she screams out even louder running away even faster. Gaz looks up slightly and realizes it was the girl she locks in the locker from earlier today.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that" she thought.

Dib in seeing the girl react to them just shook his head, "girls are so weird."

* * *

LATER AT ZIM'S BASE... AND A MARATHON OF STAR WARS...UH OH.

"Of course this is safe MINIMOOSE! I being of a superior being of Irken can easily do better than this LUKE!" Zim is holding a green light saber and is blindfolded. MINIMOOSE is hovering around trying to avoid Zim's blind swings.

"SQUEAK!" MINIMOOSE protests! GIR is sitting observing them while munching on pop corn.

"WHAT? Of course, I know what I am doing! I AM ZIM!" with that, Zim swooshes his light saber.

"SQUEAK,"

"I know you're not a piñata! I know that hurts your feelings when people say that to you, and we are never going back to that Mexican restaurant again..." Zim swooshes his light saber again,

"SQUEAK!"

"Okay now you're just being mean!" Zim did a wide swing,

"SQUEAK!"

"WHAT I AM NOT TRYING TO IMPRESS SOME CHICK! I am trying to use this chi force thingy from the movie!" Zim protests as he swung his sword about!

"Squeak."

"I only rewind to that part three times at least!" Zim did a circle swing, "I wanted to learn more about JABBA!"

"Squeak."

"The design is just shiny! That is all! I barely even notice it!" Zim did a few jabs.

"SQUEAK?"

"HA! WRONG! IT WAS GOLD!" Zim did a side swing.

"Squeak"

"WHAT? THAT WAS JUST A LUCKY GUESS! ZIM IS VERY OBSERVANT!"

"Squeak"

"Sick Minimoose, Gaz would break your nubs if she heard you say that..." Zim did a parry but then he did a helicopter spin with his light saber swinging it just too close to Minimoose

"SQUEAK!"

"LESSONS! ZIM NEEDS NO LESSONS! THE FORCE IS STRONG WITH ZIM!"

"SQUEAK!"

"You're not playing anymore? This is not playing! This is essential..."

"SQUEAK!"

"HUH? Fine you floaty worm baby, I'll stop... for now!" Zim removes his blindfold and saw that everything is still intact. Zim looks up smugly up at Minimoose, "see there nothing bad happened! Isn't that right GIR?"

GIR is going to say something, BUT his head fell off, a second later most of the equipment in the lab split in half and collapses where the saber had cut through. Zim looks around him in shock.

Then he collects himself, he stuck his chin up in a haughty manner up at Minimoose, "See and what was it you said that about the side of a barn?"

"SQUEAK!"

"Of course I meant to do this!"

* * *

Mockingbird Girl - by the Magnificent Bastards  
_She... She fly's without no feathers_

_A fool to try to catch her_

_Well I don't know...  
'Cause I don't know -I'm a fool_

_Yeah, a visionary's daughter_

_She don't care that you want honor_

_She'll kill you once -You won't mind  
You'll ask her twice_

_Hey hey rocket boy_

_Gotta lotta life behind you_

_Hey hey mockingbird girl_

_Gotta fly don't let him hold you_

_'Cause you were born a lucid flower  
A tulip and I kills her_

_I was born to play the fool -Unlike you_

_No sex_

_I'm bored with anticipation_

_This love song radio station_

_I guess you'll sleep - I'll count sheep  
And watch you dream..._

_Hey hey rocket boy_

_Gotta lotta life behind you_

_Hey hey mockingbird girl_

_Gotta fly don't let him hold you_

_So let's make a run and buy a rocket 'copter_

_I bought it from a crooked cop,  
her breath it smelles like beer  
A warm beer_

* * *

The_ song_ is playing in GIR's boom box, as GIR and Minimoose dances about to the beat... well GIR dances and Minimoose floats swinging side to side.

Zim just finishes his new hover motorcycle, the very design that he copies from the movie "STAR WARS."  
Zim admires his work and could not wait to show it off to his nemesis and his little' brat of a sister... well, she really, is not a brat... actually she is fun to just pick on and stuff.

Zim shook his head angrily! No! This ride was the start in his new plan of invasion. This design is sleek and he could easily use it for devastation and destruction! Moreover, destruction is nice!

Zim's feelers perk up, "hey maybe she will be impressed with my new ride, she might even..." Zim thought, and began daydreaming…

* * *

ZIM DAYDREAMING…

Gaz clasping her hands to her face and looking all big eyes and awes at his genius and watch as her dopy brother looks devastates as he is out done by Zim's superior ness. Zim raises his arms in victory! Laughing maniacally as the Cities lay in ruin and the sky is black with smoke as chaos and demolition whirl about. Everyone bow down to him as he laughs evilly. There is a big screen behind him, featuring Dib dork, being thrown in a cage and carries to the slave mines.

Zim is high up on his throne on a temple of an Irken pyramid! He looks down at pitiful Gaz, her eyes wide in surprise as the guards carry her on a royal pedestal slave cage, as she is presented to him wearing a princess lea outfit of a golden bikini and collar.

Zim stops laughing and his jaw drops as he is staring at her gaping! He freezes up. It looks like he is being held up.

Gaz waves her hand in front of his face to get any reaction, "whose ever heard of a guy going into shock in his own daydream! HELLO!"

Zim shook himself out of it and tries to recompose. He held out his hand to her. Reverting into character, she accepts his hand,

"_you have enslaves the whole world and taken my brother to the slave mines! I should hate you_..."

Zim grins evilly and grabs her arm and pulls Gaz to him, as he stands face to face to her he looks into her eyes, "but you are impresses by me and cannot resist my **dark** side..."

"_Oh Mighty Zim_..." she leans in for a passionate kiss...

_Here comes the good part, just like in STAR WARS only the bad guys won! _

**Wait a minute**?!?! Kiss a human! KISS GAZ! IN THE MOUTH? WHAT WOULD THEY SAY?

Zim looks down at Gaz and in her golden slave garb, his feelers spark and ignite!

WHAT THE TALLEST! _OH HELL YEAH_!

Zim tries to keep his cool and sighs at his burden to uh, do his masterly duties... (Sigh)... Well, since Zim is king now… He puckers and closes his eyes! HERE COMES THE GOOD PART FINALLY!  
_HOWEVER_, He feels two fingers to his lips halting his kiss.

"_Oh no, __**rocket**__-__**boy**__! What kind of corny line was that? I should doom you where you stand_!"

He gasps "but you are my daydream! Why is it every time I daydream you! It stops at the good part! OBEY MY MIND!"

"_I WOULD IF YOU HAVEN'T LOST IT_!" Daydream Gaz snaps back

Daydream Gaz sighs and sat down on his thrown and pulls him to sit next to her. He pouts with his arms folded.

There is a collective "Awe man!" from the crowds and his burly guards sit down, playing cards, they glance up, shrug and keep dealing.

"_Why don't you tell her you like her_?" Gaz as she traces her fingers on his arm.

Zim turns away and blushes. "I don't like her! In fact, I **dislike** her! Anyway..." he continues to look sternly ahead.  
Gaz leans up against him and smile. He glances at her and saw she is smiling and he softens.

"_She has to like you, what is there to resist? Your irresistible_." she walks her fingers up his arm and Zim turns chuckling.  
Zim put an arm around her as she pecks him on the cheek. Zim notice her outfit or more like down her golden brassier. He blushes furiously...

"_Don't stress, it seems every sci-fi guru has this fantasy_"

He could feel a nosebleed coming on.

"_I__swear if you ever did talk to her you would have an __**aneurism**_!" Gaz huffs

He felt dizzy and he passes out.

* * *

ZIM WAKES UP…

Zim woke up staring at the floor.

Zim picks himself up, cursing his daydream. "Oh you might have gotten away from my clutches in my mind but I will rule the world and then you will wear that gold bikini of my triumph for real! I WILL COMMAND IT"

Computer responds, "Oh oookay ...you need help."  
His two robots, GIR and Minimoose look awkwardly at him. Then looks to each other and shrug.

"YOU TWO TAKE THIS BIKE OUTSIDE SO I MAY SHOW MY SUPERIOR INGÉNUES THINGY!" Zim commands!

"YES, MASTER!" they salute to him. They prep his bike and Zim got on his bike seat. A platform rose taking Zim and his new ride up to the upper level at his front lawn. Zim lowers his riding goggles over his eyes.  
Zim grins as he spots in the distance with his ocular scope in the goggles the sibling Gaz and Dib walking to school.

Zim chuckles darkly gives the handle a turn. Then in a jerk, he is off in a second. Zim is getting closer to them in seconds and he presses a button to cruise control. he can just imagine her face as he cruises by in his ride then she would maybe wave at him, maybe he would give her a ride and then she would hold him tight to keep from falling off then she... she might even... even..  
_Visions of Gaz worshiping Zim, dances in Zim's head_…

As Zim daydreams, he presses a wrong button and the bike starts to spin out of control. Zim screams at the top of his lungs!

Dib and Gaz were strolling to school. They hear commotion. Dib stares astounded as he saw a smoking craft is smoking and whirling about. Dib stood to the side of the sidewalk. Gaz looks wide-eye at the smoking vehicle and then she recognizes the screaming. Her eyes narrows at the figure drawing close.

"_Looks like rocket boy there is going to take you out_." she said and steps out of Dib's side. She smirks.

Dib gave a defensive stance and then he cocks his head to the side, "he looks like he is out of control"

"_When is he __**ever**_?" she shrugs.  
However, as the bike got closer her eyes widens to see it coming barreling towards her! Gaz gave a "_you wouldn't dare_!" stare at Zim. In a second Gaz and Zim is gone in a blur in front of Dib!

Gaz is clutching to Zim, she found herself in front of Zim's rocket bike.

Gaz realizes her skirt blowing up. She pulls her skirt back down with one hand while clutching Zim's collar with the other. Zim looks at Gaz and saw her skirt flying up, he went red... hey she has a pair of pink ones... _what was he thinking?!?!_

Seeing she almost slips off, he grabs a hold of her by her _rear,_ but it is by accident he would swear!!! She glares at him a "_how dare you_!" look!

Gaz raises her hand and began slapping the hell out of him!

With the all commotion, the bike's steering turns and did a 90 degree angle up! They were rocketing up to the sky. Realizing their plight, they clung to each other and were screaming to the top of their lungs as they taken further and further up.

* * *

IN THE AIRLINE

On an airline plane, **Da Mongoose** is chilling out in the seat enjoying a fruity drink, when **Da Mongoose** glances out the window to see the view below. Two screaming kids on a rocket bike blur pass the window. **Da Mongoose** looks at the drink and calls a flight attendant over, "excuse me miss? Can I have another drink?" **Da Mongoose** put a hand on the poor writer's head, and sighs, **Da Mongoose** then pokes **Betryal**. "Oh man, I think I am having a brain freeze flashback!" **Betryal** looks at **Da Mongoose**. **Betryal **leans back down and shrugs, "well then share the love **Da Mongoose**!"

* * *

BACK TO THE ROCKET DUO!

They are both screaming at the top of their lungs when the bike sputters and stops. They pause in midair. The bike drops off underneath them and fall to the earth...they look at each other as the realization hit them. At that moment, they too start to plummet, their screaming starts again!

Gaz shook Zim, "listen rocket boy, their has to be something in your pack! Think! Dammit!" she clung to Zim, he squint his eyes hard to try to think! He took out his rocket from his pack, he clenches his teeth as he ignites his rocket, but they were too weak!

Shaking, she knew she had to do something! She hugs him tightly and hesitantly she drew her face near him. Gaz had to do it!

Zim looks at her puzzles... what is this human trying? She then plants a kiss on Zim! A very deep kiss... uh oh!

* * *

BACK ON THE AIRLINE PLANE

On the plane, **Betryal** leans over the armrest to see the view as** Da Mongoose** is pointing at the city when the kissing couple flashes, pass them... **Betryal **socks **Da Mongoose** on the arm. "HEY! I was kidding! Keep your trips to yourself!" **Da Mongoose** just gapes at **Betryal**!

* * *

BACK TO THE KISSING ROCKET DUO

Zim's eyes slowly close, as he got lost in the kiss.

"_**WORK DAMMIT! WORK**_!" Gaz feels dizzy in her head, and it is not because they are plummeting downward towards the earth!  
Gaz is losing herself in the kiss! She feels as if the whole world is filling with energy! In fact, she feels something fulfill her with this strange euphoria... sparks starts to fly around. An aura is glowing around them.  
They glow and electric waves dance all around them.  
Zim's rocket pack ignites and flashes like a comet's tail! He holds her tighter in his arms!

The city is bright in the early morning sun, and they continues to kiss each other never breaking their lips from one another... at that perfect moment, the rocket bike that had abandon them in the sky, crashes into a fireworks factory in the distance. The fireworks whistle and flew in every direction surrounding the kissing duo in the background.

Also causing the city buildings to catch fire... _fireworks are dangerous_!

They descend slowly to the earth. Their lips pressing and moving in passion.  
Zim tastes Gaz deeply, and they are both overwhelmed by the fire of their kiss.

He holds her even tighter to him.

All too soon, Zim's foot is touching terra-firma. Gaz did not even realize where she is, until she opens her eyes a little, they are at the back of the school. She then reluctantly pulls away from the kiss and wiggles out of his hold.  
Zim's lips are still puckered, frozen in a kissing motion, his arms held out. She tilts her head to the side to take a good look at the silly alien.  
Then Gaz's anger flashes in her eyes! She pulls her fist back and is aiming it to his face to slug him.

Before she could strike with her fist in midair, Zim tips over and falls forward in a dead faint!  
Gaz is a little puzzle at this. Gaz looks at her watch and saw she is early to school.  
She nudges Zim with her foot. He groans and mumbles something about the good part and gold bikinis...

0.o? _WHAT?_

Gaz shook her head at him, and then shrugs. She walks off to class.

Gaz acts as if this morning is no different from before. On the outside, she looks calm and collective, indifferent to her surroundings.   
Though what is inside is very different then her calm exterior.

When she is out of sight of Zim's unconscious body. She looks to see if there is anyone around. Then her expression changes... She fell back on the wall. She clutches her chest and gave a big sigh of relief!

_WOW WHAT A HELL OF A MORNING!_ Gaz blushes apple red.

She presses her cool hands to her hot cheeks. She just had her first real kiss! It is nothing she ever dreamed it would be!  
Not like she dream foolish things like that! That kiss! That kiss was so! So! The kiss in the _Dodge ball game_ did not count for her, but... this one Oh this kiss defiantly was her first kiss! _Such fire_!  
Gaz smiles but she tries to fight it off! She should be grossed out in kissing Zim! Especially that alien! In addition, was there tongue? Gaz bewildered as she touches her lips, recalling that moment was like trying to recall jumping out of a plane or the first roller coaster ride! It was all in a blur of fear, adrenalin, and... (Gulp) passion!

Gaz tries to control that dizzy feeling in her head! She is not thinking straight! Then it flashes in her mind... the power from that kiss and such power it was! That does it! If Zim ever figures out on the mysterious power that came from... kissing! What would happen?

Gaz eyes glaze over as she began to imagine Zim chasing her about trying to kiss her, to hold her… his arms wrapping around her torso as he tries to… to… oh Hell…

Dib cries out to her, "Gaz! You are alive! I ran here as fast as I could as soon as I saw the smoke trails... are you ok?" Dib laid his hand on her shoulder to see if she is ok. Gaz snaps out of it and looks at him. She realizes her hands were pressing lips. Gaz shrugs off his hand. Right now, she did not want to be touched.  
Gaz straightens up and looks at him sternly. "_Come on we got to get to class_." She said in a calm and starched tone.  
Dib cocks his eyebrow at her as she passes him to head to class. He is relieves she is ok. Nevertheless, what the hell is that all about?

Dib then saw a much disheveled Zim walking by. He is about to say something to Zim when Zim held his hand to up to Dib's face.  
"Not now dirt boy!"  
Zim is thinking hard on what just happened!   
Zim is trying to recall but everything was (for now) a blur!  
He thanks the Tallest that today is Friday! Then he rubs his face hard to clear his head! It is as if everything is so, so dizzying! Oh, that is right! Gaz will be coming over tonight to stay with Zim for ... for two weeks!

Zim felt something euphoria at the mention of her name... Zim straightens up; even though his rocket bike is probably in a million pieces... he really began to feel in a better mood already! Wow, that is a nice mood swing!  
Zim marches happily to class, with Dib trailing behind scratching the back of his head.

"This was an interesting morning!" Dib thought aloud...


	9. ZIM be a NORMAL!

ZIM AT CLASS!

Zim was humming to himself all day at Ms. Bitter's class. He would raise his hand and ask his silly questions or he would doodle into his purple journal. He taps the pencil on his lips as he thought of new things and ideas to jot down. Zim seemed really smiley today. Zim just did not know why... Dib looked over at Zim and wondered what got into the little green maniac! After this morning, he should be scowling or dreading the wrath of Gaz! If she ever got her hands on Zim! Zim should be sweating to the fact that lunch was going to happen and so was his impending doom. Dib almost felt sorry for Zim... almost.

Zim looked over to see Dib staring at him with what appeared to be of some sort of pity look. Zim cocked his head to the side at Dib. Zim waved his hand, "_what_?" Zim mouthed at Dib. Dib just shook his head in pity and returned to his book. Zim gave him a sidelong look at the Dib human. "What is that about?" Zim thought, "It couldn't be about the rocket thing this morning... it was not a success. I mean come on! Gaz is still alive! ... Uh, I think. She knew that _I, ZIM_ her master had everything in control the whole time." Zim was sure that Gaz was not going to make it into a big deal.

Zim smacked his lips... he did have a strange taste in his mouth. He kept smacking his mouth, trying to figure out what the taste was... it was... it was... what was it? Licking the inside of his mouth. It tingled when he tried to figure out what it was... what was it? Breakfast? No, he brushed his teeth afterwards. The toothpaste? No... Not really. It tasted somewhat familiar, yet completely different. Now this was going to bug him all day about this. He felt a lot better right after he gained consciousness... did he crash? Did they both crash? Where was Gaz? She did survive right? Zim shrugged but he kept licking the inside of his mouth. It tasted... not bad... not bad at all. He got bored with Miss Bitters ranting and fell into daydreaming...

INSERT ZIM DAY DREAM SEQUENCE, INITIATING NOW

"_Oh great master Zim I think that was a good idea! I am honored that I was a witness to it, let alone be a part of it_." Gaz had her hands clasped to her face blushing. Zim stood proudly in front with his chest puffed out at her... then Dib smacked Zim on the back of his head... "Ok, I understand that this is just a daydream... but seriously do you think that she will really act that way! Can you really think that?" Zim rubbed that back of his head and scowled at Dib! He looked straight faced at Dib "Yes, yes I do." Dib crossed his arms and asked again more sternly, "really?" Zim then raised his chin in self-assurance but the more Dib looked closely at Zim, did then he started to sweat a bit. Zim broke down and he turned to see Gaz... Hoping to see her with hearts floating around and that look of total worship in her eyes... instead of that... stood before him, Gaz, eyes flaming red! Skulls dancing around her in flames! Pink flaming demon wings spread from her back, and horns crowning her head! "_HHHHIIIISSSSSS_!" Zim screamed as Gaz reached out to him with her flaming claws!

"_**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH**_" Zim screamed aloud in class. "Now he realizes his doom" Dib smirked at Zim's demise. Zim ran to Dib! Zim screamed at Dib taking a hold of his collar and shaking him, "Dib, your demon sister is going to DOOM Zim! Me!" "Well, well, well, Zim, the last horse finally made it around the track! Well, all I can say is that... whose going to get your stuff after the funeral." Zim scowled at Dib! He released Dib, "I don't fear your sister's wrath! And besides, if there is going to be a demise it will be this pitiful planet!" Dib nodded his head, "yeah, whatever Zim. So what are you going to do about it? Tell her you are sorry? Maybe she will make it quick if you tell her that." "Ha, ha DIB STINK! Zim is never sorry! But, what will ease her wrath do you think?" Dib cocked his eye then he peered closely at Zim. After a moment Dib spoke, "your beaten corpse." Zim looked wide eye at Dib!

THE LUNCH BELL RANG!

GAZ AT CLASS!

Gaz kept looking up to see the clock. She wanted to be in a bad mood, but she kept humming to herself as she wrote notes and did some school work. She was almost in a light mood. She was not smiling all stupid. However, everything seemed tolerable. She swung her legs and when she drew in her notebook, she kept writing and doodling things on how she was going to doom Zim! "Hmmm" she thought as she placed the tip of her pencil to her lips. She felt something in her mouth tingle. She tried to block it, but it coming back.

The flash of memory as she is rocketing in the sky. She tried to clear her head, but it kept coming back like an old song. Their lips pressing together. Feeling that strange feeling as she had felt his arms tighten around her. Her body pressing to his as they were falling from the sky. He felt really, really strong when he clung to her like that. His mouth engulfing hers. His lips pressing and moving against hers. His eyes were like flaming rubies. She felt everything in the both of them explode. The rocket from Zim's pack flamed like the tail of a mighty comet. He drank in her kiss like water in the desert. She never knew that he was so, so (sigh)... GOD what was she thinking! She clasped her hands over lips. They still _tingled_ from his kiss. "Who knew he was such a good kisser?" she thought, "I can still taste that kiss!" she closed her eyes trying to clear her head. Thoughts of that kiss intrude and teased her mind. She will deny the pleasure she felt. Yet she failed... "What if Zim remembers the kiss? What will happen? What will he do? What would I do?" Gaz then started to imagine what it would be like...

GAZ CAN JUST IMAGINE...

Gaz strolls down the hall. It is dark and sinister looking. A shadow zips across the hall behind her. She turns to see what it would be... but all she sees is the dark hall behind her. She peers into the shadows and sees nothing. She turns back and keeps walking on, yet she is uneasy. Something stirs from the shadows; she turns back and calls out to the darkness, "hello? Dib? Anyone out there? (takes a deep uneasy breath)...Zim?" she then gets very quite. She tries to listen for any answer but is there is only darkness. She walks on, hurrying her steps. She spots something moves from the corner of her eye. She turns back and gives a defensive stance! She was not going to move until whatever was out there showed itself. As if reading her thoughts, she sees something emerge from the darkness. Clasped in dark gothic clothing and black steel pointed boots with a kilt... kilt? Why a gothic kilt? Its face hidden in the shadows. Moving her hands in another defensive maneuver slowly. She felt a strong chi emitting from the shadow man. He smiles, his zipper teeth flashing in the dark, as his incandescence ruby eyes greeted her. She lowers her hands and relaxes, "Zim? You startled me a minute... why are you being creepier than usual?" she asked. Zim walked up a few steps up and then he holds his hand out to her, "_oh, Gaz you seem so alone, why not walk with Zim, for Zim will take very good care of you."_ she stepped back, "no thanks Zim..." "_It is dangerous out here Gaz... I know a short cut. Trust me._.." she shook her head. In addition, without turning her back to Zim her pace backwards until she felt the exit. She opens it and runs out. She runs into the night.

It started to rain! She holds her hand out to catch the drops. This was a bad sign. Lightning flashes. She looks around to seek cover. Ahead she spots an old church with a high towering steeple. She runs to the doors of the church, and enters. She feels a relief. She leans back to the door to listen outside; she hears the hush of falling rain. She sees that there is a mass going on. An Old Catholic church had its lights dimmed and lit candles all around. The mass of worshippers had heads bent down in prayer. The priest at the altar, had his eyes closed raising his hand to give a blessing. She did not want to disturb the mass and she goes to the side. As Gaz wonders a bit. She spots that the confessional is empty. She enters to rest a bit and to inspect her books to see if it got soaked in the rain. Gaz leans her head back and sighs in relief.

Gaz hears someone enter, and quickly apologize, "sorry father, I didn't come in for confession, I just came in to seek shelter from the storm. I didn't mean to disturb you." "Oh no, my child, it is alright. Are you sure that there is nothing that you would like to talk about?" Gaz smiled her thanks at the kindness of the old priest's voice and shook her head, "thank you father, but there is nothing I have." "Well, if you like you can go to the steeple tower, it has this small private room where we priest meditate. There I like to see the view from up there as I take my coffee breaks. There should be some hot coffee up there." "Really? Why thank you father." Gaz bowed her head in gratitude. "We are a church little one, it is what we do, shelter the lost." Gaz smiled as she walked out of the confessional.

_**Red glowing eyes** flashed from behind the screen of the confessional_.

Gaz walked along the side corridor, Gaz opened the door that had the sign, "steeple tower" and enters. Climbing up the steps, she felt there is something pulling her up faster and faster. The steps spiral upwards to a dark sky upwards. As she climbs. She peers down the side railing to see, in the short time, she had climbed a long ways up. Gaz reached the top. The only lights inside were lit candles in a little alter. The small colorful candles were at the feet of the Virgin Mary. Worshippers that light a candle for prayer. The alters candlelights danced across the wall, giving it a warm ambiance. She hears a hallow sound from the large bells that hung over head. Gaz understood what the priest meant. It was a beautiful sight. The storm was majestic from the churches high steeple. Rolling storm clouds and flashes of lightning lit up the small room. She watched as the storm clouds rolled about the dark sky. Lightning zigzag across the clouds, licking at the ground. She turns her head to hear a chorus from below being song. Every few moments they are drowned out by the thunder. She smiles at the storm.

As Gaz looks out the French windows. Gaz shivered uneasy as she feels that she was being watched. She turns to the shadows, "hello? Hello? Is someone there?... father?" Gaz picks up a candle from the little alter, the Virgin Mary giving her comforting smile. Gaz walks to where she sensed the presence. As the wary girl approaches, she is greeted to her surprise by a pair of ruby eyes. She steps back. She narrows her eyes and scowls. Enough of this! "Zim! Stop playing! You're being creepy!" "_I am creepy... yes?_" he responded in the dark. Zim Emerge from the shadows. She gazes at the reflection of the lit candles in his eyes. She backs away a bit. His zipper smiles shine in the dark as he sees that he intimidates her. He steps out of the shadows. His clothes dripping wet. A large thunder drowns out all sound. She looks to the Virgin Mary, and the candles flicker in warning. She backs away from Zim as he comes closer. He reaches out to her. She slaps his face sharply. He turns his face. She stands up to him defiantly. A smile spread to his face, in a maniacally way. Gaz warns Zim, "stay back Zim! Don't you come any closer if you want to know what's good for you." "_Why, little Gaz, your what's good for me, as I am very bad for you! I want to taste the power, I want to taste you_!" with that Zim in a flash had reached out and pulled Gaz up to him.

Trapped in his embrace, Gaz tries to escape and struggles against his embrace. Zim grips her in his python hold. Tightening with each repulse. She turns her face from him. He runs his claw through her hair and whispers in her ear, lips brushing her lobe, "_give me the KISS, GAZ... I know you want to... give in. I will not quite, as you are mine... your mine... mine_," he hissed in her ear. Gaz shook her head. Keeping her lips tight. She is trying to rebuff him, but more frightening than that... she is trying to fight the temptation within herself. He clasps the back of her head and looks into her exquisite eyes. She looks right into his ruby orbs and they are both lost in some enchantment... he brushes his lips to hers. Kissing her softly on her lips. She licks her lips and tastes him. She leans in as they kiss deeply. Feeling the power and the euphoria. She deepens into his kiss. His eyes widen in surprise by her hunger in his kiss, he closes his eyes as the force over takes them. They are witnessed by the storm that thunders violently and the little alter of the blessed virgin. Gusts of wind blows out the candles of the little alter. They are alone in the dark and the only light that is lit is the one emitting from their auras. She feels his hand rake her softly down her back awhile the other press her to him... she grabs his feeler and pulls him to her as her other arm is constraint by his tightening grasp. They kiss deeper and ablaze. He drags his mouth from hers as he starts kissing along her jaw line. He sucks and bites on the nape of her neck. She looks on at the storm out side. She sighs in pleasure. He returns his mouth to hers and kisses her over again as the sparks fly around them! She trembles under his touch. He carries her up never breaking from her kiss, sets her down on her back with him on top of her on the foot of the alter... all of a sudden a large clap of lightning hits outside their window...**CRASH!** _GAZ!_

"_GAZ!"_ the teacher calls out to her. Gaz raised her head from her desk, bewildered at her surroundings. She had been dreaming! In class? She did not even think she fell asleep! It felt so real! She looked about her. She was still in class. What was she even thinking about? Gaz and Zim in a church? A church? It is so wrong! Yet, Gothic like... and romanticistic. WHAT? She pressed her hand to her forehead. She felt hot and flushed. The teacher approached her. He peered at her concerned. "GAZ? You are soaked! Are you feeling alright?" he saw her flushed face, "oh my! You have a fever! You need to go to the nurse." Gaz shook her head. She did not feel sick, or at least she did not think so. She wiped her forehead... it was soaked, as was her hair. The teacher wrote a note and handed it to her, "go to the nurses Gaz. Here..." she took the note reluctantly. She got up and feeling a little Shaky, she gathered her books and took her messenger bag. She walked out giving one more glance at her journal... their was a picture of a storm and a church with a high steeple. She hugged it to her chest. The teacher's assistant escorted her to the nurse's office.

AT MISS BITTERS CLASS...

"DIB, I have to inform you that your little sister Gaz has been taken to the nurse's office... you need to go in case you have to take her home." Miss Bitters informed Dib. Dib stood straightaway at the message and nodded. He gathered up quickly, his books. Zim at hearing that Gaz was sick jumped up at his seat! She was sick. Was it catchy? No... It must have been from earlier... oh no! He did hurt her! Zim tried not to feel or care but something really bothered him. Zim was curious... that was all. Just curious... as Dib hooked his pack on his shoulders, he gave an accusing glare at Zim. Zim looked bewildered at Dib. Dib without saying another word, left.

Zim looked down at his books. He tried to concentrate on his work. He did not care! So what? So? Zim did not intend to hurt Gaz; you cannot make a master plan for world domination without breaking a few bones! Zim tried to concentrate on his school work... the clock auditory sensation felt louder with each passing, tick tock tick tock... Zim looked up at the clock. He closed his eyes and tried to turn his thoughts to something else... GIR! What was he doing? Minimoose was just watching TV again...

Gaz? _She was dying in the nurse's office... Dib holding her weak hand as she is taking her final breath_...

Zim scratched hard at his head! Think of something else...

"_Gaz? Who did this to you?" the nurse asks the frail thing. Gaz turns her head to the window and sighs. She shook her head weakly. Dib leaps up and points right at "ZIM! HE DID IT! HE IS THE MURDERER!" People pointing right at him surround Zim! "You killed a defenseless little girl! COWARD! MURDERER! ALIEN! MONSTER! MONSTER!" Zim runs at Gaz's bedside and pleads with Gaz, "it wasn't my fault Gaz! I swear I did not mean it! What happened Gaz?!?! What happened? Tell Zim! Was it a crash! Zim will fix his mistakes! Zim will fix you!" Zim then quickly but carefully lifts Gaz from her deathbed. Gaz clings weakly at Zim. He turns around to see people with pitchforks and torches surrounding him. "THE MONSTER IS TRYING TO KIDNAP THE GIRL! GET HIM!" Zim looks around in a panic. He is soon surrounded by the mob led by Dib! He screams..._

"NNNNNOOOOOOOOOO!!! ZIM IS NOT A MONSTER!" Zim screams out in a panic from his desk. Miss Bitters screams at Zim "Zim stop you're screaming! Again!" Zim looks around and realizes he just imagined the whole thing! Miss Bitters shook her head in pity, "in this rate Zim you will be stuck in remedial class forever!" Zim gathers his stuff quickly and runs out the class. Miss Bitters calls after him, "the lunch bell hasn't ringed yet..." "RIIIIIIIIING!" The lunch bell rang. "Grrrrr, never mind" Miss Bitter grumbled.

Zim ran out as he plans to ditch this school before the mob gets him first! Never mind the truancy officers or the laser headed weasels! Zim passes the nurses office. He looks back, and screeched to a halt.

He will just check in... Just in case, if she was all right... if not then he... he will just get rid of her body! That is it! He will hide her body! No one will find out... yeah... Zim thought what would he do to her body? Moreover, what if she is not dead yet? Well, then he figured he will just take her anyway and hide her out until he could of think of another plan! He smiled at his own evil plan! Who said he wasn't evil? Huh? Hiding defenseless girls in his lair like a... monster. He frowned at that thought. The nurse walked by and he leapt around the corner and pressed his back to the wall. He hid until the nurse passed. Zim snuck up to the door of the nurse's office and peered in. a screen blocked the view of the bed. From the shade, he sees a figure sitting up in bed. By the scythe on his head, it was the dib human! "Grrrr!" He growled at that pesky human filth! Then a second silhouette sits up in bed, it was Gaz. Sitting in the same bed as that Dib human! Dib places his hand on her forehead. Zim shrinks back. The siblings were alone in a room, both on a bed. It bothered Zim a lot inside. Zim wanted to rush in but he kept his distance. Zim knew Gaz was all right, something in his squiggly spooch told him. Anyway, it looked like Dib was watching after her... he felt something inside twist. He shrunk away... the two silhouettes looked like they were having... a cozy moment.

Zim had lost this battle... Zim lowered his head and walks away quietly.

"I'll be okay Dib. It was just the teacher. He just didn't want to take a chance in being sued so he sent me here." Gaz shook her head as Dib pressed his hand to her forehead. "Stop trying to play nurse! I am not ill!" "Well after this morning why take a chance?" Dib asked as he lowered his hand and rested it on the mattress. She sighed rolling her eyes. She did not want to say anymore. "You are willing to go through so much just for that belt?" Dib asked. She gave him a look that said that he just asked a very stupid question. "FINE! Your ok! That's all that matters!" Dib said exasperated! Then dib tilted his head to the side and asked, "So I take it that Zim will be meeting some form of impending doom?" Dib then picked at the sheets, "It seemed he almost wet his pants once it hit him that you might make him pay..." Gaz smirked at that thought, "he did, did he? Hmmmmm..." then she shook her head, the dream of the intimidating tall dark gothic alien in the church slowly fading away to the reality of the silly little alien that was trembling at the thought of her wrath. "Nah, cant. He has sanctuary for now; until this is over... then we will see." Gaz looked sideway at Dib. Dib frowned disappointment, he could not believe Zim's luck! "Still" Gaz said interrupting Dib's thoughts "doesn't mean we can't stew him a little." Dib grin. "Lets go Gaz. its lunch time."

LUNCHTIME!

Zim was stabbing his plate with his fork. It screeched and cried out as he did so. Zim tried to keep his thoughts clear. The image of Gaz and Dib sitting the bed... he gave the plate of food another sharp jab!

Two shadows loomed up behind Zim. A voice behind him asked, "Enjoying your lunch?"

Zim whipped around and saw no one. Sensing for anything around, but no one was there. He turned back to his food. As he looked, up and saw the Membrane siblings sitting in front of him. He gave a startled cry! "AAAHHHH" "be quite!" Gaz in a flash pressed her hand over his mouth firmly and was behind him in an arm interlock! Dib clasp the table as he stood from his seat, "Zim, prepare to meet your doom in which no one has ever witnessed before!" Gaz loom closer to Zim giving a low dangerous growl. "MMMMPH!" Zim protested in fear! Dib's glasses reflected the brilliance of the light, hiding his eyes as he spoke in an ominous voice, "Any last words?" "MMMPH! NNNNT MMMPH MMMMMFFFFFLT!" Zim protested as Gaz pressed her hands to his lips. He felt Gaz firm her grip on him as she pressed her body against his. Zim felt dizzy and warm as he felt every curve of her body pressing against him! He was being tortured between fears and... And... This was too much!

"No?... Too bad..." Dib then nodded to Gaz. Zim's eyes widened! What was she going to do!?! She cannot doom him! Unless her wrath was that bad!!! Zim squeezed his eyes shut! Think Zim think!

He moved his hand and it brushed her body, Gaz had his arms locked behind him with one hand while with the other she had over his mouth. There was nothing she could do to stop his fingers from moving. He relaxed his eyes as he kept brushing his fingers, tracing it around her chest. He felt his body shiver... Gaz also quiver as she round-eyed at his hands brushing her chest. She froze. Zim kept tracing her chest then he paused right on her breast. He squeezed her breast! Zim felt something in him turn and dizzy his mind. He clasped firmly around her small breast. She pushed him off and gasped! _Did Zim just cup a feel on her!_ Zim finally being released looked at Gaz, turned and fled out the cafeteria! She crossed her arms over her chest protectively, blushing red! "What happened? Did he bite you?" Dib asked concerned. Gaz shook her head, "this was stupid... I'm out of here." she walked away, with her arms still crossed over her chest. Dib scratched his chin, something was going on... Gaz was maybe nervous, but maybe it was Zim. He had a lot to figure out, but he got up and headed to class. He now had to put that aside. Dib had to get ready for the trip, and about the designs on Tak's ship. He looked skyward. More than anything, he wished that Tak were here.

Zim skipped down his hall, leaping in triumph! He escaped the Gaz's evil clutches! HA! Try to challenge Zim would she? Ha! He saw the football banner hanging across the hall and he leaped up and slapped it! Take that Gaz! She now realized why he was the MASTER! MASTER ZIM! He looked at his claws. He could not believe that worked! He did not really plan it but it was fun! The look in her eyes as he... whoa... did he just feel Gaz's weakness... well not her weakness but her... sigh...her breast? Her chest had two soft breasts he just had to touch... to escape that is all! Not like, he did enjoy their softness... or relish the firm round perky things in his claws as she pressed her body to his. Her breath to the side of his face. Her purring/growl emitting from her smooth throat... the sensations he got as he brushed his fingers against her body and from his firm hold of her... STOP THINKING! He rubbed his temples!...he remembered her hand on his lips. It almost tasted like the taste he had in his mouth this morning. He was wondered on until someone opened a door and he walked straight into it! BAM! "Sorry there sonny!" said the janitor. Zim got up shook his fist at the janitor but all the old fellow did was just walk away. He proceeded to class until he froze! Zim realize that he had remedial and detention with GAZ! Zim slapped his hand to his forehead! He was not out of the woods yet!

REMEDIAL CLASS! DUN- DUN- DUMMMMMM!

Gaz walked in the remedial class. She barely noted the empty desk behind her as she took her seat. She placed her books on the desk. Gaz folded her hands calmly as she paid attention to the teacher's roll call. The desk behind her shook a bit. Then the horizontal surface of the desk opened a little bit. An alien periscope came out and turned around. It spotted Gaz and dived back down. Gaz did not turn back or gave any indication to what was happening behind her. The teacher called out, "Gaz?" Gaz raised her hand. "Zim?" the teacher called. The desk opened up and a little black gloved hand came out and waved. The arm went back into the desk. "You'll have to come out of there sometime." Gaz said as she started on her schoolwork. The desk behind her shivered. Zim protested within his desk, "HA GAZ! Zim is not intimidated by your intimidation tactics!" Zim began to feel a little bolder.

Zim began smacking his lips loudly, "ooooh, this has been bugging me all day!" Gaz rolled her eyes. It seemed despite her being mad at Zim, that it did not stop Zim from bothering her from inside his desk. Zim still spoke as if everything was just honky dory with her! She chose to ignore him until he came out of his desk, then she will see what will happen. "Grrr, where did this come from?" Zim said frustrated. Gaz shrugged him off. He was being stupid today! "I have had this taste ever since I regained consciousness today!" Zim grumbled. Gaz paused in her writing. Her pen pressing her paper. "Its (smack) (smack) taste not bad... sort of... (Smack)(Smack) minty and mmmm (licking inside of mouth) and some sort of grape... and something I cant place...oooh it's tingly! Mmmmm... What did I have this morning?" Gaz's pen dragged across her paper. She had brushed her teeth with her grape minty toothpaste that morning! "Do you remember what happened this morning?" she asked cautiously. "Yes... and the last thing I really remember is that some pink...uh... I mean the bike going out of control! Your horrible Sla... uh, I mean that I tried my rocket but they were not enough power...then we hit the atmosphere... ummmm...there was a plane!" Zim thought hard to try to remember. "Everything else is just blurry..."... Gaz asked, "Are you sure? Nothing else?" Zim thought for a minute. He wanted to recall but it seemed just out of reach. He had flashes of images but he did not know what was what. "...no Gaz... did we crash?" Zim actually asked in a small voice. Gaz sighed in relief. "Yes Zim, we crashed... but we came out of it ok." "Did you go to the nurse's office because of me?" Zim asked. Gaz look behind her at the desk where Zim was hiding. She looked at the desk for a long moment. Zim just waited. Gaz got up from her seat. She went to Zim's desk, and opened the top side. Zim peered up at Gaz expecting her to strike down on him. She just gaze into his blue contacts eyes...

"_Behind blue eyes" plays softly from someone's headphones in the background_.

"Come on out Zim." Zim slowly emerged from his desk. Gaz sat back to her desk. She returns to her writing. Zim waited for a minute for her to strike him down with doom... after a minute passed he sighed and leaned back his chair in relief. Gaz turns around to Zim and motions for Zim to come closer to her. Zim perks up and leans forward as it seems she was about to tell him a secret. SLAP! She slapped him sharply on the cheek! "That's for playing _dirty_ at lunch!" Zim holds his cheek as it stung! "Owe...stingy!" Zim knew he deserved that one! If he had done the same to any irken female, then he would have gotten the same response! Figured that Gaz was no different! She turned back. Zim pouted and huffed at being slapped. The realization came to him, which their little feud was over! Zim felt a lot better. He tested this out by kicking her chair legs. She responded as usual by stomping on his toes!

DETENTION!

Zim stared straight ahead angrily as Dib and Gaz was around his desk! "Zim pay attention carefully! The only reason I haven't called you out as an alien is because this is really important to Gaz!" Zim just stared straight ahead, seeing passed Dib with his little alien arms crossed. "You need to be on your best most NORMAL behavior ever ZIM! Not like this morning! NORMAL ZIM! BE NORMAL FOR JUST THIS ONCE! Actually appear not like ZIM but normal!" Zim was getting real annoyed by Dib's voice. Gaz looked over at Dib then at Zim. She had an unsure look to her face. Dib slapped his hands on Zim's desk. "Are you even listening?" Gaz placed her hands on one of Dib's, "keep it down DIB!" she looked over to where the teacher snorted and coughed as he almost woke from his nap. Dib looked over to the teacher and placed his other hand on his sisters, "ok, ok..." he turned back to Zim, "Zim? Did you hear what I said?" Zim seeing that Dib had placed his hand on Gaz's felt something boil in his gut! "I don't need you to talk to me like that DIB SMELLY! I will be the most normal of normals! GAZ's parental unit will be in awe in my most superior normal Zim ever!" Dib looked at Zim as if he could not believe how stupid that sounded! Dib looked up at the heavens throwing his hands in the air! Gaz was doomed!

Gaz took her seat and placed her hands on her book. She felt so unsure about tonight. She took some calming breaths. Dib grabbed at Zim's collar, "you need to go straight home Zim! My dads a scientist! Therefore, he will know if something is amiss! Don't screw it up!" Zim felt like tearing Dibs arms off! He looked Dib right at his eye and growled out, "take your hands off me Dib! Your voice is annoying to Zim!" Zim then pulled Dibs hands off his collar! "Dib get out! He got the message! Go!" Dib nodded to Gaz and gave Zim another warning look.

Gaz turned to Zim. He gave her a defensive look! Was she going to tell him the same patronizing thing! Do not be a screw up! I will doom you. He was expecting anything from Gaz... Except what she said in a small voice, "**domo**, Zim"

Did Zim hear right? "Thank you?" he thought. Gaz turned back to her desk.

She had thanked him! Gaz had thanked him before tonight. She must know he will not screw it up! She knew that the great invader Zim would not let this mission down! He smiled his zipper teeth grin at Gaz!

Gaz knew that Zim did not have to agree to take her in. he could have said no from day one. Even if it was not a success, she had learned from her sensei that she had to take responsibility for her action! She started this. If Zim screwed it up... well, then... she took the chance. She could tell that Zim was insulted that he was being reprimanded like a child! Dib forgot etiquette sometimes. She was in Zim's dept, despite endangering her life; he had also saved her life! In addition, in turn... he was letting her stay with him for two weeks! Therefore, she gave him her thanks. She felt a tickling on the back of her neck. It was Zim trying to annoy her again. She waited for the perfect moment and then slapped his hand hard! "OOOH stingy! Hssssst!" he sucks in the air through his teeth.

ZIM'S ABODE!

Zim had his soldiers lined up for inspection! He marched up to GIR and GIR saluted as Zim looked up and down GIR then he zipped up his doggy suit. He brushed off some lint from GIR shoulder "GIR! What are we to answer the Professor when he asks you who you are?" GIR thought for moment then responded, "Bark! Woof!" Zim nodded his approval. He then moved up to his parental robots! He checked every nook and cranny on them. He straightened the father's tie, and he patted down a loose hair on the mother's head and tightened a loose bolt on her elbow. He still did not trust them as they had got him into this mess in the first place. "Robo- parents! What are your orders?" They saluted at the same time as they answered in unison! "To be normal! No compromising this mission! No mistakes will be tolerated! We are two parents that are more than happy to care for the Gaz child! We are normal!" He moved to the next soldier in his line up that was minimoose, he adjusted the string that was tied to his nubby leg, "MINIMOOSE! What are you to do in case of an emergency if GIR does not respond well to the orders as followed?" "SQUEAK!" "And in case the parental unit fails their orders?" "SQUEAK!" "Or if the professor realize I am an alien and tries to compromise our cover as quoted in AR-DA PARAGRAPH TWENTY?" "SQUEAK!" "Oh my bad, paragraph twenty one." "SQUEAK!" "Yes, perfect MINIMOOSE! Now with your clever disguise as a balloon no one will be the wiser in your surveillance!" Zim inspected his home carefully. He studied every nook and cranny. This was going perfectly! Zim then checked himself in the mirror, "COMPUTER? Run a system check one more time and make sure there are no malfunctions." "YES MASTER!" the computer answered, he ran the systems check and bleeped on screen a schematics of the home system, "there is a slight glitch on the containment unit on the monkey robot weasel experiments... glitch is repairable." "Make it so!" Zim ordered. Zim set out some cookies and punch. He then stood back admiring his work. Everything was in order and perfect! Like Zim!

_**DING DONG**_! IT IS THE PROFESSOR MEMBRANE!

Zim heard the bell. Zim gave a look back to his crew. They all gave him thumbs up! He straightened his shirt and patted at his wig! He took a few calming breaths and approached the door. Zim touched the doorknob, but not before he once more gave a good look back. Zim felt uneasy... like there was a bomb ready to set off. "Don't fear. Fear is the mind killer, fear is the little death. I will not fear for fear is the mind killer..." Zim chanted to himself then he took a deep breath, well, here goes nothing!" He swung open his door and opens his arm in greeting, "Greetings Gaz parental unit! Welcome to Zim's great and very normal abode!" Zim gave his widest zipper teeth smile! Professor Membrane bowed in greeting at his host, "hello there young man! It is always nice to meet Gaz's young friend!" as he entered, he took a quick look around, "interesting decoration, I always appreciate a creative mind!" Gaz walked in carrying her weekend luggage and Dib followed with his hands in his pockets eyeing the home as he entered. His usual greeting into the abode mostly consisted of lasers and metallic tentacles tackling him and shooting at him. Gaz walked in cautious of her every step. She felt tense. She was just waiting for everything to just go crazy any moment. Professor Membrane strolled in looking about. He hummed and peered at everything with his scientific eye. Zim cleared his throat as he introduced his parents, "these are my mom and dad, and I love them with all my heart." Zim waved at them, his robo parents bowed at the professor. Zim smiled widely! "Yessss!" he said to himself! "Hello... bzzzt... professor, it is nice to meet...bzzt... with you!" the robo-mom then held up a tray of cookies, "cookies? Their good and normal!" the professor gracefully accepted. The robo-dad looked at Dib. Dib gave him a scowled look. "What a smart looking young fellow! I see that you take a lot after your dad!" the robo-dad ruffled Dibs hair. Dib responded through clenched teeth, "thank you sir." Dib was biting his tongue to call Zim out. He glanced at Gaz as she gave him a warning look. The robo-mom pinched at Gaz's cheeks! "OH, WHAT A DELICIOUS LOOKING LITTLE GIRL! Zim is always talking about her..., watching her..., and talking about her... and writes about her... takes pictures about her! Talks to himself about her... but I can see why he likes her" Zim choked on his punch as he gagged, he waved his hand out to get the professor's attention from his stupid robo-mom! "Uh, uh, look at my dog! See he does tricks!" GIR looked around and shrugged. Zim elbowed GIR and whispered to GIR, "your the dog remember?" then he spoke out loud, "GIR, speak like a dog! Speak dog monster! I command you!" GIR looked about and then he opened his mouth, "bark! Arf! Burp!" the professor scratched his chin, "that's interesting." the professor then turned to Zim. "It is really nice that you and Gaz are friends. She is really prodigious and it seemed that only a few people are privileged to get to know her. She is really particular on friends." Gaz looked away shyly. Zim looked right at Gaz's direction and he said something that just slipped out without conscious thought, "Yes, she very is." Zim then snapped up in a smiling greeting, "Well let's meet my balloon!" the professor raised his brow as Zim handed him a moose balloon. "Here Gaz, this is from your friend. Isn't it cute?" the professor handed Gaz the balloon and she looked up at it. It was MINIMOOSE. She tugged at the string. She started to relax and felt more at ease. Dib was waiting for things to go all wrong. Part of him was just hoping so he can call Zim out as an alien, but as he saw Gaz tugging at the moosey balloon, he knew he did not have the heart to ruin this for her.

The evening was going along great! The professor looked at his watch. "Well we have to be parting soon! We have a plane to catch! It seems here that Gaz will be in very good hands!" Zim was so relieved! Everything was going great! It happened! GIR did not screw it up and everything was in working order! Gaz also looked as relaxed as she sipped the punch. Dib was miserable, as he had to tolerate Zim's superior hosting! Everything was starting to look up! This was a mark of just the beginning! Soon he would have this miserable planet on its knees! The robo-parents were nodding in agreement; "sorry you have to leave so soon, sir" the robo- dad shook the professor's hand. The robo- mom got up and pinched Dib's cheeks. He scowled, "what a handsome angry little boy you are! You'll make some girl very lucky some day!...bzzzzzt...if she can tolerate your big head!" he grinded his teeth, "thank you 'mam!" Dib was actually glad to be leaving! He just could not stand this! As the professor walked to the door, "thank goodness, that you're such supportive parents. But I need to ask, how is it that you support your young son's obvious brilliant scientific mind?" everyone looked at each other in shock! Did the Professor say that Zim had a brilliant scientific mind! "I had noticed that when I mention certain equations that he keeps up with the conversation quite well! It is a sign that you have a prodigy here." the robo-parents ears sparked, and GIR tilted his head to the side. There was an intermission in the air.

As if on cue! Red lights flashed above! "ALERT! ALERT! DEMON MONKEY WEASELS HAVE ESCAPED INTO THE SYSTEM! SYSTEM MALFUNCTION SYSTEM MALFUNCTION! AAAAAAAHHHHHHH! THEY TICKLE!" all sorts of devices came out of the walls dancing about! Rock music blasted in the system as flying monkey weasels leaped out of the walls screaming and attacking Minimoose! Minimoose started blasting the weasels with the lasers from his eyes. GIR was screaming in joy, "_WWWWWWWWEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHOOOOOOOO!!! SCARY MONKEYS! SCARY MONKEYS! TAKE ME TO THE MONGOOSE_!" GIR ran around in circles! "It is such...bzzzt... a nice evening...bzzzzt... isn't it?" robo-mom said to the robo-dad. The robo-dad put his arm around his robo-wife and sighed, "They grow up so fast, and you know what? We didn't screw it up this evening!" his other arm sparked and popped and it blasted off. The professor looked about at all the activity. Dib was gaping in shock as he saw all kinds of wild things go crazy. Gaz hid her face in her hands. With all the chaos, there was Zim in the middle of it, actually very pissed but not surprised; he had a much-leveled look in his eyes..."_of course_..." Zim said as a mad weasel monkey landed at the side of his head screeching!


	10. Who is on the Can?

WHO'S ON THE CAN?

AT ZIM'S HOME WHICH IS ALL CRAZY!

Professor Membrane had his hand on his chin as he observed all the chaos that erupted around them. Dib browse with a smirk in his face as Zim's plan has once again blow up in his green face! He looks over with a snigger until he saw Gaz. She held her hands over her face. Dib's smirk dropped to a sympathetic frown. He felt bad that Zim had screwed up Gaz's plan and her chances for her belt. Dib tugged at his dad's sleeve, "DAD!" Dib said to his father, "its not what you think! Unless… you think he is an _alien_, then… **OWE**!" Gaz pinched Dib on his arm! She glared at him and said under her breath, "_fix this_!" Dib looked bewildered and pondered, "uh, dad? Listen, it isn't that bad… its… it's…" Dib survey all the craziness going on, he threw his hands up, exasperated, "Oh forget it Gaz! He boned it up big time on this one! What can I say to fix this?" Gaz looked down in defeat, and placed her hands over her face once again.

Zim peeled the weasel monster from his face and chucked it at a trashcan that had descended from the ceiling. He slammed the lid on it and sat on it to prevent the mutant pest from escaping. Gaz raised her face from her hands. She wanted to scream out her aggravation and disappointment! She wanted to get livid at Zim for being such a screw up! However, as she observe Zim try to gather the little weasel monster monkey thingies, she puckered her brow as she look all around her. This was her fault after all. She took the chance. Zim was just being himself; she tried to make him what he was not. _Which is normal?_ Even though it was for one night. The fact is that Zim tried. He did, he really really did, and it was all for her sake. Whatever that reason was… she become conscious that she was angry with herself and here she was feeling sorry for herself!

She did not want to stand around being pitiful! She yanked a weasel monkey demon from the wall and punched it hard! It felt good to take out her aggression! Gaz leap up and grabs one that is hanging from the pipes overhead and knocks it out! She had two weasel monkey demons at each hand, "_ZIM! Open the lid! QUICK_!" Zim hopped down from the trashcan and complied. She chucked them in. in some way, she felt better! She continued to catch them and knock them out with a variety of punches and kicks. Zim tried to catch them, but Gaz was doing such an excellent job in getting them, that all he could do to was open the lid of the trashcan and chuck them in! One scamper to hide under the sofa, Gaz reached underneath and pulled out the shrill mutant weasel, Gaz thump it on the head! "Zim!" Zim turned to her and lifted the lid; she dribbles it a few times on the floor, and pitches it in as if it was a basketball! It made it in no rim! "_Yes_!" she smiled as she made a victory thrust with her fist! The professor was observing all the craziness going on around. The electronic devices were whizzing overhead, and coming in and out of the wall! Subsequently the Professor caught Gaz's expression as she had chucked the strange creature into the can! He raised a brow as he observed her as she went about whack the pests around her. The Professor approached Zim. Zim looked up apprehensive at the tall parental unit of Gaz. He was expecting anything from the Professor now! From pointing his finger at Zim and accusing him in being an alien or that he could not help Gaz in her challenge! That Zim was anything… except…

"Well my boy," the Professor chuckled as he clapped his hand on Zim's thin shoulder; Zim flinched expecting a strike, "No wonder Gaz had picked you as her friend!" Gaz at hearing this paused at her weasel monkey demon bopping and looked astound at her father's tone of voice. The Professor continued proudly, "you my boy are a man of science! As I can see here!" Zim looked around gaping, too bowled over to speak, "Don't agonize my boy! We all have had experiments detonate in our faces! Why even I had done a few blunders myself. Others who were imperceptive to the ways of science would accuse me of being mad, or heh, an **alien**! How ridiculous is that?" Zim's expression went from terror to a weak nervous chuckle, Zim gulped, "yeah, ho-ho how funny… heh heh…" Zim replied feebly. The professor gave a chortle, "and don't be dishearten at this! Why this happens in our household every week almost!" The Professor pointed out at Dib's direction. "Dib here once raised the dead" "Oh come on! I said I was sorry!" Dib interrupted. The Professor continued on, "and Gaz here conduct experiments in robotics with her toys! They ate the cat!" Gaz shrugged at this," "oh Yeah, they did." Gaz said.

"What I see here is some true potential in you my boy. And as I said in the past" then the Professor took a dramatic pose as he placed his left fist to his hip, and with the right fist he held it high, "every mistake takes us that much closer to the truth!" Dib gaped in shock! His dad just witnessed alien technology going hey wire in front of him and was still blind to Zim being an alien! He slapped his hand to his face in frustration! Gaz let out her breath in relief. She leaned back to the wall. It was as if all the pressure that built up finally released!

The Professor walked over to Gaz and looked down to her as he softly said, "I see Gaz, that you will be in good hands." Gaz looked down and nodded. She felt her throat get tight. She then flung herself to her father's legs and hugged him. "_Don't go… please stay_…" she whispered so softy as she hugged him goodbye. She released her father and then she turned to Dib. Dib pulled her into a hug. She let him and hugged him back. Dib whispered to her, "I am so sorry Gaz." She tightened her hug as if to say without words it was all right. Dib did not want to let go of her. It was one of those rare hugs, which he never wanted to end. Zim saw them hugging and he seethed inside. He watched where Dib placed his hands! Dib dare try to do stuff to Gaz right in Zim's presence! If Zim were not trying to keep the lid shut with his booty, Zim would have kicked Dib's booty! The Professor then turned to the robot-parents. "Well, we have to be going, and I am more than happy to have met you little fellow." Zim snapped out of his thoughts as he turned to the Professor and he could only give a meek wave. "Eh, ok… bye?" the Professor then tapped Dib on the shoulder and the siblings pulled apart. Gaz stood there with an expressionless face. She waved as the Professor and Dib walked out the door and left.

DIB AND THE PROFESSOR DRIVE TO THE AIRPORT…

As the Professor and Dib drove, off. Dib sat in the front seat with his arms folded and a feeling of despondency. Dib did not want to go! He wanted to see Gaz earn her belt! He wanted his dad to listen to the truth in Dibs words! He did not want to take the credit away from Tak on her ship! He wanted everyone to know there were aliens! Tak is… err… was an alien of vast ingenuity and intricate in her design for conquest! If it was not for… Gaz? Zim? Dib glower and sulk. The professor interrupted Dib's thoughts, "Did you see son?" Dib raised his head and looked confound at his dad. "See what?" "Did you see Gaz smile? She actually… (Sigh) oh never mind…" the Professor looked ahead on the road as he continued to drive. Dib looked out the window and he recognizes, that she did smile… she had been doing that a lot more lately. Dib contemplate this as they drove on to the airport. "You know dad, she did smile."

ZIM'S HOME… WHO IS ON THE CAN?

Gaz walked over to the sofa and kicked her shoes off as she took a seat. She sighed as she leaned back on the thick cushions. What a day this was! She felt all her energy drained. Gaz leaned back and she closed her eyes. Respite from all the craziness that had just taken place. Zim hopped right beside her on the sofa and took a deep intake of breath "That went smoooooooothly!" he sighed. He gleam a wide smile to himself as he nestle his head into the sofa cushions. Gaz raised her head from the cushions and gave him a peculiar look at him. She wanted to give him a smack on the back of his head. Barring she was bushed and rested back.

At that moment, she raised her head to Zim, as something became apparent to her, Gaz asked "Zim?" Zim opened his tired optic orb to her, "hmm?" respond Zim. "Who's sitting on the can? I mean the trashcan?" Gaz gave a slightly bothered look to him. "Oh I have GIR sitting on the can!" "GIR?" Gaz ask with a heavy hint of skepticism. At that point, GIR frolic by "I AM GOING TO GET A SUPER SUCK SLURRRRPYEEE FOR MY NEW MONKEY FRIENDS!" Zim jolt up from his seat, "GIR! DID I NOT ORDER YOU TO SIT ON THE CAN AND KEEP IT SHUT?" GIR put his little black paw to his chin and tilted his head to the side as he thought for a moment, "OH YEEAAAAAH… Okee dokee! See you later! Doom- Dee- dodo- do" GIR skipped away. There was a reverberating sound from overhead and Zim watched in alarm as the sound came closer from above. Gaz took a sofa cushion and shielded herself below it. Instantaneous downpour of mutant weasel monkey demons assail on their heads. Zim thrash his arms about, screaming, as he is overwhelm by the onslaught! Gaz grumbles under her breath, as the pests bounced off her sofa cushion "idiot."


	11. Hotel ZIM

HOTEL ZIM

"_Okay that's it! I'm out of here_!" Gaz announced as she dug herself out of the mound of biting weasel monkey demon mutants. She grabs her bag, parting for the door. "WAIT!" Zim shouts as he scrambles out of the mass of weasel monkey demon mutants. "I ORDER YOU TO WAITE!" Zim dash to the door and blocked it with his arms held out! "Where would you go anyway?" Zim said frantically. Gaz shrugged and held out a credit card." I got dad's credit card… the way things are around here, I might be safer at some _sleazy hotel downtown_!" Zim snatch at her credit card, holding it up above his head. Gaz scowl at this as she reach up and try to get it back. "Zim! Don't you even…" Gaz tried to reach up as Zim held it above his head just out of her reach. Zim smiled at the fact that he was taller than she was, not by a lot, but just enough… Zim exclaimed, "Gaz human! You cannot just leave! What about your mission? Also, think about the _germs_! Did you not read about those _filthy_ places?" Gaz leaped right on Zim as she tried to pull his arm down to get her credit card. Zim held the credit up higher… This was a fun game!

Zim held it up even higher and gave it a teasing shake to encourage more of this hopping! Zim felt superior to this little Gaz human! Ha! Who is tall now? Zim smirk at Gaz. Gaz huff at Zim and tried to tussle Zim to pull his arm down. Zim held it up high, and then… something in him got a funny feeling as Gaz pressed against him, with both her arms reaching up to grab her credit card back. Zim lowered his eyes as he felt her leap onto him and rubbing him as he kept her credit card just out of reach over his head. It felt good. Zim liked this… maybe a bit too much! Zim blushed as Gaz pressed herself to him to try to leap up and take it back. Zim looked down at her as she was just mere centimeters from his lips and her bosom was rubbing against his chest. He felt warm as her lean body pressed his and her thigh rubbed his thigh. When Gaz made another leap to grab her card back, her thigh brushed up between his thigh and right on his… oh dear, irk!

His feelers spring up through his wig and spark with voltage arcing up in between. His eyes glimmer with a garnet light through his fake contacts… a silly grin pasted on his face.

Gaz pause from her task and turned her eyes from the credit card to Zim's ruby orbs that were glowing with an enigmatic light. Gaz become conscious that they are press rather close together. She lowers her hands to rest on his shoulders. Zim quiver at her touch. Gaz's eyes narrow as she glowers and there was a low snarl rising from her throat.

Zim kept trying to keep his thoughts straight! What was this about again? _Think Zim think_! The credit card! That is right! He was trying to keep it, for… for… Gaz to keep rubbing him! RIGHT! YES! WAIT! NO! WRONG! For a hotel! WHAT? That does not sound right! For Gaz to rub him in a hotel! WHAT! THAT DID NOT SOUND RIGHT AT ALL! THAT SOUNDED WRONG! _SO VERY VERY WRONG_! Zim thought hard and snaps his fingers as he recalls "_he was to stop Gaz from going to a sleazy germy hotel!"_ **DING!** "HA!" Zim exclaimed to her, as he held the credit over his head! "VICTORY ONCE MORE FOR ZIM!" Zim wrapped his other arm around Gaz's waist and looked right into her eyes. "Poor LITTLE Gaz! As you can see! I, ZIM! Have shown that I, ZIM! In my superior height… (Kick!) OWE! OWE! OWE!"

Zim releases Gaz quickly after she gave Zim a swift kick to the shins! Gaz filch the credit card from his claws. She smirked as she saw Zim hop around on one leg holding his bruised shin. Zim catching her haughtiness shook his fist at her! "Zim will not forget that little Gaz human! GO THEN! FINE! SEE IF I CARE! JUST DON'T CRY TO ZIM IF YOU GET ATTACKED BY _GERMS_ OR END UP IN AN EPISODE OF _LAW AND ORDER_!" Gaz took her bag and walked out the door. As Gaz closed the door behind her, she heard Zim scream out, "I hope your mission fails with your stooopid carrots!" "Squeak!" "I meant karate!" Gaz slammed the door behind her.

OUTSIDE AT THE DOORSTEP

She stared out at the neighborhood at night. The scene looked daunting, as in the distance, there is the sound of glass shattering, a cat screaming, and sirens in the distance… This was a stupid idea! She hates to admit it, but Zim is right. In addition, those hotels do have icky germs and maybe worse. Gaz look back, she felt really tired. She burned her bridge with Zim, now. The more she thought about it, the more she realized she overreacted, and reach up for the doorknob… then she hesitate. Her pride just would not let her. She knew that if Zim saw her return with her tail tucked between her legs then he would even be more pompous towards her. She was just too stubborn. She took a deep breath and brushed her bangs aside from her eyes, and squares her shoulders back. On the bright side, she at least got a chance to be in the challenge for her belt. Maybe it wont be so bad… she lifted her chin up, picked up her bag and hummed a Japanese song to herself, as she walked out the front yard. The eerie lawn gnomes following her with their eyes as Gaz departed the front gate.

INSIDE SITTING ON THE SOFA

Zim sat on the couch frowning, when a squealing mutant pest leaped out from behind the cushions and gnawed at Zim's arm. Zim without changing the scowl from his face, snatch the critter and slap it off. "Stupid pest! Stupid human! Garrr! I hate her!" Another mutant leaped up, sat on the coffee table, and looked at him curiously, "ooh and I hate you too!" Zim utters hatefully as he reached behind into his pak and pulled out a ray gun. Zim blast it to smoldering ash! Zim look over to the door, he felt hopeful as he waited. When nothing happened. He turned away, folded his arms and sulk. "Squeak?" MINIMOOSE asked. "Fine! Go ahead! Watch your show!" Zim waved MINIMOOSE off with his claw. MINIMOOSE then made a beep sound, the TV turned on to MINIMOOSE show, "on _**LAW & ORDER**_, _A young lady is victimized and brutally murdered at a sleazy hotel after she had a fight with a friend._" Zim's eyes widened in shock, at the brutal images on the TV and the announcer's speech! The announcer went on, "_as she was all **ALONE**! No one to hear her cries of help! That poor girl, just at the blossom of her womanhood!_" Zim turned his eyes away and tried to ignore the show! The woman investigator spoke up, "well, looks like this young lady was alone in the hotel, it looks like she put up a struggle… poor thing. Who was in charge of her? Why was she alone? Will we ever know?" Zim hummed to himself trying not to listen, "_I AM NOT LISTENING_!" Zim hummed to himself.  
"THIS IS YOUR FAULT! YOU TOOK THE RESPONSIBILITY AND FAILED... _herrrrrr_!"  
Zim, taken aback, by what seems that the woman cop was screaming at him! When it actually was really, a suspect in the show she was yelling at. "ZIM IS NOT GUILTY! I TRIED TO STOP HER! I… I…" Zim began to imagine poor Gaz as she shivers in some horrible hotel room like the one in the show. There are gunshots and sirens coming from outside her dirty window. Gaz tries to wrap her arms around herself to keep from shivering from the cold and fright. Then there is a terrible knock, she is in tears, "_Zim will save me… oh no, my master is cross at me. I deserve this fate! I am just sorry that I never told Zim what a great invader he was! Will this be the end of me_?" Gaz takes cover behind the bed as the door is shattered to a million splinters! There in the doorway, leering at poor Gaz is a huge, bulky, brutal, filthy, _oozing… _**GERM**! "I WILL LICK THY HAND LITTLE GIRL! NOW I HAVE ZIM'S HUMAN! MWAHAHAHAHA!" Gaz screamed as the giant germ loom over her.  
"_ZZZIIIIIIIMM_!" Gaz cries.

Zim screamed out in utter terror "**_GGGGAAAAAAAAAAAAAZZZ_**!" everyone in the room from GIR to MINIMOOSE, all the way to the characters in the television, temporary halt at Zim's screaming. "What's his deal?" said the woman cop in the television, to the handcuffed suspect, he shrugged. "Ok, that's it! Go get Gaz! Sheesh! At least you try to act sane when she is around!" computer state to Zim. Zim hoist his little black glove fist to the ceiling! "I MUST SAVE HER FROM THE GERMS! THEY WILL MAKE HER LICK THEIR HANDS! OR WORSE! GAZ! ZIM WILL SAVE HIS FILTHY HUMAN!" Zim yanks the door open and announced, "STAY AWAY FROM HER! You sticky _FILTH_!" with that Zim ran out the door! "Squeak!" MINIMOOSE said. "Oh, yeah… he has got it bad." Computer agreed.

OUT IN THE STREETS

Zim ran around the streets and looked back and forth the alleyways. The streetlights were on, but not enough for his liking. Zim ran to the Membrane home. As he observed, he saw that the laser fence around the yard were not deactivated. He reached in his pak and pulled out a set of sensory optic goggles. Zim looked into the Membrane household… there is no sign of any of Gaz's heat signatures emitting anywhere near the abode. Zim was frustrated. The little green alien dash around the streets, searching for any sign of the troublesome human! As he reached a street corner, he panted as he caught his breath. He supported himself at the lamppost. Just then, a city bus passed. Zim looked at the bus passing and it dawned on him. Gaz could have taken a cursed bus! On the other hand, even a taxi! Zim fell to his knees, shaking his fist at his frustration, "GREAT! STINKING HUMAN PEST! THAT DELICIOUS… uh, I mean… NUISANCE GAZ CAN BE ANYWHERE NOW!" Zim sat down and scratched at his wig. _Think Zim think_! Zim looked about, and then he hopped up and pulled out his communicator from his Pak. "GIR! I need you here now! HURRY!" GIR appeared on the screen in his green puppy suit and saluted his master, "YES MY LORD!" Zim tapped his foot on the floor as he heard from the distance the sound of a rocket approaching. GIR rocketed low, as Zim hopped on GIR's back. "GIR! I need you to use the tracking chip to find GAZ!" "Okee dokee!" GIR replied gleefully. Zim and GIR zoomed up to the sky.

AT THE OLD GAS STATION

Gaz was at a gas station at the phone booth, outside the doorway. Gaz was looking through the business section on hotels or motels available. It was a little more difficult for adults to take a kid seriously when they want a hotel room, or at least decent ones… it did not help that Gaz looked a lot younger than her actual age. Gaz leafed through the pages;

She knew that she is too slender and short for anyone to realize that she is a young lady. Slim and small with barley a bosom. The other girls her age were filling out their training bras into real bras. There would be times that she is stop by adults to ask if she was lost on her way to school. Everyone thought she would be a perfect little ballerina when she rather is a weapon of mass destruction!  
She almost punched that guy's lights out when he asked if her daddy or mommy was waiting outside! He had baby talked to her! How utterly stupid! When she explained that she was purchasing the room for herself, he nodded and said he had to go out to the back room; she peeked over the counter to see the man dialing the cops. That idiot clerk! She ran off after that!

"This is a lot more difficult. I hate this city! The only ones that would let me have a room without a hassle, charge by the hour!" Gaz thought to herself. She looked up and pinched the bridge of her nose. She was so tired. Right now, she would have just dealt with screaming mutant pests and Zim's antics. GIR would have ordered a pizza while MINIMOOSE would be well, floating about… her tummy rumbled. She was hungry. Zim is probably into his next fiasco of a plan into world domination or doom, and forgotten all about her by now. Gaz rubbed her tired eyes. She looked across the way. There was an old cathedral church! The building had a beautiful steeple. She saw some people going in, and the thought of being able to sit down and relax while she rested her head for a bit, sounded like a good idea. It was somewhere safe and warm in this time of night. She took her bag and went across the street.

IN THE OLD CATHOLIC CHURCH

The church lights are dim. As Gaz entered, she made sure she was very quite. The mass everyone had his or her heads bowed. Gaz had that feeling of deja-vu. She went to the side so not to disturb anyone. Gaz was mildly pleased to see the confessional empty. She sat inside and rested. Just when she was about to close her eyes, a soft sound came from beside her. Gaz stiffened, she expected for a pair of red eyes to glow behind the screen. "Hello my dear, did I startle you?" a kindly old nun asked. Gaz could see the face clear enough through the screen." I am sorry mam', uh, I mean, sister…" The kindly old woman smiled at little Gaz. "oh no, my child. It is just that the priests are all in mass right now, and we don't do confessional until after service." Gaz apologized, "oh no, I just needed to rest. I was just tired but I'll leave now." Gaz exited the confessional. The nun greeted her outside in the hallway. "Well, my dear, it is pretty chilly and dark out. Are you on your way home?" Gaz bit her bottom lip. She did not want to lie to the nun, but she did not want to be caught. Gaz thought for a moment, might as well be honest, just not get into detail. "Well, I got in an argument. Therefore, I came here to rest before going. I am just so tired right now, but I'll be leaving." The kindly old nun placed a soft hand on Gaz shoulder, "well, I see that this is a place where lost ones can find shelter in a storm." Gaz raised her brow at this. Goosebumps prickled on her arms as she felt that deja-vu feeling return.

"upstairs is where we go when we are in need of meditation and well… where we take our coffee breaks." The nun laugh quietly, "Personally, being a child at heart, I prefer my hot chocolate. You can go up there my dear and meditate for a bit. Say some prayers and you will find the solution at heart. Light a candle at the little alter of our Lady of Grace. A lot of us do not go there at night because the day has caught up with us, and so we go to the break room to the side of the church. Those stairs do test the arthritis, so you could have the privacy you need." Gaz nodded at this.

The nun led her to the doorway. Gaz felt her throat get tight. The nun reminded her of someone she missed so much. The nun closed her eyes and placed her hand on Gaz's forehead. The nun said a whispering prayer, opened her eyes, and smiled. Then the kindly woman patted her cheek, turned away walked down the hall.

Gaz opened the door and entered. The stairs spiraled upward into the darkness above. She practically ran up the stairs, looking back frequently in case someone followed her… when she made it to the doorway of the break room. It had a stain glass window on the door of green vines and purple roses. Gaz entered. The room was lit by the candles of the little alter. Also from a lamp that was set on the back of the room where there was the little coffee maker and a box of bottled water under the old poker table. The coffee maker was empty; Gaz looked around and spotted the box of powder chocolate behind the box of bottled water. She looked a bit more and to the side were the paper cups. Gaz prepared her hot chocolate, using the coffee maker to warm her water. Feeling the warmth in her cool hands, she approached the cathedral. Gaz was not religious, but recognized the etiquette in other religion. Science was real in her home… yet, she admired the peaceful beauty of the figure in front of her. She sipped her cup. It felt good and her eyes felt droopy. She finished her cup and respectfully cleaned up the table.  
After that, she lit a candle and looked up admiring the statue that was in white, except with a hint of blue under the pearl coverlet that cloaks her head. A crown of gold with lacey rays placed behind her head. At the feet of the figure were silk flowers and rosary beads. There was an archway of brass, with the brass gates, designed like ivy vines, wide open. Surrounding the holy mother were candles that flames flicker and dance, though some were almost drowning in the melting wax. Gaz kneeled down on the foot of the alter, in respect of the holy figure. She then rose sat at the cushioned church bench, and laid down looking up at the holy mother. She felt her eyes get heavy…

AT THE OLD GAS STATION

"GIR! I said GAZ not GAS!" Zim kicked at an old oil can. He looked about the gas station. Zim felt like throwing in the towel! He pace about angrily. Then Zim spots something. It was a phone booth. Zim inspect what caught his eye. An open phone book. He looks intently the pages it was open too. Motels! Zim became aware that Gaz was here! Zim pulled out his heat sensory goggles and scan about the area. Zim cry out, "THERE! THERE! Those are the human Gaz tracks! HA! OBSERVE GIR! I HAD USED MY SUPERIOR TRACKING SKILLS IN LOCATING MY HUMAN! See? Now let's go check it out!" GIR came out of the gas station store sucking away at his super size slurpy. GIR then turned to where Zim had pointed. "Yay! A church!"

Zim scratched his chin at that. A church? What was a church? Wait was that the same as a hotel? Therefore, Gaz is trying to stay at hotel church. Zim frowned at that! Fine let her stay there then! Except… what if… she is trapped? Zim has to go investigate!

Zim entered the doors stealthily. He saw that there was some kind of meeting going about. Was this where humans plan defenses and strategy? Could this place be where humans disclose secrets on their vulnerabilities? The lighting inside was dim. He pointed his blaster about to any sound approaching. "Excuse me young man." Zim loop about quickly and pointed his ray gun at the elderly nun. "May I help you young man?" the elderly woman asked. Zim did not first trust her, seeing that his only experience with old earth women stemmed from Miss Bitters! She also wore black like the wretched teacher! "Well, are you here for the alter boy job?" Zim thought it was better to play along, "uh, why yes I am! I would like to see this alter thingy please!" Zim thought it be best to scout the area first to locate any vital information.

ZIM THE ALTER BOY

Zim found himself wearing a lacey puffy blouse. With the wide sleeves, He felt like a silly bird! He flapped his arms about! "So all you have to do is just swing this side to side," said a taller alter boy to Zim. The boy held out what seemed to be a gold orb connected to a chain. The boy instructed him further, "and see how you handle that then we will see about you getting into more tasks." Zim peered up at the taller alter boy. "Where are the females? I am looking for one!" Zim asked. The alter boy blushed a bit, and said under his breath, "well, the choir girls are on the front. They sing great this year. I have to admit, they are cute... huh? But you know what they say about catholic girls right?" the choirboy elbowed Zim in jest. Zim just gave him an arrogant look. "I am looking for just one! She is Japanese! She has purple hair and I think she is being held here! Tell me now, and I may spare you a painful long imprisonment." The choirboy looked at him oddly, "uh, I think its time we got ready. Lets go… now do you remember what you have to do?" Zim dismiss his heed with a wave of his hand, "yes, yes, swing the smoke grenade about and cleanse the people's senses so they will submit to your superiors." The alter boy cocked his eyebrow at Zim and gave him a perplexing look, "wait! I didn't say that!" Zim pushed him forward, "enough noise from your face hole and get on with this!"

GIR ON A MISSION IN CHURCH

GIR was wondering around inside the church, his mission, to locate the earth girl Gaz, and communicate the location to Zim. Plan an escape route and provide cover fire. Unfortunately, he met up with an elderly nun. "Why what a darling little thing you are!" the elderly nun spoke softly to GIR. GIR liked being called nice names and waved hello to the nice woman. Did Zim want to capture this nice woman? GIR then thought for a moment… nah; he wanted the purple hair girl, so she and he can rub against each other as they did earlier. The sweet nun took a hold of his little paw, "why don't I take you to the children class. You can have fun with them." GIR thought for a moment and shook his head. He had a mission to accomplish! "They would love you." GIR scratched the back of his neck, it sounded like fun, but the mission must be the top priority! "They just started finger paints." GIR hopped into her arms and hugged the nun! What mission, what purple girl? This was finger-paints!

ZIM THE ALTER BOY

During the priest's sermon, Zim being the hyperactive irken he is, fidget impatiently while holding the gold orb. Behind the father, the alter boys awaited patiently for their holy duties… well not all awaited patiently! The little green alter boy alien was being really impatient. "When is this speech ever stop? What is it with all the talking! It is like listening to the tallest! Hurry up! Hurry up! Hurry up! Come on! Come on! Come on!" Zim muttered to himself. "Do you have to go to the bathroom!" asked a choirgirl that was behind him. Zim glared at the choirgirl. She had a pretty robe on, but he was satisfied to know that his was prettier! Zim snub the girl. Zim began to examine his uniform. It has puffy sleeve with a maroon robe underneath. It had a lacey number over that that added to the puffiness. They hung a banner around him that had to do with food and a goblet that started with a "T"… T for Tallest? Was he giving out snacks afterwards? Zim thought harder, if he had to serve food after this, then they could forget it! Zim hoped that this was not a waste of time! Zim was ready to perform this secret ritual. Then the stupid earth humans did something completely brainless! Right before Zim had to walk down the ail; they ignited the fuse to the smoke grenade! WHAAAAAAT! Zim tried to rush down the ail to the subdue the subordinates, yet he himself was overwhelmed by the smell. In his panic, he swings the smoking orb, too fast, giving off more smoke. Zim was choking and coughing hard. He had to get on his knees. This thing was too powerful! Zim held his little hand over his mouth. His eyes watered like crazy! He continued to try to make it down the ail. "That poor boy is having a bad allergic reaction to the incense! Yet there he is trying to accomplish his duties! Poor blessed thing!" Zim tried to make out where he was, but it was too much. "Gaz?" he thought right before he past out…

ZIM GAINS CONSCIOUSNESS

The elderly nun lifted the little alter boy's head. Zim came to, as he saw an image in black with a black robe. Zim opened his stingy eyes. It was an elderly woman with a patient smile looking down at him. Zim looked about in surprise. "The smoke! It overwhelmed me!" then Zim clapped his hand over his mouth. He could not reveal an irken weakness! "Uh, I mean is, that I AM FINE! I AM OK, NOW… why that was not painful at all! No stingy painful weaknesses here!" Too prove his point, Zim hopped up and took a deep breath, then started to have another coughing fit. "I know you are fine my dear, why don't you just take few minutes to rest." The taller alter boy assisted the little green guy up. "Take the little boy upstairs to the break room, there is some bottle water he could drink to freshen up." The tall alter boy nodded. He and Zim went to the back of the church. They reached the door to the break room. The taller alter boy shook his head at Zim.

The climb the spiraling stairs, and as they did, Zim began to feel better. The smoke was out of his lungs. Yet, he felt tired. When they reached the top, Zim could feel that Gaz was inside. His eyes widened. Could she be here? Zim turned to the alter boy, "you are excused earth human bird thingy! I will rest here and you go back and tell them I am fine!" the boy object, "but…" "Be gone with you! Go on! Shoo! Shoo!" Zim waved his hand out to shoo him off. The alter boy just shrugged his shoulders and rolled his eyes, "fine, just in case, I will be downstairs at the mass, or what's left of it..." with that, the boy exited down the spiral stairs. Zim straightened himself out and adjusted his wig. He was prepared to deal with Gaz. The disobedient earth woman has to be discipline! Then he opened the doors cautiously.

THE ALTER OF A HUMAN EARTH FEMALE

He jumped in quickly in preparation of an ambush! Nothing. Zim close the door behind him and locks it, in case anyone wanted to intrude... or if Gaz would try to escape! As stealthily approach the little altar. It had some human female in white. It was a tribunal alter. Zim peered up at her. She had contributions at her feet, surround by candles. A tribute to her splendor, no doubt. Then his antennas twitched under his wig. He twisted around as he felt a presence behind him. He held out his hands in fisticuffs manner. To his surprise and relief, there was Gaz! She was asleep on the bench. Zim dropped his fists. He just stared right at her. She was so vulnerable right now. She had no defenses up. Zim planned at yelling at her. Then he would figure a fitting punishment for her trespass against his orders. Nevertheless, those thoughts melts away like the wax from the alter candles.

Gaz was so little. She was barely any bigger than a smeet! Zim was even taller than she was, though not by much, just enough. She sighed in her sleep. Zim recoil back, and leaps behind the bench. Zim pops up, after a few seconds. She was still asleep! Phew! Zim pokes her at her foot and draw back swiftly! Zim peeks over and she was still asleep. Then Zim felt his bravado return. Zim placed his hands on his hips and smirk down at the foolish human! After a few moments, he just could not take his eyes off her.

Zim bends down to take a closer look at her. Zim took off his glove. He brushed his hands on her cheek. Her skin was so soft on her face. He ran a thumb on her lips. It was even more velvety than thought possible. How can a soft thing be so dangerous? he ran his bare green hand on her face. It was as if every sense in him sparked. He brushed her fingers and took her hand in his. Her hand was so small! He could just crush it in his! Why had he feared her at all? This was all she was! A little earth female, vulnerable with soft delicious skin! Zim brushed his fingers through her hair, softly. It was so feathery light. He played with it for a bit. Zim felt like he could just look at her like this all night. Zim wanted to go home now. Take his human and just crash onto his bed… well, not with the human of course! No way! Well unless… unless… if….

Well maybe if he could just caress her for a few moments and then after a bit of rest…they could return. Zim is so tired. It eased him as he caressed Gaz softly. Gaz began to stir. Zim's eyes widened, but his fear of her had changed in these few moments. He was too tired to try to gather his thoughts in one way or another. He felt so raw now.

When she stirred, he was looking right at her optic orbs. Gaz blinked slowly a few times. Then a soft smile was on her lips, "Zim?" Zim smiled back at her. Zim scooted her back so he too can lay down beside her. They were so slim that they both could rest on the church bench. Zim lays down right beside her. He snuggles her. He nuzzled into her neck. He was tired and the scene around him, made everything feel calm and perfect. Gaz could have protested or slap him, anything, like her usual reaction. However, it was as if they were back in the girl's bathroom, under some kind of charm. Zim just wanted to hold her again and really needed to. Gaz looks up as the soft orange light of the candles, which made the mood around them, soft and peaceful.

Zim nuzzled into her neck, and then he leaned over her and combed his fingers through her hair. He kept look into her eyes and he pressed closer to her. She feels lightheaded and warm. Her cheeks blushed, as Zim's did too. his eyes gave a cherry glow through his contacts. Gaz sense that Zim worried like crazy for her. She could feel it as if it came from herself. Zim, also consider Gaz was sorry for her walking out. Zim felt it also, though he dismissed it as intuition. Zim had one goal, to get home… well after he rested here for a few minutes. Zim caressed her softly. Zim closed his eyes as Gaz brush her fingers on his face. Such little hands. Gaz touches his green skin softly. It seemed to have a smooth texture like human skin, yet it felt thicker, stronger, and stranger. His skin has a slight texture, little like a peach only smoother yet still velvety. Gaz small smile dropped to wonder, as she ran her fingers across his lips, it sent stimulating sensations to her. Zim incline close to her face. Gaz froze. Was he going to kiss her again? Zim closed his eyes, as Gaz brace herself; she was trying to decide whether to break this peaceful moment, when Zim passed her face. She sighed in relief, yet she felt a twinge of disappointment. Zim brush his cheek to hers. Resting his face on the crook of her neck. "Purrrrrrrr" the sound emanating from within his throat. Gaz sighs as she looks up at the alter. Gaz wants nothing more than to sleep herself, just like this…yet…

AFTER A WHILE AT THE ALTER

Gaz felt a stirring from him. Zim was now catching his second wind. The enchantment was passing. Gaz rose up, letting Zim protest mildly as he tried to pin her back down to rest. "Come on, Zim. We got to get home." Zim's felt his feelers rise at this. It felt good to hear Gaz say that. Then Zim sprung up wrapping his arms tightly around Gaz, pressing her against his chest in his alarm. "GIR! I LEFT HIM AT THE CHURCH!" Zim scrambled up pulling Gaz up with him. "How could Zim leave GIR to run around a church?" Gaz thought at Zim. Zim, looked at her with a bothered look, as if he heard what she thought. Did he? she shook her head. "Let's go get him." Gaz said in a low displease tone. Gaz observe that Zim was in a dress! An alter boy's uniform? Gaz raise her brow to this. she grabs a hold of Zim's hand as they left. She knew that she would find out why, whether or not she asked or even if she did not want to know.

On the way down as expected, Zim explained in his disturbing point of view of his adventure in alter boy smoke grenades. Gaz knew that the explanation would come, but it did not make any more sense then if there were not any at all. When they walk out, the kindly nun spotted them. The nun, nodded in understanding as she saw the strange duo holding hands and the kindly woman smiles. These two must have had a fight, so now they made up. Young love was so capricious. The alter boy Zim walked up to the elderly nun, he was about to demand to know the whereabouts of his dog! Gaz clapped her hand over his mouth, "I am sorry to bother you sister, it was just, we were searching for a dog. He is … green and he is … sort of." Zim mumbled through Gaz's hand, "stupid…" Gaz grimace at Zim's rudeness. It was ok; to be blunt to dim mundane people, but this was a nice nun! She did not do anything to deserve his rudeness; she had given Gaz refuge, so the kind woman earned sanctity from Gaz's enmity. The nun chuckle softly at the descriptions of the dog. "He is in the children's class."

THE CHILDREN'S CLASS

Gaz and Zim walked in the children's class. It is full of bright happy colors, and pictures of big-eyed earth monsters! Zim shudder at the sight this place! There were so many little earth worm babies about! Gaz was not into kids. She hopes she could walk in and out quickly. Then in a disturbing children of the corn kind of style, all the kids turned their eyes to observe Zim the alter boy. Gaz felt a quiver go up her spine, they all had such large bizarre eyes, and it did not help the way they just stare right into you. Zim tightens his grip on Gaz's hand. They went over to GIR, which to their luck, was all the way to the back of the class!

GIR is working on some building blocks and knocking them down again. The other kids laugh and clap as GIR demonstrates destruction to the city of woody blocks! "Destruction is nice!" Gaz had a focus gaze to her eyes. It was neither happy nor sad. It was unambiguous. She always did this. It was hard to tell if she was pleased or angry, or if any emotions ran through her thought process. Right now, she felt out of her element.

Zim marched over to GIR. "GIR! I thought we had a plan before we executed this mission!" Zim spoke through clenched teeth. GIR looked up and waved his paw, "I got to finger-paints!" GIR held up his picture. Zim blanched, as Gaz look at Zim's expression, thinking he was overreacting. Zim just could not keep his cool as she can.

She rolled her eyes and looked over Zim's shoulder to see what it was Zim was spazzing out at again. At first Gaz thought, it was just purple and green shapes and scribble lines on blue poster paper. Then as she examine closer at the shapes, it became apparent it was two people. GIR was a talented artist for a little kid…err… robot. Ok…it was two people, one green and one white with purple hair doing something… then it dawned on Gaz, it was something, all right! Zim whispered harshly at GIR, "GIR this is not true! We had clothes on and we did not do this, like this!" Zim turned his eyes back to the picture and winced, "I call it Master and Gazzy, playing!" Gaz just gulped softly, her eyes losing their cool impression, her cheeks blush, as she remembers what also had happened not a few moments before… upstairs at the little altar.

All the kids turn their smiling sticky faces up at them. "So are you married?" one girl with big bows in her hair asked. "Are you GIR's mommy?" the kids gathered around them. Gaz backed away from the crowd, behind Zim as they huddle around them. Zim clutched at Gaz in dread, as the little earthworm monsters flock around them, barraging them with questions…

"you look like a witch, can you do magic?"  
"so why do aliens like goth girls?"  
"GIR says that MINIMOOSE says naughty things!"  
"are you Goth?"  
"what is P.A.D?"  
"what does your back pack do?"  
"do you like PUNK?"  
"GIR is a robot that is dressed like a green puppy!"  
"what does ZAGR stand for?"  
"you're a witchy looking lady, why are you with mister funny face?" the little boy in a smiley tee, pointed to Zim,  
"so are you going to do stuff like this picture? Like this tentacle stuff?" a boy with little horns on his head asked as he pointed at the picture.  
"Why are you green? Is green your favorite color?" a girl with a patch over her eye hopped up and asked pointing at Zim's face. "When you rule the earth are you going to go off and ride space bunnies?" another boy with an afro asked.  
GIR got a kiss by a girl with braids and bows on her hair and a pink tee shirt, "will you be my boyfriend GIR, after you get the moon?" she asked shyly. GIR smiles at this.  
"Why are you so tall? Are all aliens green?"  
"You're too pretty Gazzy for this guy! He a doofus!"  
"NO he is NOT! You are! I think he is cute! Like a little elf!"  
"Do you know MORK and MINDY?"  
"Why are you wearing an alter boy dress?"  
"He is in disguise because he is an alien from ORK!"  
"**IRK**! UH, NO I MEAN, _I AM A **NORMAL**_!" Zim protested!


	12. Zim and Gaz Fight in Bed!

ZIM LEAVING THE CHURCH

---------------The double doors of the church slammed open! Zim gave a huff as he surveyed the outside, then stood to the side holding the door open in a firm military manner with a strict look set in his face. His cheeks are red and his eyes were flashing brightly. He kept his eyes straight on Gaz as she exit out. She nodded lightly to Zim as a polite way of thanking for holding the door open. It was mostly out of habit then gratitude, but as Gaz glanced in his direction, she noted that the firm rigid expression did not change. The only acknowledgement to her was his eyes following her. She then knew that he was keeping a solid watch on her. Zim slammed the door shut as he marched down the steps of the church. She hurried her steps a bit, as she felt his glare behind her. GIR look back, saw his master's hard visage, and gave a slight whine. He clung tighter to Gaz. Gaz glance down to GIR as GIR look up to her. He seems a little pitiful with spots of finger paints speckle all over. Without changing her impassive countenance, she gave his little black paw a tender squeeze. GIR hug her hand. As soon as they reach the bottom of the steps, the doors thrust open again, as the altar boy ran out waving his arms, "Hey! Hey! You need to return the robes!" Gaz turns and looks up with GIR at hand. Zim froze. His back to the altar boy and stood there for a minute. Zim drop Gaz's bag turns around steadily with eyes burning!

_**WHAP!**_ The Alter robes clout the alter boy's face! Hard!

-------------Zim without changing his glower, turns his back to the church, picks up Gaz's bag and continues to march, passing Gaz. Gaz look back at the boy then at Zim. Her face still indifferent proceeded to follow Zim.

"_Thanks_…" mumble the alter boy through the robes on his face. GIR waved back at the boy!

AT THE OLD GAS STATION

----------Zim pause in his walk and look around as they reached the gas station across the street. GIR tug at Gaz's hand, she looked down and he pointed to the store sign that read "_SLURPY SUPER SUCKY! IN THE SCARY MONKEY FLAVOR! BANANA CHOCOLATE BUBBLEGUM_!" Gaz nodded her approval and GIR grinned up at her. Gaz look over to Zim. Zim has his back to her, surveying the scene as he tries to find the bus stop. Gaz reaches into her pocket to get her Dad's credit card, only to find it gone! Gaz look into her other pocket to see if it was there! Nothing! Gaz bites her bottom lip. She must have dropped it inside! She looks up to Zim as he has his back to her.  
"It's right here." Zim said in a remote mode, as he flaunt the credit card over his shoulder between his too digits, without turning or glimpse one look to her. In a flash, Zim pocket the credit card. Gaz pucker her brow at this. Zim must have picked pocketed it, while they were… in the church. Gaz was about to ask for it back as she open her mouth, "**No**." Zim answer bluntly, as he then spot the bus stop. He began to move, dragging Gaz's bag behind him. GIR then whines, "Master, can I?" "**No**." Zim answer as he proceeded to the bus stop bench. Zim sat on the bench in the distance. Gaz looks down at GIR. He whines softly. In a way, they were all tired and words or any oral noises were just a nuisance that would not serve any purpose. Gaz scratches GIR behind his ears. She then reaches into her sock. She had some emergency cash she hid there just in case. She took out a couple of dollars and handed it to GIR. "_At least GIR won't whine so much!"_ She thought as she reasoned why she should do this kind gesture. GIR giggled at this and ran inside the store. Gaz then turn to where Zim was sitting at the park bench, away from the light of the station, in the dark alone. Gaz walks into the dark where Zim is sitting there, waiting.

----------------Zim sat there fuming. Tonight was the worst night ever! Zim now had one purpose to reach home with everybody! As he broods, he felt a presence next to him. Zim did not even bother to look. Gaz sat next to him, with a little distance between. Zim still sat there, as he continues to fume. Gaz look over to Zim's aloof frown. She scooted over to him a tiny bit closer. Zim gave a perplex eye at her, by raising one naked brow to her direction. As he figures out something, he returns his watch to the empty street, "You're **not** getting it back…" Zim stated. Gaz just sat there, "I know. I'm tired." Gaz kept her eyes straight ahead.

-------------------GIR pops up beside Gaz! GIR seeing that Gaz was nice to him and master was in a bad mode sat next to Gaz while slurping away on his slurpy. GIR then scooted over to Gaz and kept pushing on her. Gaz scooted over for GIR to have more room. GIR stood on the bench and was sucking loudly at his drink, hopping about. Gaz scooted some more until her hip touch Zim's. Zim felt warm, in the cool night air. Gaz feels something rummage beside her; Zim is feeling out for her hand. He then finds it, and enfolds his hands on her diminutive hand. Gaz does not pull away. Her expression is still void of any emotions, yet her gold auburn eyes give a warm luster. She feels Zim's hand massage and squeeze her's. Zim's eyes still glowing and his face blushes even more. Gaz presses closer to him and his warmth. Zim presses back.

------------------GIR seeing that the bus was arriving hops up and down! A squeak with each hop! "YAY! A BUS RIDE! LET US GO TO THE BORDER! _OLE! MUCHO BURRITOS_!" GIR then hugged Gaz's other hand.

THE BUS RIDE

Zim did not like the bus, but he had to go home! So on they went. Zim had Gaz's bag in one hand, Gaz in the other, and Gaz had GIR with her other hand. On they went, not releasing each other. The odd, trio, amble to the back of the bus. They all sat in the back seat. As the bus drove away, GIR hop up and waves, "good bye church! Goodbye kiddy sticky faces!" GIR sat back down. Gaz and Zim sat with their eyes straight ahead, still holding hands. GIR getting bored, pulled out his walkman from somewhere in his puppy suite. He turned it up and it began playing, "Hello Mrs. Robinson."

----------------Gaz gave GIR a curious look. She turns and looks around. "_This seems oddly familiar_," she thought, and then it hit her! "_What the…? _Zim!" Zim turn to her, "what?" He inquires. Gaz looks at him in wonder "this is just like the scene from the old classic movie, THE GRADUATE! The church and the bus! It is just like this!" Zim raised his brow. There was a movie like this? Zim shook his head, "you tell me that in the movie, there is a scene where an irken invader, an earth female, and a stupid robot disguised as an earth monster puppy ride off in a bus?" Gaz shook her head slowly, "no… in the movie at the end it was… well… it was this couple, and this wed-" Gaz stop in her explanation, "never mind." Gaz sat back.  
Zim snigger, "who would make a movie of that? That would be daft!" Gaz covered her mouth, as she gave a small chuckle, "yeah, that would be foolish. Who would make a movie about some alien space invader trying to invade earth and ends up becoming a choir boy?" Zim bellow out his laughter, "MWAHAHAHA! _That is amusing_! Choir boo-" then he froze! Then his smile dropped to a sulk! "Hey! I was an alter boy!" Zim object! Gaz look at him earnestly, and then her eyebrow twitch and her eyes began to shed tears. She covered her mouth as she broke out in laughter quietly. Zim tried to look irate, as he saw her smiling teary eyes and the soft sound of her laughter, he soon began to titter, which turn to hysterics "heh he, he, ha, ha ha, mwhaha, MWAHAHAHA, OH HO, HA HA HA!" Zim held his sides as he guffaws. GIR seeing them laugh began breaking out in laughter too, "whee, hee, hee, hee wee hee heee hee!" and rolling around his seat.

------------------Gaz finally managed to control her laughter. She covers her smile with her hand as Zim's continue his hyperactive laughter. She once again, had made Zim smile; guess it was not such a bad habit to have. Zim froze as he saw everyone else in the bus staring at them, in dismay. Zim sat up and gave a little cough to clear the air, as if he had just a perfectly normal human coughing fit. One female passenger dressed as a clown sneered at them, "weeeeiirrrrddooo!"

Zim gave them a defiant stare, "do you mind?" scorn Zim. The passengers turn away, facing the front.

Zim squeeze Gaz's hand again.

THE GRADUATE WASN'T THAT GOOD

After a few minutes, Zim asks, "So what did happen in this movie?"  
Gaz startle by Zim's question, reply, "well…ummm… I never really got into it; everyone said it was a classic and stuff, so I watched it… I did not like it. To me it was stupid…" Gaz wanted to finish at that.  
"Go on." urge Zim. Gaz sigh, "well, it just the plot has this college guy falls in love with this girl. However, he screws up… big time! But that's because the mother of the girl tricked him."  
Zim cocked his eye at her at this.  
Gaz shrug, "so the family and her friends want her to marry this other guy and the girl agrees. Therefore, she goes off to the church to marry this other man. Nevertheless, the college student crashes her wedding. As the bride see the guy banging on the door calling out to her, she looks at everyone around her… everyone is telling her to get on with her wedding. It was a creepy scene. Well, she screams and runs away. Everyone chases after her, but the college guy barricades the door. The couple then runs out of the church, and they catch the first bus, to where I do not know, but as they leave, they just sit there. I mean she is happy to be with him… but they just sit in the bus. The end."  
She sighed in relief, glad to be done with the story.

---------Zim look at her in marvel. Gaz feels awkward at his stare; Zim spoke up, "that! That is… so… so… stupid."  
Gaz nudge Zim in jest, "told you." She chides. "I think I lost smartness just hearing that story." Zim look at her in wonder, "watch it… You don't have enough of that to spare." Gaz retort. Zim stuck out his tongue and gave her a raspberry. Zim mock in bogus sympathy "and little worm baby Gaz watched the movie? Poor filthy human! You must have lost an impressive amount of _brain goo_!"  
Gaz rolls her eyes, "psh. Piss off." They were silent for a few more moments.

"Did she sacrifice a lot?" Zim ask as he watches the streets passing outside the window.  
"She sacrificed a lot. She sacrificed her family and friends, and I think that the groom was rich or something, so she sacrificed money too." Gaz said matter of factly. Zim still kept his watch to the window, "did this foolish earth fool female have anything to gain with that other filthy human?"  
"I didn't get into the story, but, no, it seems that he really didn't have anything. It did not end with happily ever after. It just ends with them together riding the bus." Zim squeeze her hand. Gaz spoke softly as she tries to stifle a yawn, "I think, in my opinion that she should have chosen neither, what was so bad at being on your own? If she had so many doubts then she should have gone on her own and not be so weak! She should have just stepped back, no matter what anyone said…" Gaz rubs GIR's ears as he nestles his head on her lap. "Zim agrees." Zim nodded as he presses against Gaz. Gaz leans on Zim. Resting her head on his shoulder. Her eyelids feel very heavy. Zim rubs his cheek to her. They were both so tired. GIR was now sleeping with his head on Gaz's lap.

FINALLY HOME AT ZIM'S BASE!

------------Zim and Gaz (GIR is carried by Gaz) drag their feet up the yard towards the green dwelling of Zim's base. The door opens to them, "hello son, hello little boy… (Buzz)" the robot-parents greeted them. Zim look up at them exhausted, he was not in a good mood! He shoves them back with a single push. They retract immediately into the wall. As the weary trio drag in, Gaz drops GIR gently on the sofa while he snored away. Zim passes by Gaz, taking hold of her hand. Gaz allowed herself to be led to the entryway to his underground labs. She was drowsy too care, where she is led. The fridge moved and they stepped into the covert entranceway. Zim held Gaz against him as they lower to his underground base.

ZIM'S BED CHAMBER

-------------Gaz's head was nodding as she lean against him for support. Zim sway a bit, as he tries to keep his eyes open. When they reached the bottom, they wobble their way to Zim's quarters. Gaz enters, catches sight of the bizarre bed. It looks so welcoming to her. She takes her bag from Zim and zips it open. Zim feeling the burden release from his grip began to go to his closet. The doors whoosh open. Gaz took a groggy eye look at Zim's parting, thought that he had left to his own room. _That this was now her own_. She began to dress for bed.

-----------Zim enter as Gaz is dressing. He is without his contacts or wig, just Zim with his ruby eyes and his feelers wriggle about, free from his disguise. He had his pajama boxer shorts at hand. He removed his shirt of his uniform and proceeded to dress for bed. Gaz began to pull out a pair of green boxer shorts and matching a green cami with patterns of black skulls printed all over the cami and one black skull on the left cheek of the shorts. They both dressed in silence. Neither one of them aware that they were completely naked in the same room, at one point of their dressing. Gaz fold her clothes into her suitcase and crawled into bed, mostly feeling for it, as her eyes were so heavy. She, in a stupor, looks up and saw Zim folding and hanging his uniform up carefully at the closet. He had a black wife beater on and red boxers. Gaz just turn her eyes and snuggle into comforters and pillows. Zim then barely noted Gaz's presence as his eyes were half closed in sheer fatigue. He crawls in from the other side where Gaz had lain down. Zim felt for his pillows. He felt something else. It smells nice and it is warm. He smile dreamily as he snuggle in. His hands embrace the warm form next to him. Gaz felt arms encompassing her, and she heave a contented sigh. She feels the familiar nuzzling on her neck and the strong arms holding her close to his body. His legs entangling in her legs. She rubs her legs deliciously to his. Zim in his sleepy haze inhales her soft sweet smelling hair, and as he nuzzles into the back of her hair, he begins taste the skin on the back of her neck. Zim rubs his legs to hers. Zim sighs into Gaz's hair.  
They both snuggle in for the night…

_**10- 9- 8- 7- 6- 5- 4- 3- 2- …**_

**_DING!_** WHO IS SLEEPING IN MY BED?

Gaz's eyes pop wide open! -----------------------Zim's optic orbs pop wide open!

Gaz scrambles up from the sheets and _AWAY_ from his arms! She turns to _GAPE_ at Zim!

Zim releases Gaz, sits up and _GAWK_ at Gaz!

"**ZIM!"--------------------------------------------------"GAZ**!"

"OH MY _GOD_!" ----------------------------"OH MY _TALLEST_!"

"What are you doing in my bed?"------------"What are you doing in my bed?"

"What are you saying? This is my bed!" --------"What are you saying? This is Zim's bed!"

"_Stop saying things at the same time_!"----------------"_Stop saying things at the same time_!"

"**Grrrr…!" -------------------------"Grrrr…!"**

Gaz is now the one with Zim's handclap over her mouth, he raise one finger to halt her fury, and pointed to himself, "let Zim go first then you." He explained slowly and carefully, Gaz with a lethal frown nodded her head in reluctant agreement.

Zim explained, "This is _Zim's_ room therefore _Zim_ sleeps in it. That is the reason why I am here in my bed! Because **I am ZIM**!"

------------Gaz clapped her hand over his mouth and shook his hand away from hers lips, she clarify in her perilous tone, "you _took_ me here. I thought this was the room you arrange… _for me_. If this is not my room, then **where do I sleep**?"

----------Zim clapped his hand over her mouth and she drops hers from his. Zim gave a smug smile, as he liked to be the one to hold Gaz's mouth shut for once. She narrows her eyes treacherously at Zim. They flash a golden light. Zim opens his mouth to explain, and then hesitate, Zim scratches his chin and looks cautiously at Gaz. Zim pucker his brow. "Uh, oh."  
_**PING! **_Zim forgot to set up Gaz's sleeping quarters!  
Zim looks over to Gaz, "uh, what was this about again?" Zim was trying to buy some time by changing the subject, until he could think of someway to explain, without showing his little moment of weakness in preparation.

-----------"_You forgot_." Gaz accuse mumbling through Zim's fingers. Zim tried to look affront by her accusation, no matter how true it is!  
Zim bellow, "YOU DARE SAY THAT ZIM… **OOOOOOOWWWWWWE!**" Gaz bit down on Zim's hand. Zim try to pull his hand away from her vicious bite! Gaz bear down her teeth until she taste blood! She then let go of him! Zim barely had any time to react before he was pinned on the mattress by a livid Gaz! Gaz pinned his arms down and straddle over him. "You forgot! Admit it! Where did you think I would sleep? _Oooooh Zim, you will **pay**_… "  
Zim seeing the glow of her angry eyes struggles under her. She is quite strong for a human! Zim tried to struggle to sit up, and try to pull his wrist from her vice grip, but all the thrashing managed to rub up against her, right on his… (Gulp)… let us say… _between his hips?_

-------------Gaz holds firm, despite the feeling of him between her thighs. "_Stop moving_!" she order, only to have him struggle harder. She tries not to be distracted. As she tries to clear her head, she loses focus on her opponent. Zim tighten his gaze at her. Zim was not to be trifle with so easily. He kicks up his legs and wraps it around Gaz's chest. He pulls her off him. Gaz in preparation for this wrestling move, slides out of his leg grip and wraps her legs around Zim, turning him over, pinning him face down hard on the mattress. She presses her legs together tightening it on him.

-------------Zim manages to turn his head to the side. Zim is getting pissed! _His eyes burn a ruby glow_. A green aura gleam around him. He grits his zipper teeth and lifts both himself and Gaz up into the air to the ceiling with some unknown force within him. Gaz is wide eye as she is flies up to the ceiling, caught up in the momentum. Gaz releases him as they both come down on the mattress; Gaz tries to sit up as she bounces on the mattress. Zim twist sharply and catches her like a _cat to prey_.

---------------She was about to try another escape maneuver when, a _metallic tentacle_ pinned her arm down, her wrist pin down on the mattress in its metal claw. She saw that another was heading for her other arm! She wave and try to dodge the other tentacle. Zim's own green claw grabs her wrist and hold it still. The other tentacle pin her wrist down. As expected, a pair of metal tentacles took hold and traps both her ankles at the same time. Surrounding her were four other metal appendages that what she would describe his steel spider legs. They were outside the bed, surrounding it in case she broke free from the tentacles then she would have to deal with _them_. They appear as if she were in a cage of some sort. She turns her head side to side arching her neck to see all around her, in awe. Zim fume over her. She could observe his spider legs sometime quiver and tap against the floor to readjust. The metal tentacles also were from his pak! They vine from his pak to her limbs. She is astonished.

-----------------Zim did not know what he was going to do next, but it felt good to do what he was doing now! Zim growled down at her. He was actually really growling with baring his teeth and his eyes in red glowing slits! Gaz look up at him. Her eyes stare deep into his ruby orbs. Zim lifted off her with the aid of his metal appendages. Still he kept his metal restrainments on her. He looks down at her as he sat up on his knees. His claws to his side, flexing his talons. She is vulnerable now.  
Zim now could do anything to her, and here she is… trap under him.

---------------Zim made her flinch slightly, as he lifted his hands. He gave her a wicked grin. He rubs his bitten hand not taking his eyes off her. She flexes her hands, opening and closing her fingers, and she curls her toes. Zim drop his wicked grin to a scowl. Zim move the tentacles, pinning her arms. It stretched her arms out straight out to her sides, as if she were being crucified on the bed. Then it moved her legs together. She was the perfect T!

--------------Gaz did not say a word. She kept her eyes on his. Where things could go from here was in question. She had to keep her head. Zim lean over her to her ear, putting each claw gripping both her upper arms. He leans down to her, pressing his cheek to hers. Zim gave a spine-tingling whisper into her ear "_don't you forget **little Gaz**! Zim is still the **villain** of this story_."

---------------Gaz turn her head to Zim, she licks her lips and swallows her fear, she says in a soft throaty whisper, "Zim?" Zim perk his feeler to her, to show he was listening. Gaz whispered, "That was…" She then broke out in a small giggle "very cool!" Gaz lost control of her foreboding disposition and she tried to look away, trying not to smile. She was ruining it!  
Zim's feelers spring straight up. "What?" Zim sits up on his knees over her, his hands on his hips, as her head is turn to the side smiling. Zim is brought down to earth. Zim really was on character at being evil and sinister!  
Zim crossed his arms and huff, But Zim look down and gave her an inquisitive look, Zim ask," really?" Gaz turn to her head, smiling up to him, "that was really cool. I have to admit that was pretty bad ass!" Zim raise both brows looking perplex to her.

-------------She is smiling coyly, a blush splashed across her cheeks. Zim smiles back at seeing how he is acclaim at being… wow it was nice to be flattered!  
Whoa, wait a minute!  
-------------Zim tried not to show his flattery at her words and tried to act as if he was cross at her. "Well, Gaz you just had to _ruin_ the moment like that!" Zim said as he theatrically threw his hands up in aggravation, and then Zim whine a bit, "I mean come on! Here Zim is being all scary, and you go and say that? _Mood breaker little Gaz! Mood breaker_!" Zim wagged his finger at her.  
Gaz broke out in a giggle; she was trying not to be silly, but it was hard! "I know, and believe me I was getting scared there, but oh my god! That was just too cool!"  
Zim sag his shoulders, "still, little Gaz saying, _"that is so cool"_ in my most terrifying moment? Nice one." Gaz rolls her eyes, "I know, its lame, I know, but I'm tired. I just didn't know what else to say." Gaz whine back in jest.  
Zim sighs, and then smirks down at her. He releases his tentacle shackles from her and retracts his metal spider legs. All his metallic appendages folds amazingly into his Pak. Gaz sit up and rub her wrists. Zim looks at her not sure, now that she is free if she would either fight or flee. Gaz hops up to Zim, he flinch expecting something violent, instead, he receives Gaz pleasant curiosity, "so they come out of here? Wicked!" Gaz ask.  
Zim watches her, as Gaz's hands brush over his pak,  
"you are so _weird_." Zim could not help but say to affirm his thought. Gaz just shrug her shoulder at that statement, "yeah, I know." Gaz answer indifferently, she did not take it at all as an insult but just a true statement as it is. Zim tilt his head to the side in peculiarity. Zim likes it, and he likes her _"weird"._

ZIM'S PAK AND GAZ'S INQUISITIVENESS

---------------He tried to look annoyed at her. As she looks at awe at his pak, he found that it was hard to stay in bad guy character. He was turning back looking at her from side to side, feeling like a cat chasing its tail as she turn to sit behind him but would ask him questions, from one shoulder then another. Zim was quite amused actually, as he felt she was in awe of his greatness. Gaz looked in wonder at his Pak. She traced the spots on the shell. She could not see even a crease where all those things had emerged magically! Zim spoke up, "well, yes… ummm… admire the amazness that which is Zim… hey! Hey! _That tickles_" Zim squirmed. Gaz had been trying to see if she could press her fingers in to where it is attach to his back. As she circled about the shell, she discovers many of Zim's tickle spots.

---------------"So this is where it is attached?" Gaz asked as she tried to see if her little nail could find any hidden lines. "Yes… so you really thought that I was as you say, a _bad ass_? as in being scary and cool?" Gaz still tracing her hands around his pak, nod, "yes, when all those things came out and pinned me down! It was as if I was in _horror movie_! Except, instead of being scared, I was… well… " Gaz hesitated; she did not want to say anything to insinuate that it was _exciting_ for her in the _wrong way_. Even though that had a ring of truth to that, "it was exciting and I was really scared…" Gaz was being honest in a way; something did scare her, in a _lurid _manner.

-------------------Zim felt his arrogant manner return from hearing her praise. "Yes, Zim is amazing, wasn't I?" instead of rolling her eyes to him, she is distracted as she examine his Pak. Gaz replied, "what really was a good, is that, **_villain in the story_** line. That was so _sinister_." "If it was so good, then why did it not scare you?" Zim retorted, though he was really probing for more flattery. Gaz play right into his word game, if only this once, "are you kidding? I thought I have a heart attack!" Zim beam wide enough to make a Cheshire cat jealous. Gaz looking over to Zim's beaming grin, realized that she was inflating his ego, "well, Zim, now nothing you can do, can surprise me." Gaz state as she placed her hand on his pak and drummed her fingers on the shell.

------------------Zim smirk, as his eyes narrow to her. To entice her, Zim decides to show her a surprise. As Gaz drummed her fingers on his pak, he set the release. Gaz stood back as a foosh sound expel from the shell. The pak then pushed a bit out and dropped at Gaz knees. Zim gave off a wail of pain, "_**oh nooooooo**_!" Zim cried out dramatically as he clutched at his chest and fell over. Gaz pick up the pak and cradle it as if it was a fallen child. Seeing Zim fall over, she tried to press it to Zim's back, "Zim! Zim! I- Zim please! I'm trying to put it back on! Oh no! Zim! Someone help! **HELP! HELP! ZIM**!" Gaz witness Zim trembling. She rolls him over anxious that he was convulsing. This was freaking her out! **"ZIM!"** Gaz cry out!

------------------Zim tried to keep a straight face as if he was unconscious, but then the corner of his lips quiver and he snort. Gaz look over him, puzzle at what was going on. Then he guffawed, "_ZIM HAS SURPRISED THE LITTLE EARTH WORM BABY_!" Zim broke into fits of laughter. Then it dawned on her, and Gaz was not laughing. Gaz threw the pak down, she is irate at Zim. Let the clown self-destruct for all she cares! To her amazement, the cables came out of Zim's pak as it reach up to where his cable connecters were to his torso and zoomed up back into place right on his back. She turned her back to him with her arms folded, amazed, confused, and pissed.

------------------Zim knew he piss her off, but he could not help it, it just was too tempting to pass up. Zim poke her back, smiling as she shrug away from his touch, pouting. Zim then explained so she would not be too mad, "I can only have my pak off, for only_ ten minutes_… Dib found out the hard way… it would try to attach to anything but eventually anyone besides Zim who has it. Soon they will be destroyed. It is better you hear that from Zim than that _Dib-stink_. **The pak, is Zim**."  
---------------Gaz closes her eyes; Zim had just let her in a big secret. _The pak is Zim_. How deep of a secret is that? Ten minutes? What if? She felt something pressing against her heart. She put her hand over it. Maybe Zim did give her a heart attack, after all. That was a good trick. Zim was quite for a moment. He took a deep breath and let it out in a sigh. Gaz spoke breaking the silence, "_really_?" Zim nod, though with her back turn, she could only guess he was nodding. "Well, that was a good trick. I was asking for it all right. The way I was carrying on." Gaz turn to him with a small smile to her lips, "and that was funny how I fell for you're_ cheesy_ acting."

----------------Zim smirk back to her, then Zim held his hands over his heart acting as if he was holding something, "_I'm trying to put it back. Oh, help Zim, help! Help_!" Zim imitated Gaz in an awful girly voice. That earned him a face full of pillow via Gaz.

------------------Gaz roll over and hides her smile into a pillow. Gaz must be tired. She felt all her mental walls were down. It had to be cause this was fun! Gaz smile change to a yawn. She crawls into the covers of his bed. She held her hand over her mouth as she yawns again. Her eyes blink slowly. Each blinks taking longer to open. Zim crawl up next to her. Zim observes how she looks very small, as she curls up to sleep. Zim yawn widely. Gaz let Zim nestle behind her. It was late. Besides she could trust her own judgment, she sleepily reasoned, all they were doing was snuggling. _**Nothing rated R!**_ Besides, this was just the two of them behind close doors. Like a secret garden.  
Zim enfold his arms around her as he cuddles into her, molding his form to hers. Gaz figure that Zim would set up some sleeping quarters for her… eventually.

------------------Cuddling with an earth female in his bed! The scandal! Zim let those thoughts dissolve as he felt the richness of his bed and her. Zim smile into her hair as he inhales her scent. Besides this was not wrong, they are just sleeping, together, cuddling, caressing, and tasting her soft skin, rubbing his body to hers… Zim gulp at that thought, "_Let's go a different direction_…"  
So he fraternizes with a human. It is just one! _Well she is his human after all_! Anyway, He overpower her today and dominate her. She had stated that he was _cool and a bad ass_! She obviously recognizes him as her master! Gaz was his. The proof was right here. Gaz had come to him to his chamber; albeit by mistake… (wait no! This was part of his plan! That is right! **Oh, forget it!)  
**All right it was a fluke this all happened. So what? It worked out! Zim sail away to dream land, his legs entwined with hers. He presses his body to her, as Zim pulled Gaz into his arms.

-----------------Gaz is sleepy but not out, as he caresse her, and pulls her to him; she opened her eyes a bit. She knew she should have slap him off, or demand he sleeps upstairs on the sofa, or that she could crash there. Nevertheless, he felt so good to her. She closed her eyes to dream, as she feels sooth by his embrace.  
Gaz knew that the attack earlier was critical moment. Yet in her weird way, that no one ever seems to understand, she likes it, coming from Zim. Zim at that moment seem to be so… so… full of flavor. _Gaz is weird,_ as he had noted before. It was as if the tigress met a lion. She was deadly in her own venomous style. It was nice to see someone else put some_ ice_ in her _blood_. However, those are evil thoughts; she should really beware of this one. Gaz smiles inwardly... Gaz snuggles in, sigh in contentment.

Zim nuzzle her neck, Zim thinks to himself, that forgetting Gaz's sleeping quarters was his best mistake!

DREAM SANCTUARY

-----------Zim did not have any bad dreams or fantastic dreams this time. He dreams of a garden somewhere he did not know where. There was a house in the middle of this garden with a bonsai tree on the kitchen window. There is a strange music in the background. Some bamboo stalks hanging by the patio door would clank together make a woody chime noise in the breeze? The garden had some stone post with some sticks at the foot, smoking from the tip. The trees were all around, of pink blossoms. He hears a woman's voice. She is singing something. He understands the words a little; it is about a moon face girl.

--------------He enters the garden, to see a little old woman with her back to him. She has this bright color komodo with flowers printed allover. It is green and white. Next to her, is a little girl in a green and lavender komodo? She is plucking a string instrument. The younger girl has her back to him also, but he could tell she has violet tresses and a slim form.

_----------------Gaz?_ Zim ask himself. The young girl smiles up to the woman, in a manner Zim never saw her smile before. From the side view, he watches as Gaz smiles freely without concealing her joy. Zim approaches carefully. The grandmother turns to Zim. "_Welcome, do you wish to have some tea_?" the grandmother ask as she bows to Zim. Zim sits in front of them as he observes they were outside on a blanket, having a picnic. He bows back, "uh, ok." Zim feels awkward. She nods to Gaz as Gaz then rises. Zim observes her.

---------------Gaz keeps her eyes low, as she serves him tea. Zim smiles at this. Gaz sure look nice in her komodo. Gaz sits back next to her grandmother and adjust the string musical instrument to her lap. "_Gaz here can play music to sooth you while you have tea_." Zim nods in approval. Gaz then plucks out her notes. They sound so pleasant. Gaz keeps her eyes shyly away from Zim as she plays. Zim sighs in contentment. This was peaceful. He looks down and notices he is in different attire. He is wearing a dark grey robe. He shrugs at this. It was comfortable. Maybe being ruler would be a lot like this.

_Pretty, purple hair human serving you tea and playing music. Sitting in a calm, peaceful place. So full of pink blossom trees_.

--------------Gaz kept her eyes to her music; occasionally she would steal a glance to Zim. Zim likes this. The grandmother refills his drink. "Where am I?" he asks. "_The Firefly Graveyard, in Japan_." Gaz replies softly. Zim looks at Gaz and smiles to her. "I like it here." Gaz smiles shyly at him, "_well, I like it too. This is my sanctuary_." Zim look about as he felt calm and relax, "could this be my sanctuary too?" Zim ask quietly, expecting a no. "_Yes_." Gaz reply as she strums her musical strings.

---------------------Out of Zim's sight, and notice, outside the grove of trees, out the border of the gardens green grass, and a few steps from the dirt path, was a different site. The garden lay within the eye, of the storm. There was a city in ruins. Dark flames would glow under the rubble of the fallen skyscrapers. Cars littered about the streets, some on their back on the sidewalk, giving the form of road kill, with pipes and bars wrench from the cars. The streets were crack with large fissures in the middle, some smoke rising from the cracks. A screech and scream rings out, echoing the fallen city. Black demons, that seem a lot like the ones from the movie **PITCH BLACK** spring from one building to the next, scavenging. Other creatures appear. Demons, of all kinds, hunting and fighting. an odd stampede, of piggy demons run about as a large raptor demon chases them… over head what appear like swallows twittering over head, soon come closer to the scorched city, and form into bat like insects and swoop to the piggy demons. One demon squealing in terror as the insect digs its mandibles into its throat, drinking the blood spray.

_This is also Gaz's sanctuary…_

GOOD MORNING ZIM!

---------------Zim slowly opened his eyes. He wanted to sleep longer. It was such a nice dream. Opposite of the chaos he was about to face today. Today was Saturday. He shut his eyes and reached out to pull Gaz up to him, only to find nothing but pillow! He pats his hand around, seeking her out. Was Gaz sleeping next to him was a dream too? Zim gets up groggily as he searches for her. He moans in displeasure.  
"Computer! Where is the Gaz female?" Zim yawned loudly and scratched his backside.  
"well, if she was next to you in bed you would know!" computer tease, Zim gave computer an annoyed look.  
"Oh, now you're getting mad. Where was that chivalry _last night_? So I take that your night surveillance on Gaz's sleeping will be put _on hold_?" Zim scowl at computer for that. "Well, it seems that the human ordered a chamber to be made with a full bathtub and shower and all accommodation, which includes water. Not that it should bother you anyway…" computer then kept going, "_funny how she didn't ask for sleeping quarters. I guess she didn't want to impose too much_." Zim look away, blushing at computer's comment.

Zim did not do anything to Gaz! They just slept in the same bed and cuddled.  
"The human earth female is in the kitchen cooking breakfast. GIR and MINIMOOSE are there with her." Computer then added in an inert tone, "oh and thanks for leaving me with that** gift**."  
Zim perk up one of his feelers to this. "What **gift**?" Zim ask guardedly.  
"**This one**."  
Zim look up, "oh dooky" he mutters, as mutant weasel demon monkeys thingies pour out on top of Zim!  
**"…AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH**! Curse you computer! Curse **yoooooou**!"

-------------Gaz was in the kitchen as she hears Zim is hollowing out his curses at computer. She looks up as the sound echo about the house. "I take it, you reminded Zim about those things?" Gaz ask the computer.  
"Yes, and he won't forget next time… thanks for the suggestion. It was a good idea."  
Gaz bow her head in recognition to her praise. She turns back to her cooking.  
She chops some strange vegetables up, and as the blade taps to the surface, once in a while, scraping the vegetables to the side. Her knife chopping makes a steady rythm. She begins to hum to beat.  
she humms a very _haunting_ lullybye... the old song of a _moon face girl_.


	13. Weasel Monkey Demon Mutants

SATURDAY MORNING ZIM!

Zim came up the toilet entrance. Gaz is putting out plates for MINIMOOSE and GIR. Gaz did not look up or say a word to Zim but continue with her morning routine. Gaz put a plate and a bamboo box for herself. Zim look over to them; observe GIR had his dog dish on the floor. GIR is without his doggy suite, sitting nicely as he awaits his food. Gaz pour GIR waffles with dog food into his bowl. GIR claps happily, as Gaz top it with whip cream and a cherry! GIR dunk his head into the bowl and let it stay there, while he rooted in it like a piggy. Gaz did not even glance or eye GIR strangely for that. She just figures that is how GIR is. Gaz put on the table a protein shake with a long straw for MINIMOOSE. "Squeak." MINIMOOSE express thanks. Gaz looks up to him, she wasn't sure what he meant, but reckon on the situation, she guess it was a "thank you"

"what are you doing?" inquire Zim.  
"Performing brain surgery." Gaz said in a deadpan expression.  
Zim narrowed his eyes to her sarcasm, "no, your not. You're making breakfast."  
Gaz took her seat at the table, "your power of observation is remarkable." Gaz dryly mock right before she took a bite of her breakfast.  
"Yes, yes it is." Zim concur in a snobbish manner, "yet enough about me. Today I have decided to finally be rid of these horrid little monsters." Zim announced as he was opening the cardboard to retrieve a bowl. A demon weasel monkey mutant jumps out and gnash at his arm. Zim was now more then used to it, and did not even skip a step in setting breakfast. Zim simply flick the creature off like a gnat.  
"They seem to be a nuisance." Zim explain,  
as he then opened the drawer to get some silver wear.  
"No kidding." Gaz agreed.  
"I kid you not." Zim answered as another little pest leap from the drawer, hop, and leap on the table. "Well, I was getting used to them, and they are entertaining to bop." Gaz said. She pulls a rubber mallet from under the table and whacks the mutant weasel. Gaz presumes on with breakfast. The creature wobble with little stars spinning around its head and falls off the table.

"Despite their entertainment value, they are a nuisance. I need to contain them." Zim sat "ouch!" and gets up to find the creature bite into the seat of his trousers… again. Zim zaps it with a ray gun. Accidentally lights his seat on fire too. "AAAAAHHH!" Zim screams! Gaz rolls her eyes. She starts shaking her soda and points it to Zim's seat. She sprays the fire out with her soda. "Than- gluuuup!" Zim sputters, as he is spray in the face. He wipes his face and look fiercely at Gaz. Gaz gets up, "welcome." She replies as she grabs another drink from the fridge. Zim sat down wiping his face with his napkin.

Zim then retrieves his paper and starts reading. Gaz sits back down and starts to eat. Zim looks over to her eating. He thought it would sicken him, but he found it strange she was eating with two sticks instead of the usual earth metal utensils. She was nibbling on some green things from a neat little box. Her breakfast look a lot like food bunnies of sorted color. All are line up, neatly in a row inside. Gaz nibbles on what was on the side. It was green. She scooped the food into her little white bowl and ate it. "What is that green thing you are eating?" Zim ask. "_Seaweed."_ Gaz kept eating. "Why?" "It keeps your strength up, and I will need it for _my tournament_ for my belt." Gaz then scooped one of the bunnies looking vegetables into her bowl. "What's that pink stuff?" Zim pointed to her box. "_Ginger_." Gaz took a swig of her drink.

Zim lean over to her box, making sniffing noises at her food. Gaz smack her two sticks together at Zim's face. "Don't be rude. It's gross you sniff like that all over at what I'm eating." Gaz then scooped in some more sticky rice to her bowl. Zim is taken aback, rubs his chin as he ponders, "strong you say?" Zim inquire as he observes her. Gaz just continues to eat. "Let Zim have some of that sea grass green thingy." Gaz perk up her brow. "Not a lot of Americans like it, I like it, though." Gaz then pulls out another pair of chopsticks. She rolls them in her hand and they break apart. She hands it to Zim.

Zim tries to but with only three fingers, it is a challenge. Gaz could have smacked her head, realizing the handicap Zim had with only three digits. Gaz try to take them back, but Zim being stubborn and determined, insist in trying to make it work. Gaz sits back to her seat and observes him. Zim tries and tries. They fall from his hand and twist the wrong way, yet he never quite at trying this simple task. Gaz kept her face fixed to look impassive. Then after several tries, Zim raises his sticks in triumph! "AH HA! YOU THOUGHT YOU COULD CHALLENGE **_ZIM_ **YET IT IS I WHO HAS COME UP THE…" the sticks fall from his grip. Zim clenches his fist in frustration. Picks up those stick things, wanting to snap them in half! Instead, Zim tries again. Shaking, Zim (holding it all wrong, but it will to do) attempt to pick up a little seaweed. It wriggles and threatens to drop. Zim finally catch it in his mouth. Zim chews, he scrutinize the filthy earth food item in his mouth. Gaz proceeded to eat.

Zim nods in approval, "I HAVE DECIDED!" Zim announced dramatically, "THAT THIS IS… _NOT BAD_." Gaz rolls her eyes up, "_this was exciting_."

"Perhaps I will build more of immunity against the earth filth, by eating sea grass. I will try the _bright green goop_ next... such a pretty color" Zim was about to poke at it. Gaz blocked his chopsticks with her own chopsticks. Gaz shook her head in warning to him, "don't. You will get hurt. This is_ wasabi_. It's too spicy for you." Zim balk! "THIS _WAS A BEE_!" Zim said in shock! "No, _not a bee_. It is call, _wasabi_. No _bees_." Zim smack her chopstick to the side. "The Mighty Zim is stronger than any rubbish _bees_ that this dirt ball has to offer! After all I am increasing in power!" Gaz shook her head, "well, maybe in power but not in sense. (_Humph_) Fine Zim…" then Gaz sat back to observe. Zim ate the green goop and smacked his lips to it. Zim continued to smack his mouth, and then swallowed it. Zim sat back and waited for anything to happen. After a few quite minutes, it seems nothing was going to happen. Gaz is mildly surprised as she then nod her head to Zim, "wow, Zim. I have to admit, that you took a big piece for your first time. Not a lot of people can take that. _Impressive_."  
"Of course I, Zim am… (Zim looks at Gaz oddly) what are you looking at me strangely for?" Zim asks her.

Gaz's eyes widen as she saw a distinct _red glow rising from Zim's neck to his face_, as if he was a barometer! Gaz backed away. Zim then tug at his collar, as he felt things starting to get warm. He tries to clear his throat as something starts to sting. Then as the red glow reached the top of Zim's eyes, Zim felt a horrid burn encompass his throat! "**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH**, THIS IS A **_BEE_**! ITS STINGING MEEEEE! THE BURNING! Hot! Hot! **HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT**!" Zim scream with flames shooting out of his mouth! He ran around the kitchen with his mouth on fire and his eyes watering. Gaz view the whole thing while calmly chewing her breakfast. (It was hard to believe that this is the same bad ass, which took her down last night) Gaz caught Zim by the collar, and jam a rice ball into his mouth. "Be _QUIET_."

Zim protested as he chews at the rice ball, trying to open his mouth to speak. Gaz clamp his mouth shut, "just chew the rice, it will relieve the burning." Gaz explains irritated. Zim chewed angrily at first. As he chews, he realizes something.

"_See_." Gaz released his mouth. Zim nodded then he swallowed it down. "Hey, that was **good**! What was it?" Gaz picked up a rice ball, "_it was mine_." She takes a bite into it.

Zim grab two rice balls from the little box. "_**HEY**_!" Gaz protested. Zim shoves them into his mouth, "_mmmmmm, _yummy!" Zim patted his tummy happily. Zim started to grab some more food from the little neat box. Gaz wrestled away some of the cuisine before he grabs at it.  
Zim seeing this did something utterly despicable. He took his long tongue out and gave all the items in the box a long lick over it. Gaz pushes back in repugnance. Zim being the smiling victor, pop a yummy piece into his mouth, licks the tip of his fingers, "**_MMMMMMMMMMMMMM_**" he rubs his tummy mocking at Gaz. Gaz clench her fist in vehemence  
"_you will_…"  
"Yes, yes, Zim shall pay. _Blah, blah, blah_… **MWAHAHAHAHA**!" Zim interrupted Gaz, laughing at her fury. Gaz narrows her eyes at Zim.  
Zim did not fear this human now! Zim now view her as his subordinate and the small human worm baby is just all talk. Gaz stood up from her chair and glares at Zim. He glares back at her.  
Pressing foreheads against each other, they have a stare off! Soon the room began to _quake_. GIR crouch under the table in fear. MINIMOOSE flew right out of the scene.

**BOOOOOOOOOM!_ PAIN!_**

Gaz brush her hands off, as she exits the kitchen. GIR hops happily after her. GIR tugs at her shirt to show his little metal hand to her, "I got a boo-boo." Gaz shift from her evil mode to her cool one turns to GIR. "That's just jam. I will clean that up with a wet wipe. Come on." GIR hums happily after her. Zim a little woozy cries from the kitchen, "_I got me some BOO-BOO. MAJOR boo-boo_." Gaz turn to the voice emitting from the kitchen, "your getting powerful there, Zim. But not smarter."

ZIM IN THE KITCHEN

In The kitchen, it is smoking and it seems that a grenade went off inside. The table is turn to its side and there is debris all around of broken chairs, plates, tablecloths, cabinet stuff, boxes, ect.  
In the destruction, Zim's feet are sticking straight up while the rest is obscure in the rubble.  
"**SQUEAK!**" MINIMOOSE cries out as he floats to Zim's feet.  
"Yeah, I know." Zim answers, as he twitches his toes.  
"SQUEAK?"  
"_Tis_ but a scratch."  
"Squeak…"  
"I may have miscalculated the earth worm baby."  
"Squeak."  
"Oooh, that _**FEMALE demon**_!" Zim point his toes upwards incense by her, "such **malevolence**, such **evil**, such **wickedness,** so **unruly**, so **willful**… (Blows out a pleasurable sigh)… _what a female_… "  
"Squeak."  
"Like _**what**_ rough?"

ZIM IN THE LIVING ROOM

"Alright everybody line up! This is your master calling!" Zim announce. He has a boo-boo band-aid on his forehead, and one on his Pak. He is sporting a black eye and his arm is in a sling. GIR and MINIMOOSE enter. Gaz does not. She is upstairs.

"_Hello_? Gaz? Are you still guilt ridden from your disobedience? Do you fear the wrath of ZIM?" Zim calls up the stairs to Gaz.  
"No. I'm playing my video game; I'm in the zone…" Gaz answers.  
"Earth dirt monkey worm GAZ! It is essential for you to come here! NOW!"  
"Well, since you command it… _no_." Gaz reply is follow by the sound of beeps and music.  
Zim taps his foot to the ground. Then he turns to GIR. "GIR go retrieve the hyoooman demon!" Zim points up the stairs. GIR's eyes turn red,  
"Yes Master, I will obey!" GIR zooms up the stairs.

AFTER A FEW MINUTES

Zim puts his hand to his auditory sensor (where his ears are…) to listen to them coming down. At first, there is some barely audible whispering. Then GIR giggles. More whispering.  
Zim looks up to MINIMOOSE, "are they talking about me?" Zim ask, "ARG! What is taking them so long?" Zim asked frustrated. Then the sound of beeping get louder and there is more music sounding off. Zim rolls his eyes upward as he hears GIR cheering, "**WEEEEHEHEHEHE! PLAY IT AGAIN! WEEEHEHEHEHE!"**

"**GAZ! GIR!** COME DOWN HERE THIS ONCE! OR… OR… **_I'LL TURN OFF THE CABLE TV_**!" The music turns off and he hears the sound of quick tramping on the steps. "Alright. Alright, don't get your panty in a bunch." Gaz mumbles reluctantly. Gaz trudge down the steps and looks to Zim.

Gaz tilts her head to the sight of him. "What is all that?" Gaz points to Zim's sling. "It is a sling for appendages! Real quick on the observation level, huh?" Zim retort. Gaz rolls her eyes, "why the get up?" she ask. Zim gives her a scorn look, "you did this! _**DON'T YOU DENY IT**_!"  
"Yeah, I know the black eye and the band aids, but I did not **break **your arm."

Zim stuck his chin up in indignation, "well, this is from a _splinter_. It right here in my finger!"  
"_A splinter_? You put your ARM in a sling for a splinter. _Your so brain damaged_."  
"Zim's brain is just fine! It is well protected thank you very much!"  
"Yeah, under such a thick skull." Gaz rolls her eyes.  
"The splinter is really bothering me, and I can't get it out! It bugs me! _SO THERE_!"  
"Come here" Gaz yanks his hand from the sling, and removes the glove.  
"Well it is a good size splinter." Gaz inspects his middle digit. She reaches into her back pocket, and pulls out a Swiss army knife.  
"**DO NOT CUT OFF Zim's DIGIT! I NEED IT! AAAAAAAAAHHH**" Zim protests as he tugs and pulls from her grip, yet Gaz keeps a firm unyielding grip on his hand.  
"_Psh, whiner_."  
Gaz pulls out a pair of tiny tweezers from the tool. Zim squeezes his eyes shut as he expects the worse. Gaz barely touches her tweezers to Zim, when he hisses in pain.  
"Stop being such a baby…"  
Zim winces. "Tell me when it's over."  
Gaz pulls and tugs softly, then pulls out the splinter. Zim opens his eyes to it.  
"Well, that was not too bad." Zim observes.  
A tiny bubble of blood rises from where the splinter was. Gaz puts the wound to her mouth and begins to suck at it.  
Zim gawk as Gaz proceeds to suck on his finger. Zim is just too shock to move.  
He is tingling inside as he feels her tongue and teeth trying to suck and massage at his digit.  
This is supposed to be gross!  
However, He could not help but relish the warm wet soft sensation of her mouth on him. He shudders. It feels so good. Zim could not take his eyes off her. Zim just stood there immobile. Zim licks his own lips and swallows down a gulp. He watches her and her lips.  
Gaz detach her mouth from Zim. "_There, done_." To her it was just an ordinary first aid.  
She looks up to him, "Better?" Gaz ask nonchalantly.

Zim answer in a quivering husky voice "_No_."

ZIM'S PLANS TO RID THE WEASEL MONKEY DEMON MUTANTS!

"So, what do you need to announce so badly?" Gaz ask as she sat down on the sofa. Zim was still standing at the same spot, with one glove off and staring out in the distance. "What?" Zim ask, trying to orient himself. "What do you need to announce so badly?" Gaz ask again. "Uh, I don't know." Zim said then he blinked a few times and gave his head a quick shake, trying to break from some enchantment. "_That Gaz!"_ Zim thought. Zim put his glove back on and sat next to her. "Well… uh… ZIM HAS… ummm… what was this about again?" Zim ask. Gaz lean back on her seat, and repeats, "what was it that you need to tell us."  
Zim scratch at his chin, **DING!**  
"Oh yeah," Zim stood up, standing on the seat of the sofa, "I HAVE A PLAN TO CONTAIN THESE WEASEL MONKEY... uh… _THINGIES_!"  
"_Thingies_?" Gaz lifted a brow to him.  
"This house has a defense shield for intruders; I have calibrated it to work inside too. It will render these FILTHY PESTS, in a coma. _**INGENIOUS**_!" Zim rationalize dramatically. Zim grabs Gaz's hand. She also stood on the sofa next to him. "GIR go on the coffee table, but not near me. I am not sure that you will not conduct the shock to us… uh… I mean ME! As in ZIM!" GIR sat on the table with a squeak. Zim clung to Gaz tightly with one arm, while pointing up to the ceiling, "**COMPUTER! ACTIVATE THE SHIELD**!"

A blue electric radiance with voltage striking and flicking began to rise from the floor. It seep up the walls, to the ceiling, sounding an electronic hum. The volume rose, as did the light all around. Gaz press into Zim as the light rose up pass their necks. Zim glance at Gaz and in the blue light his red eyes appeared like two black orbs. She stares back at him. Her face is still composed. Zim though could read something in her eyes. He gives a reassuring squeeze.

GIR was standing at the table looking at his hand and his body, "I'm A **_SMURF_**! _La-la-la-laa-la-la, la-la-la-la-la –la –la –la_." GIR sang the smurf theme song.

"PROCESS COMPLETE" Computer state. There was a rumbling sound overhead. The blue shield diminishes. The room is back to normal (well, about average). The rumbling sound overhead came closer. Gaz was ready to dive under a seat cushion, when Zim halt her. In a brash manner, he reaches behind him and pulls a long umbrella out. Without missing a beat, Zim presses a button and it opens. He held over them. He smiles arrogantly at Gaz, as the weasel monkeys rained down bouncing off the umbrella. There were comatose weasel monkey thingies amass on the floor. While Gaz and Zim were weasel monkey mutant demon, free.  
Gaz raise an eyebrow to this, "_you know that's its bad luck to open that indoors_."  
Zim shook his head in pity, "poor simple silly human, I need no luck from an umbrella! Zim makes his own luck."  
Just then, another rumbling sound came from above. Zim look up baffle at the sound, while Gaz just gave a dismal expression. An avalanche of comatose weasel monkey demon mutants fills the room almost to the ceiling and over the umbrella!

AFTER THE AVALANCHE OF WEASEL MONKEY DEMON MUTANTS!

The last of the pests bounce into the pile and all was still for a few moments.

There was a movement from the mass of comatose fuzzy mutants. A pair of Zim's black gloved hands rose up from the sea of fuzzy thingies, holding up an umbrella. The hand press the button on the umbrella and it collapse. Then he rolls it into place, setting it nicely. Calmly, and neatly, the pair of hands clip the little strap around it. Then it chucked it to the side angrily. Zim's claws sank back into the cluster. After a few more seconds, Zim's head pop up, in a squeak, blinking bewildered. In another squeak Gaz's head pops up, her eyes are partially close, in a remote, exasperated expression.  
"_Yeah, you make your own luck alright_." Gaz said.

**_"Weeheee, I'm swimming in Monkey friends_**!" GIR pops up to the surface and began backstroking around in the lake of comatose monkey weasel demon mutants.


	14. Pirate Zim & Mermaid Gaz

ZIM AND GAZ IN THE FUR FILLED LIVING ROOM!

"_Hey, that's not a bad idea._" Gaz perk up. Gaz gave a big boost with her legs and began swimming in the mass of monkey weasels. Gaz was trying to get to the entrance to the labs, but as she swam, she realizes that this is… fun. A veiled smile broke out as she dove in and out of the fuzzy sea. "Hey, this is a lot like that stupid ball pit at Bloat's… _only this is much more sanitary_." Gaz swims about and joins GIR in his antics. She was not giggling, but with all the fun, it was hard not to.

Zim is not amused. "Human worm baby Gaz! We must focus! We have to now rid of… hey! Are you not listening to Zim!?!? Hey? Hey! Hello? Grrr…" Zim pouted and grumbled his curses into the furry mass. Gaz gave a mischievous grin to Zim as she dove back down. Zim was supposed to be mad, but when GIR came up and not Gaz, he looked around anxious. Where was that female? "Human earth filth? Hello? Gaz?" Zim turned about frantically. "Oh no! She has been either consumed or drowned in the filthy fuzzy thingies! _Ooof_!" Zim is pulled under and disappears into the mass. He pops up with his arms flailing wildly. Gaz came up and dunked Zim down again. Gaz is holding him under, until Zim burst up from under Gaz, sputtering out fur from his mouth! "I had my mouth open!" Zim shriek! "And get off my head!" Gaz sat on his head when he came up, she smirk at his sputtering. Gaz dives in back into the fuzzy ball pit.

ZIM IS JAWS

Zim livid, tries to retaliate, and chases after her. However he soon found that swimming along the fuzziness is fun! "Hey, this is not bad… _oh, oh_, Gaz, GIR! Look, **look**!" Zim dip in only showing his antennas. The he began to circle around, "_dunum-dunnum… dum-dum-dum-dum-dum-dum-dumm- nanana-nah-nah- nah- dum-dum-dum_" Zim chant the theme song from **JAWS**. Gaz turns her head to see his antennas swimming in circles then it dipped in and reappeared, with Zim still chanting the Jaw's theme song.

GIR continued to back swim.

Zim then stopped singing and his feelers sank in.

GIR and Gaz were then left on the surface. Gaz felt the suspense as she and GIR look just like the idiot teens from the beginning of **Jaw's**. Gaz strain to see to see where he was. Suddenly, Gaz felt a tug. After that, _a harder tug_! All of a sudden, Gaz disappears under the fur.

GIR giggles.

Gaz abruptly pops up and is dragged in circles in the furry sea and sinks down again… there is a stir in the fuzzy.

Gaz is pleading, her voice muffled in the fur "_okay Zim, stop! **Stop**_!", yet in her tone she doesn't sound upset.

"Zim shows no mercy!" Zim bellow out from below, then he sputters, "(spitting out fur) ugh, I got more fur in my mouth… what are you doing Gaz? Hey, quite it (giggle) _hehehe_… stop that… _hehehehe_… _ho-ho-ho_… HAHAHAHAHA… OK! OK! (LAUGHING HARD)"

Gaz replies to his please, "_I show no **mercy** either_."

Then there is more movement in the fur.

"ZIM WILL NEVER **SURRENDER**…_hahahaha_… (Laughing and gasping) **NEVER**… (Snort, guffaws)OK! _Hahahahaha_ (gasping) I **SURRENDER**!"

Zim and Gaz came up to the surface in squeaks. Gaz smirks over at Zim. Zim beam back and turns to GIR.

GIR is stuffing his mouth with weasel monkeys. "_Mmmmm_, **monkey**!" GIR barks!

He turns to see Gaz covering her mouth, laughing. Zim likes this game! This is fun. Too bad they would have to clean it up soon, but not before another go at getting Gaz back! Zim present a sinister smile to his purple hair victim then sinks into the fur just having his feelers sticking out and swims in circles. "_dunum-dunnum… dum-dum-dum-dum-dum-dum-dumm- nanana-nah-nah- nah- dum-dum-dum_" Zim chants the JAWS song again.

"BEEP-BEEP" Gaz's watch goes off. Gaz checks the watch and sighs. "I have to go get ready Zim for karate class." Gaz said. Zim's feelers perk up, "I thought that the belt challenge was next week!" Gaz starts swimming to the lab entrance, "It is, it's just I still have to go to class." Zim's antennas droop. _The fun is over_.

Gaz looks back at Zim's droopy feelers. She felt the same disappointment that the fun was over. Gaz sighed as the entrance opened under all the furry weasel monkey demon mutants and she dives under into the entrance way. Zim pops up in a squeak. "Wait? What about this mess?" "I can't hear you Zim. I have to go to class." Gaz called up from the labs. Zim groan as he realized that he had to take care of it. **THIS WAS NOT FUN ANYMORE**!

* * *

GAZ IN THE BEDCHAMBER

Gaz dresses in Zim's room. Gaz ties on her shoes and straightens her white uniform. She stands up and checks herself in the mirror. She slung her gym bag over her shoulder that she prepared for karate class. There were mounds of monkey weasel demon mutants in the room but not as bad as upstairs. Right as she was leaving the room, Gaz pauses at the door and takes a minute to look over at the bed. She is silent and frozen for a minute, as memories play in her thoughts. _A peculiar glimmer, flashes in her eyes_... Gaz awaken from her daze. She turns to the doorway, and takes a deep gulp of air. When the doors open, a landslide of fur balls pour in over Gaz. She tightens her grip on her bag jumps right out and into the wall of fur balls.

* * *

ZIM AND GAZ IN THE FUR FILLED LIVING ROOM

As she rose up from the lab, she saw that there were large tubes from the ceiling vacuuming up the fur balls. Despite the effort, the fuzzy mutants were still up to her waist. Zim was hanging over head by a mechanical hoist from the ceiling, holding one of the vacuum tubes. Zim wore a pair of goggles and a bandana wrapped around his head. The vacuum gives off a loud whirring noise as it sucks up the fur balls. Gaz observes Zim for a minute, he looks like a little housewife… it was sort of _cute_… then she smirked softly to herself and waded pass Zim, avoiding the vacuum tubes.

"**WAIT**!" screams Zim.

Gaz turn to him. "_WHAT_?"

Zim yells out to her, "I need you to walk GIR!"

"_WHAT_?" Gaz yells back, her hand cupping to her ear.

Zim held up his hand for her to wait, and he pressed a button, the noise and the vacuum stopped.

"**I NEED YOU TO WALK GIR**!" Zim shouts.

Then he realizes that he didn't need to yell.

"Oh, _ahem_… I mean, Zim needs GIR to be walked."

Gaz shrugged, "well, after class I will… wait, he's not really a dog. Why does he need to be walked? _Isn't he house broken_?"

Zim sighs, and then look over at GIR as he was chewing on the fur balls.

"Well, he _was_ housebroken. Then he was told not to do his business where you eat or drink… so now he wont go in the toilet."

"_Nasty_." Gaz curtly comment as she lean away from GIR.

GIR gives them a big smile up at them with a mouth full of fur. Gaz waded to the door. She waves as she is leaving. Zim continues with his task, turning on the suction of the large tubing, until GIR got sucked up and stuck at the mouth of the vacuum! "**GIR**!" Zim shriek, as GIR, stuck in the mouth of the tube, kicking his legs wildly.

* * *

GAZ OUTSIDE AND ON HER WAY TO THE DOJO

Gaz kicked and shoved the weasel monkey demon mutants into the house so they wouldn't jam the door, when she had to shut it. Gaz covers her grin as she walks away from the house. She hums softly and glances back as she did. Gaz took a deep breath and focused her thoughts. Distracting thoughts can prove fatal. Gaz pulls out her gameslave and starts playing.

She had a lot of fun today, and Zim… well, Zim made her smile… she took a deep breath. She had to prepare for class. Yet for the first time in a long time, she was in a good mood. Wait, that was not true. She had been in a good mood before, recently too. At that time she threw those dodge balls at Zim's head.

The first time in a very long time, she didn't feel like she had to be the mature one. Most of her life, she had to be more mature and superior than everyone else. She appears like a little kid, so no one takes her seriously as a young adult, unless she intimidates them to do so. Also, being the only girl in the Membrane house, there were times where she had to be level headed, despite being the little one of the house.

It was the first in as far as she could remember that she had fun like she just did. Zim had fun too! She made him smile… and laugh. She didn't even try to, it just happens. "_Someone who actually smiles because of me_." Gaz stops and waits at the bus stop. As the bus pulls up, she steps aboard. She seats at the back and plays her game. Yet thoughts and memories nag her. Gaz shook her head, "_Zim is so weird_." The bus stops at China town. Gaz clutch at her skull locket as she exits the bus and continues to walk to karate class.

* * *

GAZ IN KARATE

The sensei was being extra hard on her for the event of her earning her belt drew near. Gaz had to succeed or else the shame would be unbearable, to face the audience of peers, and confirm their expectation of her as a little child… a_ Japanese girl_, who is trying to learn a Chinese skill for only the bravest of men… If she did not succeed, she would lose face. The student's whispers of her still buzz in her ears. "_Why is she not in jujitsu? Why this? Is it because the sensei is half Japanese? Did they think he would be easy on them, for being a Membrane?_" Gaz would never tell them. Let them make their noise. Would a tiger take heed of a fly? Let those insects buzz, Gaz knew better.

Gaz didn't realize it, but the other students, were in esteem of her. Her peers seem to give a respectful reserve around her. The other students were not treated as harsh in their reprimands as she was. They used to spitefully grinned at each other, giving soft nudges with their elbows to each other, as she was caned for minor infractions. She gave no grief and bravely took the cuff. Then, in seeing her repeatedly disciplined severely, their spite soon turn to pity. Then as she soldier on, their pity became respect.

* * *

THE SENSEI OBSERVES GAZ

Perhaps that was what the sensei had in mind. He was brutal to her. Yet his harshness would serve three purposes. One was that if she surrenders, then it was the end of her training. Two if she succeeded then, she will have the strength to face her demons. Three, others would prejudge her, yet as they witness her strength under such rigid penalty, that they will respect her. The sensei is astounded at how she never cries or musters any resentment towards him. She had shown nothing but respect, and the look of her eyes was of high regard to him.

Perhaps, in a world of ruthlessness, she is solitary in her mind and spirit.

In spite of that, the sensei began to witness a change, though it was very faint. She walks the same, she spoke only when spoken to, which her answers reiterate of her teachings. Nevertheless, her eyes would flicker in just a moment, as she did her calisthenics. Her steps light, less taut, more nimble. As if gravity was losing its hold on her. Her face, sculptured to maintain its austere expression, now it look like life tint her cheeks, a faint glow splashed across her nose. _Her essence was ready to soar._

Sensei chuckled to himself as he realized that the sprout in the snow was coming into spring to flower. His worried brow eases away as he witnesses Gaz's actions.

Thus Gaz had found passion in her heart.

Little Gaz now had to go through another obstacle, one that may prove just as perilous as her trial. With the tournament so close, and so dangerous, would Gaz let this distract her thoughts and chi? _Gaz could lose her life._

Sensei would have been concerned, but this young woman before him, was not a delicate flower without its thorns.

Sensei catches sight of her misstep, and takes note. Gaz corrected herself, yet when she was done, though the second try was completed perfectly, she approached the sensei, with her head bowed and holding out her hands.

…

Sensei hardens his gaze as he picks up his bamboo cane… **WHAP! … WHAP!** …

* * *

ZIM IN ONE OF THE DEEP, DEEP, DEEP, DEEP (so deep that you would call it DEEPY) CHAMBERS OF HIS LAB…

Zim pressed the button to the vacuum to turn it off. Zim removed his gloves and rubbed the palms of his hands. "The constant vibration of the vacuum must be getting to my claws." He rubbed and rubbed, yet they felt, sore and stingy. Zim took off his goggles. He rubbed them some more. Zim then looked around him in the shaft that is still full with those cursed fur monsters of his creation. Zim was deep inside the labs shafts and tunnels, now. He sighed as he sat back and pulled out a soda from his Pak. He held the cold drink to his palms. He leans back and rests for a minute. Zim closes his eyes, as he begins to daydream. Somewhere that is so far away from here. Where there are opportunities that are more exotic. Somewhere like on those earth documentaries…

DREAMING OF PIRATE TREASURE…

He is in a yellow submarine in a vast blue sea; in this odd frontier, are many reefs of every shape and color in this body of water. Many creatures, unseen before by inferior filth beast's eyes. In this reef, Zim moves his little submarine closer to a sunken earth vessel, where on the post of the top of the large wooden ancient vessel, waves a tattered black flag of a skull and cross bones.

Zim has heard that space pirates had many monies from sacked space ships. Therefore an earth pirate vessel may have the same!

"Zim shall have many monies to finance my conquest of this puny planet!" Zim laughed to himself. "Foolish dirt beasts! Your doom shall be my profit! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!" at that moment, a green doggy fish with googly eyes swam past the yellow submarine and waves his little black fin to Zim. It looked strangely recognizable… GIR?

"What manner of earth water monster is this?" Zim checks the ship's computer. "A Dog Fish." The computer responds. Zim gives a cynical, "of course, (_sarcastic_) ha ha."

Zim steers forward his yellow submarine, embarking to the old pirate ship.

As Zim gets closer to the old wreck, he passes through a community of sea life. There are many fish monsters in the sea, of all psychosomatic shapes and colors. They swim and dance in schools past his bubble window. Some even dance to a strange song,

"_We all live in a yellow submarine, a yellow submarine, a yellow submarine_." Plays on the radio of the submarine…

Zim turns his head to and fro to gawk at every creature! Zim wonders, "What _strange creatures_ are they?" then he shook his head, trying to focus on his mission! "No! I cannot distract myself with such foolishness! I will accomplish my mission! **I am ZIM**!"

His little submarine, reaches the haul of the spooky dark ship. Zim wrung his hands greedily, "Soon I shall have this old dinghy's **dab looms**! _Hehehe_, what a funny word, _dab looms_. Oh HISTORY channel you slay Zim." As Zim's little yellow sub enters the hole of the wreck, a gigantic pair of glowing orbs greets him!

"AAAAH! AN EARTH MONSTER… I mean… A VERY BIG EARTH MONSTER BEAST! AAAAAH!" Zim switches on to the high beams of his submarine.

The light hit a school of glowing fishies that were just teasing Zim. They broke up and scattered in all direction. Zim let out a breath of relief.

Zim proceeded on. "_Ooh, spooky_." Zim commented as he observes the inside of the sunken pirate ship. There are skeletons of the crew scattered about. Zim shivered a bit. This is **SPOOKY**!

"Well, where is these _DABLOOMS_? Ooh, if they were not already dead I would make them pay! OOH, curse you DISCOVERY channel!"

Zim turns his ship to leave, when something glints in the headlights beams.

"What is that?" Zim zooms closer and spot a gold coin "Hmmm." Zim rubbed his chin inquiringly. "A clue, perhaps?"

Then another gold coin sparkle in the headlights beams. Zim proceeds to follow the gold coin trail. Until, JACKPOT! There before him, where chests of gold dab looms (coins and jewels)! "SUCCESS!" Zim proceeds to activate the large bubble maker. The mechanism look like it was a large bubble blower, making the whole sub appear like one of those toy bubble makers. It puff up a large bubble around the treasure chest. The treasure chest floated inside the bubble. Zim pressed another button, and a metal appendage emerge from behind the sub. It had a suction cup on the extremity. the suction cup affix to the bubble. Zim guides the sub away from the ship, towing his pirate booty.

"I shall come for the rest later. No foolish stink beast has found this place before, so the rest will stay here for safe keeping. Besides things here are a little too creepy…". Just as Zim said this, shadow darts behind the sub. Zim caught it in the corner of his eye. He turned to see what it was. Yet all he could see was the darkness. Zim feeling nervous starts to steer out of the ship. The shadow zips over the ship and then reappears in the corner.

"What is that?" Zim though frighten, his curiosity took over. Zim turns his headlights. A pair of gold eyes, shine in the dark.

"Who are you? Do you **dare** plot on Zim?" Zim demanded it. The eyes turn away and whirl away from him to behind the chests. "Stay away from my treasure! Those are Zim's _dab looms_!" Zim grits his teeth and soon takes out his laser cannons pointing at the shadow.

The shadow narrows its eyes to him.

"Come out with your arms up! Do as Zim commands!"

The shadow leisurely arises from behind the sunken plunder. The creature's back is turn to Zim's ship. The shadow's silhouette is so strange and yet, has a familiar form…

Zim shines his beams to it. Caught in the illumination, it turns around to face Zim. Zim draws back in amazement.

It had soft porcelain skin, with slender arms crossing over its subtle chest. Its hands were slightly web. Its head is slightly bowing. Facing down, with its short violet locks waving over, veil its face. Where ears should be, there were small fins. Its slender upper torso is pale like a pearl and smooth. The bottom half of its torso is a long tail, like that of the sea creature in the reefs. It displays out its fins and scales that sparkle in the light. The bottom torso has the appearance of the lionfish. Black tiger stripes, on a violet and lavender jewel background. While its upper torso is still. Its tail fins, move as if it were a fan dancer. Its hips circle slowly, in a seductive shimmy. Its tail wave to and fro.

Zim is in awe at this creature. He could not turn his eyes from it.

Then it raised its head, pulling back its shoulders. Flash its golden eyes at him. It look like Gaz! It drops its arms to its side, and with a sharp whip of its tale, it swam right up to the window to face Zim. Zim blushes furiously as he notices that all that covered its breasts were pair of small dark starfish, while in the bellybutton of this elfin creature, was a tiny jewel skull. It seems to fan dance seductively before Zim in some strange melody. Whirling about, beckoning to him. Its arms gesture suggestively out to him, tempting Zim.

"C-c-c-computer, w-w-wha-wha-what is **that**?"

"A mermaid, it is known to wreck ships to their doom, yet in legends, when one is captured, it will grant three wishes to its capture."

Zim perked up to this, it was a temptress to tempests, yet he could catch it, then he could have three wishes! Like wish for his mighty goal of conquest! "WE MUST CATCH IT!" Zim sneered and pressed his face to the glass. He narrows his eyes to the mermaid, "oh, you may think you may tease Zim with your… **teasing**! But I will be the** victor**!" Zim smiles as his newfound prey. He gave swirling lick at the glass to the mermaid! The mermaid senses that the chase is on, with a quick whip of its tail, dash off from the ship in the blue yonder.

Zim drops his bubble treasure, to give chase. Surely this little sea monster will have no chance against the mighty irken technology! Zim drives the submarine at full speed. Yet this little thing is speedy! It darts sharply left and right. Trying to shake him off! Zim grins, and then laughed maniacally as he was soon gaining on the little thing. All of a sudden the sea monster turned on him. Spears shot from its fins, bearing towards him! Zim dodges left and right to avoid the barbs. The creatures flaunt its fins and brandish them in warning. Zim not easily intimidated. Faces it, and blows a kiss to its warning. Mocking at it. Angry at his taunting, it turned to Zim and headed right at it. THUNK! It strikes the side of the ship with its tail, leaving a dent!

"_Oooh, a prey with spirit! Come on baby! Let's see what you got_!" Zim licks his lips and grins wickedly.

Zim headed right at it! Mechanical appendages with steel graspers rise from the ship, trying to get at the mermaid. The mermaid, darting about. It attacks the submarines armaments! It tore one steel appendage off its hinges and swung it at the other like a bat! It shot barbs from its tail at the submarine. A couple of barbs hit, but snapped at the surface of the hull. It dented the armor and scratched the paint.

Zim grits his zipper teeth. Zim widens his eyes as he tastes his triumph so close at hand. Licking his lips he presses a button. A large bubble gush out of the submarine and entraps the mermaid. She tries to pop it, but it is useless. Its caught and in Zim's clutches.

Zim leaps up in triumph with fists in the air! "Zim the mighty fisher! MWAHAHAHAHAHA! **VICTORY FOR ZIM**!" Zim reels in his catch closer to the sub. He changes into his diver suite, and with his hydro rocket he moves toward the trapped mermaid.

"Hey! Yoohoo, sea monster! Hey you! Do you grant wishes for Zim! Is that true?"

The creature looks over at him, with its dark lined eyes of gold. It looks deep into him, as if putting him in a trance. Zim feeling stupid starts to go to it. Then he realizes what it is trying to do! He shakes it off! "Oh no! You shall do as Zim commands! I am **your MASTER**!" the mermaid bows its head to him. Then it **pops** the bubble with its tail, on its own. Zim is freaked! It could have escaped all this time! Now it had lured Zim away from the safety of the sub, right out in the open. Why did he have to gloat! Why did he do this? It swam to him. It caresses the suite and its tail wraps around Zim. It presses its lips to the glass of his helmet. Zim feeling the beauty and temptation of this temptress kisses back. It says to him in a whispery voice, "_Worry not, my master. You have caught me. I shall grant you, you're… wishes."_

_**SSSSHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAA!**_

PIRATE ZIM!

All of a sudden, there is a swirling whirl pool around them. Something rises from below them in a cloud of sand and chaos. Flames burst through from the cracks, and clouds of fire rise up, as a ship of incredible design rises forth. The mighty **FLYING DUTCHMAN**! Rising once more to be sailed to conquer this world and the next! At the wheel is the new captain of this ship! Captain Zim! The hulls glow with a hellish blinding light. transforming from a mighty ancient ship, to one of space faring capabilities! Solar energy panels for blustery sails! Laser cannons of annihilation and destruction lines the sides pointing to all directions! It is of Devastational size and mass! It would even shame the ARMADA! Rising with rocket booster's with **Apocalyptic FOUR HORSEMAN** power! On the hull of this FLYING DUTCHMAN is **Captain ZIM**! With a crew of Irken and extraterrestrial pirates! It sets sail to the STARS! A shield that would withstand supernova assaults rises over the whole vessel! Come hell itself, fueled by the stars, and the souls, of the pillaged earth. It sails on…

Zim is at the steer of this ship. Laughing ruthlessly, as he tows the earth behind it, to **IRK**! On the bow of the hellish pirate ship, is prominent monument of the Almighty Tallest. While the mermaid Gaz is spiraling around Zim, swimming in the antigravity of space. "_Is there any other wishes my master, you have made two, so now you have one left. What will it be_?" Captain Zim holds his arms out to the creature. It obeys and he wraps his arm around his mighty prize Gaz, "Zim wishes for… for… " Zim taps his finger to his chin, considering about his last wish. Zim grins mischievously then he draws his lips near the mermaid. It blushes and tries to turn away. He places his finger at its chin and He whispers to its fin ears, "for You to never stop granting me wishes! **FOREVER**!" the mermaid gaped in shock! "_No one has ever figured that out! I cannot deny your wish! It is granted my master_!"

Zim is so clever! He now has absolute power! Zim notices that the mermaid is still _scantily clad_, he embraces her with one arm while with the other, he brush his hand to her pale soft skin. Seeing it too _enticing_, He _leers_ at it. He scooped the creature up in his arms, and _cooed_ to her, taking her to his captain's cabin.

"A mighty ruler like myself, need to _unwind_." Zim nuzzles its neck, "Then after this, I shall… go and…"

"CLEAN UP THE MESS!"

"What? I did not say that. Did you little mermaid Gaz?" Gaz shook her head,

"WAKE UP! HELLO! MASTER? ARE YOU STILL ALIVE?" Computer shouts.

Zim woke with a start. Zim looks bewildered until he realizes where he is. He kicks his legs in a tantrum. "ALWAYS AT THE GOOD PART! _I MEAN COME ON! COME ON_!" Zim huffs, then takes a deep breath. After all he is a mighty Irken invader! He is subdue for a minute, and then he gives one final kick to the vacuum tube! He sighs miserably at the job still ahead of him. Even with most of the vacuum devices working all at once, Zim still had to supervise and clean out the more difficult parts of the underground lab. This will take forever! Zim wishes he could go back and enjoy that dream in his mind.

Zim took out his purple journal. He sketched in it a little while, then as his marvel at it, he grins. On one page with irken writing curving around, was a picture of the mermaid Gaz. on the other was the picture of the FLYING DUTCHMAN! Captain Zim on the wheel, navigating it to space! "PIRATE ZIM" titled on the top! He tucked the purple journal in his pak. Zim picked up a vacuum hose and started his task, while whistling an old sea ditty.

* * *

GAZ WALKING BACK TO ZIM'S FROM KARATE CLASS

She had done even better than ever-in class. However, her hands were still sore from her minor mistakes. Now that she was out of class, Gaz let the waterfall of her thoughts flow out. Gaz look up to the sky. Feelings were so unfamiliar to her and irrelevant. Crying to her became as foreign to her, as a different language. Gaz recollect when she had "**pig mouth**", that the doctor's also analyzed her as having some form of psychosomatic syndrome, because she was so emotionally detached. She did not react to the needles and the prodding. However, inside, she was screaming. Her eyes never let on the pain, just the **_hate_**. She would never let them have that satisfaction of seeing her cry. Some doctors and nurses would feel traumatized, as she bore holes into their souls with her icy stare. After that horrible experience, she disliked doctors or psychologists.

Although, lately, something has been stirring in her. What unsettle her most are the times she felt feelings that were not from herself. Like the time, in class, when she felt angry and hurt. It was not from her, but from somewhere else. Another time, she had to leave class, because she felt something distressing. Only to find Zim in the girl's bathroom crying. Gaz is not naive; she knew it had to do with him. Zim would do something within her, which she felt compelled to abide by. However, what was it?

It started out with a kiss. Things took a turn when that happened… wait no… it all started since Zim arrived to earth. One of the first things he did was use her as an umbrella! She was so shocked that she did not even have time to react! He just held her up over his head. That was so long ago… then the kiss…

Gaz though could not deny or humor herself from the fact that Zim had stolen her first **kiss**… or that she felt something when it happened…

She closes her eyes as memories flashed behind her lids…

In a garden far away, disperse headstones with incense smoking from the tips. Grove of cherry trees shade the garden and the sunlight dance on the grass as the breeze picks up and stirs the tress. Sprinklings of petals fall around them, cascade to the grass and on their komodo. Gaz is strumming her koto. As Gaz strum, her Nana hums along the melody.  
Gaz asks Nana "_when will I know who will be the right one_?"  
Nana answered," _when he makes you cry and when he makes you laugh_." Nana brush Gaz's hair from her eyes, "_When he makes you cry, he will do everything to make it stop, when he makes you laugh, he will do everything to make it never stop._"


	15. The Tomb of the LOST&FOUND

_To my readers... all ten of them... LOL !_ ;-p  
_Sometimes I write a story line I am not to sure about. This is going somewhere that I might not like. I can write horror, or comedy. Nevertheless, when it comes to this, I get ill. This is where I show that Gaz and Zim do not live in a pretty world. It is filled with all sorts of monsters. Some monsters are more disturbing than any alien or zombie flick. I am not saying that all mall security is sickish. I use the name Kenny because a Kenny pissed me off. Just kidding. Actually, the name Kenny sounds so friendly and nice. I hope my readers can read this. However, I show that Gaz has her own evil side to her. She is not all sugar and spice. If anything, I hope that you like this, if you are patient with me. I do not like to manipulate my readers by using violence or sex as a tool of attention. I feel that should be used to accentuate the story line. Therefore, if it calls to be gory or disturbing, then it must happen. This may just compromise many of my readers. Thank you for reading my tale. It took me a long time to decide to add this, but I decided to take the plunge. I apologize for taking so long. o.0;_

* * *

GAZ RETURNS TO THE GREEN ABODE. 

Gaz enters the green alien abode, in high spirits. She looks around and ascertains that all the weasel monkey demon mutants were gone. The whole place had the _stink_ of clean! She heads straight for kitchen, and opens the fridge. She pops open a can of grape cola and heads to the chambers below.Gaz unties the black belt of her uniform, and heads straight to the hygienic chamber.

As Gaz's undresses out of her uniform into her robe, she hums as she fills the tub. Of course, Gaz was not going to get in the tub without a shower first. Hence, she showers, still humming to herself. The echo of her humming spring up off the walls, and echo through the tunnels and shafts.

* * *

ZIM IN THE DEEPY DEEP CHAMBERS UNDERGROUND. 

Zim is still busy in the deep caverns where he continues to clean up the mutant demon fur balls! Yet he is humming the very same melody as Gaz at the same time.

* * *

GAZ SETTLES IN AT THE ALIEN HOME. 

After the shower, Gaz dresses in her usual attire of Goth wear. She heads out to the living room and settles in on the sofa. She puts on her headphones and begins to play her game. She is almost into it, until she feels a tug on her leg. Gaz removes her headphones, and finds a very eager GIR doing the potty dance. "Oh, yeah, that's right you got to go…" GIR whines as he continues his potty dance. "Can you wait till after this game?" Gaz inquire.

GIR consider for a moment, and then he shook his head, "I GOT TO POTTY! I GOT TO FIGHT! FOR MY RIGHT TO POOOOOOOOOOOOTTTYYYYYY!"

Gaz cocked her brow at him. It had to be serious if GIR quote the **Beastie Boys**. "Ok, let's go." Gaz clips his collar on and GIR does a happy dance.

_"Oh, umm, hey you."_ A voice sounds.

Gaz turns around, to see no one behind her.

"Is this **Computer**?" she asks.

"NO it's the voice of your conscious speaking… of course it's me! How many disembodied voices do you know?"

Gaz rolls her eyes at computer, "psh,_ whatever_. What do you want?"

"I want you to get it tonight."

"What? What do you…?" Gaz look questionably at computer. Then she it dawned on her, "oh I remember. Well in that case, **screw you**." Gaz flipped computer off.

"We made a deal!"

"I know, and I will keep it. However, it is late, and I am tired from class. Why not go tomorrow?"

"Oh you're breaking my heart, oh waits… I don't have one!"

"Well then you can just **bite** me then."

"Well, then I guess I can go talk to master Zim to pass the time, _hmmm…_ what to talk about? Also, I think your brother would just _love_ to hear about your _**sleeping arrangements**_."

"It's not like that!" Gaz protested in defense, while her cheeks divulge a blush.

"Oh I am sure he'll understand. You can explain that to him."

Gaz narrows her eyes. "Besides, Zim has my dad's credit card."

A metal claw lowered and had the credit card in its grasp. "I got this, when the master was distracted… by those wretched demon weasel's monkey pests!"

Gaz took the credit card and turned to Computer. Unexpectedly she relaxed and gave Computer a sly grin. "_Touché_ computer. I think you will make a ruthless gamer."

"When it comes to **WAR CRAFT**, I do what I can, no matter how underhanded."

Gaz gave computer a slight nod. "Well, since you put it that way. As a fellow gamer, I tip my hat to you."

GIR hops around tugging her leg. Gaz holding GIR's leash, walks out the door.

* * *

GAZ AND GIR AT THE MALL. 

Gaz is tapping her foot with annoyance outside the public restroom, of the mall. GIR was inside the men's room, protesting, "**_But I eat here! I drink here!_**" Gaz fed up with GIR's whining marches right into the men's room!

**"HEY!"**

**"What the hell!"**

**"There's a girl in here!"**

**"Ayah! (girly scream) there's a girl in here!"**

"**_Be quiet_**!" Gaz snaps at them. Sheesh, she is growing up in a house full of men, it is not as if she was going to be impressed! Gaz marches right up to the door of GIR's stall. "_I am not going to run around the park just so you can go… **to go**!_" GIR started screaming and having a fit in the bathroom! Gaz fed up with the noise, yanked the door open in the stall! She closed it behind her!

"GIR, I have **no time** for your tantrum! Stop acting like a baby! You are not a dog! You are a **SIR**! Now behave like one!"

"But- but- but-"

"Shush on the butts! You got one and you use it to sit! You use the toilet to go to the bathroom! Not eat off it! Not to drink out of! But to go to the bathroom!"

"**_NOOOOOO!_ I don't wanna_!"_**

"You will! Or you won't leave this stall until you do!"

"_**WWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**_"

Gaz exit the GIR's bathroom stall. She stood outside the stall door leaning against it, as GIR kicked and screams. The door shakes with GIR's protests! There was a banging on the door from GIR! "**_WAAAAAAAAAA_**, I got to go! I don't want to go in here! **_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH_**!"

Gaz just stood there as GIR bang and kick the door. She did not budge with all the tantrums. Gaz stood there with her eyes close, her head bowed, and her arms folded in an unyielding fortified pose.

"What are you staring at" she asked without opening her eyes or raising her head. The men shook their heads "then finish your business!" she said it in such a commanding tone, that many of them, just left with their flies down.

GIR continued to scream and kick!  
"If you go in the toilet, then I… I will take you to the toy store, but I am not promising to buy you anything!" the screaming and kicking stopped. It was silent for a moment. Then there were some strange whirring sounds. Then a few clicks. Gaz raised a brow. (_How do robots go to the bathroom?) _Was GIR going to the bathroom or making a bomb?" Then there was a toilet flush. Then another. GIR giggled, as he flushed a third time. GIR claps his hands as he flushes the fifth time. Gaz just let him play for a bit. After the sixth flush, Gaz hears a knocking on the stall and a small robot voice "My zipper stuck." Gaz enters the stall and there is a sound of a zipper zipping up.

Gaz walks out and begins to wash her hands at the sink. GIR does the same, following her good example. GIR claps and plays in the water. He splashes around. "YOU PROUD OF ME?" Gaz nodded. GIR smiles widely and he grabs her hand and swings in. they both exit the bathroom. Gaz had no smile on her face. She just looked so indifferent, yet as GIR swung his arms while holding her hand. She turns her cold eyes to him, and then her gaze softens to him. "GIR, you did good GIR." She scratches his ears. GIR beamed!

* * *

GAZ AND GIR AT THE ELECTRONIC STORE. 

Gaz headed straight to "**BEST BARGAIN**." The electronic store. She sighs at all the game selections. She loved to go and just check out the new games. She would view at them, or play the demo games. She walks through the ail of the entire graphic and eye catching boxes. She trace with her fingers along the boxes until they rested on the one in the "**W**" section. "**WAR CRAFT**" she picked up the box and read the back. "It looks interesting." She knew all about it herself, but she was more into action and less into the RPG. Nevertheless, the more Gaz read into it, the more she could imagine getting into it herself. She takes hold of GIR's hand and went to purchase the game.

As Gaz was purchasing the game, GIR ran out of the store and straight into the TOY store. Gaz continued to purchase the game. She knew that GIR was in the toy store just causing trouble, so why hurry.

* * *

GIR PIMPING AT THE TOY STORE! 

"GIR!" the girls all cheer! The girls in the toy store gather around him. Girls in bows were hugging GIR and kissing him. GIR was enjoying this attention, "I MADE A POTTY! I CAN GO POTTY BY MYSELF!" the girls giggled and continued to pamper him. GIR was pimping the little girl scene! Gaz rolled her eyes as she spotted GIR having a kissing contest at the Barbie section. "GIR how old are you?" Gaz asked the pimping bot. "old enough to get in trouble! Weehee hee hee." Another girl tapped GIR on the shoulder and he turned to her only to find himself being glomp by her. She kissed him and tried to hold on, but another girl pulled her off, and glomps GIR herself. Twin girls pulled that girl off. The twins enfold the little doggy bot and starts kissing GIR a lot! Soon there was a fracas between all the girls.

Gaz dash in and picks GIR up. She held GIR over her head, as the girls were in a cloud of a scuffle. "**_STOP IT! GIR IS NOT PLAYING ANYMORE_**!" Gaz declare to the squabbling girls. All the girls froze in shock! As the news hit them, the girls stuck out their lower lips. There were a few sniffles. Then all at once, they began crying! "That mean Goth girl is making the kids cry!" a parent yelled out. Gaz shrugged off the parents mean looks. She stuck her chin up. She is condescending to them, with her defiant stare. She marches out the toy store with GIR in tow.

* * *

GAZ RUNS INTO THE MALL COP. 

A tall and lanky security man stops Gaz. Gaz tightens her grip on GIR and looks all the way up at the man. He had an easygoing smile, "hey little girl, where's your mommy and daddy?" his voice was youthful yet supple. Gaz squint her eyes in annoyance. "_Mommy and daddy_?" Gaz gave him a look over of utter vexation. "Obviously my parental custodian are not present, therefore I am here independently." Gaz answered in her apathetic and most sensible manner.

Gaz observed in her inspection, the security guard seemed to be in his twenties. He had a soft silky brown hair combed by the middle hairline. Yet his hair swings over his eyes a bit, as he spoke. His face was round, yet had a squarest chin. He is clean-shaven, except for a little scruff in the middle of his chin. To many people who may glance at him, he looks a lot like John Mayer as a rocker kind of way.

("He has a glass chin," in Gaz's opinion, "and his ears stuck out")

He is very tall, and awkwardly lean. He had an excitable yet gentle mode about him. He smiled easily, in a nonchalant manner. His eyes were hazy and expressive, sparkling green. He ran his hands through his light brown hair, and flashed a white smile. To all the girls (except Gaz) he is striking and charming. He bent down to her height; he was going to rest his hand on her shoulder, except he paused right before he touched her. He swallowed hard, as he curled his fingers in and rested it on his bent knee.

The other girls from the toy store ran out to chase after GIR. They all screeched to a halt as they saw that Gaz was in trouble by the mall police officer. One of the girls pointed and smiled, "it's that nice man by the play center! Kenny! Kenny! Hi! Hi!" the girl waved. The rest of the girls seeing that this was a handsome guy, who did not seem mean, waved and hopped over to Gaz and the security guard Kenny.

"Is she going to jail?"

"Does GIR have to go too?"

"Kenny, your not going to put GIR in jail is you?"

Kenny smiled at them. "Is this puppy here GIR?" he pointed to GIR in his green puppy suit. The girls nodded vigorously. He stood up, "he is a cute thing isn't he girls! But not as cute as you!" the girls blushed and giggled. They were all taken to him…

Gaz is repulsed! To her, He was fidgety and his eyes seemed to be void of any intellectual capacity, yet they were hiding (not very well in Gaz's opinion, which she keeps to herself) of a more vulgar and pathetic covet. His striking features only made her dissect him as she began to catch the hint, of a predator in sheep's clothing. (No, not a wolf, wolves were noble and majestic. This predator was something else)

"I am sorry little lady, but you can't run around this mall if your under eleven years old." Gaz tightened her jaw in irritation. "I am not under eleven years old. I am much older than that." Gaz reached behind her and pulled out her wallet. She shows him her school identification card. He scanned her as well as her card. "Amazing, you look so young and it doesn't seem like you're a day older than ten." He said in a hoarse and shaky voice. He seems almost transfixed by her features. He leans close to Gaz, almost as if he was… Gaz gave off a low growl, and GIR looks up at him, as his puppy eyes gave a crimson shine. Kenny seems to snap out of a spell. He looks around at the other little girls. Gaz was barely taller than they were.

"Mister, she is older than us! She is like really grow up!" One little girl defended.

"She's a grown up! Cant you see?" another girl pointed to Gaz.

Gaz felt flattered by their defense of her. These little children saw her as the young adult she is, unlike their adult counter parts. Maybe Gaz should have let them finish their kissing contest.

"I bet she even drives a car!" one little girl said.

Gaz kept her face composed yet she smiled inside.

"I am sorry but I cannot take the chance if this is a fake. You look so young and…" his eyes scan the other girls as he swallows hard. He runs his hand through his hair, as something in him changes. He observes at the other girls with a bizarre expression. Gaz felt as if at any moment, he was going to flash a sharp tooth smile and devour these little kids. The way he looked at them seems so vulgar! GIR gave a low growl, Gaz had never heard from the puppy bot before. Gaz steps in between Kenny and the girls. Blocking his view of them, he turns his gaze to her. "And… innocent. You never know what is out there. I could get in real trouble." Gaz clutches tightly to GIR. Kenny smiles to Gaz and with an easygoing smile, he sooths "I'll take you to the lost and found office… don't worry kids. We will resolve this." Gaz did not protest in front of the kids, this was a delicate situation. Things could get out of hand quickly. The kids gave a sad moan and dragged their feet back to the toy store.

One girl, that recognized Kenny from earlier ran up and hugged his leg tightly. "Bye, bye, Kenny!" she looked up at him and smiled. The little girl smiles up at him and squeezes his leg. Her chin pressed against his shin. Kenny gasped at the contact and with a shaky hand touch the girls head. Gaz wanted to drag the girl away from him, as if the little naive kid was going to burn. GIR struggles harder to free himself from Gaz's vice grip. His growl got louder!

Kenny closed his eyes, as if he was trying to get a grip on himself. He heaved a sigh, and then he opened his eyes to look down at her. He smiled in a charming way, as he slowly combed his fingers through her hair. "Bye my little angel." He answered lovingly as he traced his hand around her plump cheeks. GIR is struggling in Gaz's hold and his growl got louder! Kenny reluctantly turned from the little girl, and smiles to them in cavalier manner, yet he blushed like a school boy, "awe, it seems that GIR is getting jealous! He must feel really sad." The little girl releases Kenny's leg, much to the relief of everyone! She walks up to Gaz and GIR. "Bye, GIR. I will see you later. It's okay GIR." The little girl kisses GIR on his nose, and hugs GIR. GIR hugs her back tightly as he whines softly to her. The little girl pulls away from him. GIR looks to her sadly, as he reluctantly released her. She stuck out her lower lip to GIR and scratches his puppy ears "don't be sad GIR. Everything will be ok." and gives him another kiss on his puppy nose. She was about to run back inside, "hey, how about my kiss?" Kenny asks smiling wryly. Gaz wanted to slap him! The little girl paused and smiled. She nodded, "ok." and walks up to Kenny to give him a kiss too, when GIR screams and growls! The girl looks over to GIR and shrugs at Kenny. She shook her head, "I better not, and it will make GIR sad. He might get jealous again."

"Awe, that's too bad. Well then how about you blow me a kiss?" Kenny blew her a kiss, as she giggled and blew him a kiss back. The naive little girl waved goodbye to GIR and skipped off.

Gaz felt as if the weight of that horrible experience finally lifted. Yet seeing Kenny was as if a black oozing ball rested in her gut. That stupid kid did not know how close she was to her abolition! Gaz jumped as she felt his eyes look over her. She gave a glower of sheer revulsion!

"Don't be _cross_ at me, we will just go and call your dad. As soon as I hear your dad confirm to your age, then you can go." " I am not lying. I am not **ten**!" she narrowed her eyes at him in a scrutinize glare, "_you already know that_."

He smiles back at her look, and nods his head. "I think that a pretty young girl like you wouldn't want such a pretty mouth," Kenny looks softly at her and he brushed his fingers to his lips, "to say ugly black lies. I would love to believe you. I do believe you. Just call your daddy and ask him to pick you up."

Gaz felt something catch in her throat. She could not call dad! He is in Europe! She might have to call Zim. Zim might pick her up. Gaz preceded with Kenny the security guard.

* * *

GAZ AND KENNY IN THE LOST AND FOUND OFFICE. 

Kenny opened the door for her, "ladies first." He grinned. Gaz enters the dim lit room. There was only one light bulb hanging overhead. All sides of the walls, had shelves brimming with all kinds of lost toys and items. The counter is also stuffed with things. There was an old phone on the counter.

"There's the phone. So go ahead." Kenny smiled as he leaned against the doorframe. Gaz picked up the receiver. She expected not to hear a dial tone, as if this was a set up for some kind of trap. Gaz was relieved when there was one. She dialed the numbers quickly. The phone rang and rang in Zim's home. In the deep underground chambers, Zim was vacuuming up the rest of the weasels in the main core of the motherboard section.

"Hello this is Zim! BOW DOWN TO YOUR MASTER! MWAHAHAHA! Eh, just kidding! I am a normal earthworm baby and so please leave a message and hang up! I am a normal! Uh… I think that went good. Hey, is this thing still on? Is this still recording? How do I stop it? Hmm… MINIMOOSE how do I stop this? SQUEAK! Oh, this button? Ok. Did this record this whole thing? How do I rerecord it? OH MY TALLEST! GIR don't touch that! AAAAAAH! CLICK! BEEP!"

Gaz rolled her eyes, great he was not home! Yet, computer gets all messages. Gaz cups her hand around her mouth, she whispers, "Computer? Computer! This is Gaz! Come on, I know you monitor this!"

"Gaz? What is going on? Did you get it?"

"Yes, but I ran into a problem."

"That's the story of my program. What's up?"

"I need Zim to get me out of here. The rent-a-cop thinks I am **ten** years old and he will not believe me! He won't let me go unless someone confirms I'm a young adult!"

"Ok, don't stress. Let us see. Well the master is on the motherboard level where I cannot communicate. He might take a very long time to finish up there. I am not sure how long."

"Great." Gaz replied blandly. Gaz is on her own then, as usual.

"Let me talk to this guy. Ill makes it like I'm your parental unit and confirm your age."

"Thanks computer." Gaz said relieved.

"Put him on."

Gaz held the phone out to the sickout Kenny. "Here my **_daddy_** wants to speak to you." Kenny seemed almost disappointed at the news much to Gaz's satisfaction.

"Hello sir, so you say that this young lady here is not ten?"

"Yes, she is of age, please send her home."

"Very well sir, she will be released immediately. Thank you for your time and sorry for the inconvenience."

"No problem."

Then Kenny turns his eyes to her. "So when will you be picking her up?" Gaz closed her eyes and clenched her fist. Gaz was so close to being free!

"Uh… picked up? Couldn't you let her go?"

"It's getting dark out there. And the mall will be closing soon. As a responsible adult I can't let her wonder."

"It might take awhile."

"Oh, I understand. Do not worry sir. She's in very good hands."

"Can I speak to Gaz?"

"Gaz? I do not know what to do! Master will not be free for who knows how long! I don't even think he knows you're gone!"

Gaz spoke in a dismal yet intrepid tone, "its okay, I'm used to being left on my own. Ill deal with this."

"Ill inform the master as soon as I can."

"I doubt he will be here on time."

"What do you mean? What's going on?"

"It's nothing computer. (Her voice rasping a bit) _Goodbye_."

"Gaz? Gaz! What is going on? Gaz?"

Gaz did not respond, and hung up the receiver. Gaz looked over to see Kenny blocking the exit, but despite his casual manner, an ominous shadow falls over Gaz and GIR. He smiles at her, as she tightens her hold on GIR.

* * *

COMPUTER DELIBERATES AT ZIM'S BASE. 

Computer though could analyze by her tone variation and the way she had vocally said "_goodbye_." something bad was about to happen to Gaz. However, what can he do? Will he ever see her again? More importantly the **WAR CRAFT** game? How could he inform the Master? Computer was not used to dealing with these things on his own!

* * *

GAZ AND KENNY AT THE LOST AND FOUND OFFICE. 

Kenny did not want to appear to be ease dropping, but he had the impression that this little Gaz girl was most likely a latch key kid. He pities her and her forced independence.

_Kenny might make her smile_.

He bent down to see her in her eye level. He reached up to stroke her soft purple hair, "I know how you feel kid. Its not easy being alone." Gaz recoil away as he intruded her personal space. "Being alone is natural for me." GIR growled, as the Kenny person got close. Gaz hugs tightly to GIR.

_She is being shy. They are all shy, at first. She just needs a good friend like Kenny._

Kenny knew all little girls like him. Kenny pulls a chair from behind the counter. He sat down and patted his knee, "come on, you can sit here. We can talk. It will be just us."  
Gaz gave a disgusted look to him. "I'm fine standing, actually I rather be sitting on **hot coals** than there."  
Kenny felt his smile melt. This one was a tough icy one.

_Kenny might make her melt._

"Are you mad at me, for doing my job?" Kenny gave her a pout look. Gaz glares at him. She wanted to slap that stupid grin from his face! There were a few things that he really annoyed her! One he treated her as if she is** ten**! Two Gaz felt that behind that stupid _friendl_y boy next door, _Dawson Creek_ meets _Barney_ attitude was a very adult intention! Three, he ogled her like she was ten, and that made her feel sick! Gaz turned her back to him, looking at him filled her with a rage. "Where's the _other_ security guy? Slade or something or other." Gaz interrupted his twisted thoughts.

Kenny cocks his head to the side musing on her question, "He's out on vacation. I am here until he gets back. If I do a good enough jobs then I can stay on." He smiled as he brushed his hair from his eyes.  
"Good for you. I am tired. Go away." Gaz states.  
"You can't be okay alone. I can keep you company, or I can give a tour of the mall after it closes. There is a lot of cool stuff to see." Kenny tried to pet GIR, but GIR just growled, "I will even let you go see the toy store and you can play with all the toys all to yourself!"  
Gaz felt some form of deja-vue. She could almost imagine herself being someone else. In Gaz's mind, I picture forms in her thoughts.

_A little girl, with large brown trusting eyes, and dark olive skin. Her raven hair pulled up in long pigtails. Kenny was holding his hand out and grabs a hold of the little girl with the bright green and white ribbons on her hair. He is wearing a security guard uniform "and you can play with all the toys all to yourself!" the little girl nods, barely understanding English, only recognizing the word, "play and toys." She sees that this was a police by his uniform. She holds his hand trustingly.  
**Then**… **darkness**. In the dark, there is a distant crying in Spanish and Kenny singing a lullaby, "you're so beautiful, to me. There must be an angel with a smile on her face…"._

Gaz felt her blood turn to ice. _Was this real_? Was its Gaz's overactive imagination? She felt all sort of conflicting emotions. Yet the one she felt most at that moment, was a tragic and heart breaking sympathy. Gaz pushes down all her emotions into a ball, and swallows it down into her stomach. GIR it seemed could almost feel for the girl in Gaz's imagination. He whines and cries, as if he saw it himself.

"**_Leave me alone, or I will cast your soul into the nightmare hell you belong in_**." Gaz warns in a trance like, different voice. Her voice, echo off the walls. It had a bass that could not have come from this little flower unless by some _unholy_ power.

This unnerves him. It did the trick. Kenny lost his easygoing smile. He lost his cool composure and looked apprehensive. The way Gaz said it, sounded so chilling. Down to the accent and the clear and fiendish way, it came through. Gaz gave him the most hateful frightening stare. A look that read, "_I can see your **soul**, and I see your **sins**_." Kenny lost his coolness. He became uneasy. "Listen, I need to go make my rounds. I'll be back." Gaz in her normal icy tone replies, "_I prefer if you don't come back, **ever**_." Kenny with a nervous smile stepped away from the room and practically ran out to his office. Gaz grins ruthlessly at his fear as he exited quite hastily.

Her grin fades, as she knew that it was just a trifling triumph to her substantial problem. Gaz bows her head, as she gives a moment of silence to all the little girls that never made it out of this room.

She heaves a sigh and runs her hand through her hair. Gaz looks around. This **LOST & FOUND** was more like a **crypt **than an office. "_This is stupid! Think Gaz think_!" Gaz tried to look around for an escape. She then feels something watching her. She looks up to see a security camera looking back at her with its glass eye. Gaz's eyes lit up in a vicious shine, and she _flipped_ it off.


	16. VoodooSockMonkey & Broken Fingers

THE TOMB OF THE LOST AND FOUND OFFICE!

Gaz test the door office, and test out the lock. She jiggled the lock for a bit. Gaz then heard a soft ding, from the phone. She narrowed her eyes. She lifts the receiver to her ear. There was still a dial tone. She could call for help, but that meant she gets busted. She will get out on her own. Things weren't that bad yet. It seemed that Kenny, her dear, disgusting, horrific friend, (whom she would not mind seeing being thrown into a pit of hell) had secured the lock. She peers into the lock to see if she could pick it. Unfortunately, for her, it seems that Kenny, in his preparation, had made sure that none of his lost and found items would ever escape. The lock looked like one meant for a penitentiary, rather than an office.

"What's wrong Kenny? Afraid one of your _**toys **_would run away." Gaz said in a cheeky tone. She is trapped in here now. She looked up at the ceiling hoping that maybe there was an air vent she can crawl through, for her to escape.

_Escape, escape, escape…_

What can she do to escape from this? She had no clear idea. She could feel as if something ominous was coming closer. She looks up at the camera. The cold glass eyes following her every movement. Only a dim red light, blipping, on the bottom of the camera. She hated this feeling of being watched... by him! She knew the other side of that camera was the sick and disturbing, Kenny. She shuddered to think what he might be doing in his dark isolated office. She had hoped while he was running to his office, Perhaps he had fallen on his head, and maybe even broken his neck. The thought made Gaz smile, in malevolence. Yet with her luck, he was probably unharmed in his headquarters. Her smile once again faded as if it was never there.

She realizes that she had been clinging on to GIR the whole time, since this horrible incident. The little green puppy, though did not seem to mind, rather it seemed that she relieved him. Still she released him, and it felt so much cooler in the room. The green robot puppy, looked around, and spotted something that caught his eye. He went along playing with the little lost, forgotten or perhaps even, left behind...

Gaz then realized that along the wall. There was a mirror behind some of the shelves and toys. Maybe it was a window, she could see through. She cupped her hands around her face to see if she could see-through it. She began to push and throw some of the toys out of the way. To her disappointment, she could not see through the mirror, well enough. Gaz furrow her brows as she tried to think of a plan to escape. She could try to break the mirror. Gaz pressed her ear against the glass as she start tapping at it. To her disappointment again, it sounded too thick, and shatterproof.

"So you are really worried someone going to try to break _into _the lost and found Kenny? Or likely, to try to break _out _of the 'lost and found!" Gaz said to herself, sarcastically. She felt like a trapped animal! She kicks a wastebasket across the room! Then she picked it up, and smashed it down again! She wanted to throw it at the camera! Yet she pauses. If she did that, it would give Kenny an excuse to come back. She sighs, when a tiger is trapped. He lies very still, for the pounce. She had to remain calm. She sat up on the counter. She looks at her own reflection staring back at her from behind the toys.

She was alone and no one was going to miss her. Her father was somewhere far away, with her brother in Europe. **Zim**. He was busy doing what does Zim does. "Too bad." thought Gaz, "I was actually starting to have fun". One thought she refused to think was, **Zim**. She tried to block him out of her mind. She could not think of him. She was on her own, and had to focus on that. Still, the thought of him slips in and she felt the yearning, as she remembered them, snuggling in bed together. Sleep sounds so good right now.

The little green robot puppy was having fun playing with the toys and hopping around. Gaz watches the little green puppy play, more to distract herself from her predicament with his amusement.

* * *

KENNY AT HIS OFFICE WITH SKIPPER 

His hands are shaking a bit as he unlocks the door of his office. He presses the code into his keypad and the door of his office gives in to a soft whoosh sound as it opened. Kenny rushes into the office panting. "What is wrong with that girl?" he said, "she freaked me out! I am just a perfectly normal nice guy just doing his job. All little girls like me. Don't you think so, _**Skipper**_?" He strolls over to his desk gingerly placing his keys on the table. With soft gentle hands, he strokes the hair of a small, Barbie doll sitting on his desk. It was not the full-grown Barbie doll, it was actually the younger sister version **"Skipper**."

He always liked the younger sister better than the older version. He thought that the younger looked so much happier, and much chaster. The way all girls should be. Kenny strokes her soft blond hair, as he continues to speak to her.

Just then a small little voice inside his head spoke up lovingly towards him, "my what a cold one she is, she is a lot _older _than the ones your used to." The voice that spoke in Kenny's head was a sweet young voice. It sounded like the voice of a young flirtatious little girl.

Kenny smiles at his little Skipper. He holds her up to his face, stroking her hair. "I don't think she likes me, all I ever tried to do was be nice to her."

"Maybe she's never met a gentleman as nice as you are. Who can ever resist such a handsome and sweet gentleman as you? You're every girl's dream."

Kenny sat back down, one of his legs shaking really badly. He looked nervously side-to-side. "You know Skipper; you really shouldn't talk so sweet to me. I'm trying to **quit **remember?"

The Skipper doll responded, sweetly. "I know you're trying to quit. I am so _naughty_."

Kenny strokes her hair some more and starts kissing her little face. He soothes her, "You're not naughty. You are my girl. You know what is best for me. However, sometimes, you like me to have some temptation. Just to test my strength. You think that its best for me, but it just is not the right time. I am strong Skipper, I can resist. Don't worry about me."  
"You're right, I was wrong."  
Kenny gently places Skipper back on his desk. He watches the monitor, as he observes the employees shutting the gates of the stores, and the kiosks were all closing. The female employees, blew kisses at the camera, and waved at Kenny goodnight. After the last of the employees and clerks left the mall, the system started shutting down the main lights by sections. _Soon the **darkness **will come_.

* * *

GAZ IN THE LOST AND FOUND 

Gaz perked up as she heard the lights click off in the other sections of the mall. She ran up to the door, hoping that someone would pass by, and she could call out for help. Yet no one did. She realized that all the lights on the outside were starting to turn off. That meant that the employees were now leaving or all gone. She was alone, **all alone**. The only person left in the mall was the security guard. The office took an even more ominous mood. The Tomb of Lost Toys and Abandoned Hope. Gaz combs her fingers through her hair. FINE! She will call! She can at least try again, with Zim. Maybe MiniMoose can pick her up. Then there was a soft ding from the phone. She rushes over to it, hoping as she lifts the receiver that there was a dial tone. Nothing. Therefore, it now has become a mind game.

She closes her eyes, putting all her emotions in check. She felt so drained. She rubs her eyes, as she feels the fatigue of the whole day catching up to her. She tries to fight a yawn and stretches her arms out. It seemed to her that despite the frightening circumstances. She still felt comfortable in the dark, inside the room full of lost toys keeping watch over her. Gaz walks over to the far corner of the room, where she gathers some plush toys together in a pile. She scoops up little GIR in her arms again and proceeded to at least take a short quick nap. GIR follows her example and starts snoring away. Gaz hopes that Kenny was scared off enough to stay away from her for at least a few hours. However, if Kenny had any plan to do a sneak attack, well Gaz is a still a light sleeper. The only time she remembered sleeping peacefully and heavily was only recently, in the arms of Zim. Zim was the only one who had managed to sneak up on her without waking her, as he entered the room at the church. Will he come after her as he did before? No. She did not need that. She did not need him! She will get out of this on her own! She snuggled into GIR, and closed her eyes.

* * *

KENNY AND SKIPPER AT HIS OFFICE 

Kenny observes, the small little girl, on this screen of the security monitor, concede to the Sandman. He was pondering many things as he watched her. She cannot be more than eleven. Even if she was, just look at her! If she is left walking by herself the dark, anything could have happened to her! It was lucky for her that she ran into Kenny! Kenny was a safe guy, a nice guy! He was a gentleman to all the girls, especially young little ladies.

He sat down and turning about, on his chair. He began shaking his legs and tapping his fingers. He really was trying to kick the habit. He was almost too close with that last one..._last one...last one...last one...last one..._

The little girl who was lost, well she was not really lost, they just said that in the news. She had come to him for help, and she wanted to ask a simple question. She did not speak any English. She just wanted to know if he spoke Spanish. Of course, he did not know Spanish, but he knows a very important language. _The **universal **language_. Kenny knew that she would make **a perfect angel**. She was so sweet, up until she started crying. He could never understand why girls were such teases. Oh well, she ended up giving such a big fight! Left him with quite a few scratches! Why she almost scratched his face up! _Those Latin girls do have a temper_! Yet in the end, she gave into him. He smiled at the memory, now. She will always be an angel, now._  
  
James Blunt - You´re Beautiful Lyrics__:  
  
My life is brilliant...My life is brilliant  
My love is pure.  
I saw an angel. Of that I'm sure. She smiled at me on the subway. She was with another man. But I won't lose no sleep on that, 'Cause I've got a plan.  
You're beautiful. You're beautiful. You're beautiful, it's true.  
I saw your face in a crowded place, And I don't know what to do, 'Cause I'll never be with you.  
Yes, she caught my eye, As we walked on by. She could see from my face that I was, Fucking high, And I don't think that I'll see her again, But we shared a moment that will last 'till the end.  
You're beautiful. You're beautiful. You're beautiful, it's true. I saw your face in a crowded place, And I don't know what to do, 'Cause I'll never be with you.  
La la la la la la la la la  
You're beautiful. You're beautiful. You're beautiful, it's true.  
There must be an angel with a smile on her face, When she thought up that I should be with you. But it's time to face the truth, I will never be with you..._

He leans back on his chair, relishing on such a sweet memories...  
Unfortunately, that incident made him quite his last job. He was so close to being a suspect! Him, a **sex offender**! He was not an offender in his own definition! A murderer was different, but that? **No way**!

This time, he had to hold back. It was just too close last time. Nevertheless, his eyes kept wondering towards the monitor, questioning whether or not, she was of age of consent. She looks Asian. _Chinese, maybe_? He stretched out his arms and gave a big yawn. "Boy those yawns sure are contagious!" Kenny laughed half heartily to Skipper, as he scratched his tight abs. He found that trying to kick a habit is a lot of work. It was best to start working out to help focus away from all that. Therefore, he works out a lot.  
"I'm not going to do it," he says to himself, in a singsong voice. He looks over at the monitor again. His hand graces over the controls on the panel. He taps and taps on the camera controls. He adjusts the camera just so, that it zooms in on the sleeping teen. "This isn't easy," he stands up, scratching his head trying to clear his thoughts.

"She is asking for it." The Skipper doll speaks in his head.

Kenny removes the shirt of his uniform to reveal underneath a white wife beater, an upside down heart with a cross, fabric-painted on the front. Kenny adjusts himself on the floor as he began doing sit-ups.

"Stop trying to be a tease, Skipper that's not very nice."

Kenny continued doing his sit-ups, and then rolls over to do some push-ups. He grunts out four counts on his push-ups. His eyes wander onto the monitor that broadcast the little girl sleeping, in the dark, cold office of the lost and found.

"I should take up smoking" Kenny thought to himself, "or maybe I should get some kind of gum for this."

He lost his easy-going nonchalant smile, as it soon turned to a frown of concentration. Each push-up he did, He grunt and huff louder and louder. He tries to concentrate harder and harder in his push-ups. Still his mind started to wonder. **_Imagining dark, dark, _**and **_twisted thoughts_**.

"That Gaz has got to be lonely in there, with just that little puppy to keep her company in her lonesome." Skipper said. Kenny stopped his push-ups, and looked up at Skipper. He huff hard, and ran his fingers through his hair, to wipe the sweat off. He is a gentleman after all. It was just not fair to leave her all by herself the dark with no one to play with. She could not be happy in the **dark **by herself; the dark was a place where only people like him would really appreciate. **To hide dirty little secrets**.

He smirks to himself, "just maybe I could make her smile. I can make her play with me." Kenny shook his head, "I am trying to quit."

Skipper whines, "_but **Kenny**_" She said in a pouty Shirley Temple voice, "She is alone, no one cares about her. She has been here for such a long time and no one has even called. The fact, she has not tried to call anybody else shows that. It is not as if we really held her prisoner _really_. She could have just called some neighbor or somebody. But she is alone. It couldn't hurt this once."

Kenny ran his hand through his hair again. He looked onto Skipper. "Do you think she is of age? I mean, usually older girls are so mean. What if she's got a **boyfriend**?"

Skipper answered in a cheery voice, "Well if she did, then we could just ask her."

Kenny wipes his sweaty hands on his pants. Maybe just one more would not hurt.

"She is perfect. She is perfect. So perfect, in fact, that we could be twins." Skipper giggled.

He smiles up at Skipper. "No one can be as perfect as you Skippy."

Skipper coos, "_Oh Kenny-Wendy_. You are so charismatic. She has no chance against you."

Kenny gets up and looks himself at the reflection on the TV monitors. He did look good; in fact, many girls have complemented him. He has even overheard, many of the teenagers referring to him as a **heartthrob**. "Well, enough about me," Kenny thought to himself, "I'll just talk to her, and then we'll see where it goes from there. I won't try anything, yet."

He looks over at Skipper on his desk. He picks Skipper up tenderly. He strokes her hair, and kisses her lips. At first, it was a chaste kiss, and then as if besiege by some deep ghastly passion, he deepens the kiss on the doll.

"Oh, Skipper, every time I kiss them, I think of you..." he lies sweetly.

_Let us leave this very disturbing and horribly disgusting scene. I hate this scene! Every time I think of this, I want to curl up in a ball and throw up! Does anyone have a clue yet, just how **horrific **he is_?

* * *

KENNY ON PATROL 

Kenny made up his mind to try again, with this meek and lonely little girl. She tried to brave a front to him, which is why she was so snippy. (_Snippy_?) She is locked up, like a sleeping beauty in the lost and found office. He carried with him, his beloved little Skipper. Skipper had charmed and lured many a young guests into his embrace. He is going to play with as little purple wonder, and see what was ticking behind those cold amber eyes. _Even if he had to tear those golden amber orbs out himself_. He was going to make a friend out of her, _no matter how much she would struggle_. As he passes many empty stores, making his rounds. He would check himself in the mirror, or at the passing store windows.

He wondered, what was that about her that was so different from those other little girls. He snapped his fingers as it hit him. He figured it out; she was not an angel as they were. She was something else. The way she use all her big words and her fancy jargon. Anyone else would have taken her as a snob. However, he saw through that. It was a defense mechanism.  
"In fact, she was probably very lonely girl. I bet I can make her smile, whether she liked it or not…" He muses, and then he slaps himself on the cheek. "No, no, no!" chided Kenny to himself. He was doing it again! He was reasoning himself to go back to that awful habit and he told himself he had to stop. Last time was just too much a very narrow escape. If he kept this up, he might get in trouble.

First, it was time to let the **Angel Maker**s out for a run. He strolls up to a very strange room, a store at the end of the mall. It was huddle between the security offices and the playroom, where the parents would drop off their children. He opened up a door that had a sign that read,

"**WARNING, employees and security guards only**."

He opens the door to reveal a long dark narrow hallway. He gingerly walks down the hallway, whistling a merry tune. He soon approaches and another door. The sign on the top of the door

**"SELECTED PERSONAL ONLY, for only Mall security, with special Clearance. Trespassers and violators will be damaged**."

On the lock of the door were a fingerprint scanner, and a keypad. Kenny smiles to himself as he presses his hand against the fingerprint scanner. A woman's voice, computer, clears him, fingerprints scanned, verified. "**Please enter numeric code, or else eminent execution will commence**." Kenny presses the number code pad. He presses the number code in. It was time to let loose the **Angel Makers**.

He called them that because that is what they do. They made **angels**. (_He will explain later, and no it is not snow angels..._) He opens up a cage that had thick iron bars zigzag on concrete slabs, with laser sensors. The computer overhead warned "**Danger Enter Own Risk**" As the iron concrete doors open up, and a smoke hisses out of the seals. It is dark inside. There is movement in the shadows, and growling and moaning labor out of the blackness. The forms were large, and he sees deep groves of scratches along the wall, with some small bloody handprints at the back of the door. Guttural, growling, and grunting, barks out at him. He reached his hands out into the darkness, where the noise and movement shift. The thump of a wet slushy object greeted him. He stood still until, a long fleshy thick tongue, coil around his wrist. Any normal human being would have backed away in horror. However, can he was not a normal human being.

He pets it, as if the creature's tongue were a kitten that wrapped itself around his wrist. Soon another tongue reached out to him, and then a dozen more. The creatures swarm to their master. "Now, now, my **Angel Makers**. Mealtime will come soon. I know it has been a little while since you have had your most favorite snack. By if you guys are good, you just might get you a snack tonight. After I'm done with it." Something shifts in the dark corner of the room, it leap and grunt and growl, nipping at its fellow monsters. "No, no, it's not like that, it's not like sloppy seconds. I would not do that to you. My sweet little angel makers. Now it is time to make our rounds. You boys go ahead, and have a little fun. Run around the mall. Check out the sites."

Kenny presses the red button on the side of the wall, and an alarm sounds off,

"**Warning! Patrol! Warning! Patrol is being released**!"

"**Warning! All those who are left, in the mall, will be gorged! Warning the Mall will not be held responsible for those who have not heed to policy, all customers and employees must exit 2 hours after closing. Warning, the mall and its staff will not be held responsible for missing personnel.**"

There was a rumbling sound as if a stampede of bison was going through the hallways and corridors that twisted around the mall.

Kenny just as merrily whistles his cute little tune. He was off to meet a very important date. Nevertheless, he swore to himself. He was not going to touch her, maybe. However, his pets did need a treat. They behaved so good that they deserved one. It would be cruel to deprave them, wouldn't it?

Kenny walked back to his office. The angel makers would make their rounds. His employment was pretty laid back, and this was an easy job. He hummed as he began freshening up for his **play date**. He combed his hair a bit with his fingers, and he popped a few mints in his mouth. He checked himself on the reflection of the TV monitors, grins. _Not too bad_, he said to himself. He picked Skipper up, "well, I guess we have a play date to go to." He looked at the TV monitor closely, to take note, that Gaz was deep in her slumber. Her little green puppy, snoozing away next to her. She seemed to have gathered a few stuffed animals around her; it was as if she was just a little doll herself. _How can such a small thing survive on her own_? Kenny is good at being very quiet; he learned to move quite stealthily, from his experiences. He exits the office, with little Skipper on hand.

Kenny is so clever. He figured that if Gaz was still asleep, and he could be like a _prince charming_ and wake her with his kiss. She looked so small and innocent. He wondered if she ever had been kissed. Quietly, without making a single sound, He unlocks the door of the office to the lost and found. He opens it slowly, so slowly, very slowly, not even a small creaking sound is made. He tiptoes into the dimly lit room. He looks towards where little Gaz would be sleeping.

**Only Gaz was not sleeping**! She was staring right at him, sitting cross-legged on the counter, with GIR braced in one arm, scratching his years with her other hand. She was staring right at Kenny's eyes with a cold look. It was as if Kenny had just entered a Lion's den. How could she have known? He did not make a single sound. In a monitor, she was fast asleep. He wore a small monitor attached to his wrist, where he observed seconds before even opening the door; she was fast asleep in the back with the stuffed animals. Yet there she was, sitting there, expecting him. He swallowed down this feeling of forewarning. Gas did not say one single word to him. She had a silence that could be just as deafening as a scream. Kenny could almost swear that all the stuffed animals and dolls, turned their eyes to him.  
Her skull locket flashed in the dim light, as if warning him off like the discretion of something toxic and lethal, or akin to the red hourglass on the thorax of the black widow.

Was this little girl, even human? _That is ridiculous, of course, she is human_.

Skipper replied, "_I wouldn't be too sure of that_." He looked at Skipper curiously. Usually she would just agree with him, unless it was about him giving up his bad habit.

He composes himself, and smiles over at the little purple girl. He strolls over and pulls the chair up, and he pats his knee. "You sure you don't want to come over and sit over here. It is much softer. I will not try anything that you would not feel comfortable with. Pinky swear!" Kenny smiles over at her holding up his pinky in good humor.

She sneered, "_**No **thank you_."

Kenny frowns trying to think of something to start a conversation with. Then he snaps his fingers, as his face lights up, "so do you have a **boyfriend**?"

Gaz looks over at him and answers him with a rolling her eyes.

"So I take it that's a _yes_?" He smirked as he was teasing her a bit.

Gaz replies to him. "You can take it anywhere you want. As long as it takes you away from _**me**_."

"You're bored." Kenny grins, brushing off her rudeness, and picks up Skipper "Let me introduce you to a friend of mine." Kenny stands up and approaches Gaz on the counter. As he tried to approach her, she scoots away from him. GIR gives Kenny and Skipper, a warning growl. Kenny pauses short, yet he was close to Gaz. On the counter, he sets Skipper down. He holds Skipper with has her hand out in greeting. "This is Skipper. Would like to play some games with her?"

"Tell Skipper, **no**."

"Oh come on, play a little game with her."

Gaz looks down at Skipper. She reaches behind her back, and pulls out a sock monkey.

"Hello, Skipper, this is **voodoo sock monkey.** He only likes to play one game. **VOODOO**. Care to volunteer?"

The sock monkey that Gaz had reached behind her back and pulled out, was quite a sight! Thick black yarn, stitched in **XXX **across its eyes. The same thick black yarn also is stitched in **XXXX **across its mouth, sewing it shut. Yet that was not the worst part! The worst was that there were **horrible, thick pins **stuck all over its body and face! Kenny protectively held Skipper up to his chest covering her eyes from the sight.  
Kenny stuttered, "The- Th- Th-That's, that's a neat t-t-t-trick." He smiled nervously, "_she is just being defensive. I can break her shell_." he reasoned to himself. He got a grip to himself, and he said soothingly, "I think we got off on the wrong foot. I don't want you to hate me. In fact, I was hoping that we could be _really good friends_." He promised himself that he was not going to touch her, yet he needed to. He will put a quarter in the jar and start all over, he swore. "_Just this once._" he convinced himself. "I know what it's like to be alone. I used to be alone too."

Gaz did not take her eyes off his eyes, for just one second. Yet inside she tenses up. _"This was going to get **ugly**."_

He looked into her eyes with his sea green eyes, giving a soft look to her. He pouts his lips, as he leans in closer to her. He ignores the growls and whimpers from GIR. Gaz tightens her grip on GIR. Kenny almost feels it, _the moment of their first kiss was coming soon!_ He raises his hand to stroke her soft violet hair, caresses her round smooth cheek. He rests his hand on her shoulder, as he smiles at her, looking deep into her eyes.

Gaz did not take her eyes off his, as he made his pathetic attempt to be romantic and disgusting. To her he had achieved only to be disgusting, and even more repulsive. When she felt his hand to rest on her shoulder, it was as if something inside her clicked! She took one long look at his hand resting on her shoulder. She raised her eyes up to him. A growl deep from within her sounded. Kenny made the mistake of trying to caress her even further down. Gaz bestow a small smile to him as her eyes exhibit a smoldering shine…

**POP!**

**SNAP!**

**CRACK!**

**CRUNCH!**

Kenny raised his hand quivering in shock as he realizes that the three fingers of his left hand were_** bent back and twisted!**_ He did not even see her raising her hand or anything! It was just all a blur! Then the pain, hit him! He screams at the top of his lungs! "**Oh My God… the pain...THE PAIN!!!**" He ran out of the Lost and Found Tomb swift, holding his left hand up, and with in his right hand gripping Skipper. In fear that she was running after him, he closed the door behind him to the lost and found office and made double sure that it was securely locked

Gaz was scratching GIR, behind his ears. Soothing him, as he seemed upset at Kenny's up brought and rude exit. She was smiling, and chuckling softly to her self. "_was it as good for you as it was for me?_"

* * *

KENNY & SKIPPER IN HIS OFFICE 

"Oh my god! Kenny is you okay. Oh sweetie! Look what that evil ungrateful horrible girl did to you!" Skipper cries.

Kenny rummages through the cabinets of his office, trying to find a first aid kit. He held his twisted hand, up in the air. He dances around in pain. Kenny search through the cabinets franticly.

"Oh baby, please be okay. The first aid is on the left cardboard."

Kenny ran to the direction where Skipper had told him. There he found a first aid kit. This was no ordinary first aid kit. A war veteran and paranoid fanatic set this up. Therefore, this first aid kit had just as much a set up as most emergency-room hospitals. Kenny knew what he had to do.

"Skipper, don't cry... But I don't want you to see this. I'll be okay. Now turn your eyes baby."

"Okay (_sniffle, sniffle_)"

Kenny looked at his twisted fingers. Luckily, for him, he knew enough about the human anatomy, and broken bones. (How about this for scary thought. He did not learn it from medical experience. (Shudder)) He examines his fingers as best as he could. He grits his teeth, and began to set them with a quick twist, one finger at the time. The sounds of bone and meat twisting and Kenny's screaming shook the office.

"Ah, all better." Kenny sighs as he wraps his hand with a thick bandage.

"Kenny I could break her neck! I hate her!"

Kenny shook his head, "don't say that. Don't let her put ugly words in your pretty, little mouth. It was a defense mechanism. You know, it makes it even more _exciting _when they resist."

"_Did you even see that crazy **sock monkey**_? I mean, it when did she do that! I never saw anything like that in the** lost and found**! When did she have time to do that! She is not human!

"She's just a little girl after all. Anyway, I almost broke my promise to kick my habit."

"Did you see the way she looked at you? _It was as if she could see everything we ever did_."

"Now you're just being silly."

"She knows. She knows about the others. She knows about**_ the last one_**."

"How could she know? Now you're trying to scare me."

"We could still have fun with her. Only this time, we don't have to be nice anymore. She's not pure. She's something un-pure. Also, she knows about everything you did."

"How could she know? No matter how hard everyone looked, no one found anything. They released me free of every charge. They never found… _**Its **body_."

"I know, but she could just see it in us! I wouldn't kid you like that, Kenny-penny."

"Well, if it's for my best interest. I guess I could fall off the wagon just for tonight. So, did you get anything else out of her?"

"She does have a **boyfriend**. His name is **Zim**."

"Really?" Kenny asked mildly amused as he wraps his hand.

"Also, Kenny there something about her… I don't think she's ever _going to grow up_."

He looked up at her, cocking his eyebrow. "Never?"

"No. She staying the way she is for a very long time. **_She is special_**. But I couldn't get a good looky inside. Something about her gives me the willies. Yet, she will never grow up. Interesting, huh, Kenny?"

"She sounds so perfect," thought Kenny to himself. "No matter how old she got she still looked like a little angel."

"But don't be fooled. **She is not an angel**."

"I can make her into an angel."

"What about this **Zim**? Do you think he'll be a problem?"

"I doubt he's any match to you. He could never go past, the **Angel Makers**. Yet there is something about this, darn Zim, I cannot really get into. It makes my little head hurt. Actually thinking of that horrible purple nightmare gives my little blonde head a headache."

"Do you think? Do you think Skipper? Oh never mind... You're right, there's nothing to worry about. It would've been nice to keep this little purple Angel around for a while. It would've been nice to play with something that didn't have to grow up. But I still have you Skipper."

Skipper giggles.

"Now," as Kenny begins to undress, and change into his other uniform. He dons white, micro fiber sleeveless shirt, which tightly cleave around his body, and black leather gloves, sport his hands. His legs, he wore, white denim trousers with black suspenders. The trouser legs were bloused and tucked into his twenty eye, black buckled Dock Martin boots. He wore a butcher's apron around his waist, and then he headed to the small sink and fills the basin with water. He ducked his head in, and the brown cover-dye of his hair washed out in the sink. When he squeezed the water out of his locks, he smiled as he combed his _stark white hair_. "Ah, it feels so good, to be back." He winces in pain as he inspected his fingers in the left glove. He checks himself on the reflection of the TV monitor. He turns himself about to see if his outfit looked good on him, which he thought it always does. On one of the screens shows the security cameras, is the image of Gaz, staring straight into the eye of the camera, oblivious, yet uneasy of the going on in Kenny's office.

* * *

FINALLY! ZIM'S ABODE, IN THE DEEP DEEPY CHAMBERS OF HIS LAB! 

In the deep underground labs of Zim's abode. One of the hatches swings open and a downpour of un-conscience monkey daemon weasel mutate pests empty out of the chamber into a huge glass urn. At the end of this, a little green head peeps out, his crimson eyes blinking, and his feelers wiggling about in glee. "Success! Finally, the job is done!" Zim was attempting to try to crawl out from the upper chambers, when he fell. "Oh my brain!" He gets up and brushes himself off. "Now that that was over with. I can proceed with other evil plans." He rubs his tummy, and stretches his arms out. "Well now that's done. I am hungry! Gaz, bring me rice balls! Moreover, more of those green thingies. _No bees_!" Zim waited, yet he is answered with only silence. "Could Gaz still be in class?" Zim thought to himself.

"Squeak!" MiniMoose floated up to him.

"Oh hello MiniMoose! You have not been around lately, especially when I had to clean up those fuzzy pests. _Thanks on the **help**_"

"Squeak."

"What! Computer? What's this about you in a PANIC?"

Computer started babbling, "the human! Gaz! The mall! I do not know what to do! Trapped in the mall! Kenny! Try calling back, but no answer! Told MiniMoose to find you! Where were you? Can't handle this!" Zim cocked his green brow at Computer. "What the Tallest, was Computer trying to say?" Zim looked over to MiniMoose. "It seems that computer has gone all _whacky_. Why don't I let you clear this up for me? You're much more eloquent."

"Squeak" MiniMoose answered.

"What? You are saying that Gaz went to the mall after walking with GIR. She is now trapped in the lost and found office by a security mall cop, named Kenny. In addition, she may be endangered! Not only that, you conjecture that there is some imminent danger approaching her! Threatening her very own soul! (take a deep breath) Thank you for clearing that up MiniMoose."

Zim looks up to Computer crossly, "**Computer**! How could you let her go to the mall by herself, without informing me her whereabouts? The mall! Do you realize that she could be turned to a _**Zombie**_?"

"I tried! You were out of reach! Next time give her a cell phone!" Computer shot back at Zim. Computer was having a hectic night, and he was on a verge of a mental short circuit!

Zim scratched his chin, "the one with the zombies. **Slade**... Or whatever."

"Squeak" MiniMoose spoke up.

Zim looked over at MiniMoose, _**"foreboding**_? Don't be silly. The human is not some ordinary helpless stink worm. I bet she is already out of that secure unit... Still, it's late, isn't it?" Zim felt some horrid black oozing ball rest in his gut, "Well I better get her anyway, and I would've take the chance for her to be a zombie for the tournament. Zombies are stinky, and I rather her be breathing." Zim orders, "**MiniMoose**, you stay here while I go after her."

"Squeak."

"What? I am not sure, if it's still open. But I will try to pick up some tacos on my way back."


	17. Bad Guys Wear White!

author's note or something;_  
_

_Thank you for your delicious reviews. I wanted to put in a personal note to all my readers. I am going on a (ROAD TRIP?) for a couple days this weekend. However, I will try to get the story moving. I have this wonderful plot line, but if you are all patient with me. You will see the results of it. I thank you all for your support, and I will try to continue my story. I want to thank every one of my reviewers and readers. If I do not like you, I will just make you into clumsy villain and have you destroyed. I am just kidding. This story chapter is starting to take some weird twists and turns. I really am enjoying writing this story, and I hope I am staying in character. Flames and reviews are all welcome. Unbelievably, I do listen to your advice, and it has changed the way I have been writing. Thank you for taking the time to write back. Moreover, if you did not, thank you for reading my story. Because that is really the objective to have it out there. In addition, ZAGR authors, keep up the support on ZAGR. As I said, I like to support the underdog of romance, which is ZAGR. Why ZAGR? Well, don't all romances, make us into the underdog?  
voodoo-sockmonkey was my own thing._

_sincerely from the flipside,  
geminidragon76  
_

* * *

ZIM SCOUTING OUT THE MALL 

Zim scouts the area around the mall. He is doing his reconnaissance and prowl outside the parking lot of the mall area. He hums himself the theme song of **_Mission Impossible_**. He is really getting into character. He proceeded to jump from one lamppost to the fire hydrant to another lamppost. He turns on his night vision goggles. He arises to take a chance on checking the door. He leaps up from his hiding place to some bushes, and dart to the door.

He tests the door out, shaking it and pulling, trying to open it.

"They've locked it! With locks… **again**!" Zim said to himself aloud.

Zim ran back to his hiding place to the bushes. He zoom focus on his night vision goggles to the upper limit of the mall. As he examines the mall, seriously fear-provoking theme music (dramatic piece by cello) plays in the background. Zim looks wide-eyed at the mall as if something foreboding was telling him a message.

He turns to glare at someone behind him, "hey, cut that out!" Zim said, to a bum that was playing a cello behind him. Zim threw him a couple of balled up dollars, and waves him off with his hand. "Thanks there buddy!" The bum said in a cheery tone, as he picked up his musical instrument and proceeded to exit the scene.

Zim once again, puts his focus back onto the mall. It did not look that daunting now that the scary music was not playing. "Foolish humans and t_heir scary theme music._ Nothing intimidates Zim! **Nothing**!" Zim announced to himself and no one else in particular.

Zim skips over to the doors and rattles them, to see if any alarms would go off. When it does not, Zim took a small device from his Pak, cutting into the glass a large circle. He slips in easily. He starts wandering through the dark and empty mall. Unbeknownst to him, there are eyes that are watching him. Zim spots Dark shadows move at the corner of his eyes. The green alien jumps at the slightest sound. His prior experience the mall was not all forgotten. He hears another sound of heavy steps running behind him. He turns around quickly, only to find that nothing was there, but darkness. Still, he decided it was wise to quicken his pace to a full-scale run. He tries to recall what MiniMoose had said. "She was in the lost and found office, but where was that?" There was only one place, he could know for sure to find out. That would be at the main security office.

* * *

ZIM IN THE MALL 

Yet he was feeling a little brash about the whole matter. He had defeated the mall security before. They were no big deal. He had done this many times in his later missions and a lot more difficult dealings. "This was just going to be a diverse, nevertheless a piece of human filthy pie." What was mall security going to do to Zim? He could easily defeat them! Or him, for that matter. Still, it would be a way of showing this_ human demon seed **female**_ who was the superior alien life form around here! She would surely be impressed. Maybe she will even reward Zim with obedience, and admiration at his mightiness. Maybe she will even do more than that. Zim starts to imagine what Gaz would do when he came to her rescue… Zim's head starts filling with pictures of mermaids and gold bikinis and light sabers…

_ZIM DAYDREAMS HIS RESCUE MISSION TO GAZ_

The whole situation had turned into an **RPG **game. Zim is running along each level of the mall easily pushing down the oblivious and stupid zombies. He then runs into the mall security, who looks a lot like Gomer Pyle.

The foolish human tried to stand up to Zim! Zim easily slaps him away by his mighty slappy hand. "Well _golly_, I see that you are now the superior being around here. Here are the keys to the room, where Gaz is locked."  
" Yes, yes, **lowly stink beast,** now go away."   
The dopey guard walks away with his head hanging and crying.

Zim receives the key, while a **_Zelda_** game music sounds off. He takes a key and he starts walking to the lost and found office. When he opens, the door to sound of the music once again sounds off as if announcing the triumph of a level completed. Gaz comes running out of room and wraps her arm around his shoulders. "_Oh mighty Irken Zim, I now see that you are the **greatest invader **of all! I could never repay you enough; I am forever in your debt._"

Zim is smiling full of glee, but he has to hide it and play it cool. She recognizes that he is now the master. He puffs out his chest and puts his little black fist to his hips, in a heroic style. "Oh, this was but a mere nothing, not for the great **Invader Zim**!"

_In the next scene... _Zim is sitting back at the lounge of some sort, while Gaz is massaging his shoulders. Her garb is that of the gold bikini, from the Star War's movie. "_Would you like some more soda **Master**?_" He looks up contently, relishing the feel of Gaz's manipulation, nods his head. She pause the massage, opens up a can of space soda, and inserts a bendy straw. She places it to his lips. He sucks away at it. When he has enough, he waves it away, while Gaz gently pats his lips with a napkin. Zim lifts a finger to Gaz, "see this boo-boo. I got this from fighting Zombies."  
"_Isn't that the same boo-boo from the splinter you got in the kitchen_?"  
"**WHAT**?!?! you dare to question **Zim**!"  
"_Oh forgive me, **great one**. Let me care for your battle wounds_." Gaz places Zim's finger to her lips and kisses it better.  
"Do that again…" Zim orders softly in a shaky husky voice.  
Giving a sly smile, Gaz obeys only this time, she…

_**SCREEEEEEEEECH**_!

The sound of a record scratched to a halt! GIR jumps into the scene screaming, "_YAY_, WE IS GOING TO BE DOOMED! WE ARE ZOMBIE CHOW BY NOW! _HOORAY_! What? That not how the line goes? What was I going to say? Ummm… Oh yeeeeeeah, _**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH**_! We are doooooooooomed! We are Zombie chow by now! Ummm… _**AAAAAAAAH**_! (Giggles)."

_POOF_! The daydream bursts!

**WAKE UP ZIM!**

Zim snaps out of it. Zim rung his claws in evil glee. He could not wait to see little Gaz face as he comes in to the rescue. He could taste the space soda now. Then he hears something very odd.

It sounded like a strange and heavy bass sound. It was a cross between a grunting roaring and a bellow. His feelers perked up as he detected the sound of something very heavy running on all floors. When did those clumsy zombies start to run on all fours? By the sound of it, also gain **500 **pounds or so!?!?

Zim took out a small device from his Pak and with a wave of his hand. He was cloaked invisible. Perhaps Zim felt he was overreacting, that was until he saw another shadow runabout on the second floor of the mall. This shadow was no ordinary shadow; it looked like a cross between the shadow of a _Hoguless _and _slaughtering rat people_. What manner of zombies were these? Zim spots a camera in a planter, zooming back and forth. It was then he realizes the surveillance. These were not the stupid human zombies that just walked around moaning and acting like idiots (The way most humans act like when they were not zombies, especially those in reality TV shows).

He could hear heavy footsteps running at a quick pace, going back and forth, for where he was walking around. Okay, now this was not getting funny. Now, it was getting a little bit, (actually allot) scary. He scurries away, heading towards him where he knew the main security office was. Something did not feel right about this! something felt wrong, so very, very wrong. He could hear the heavy thumping and the Pat of heavy wet feet pounding the floors. In addition, the sound was not the sound of some filthy human zombie dragging its feet. It sounded very un-human. Forewarning him that he was better off with stupid dirt-human zombies…

* * *

KENNY BECOMES NETH 

Kenny revel his reflection on the TV monitors of his office. He poses himself about, stretching his long toned arms and flexing. He likes the way that the white and his tone tan complemented each other. He combed his fingers through his silky white, monochrome hair. He glance at the TV camera at little Gaz playing with her little green puppy. He thought it was so cute the way she had comforted the little green thing.

In his belief that showed that, she is kind inside, and that she had a lot of potential into becoming an angel. Kenneth truly believed that he himself would never enter the pearly gates. "Kind nice people deserve to be in heaven. Unlike I will. It would have been nice, but I know I have a place in hell. But that doesn't mean I have to hold a grudge. If **God **wants Angels, then Angels he'll get..." He had sick appetites to feed, as much as he had to feed his Angel Makers. He was going to make Gaz into an angel too, whether she liked it or not.

He began to select his special tools. He looks over at his angel making tools, and the tools were nice, sharp, and shiny. Then he opens up a musical box, the outside was white and plain. The inside had a little ballerina, twirling, while a song plays. He began to pull out candles and Sandalwood incense sticks. He looks over the long silk lacy ribbons, Silk roses, feathers, crystal figurines, and other assorted curious mementos. Then he picks up what looks like a good size black leather doctor's handbag. He inspects the items inside of that, which contained gags, handcuffs, whips and other assorted bondage items. He then places his items back inside the black leather doctor's bag, including the sharp instruments and the white music box.

Kenny closes his eyes as he begins to romanticize on what he going to do with this little Asian number. The way that she had broken, his fingers earn her extra points in suffering. He smiles sweetly at the thought of her, though. Such fire and the will to live gave this prey such spice! it wasn't as if he had a personal grudge against her. He had fallen off the wagon, big-time, that was all. Nevertheless, he will do better next time.

He spoke to Skipper, "well it seems that it time for me to have a little fun. I think it is time to introduce her to my true side, as Neth. I am going to have to go the direct approach. Funny, I always thought that the Asian girls are always so shy and coy. This one will be so much fun."

Skipper spoke up in her cheery voice, "don't take it easy on her. She deserves every bit of suffering in order to go to heaven. And you deserve to have fun, you have been so good for so long. Like weeks! She is the one that pushed your buttons. So this is all her fault!"

Kenny shook his head, wagging his finger at Skipper "now, now, Skipper, I'm not going to let you fool yourself or me with lies. You know perfectly well that it was my fault. I was the one that was intruding in her personal space. She just got upset, still that will not stop me from showing her, heaven. I think I shall introduce her to the angel makers also. Just in case, she gets any funny ideas."

Skipper giggles, "You do it Neth. Think of me when you do. You said you will."  
Kenny smiles tilt his head to the side and respond in a flirting tone back to Skipper. "I always think of you." he lies sweetly.

He puts his lips next the microphone, and starts murmur his orders. The sound was rasp through the speakers. The beasts halt in their stalking of the little green curiosity, and lift their heads to the sound of the whispering in the speakers. They nodded and grunt in understanding, and a few chosen, start to lumber to the Lost and Found Office. "Let's see how she reacts to the **_Angel Makers_**," Neth said to himself smiling.

**"Kenny**!" Skipper calls out to him urgently, "I think, I think that her boyfriend... _Boyfriend_?... Zim is here inside the mall. The angel makers were stalking him when he broke in, a few minutes ago. I would not have bothered you with it, but the Angel Makers had just lost track of him. I am sorry; I did not want to spoil the fun. I was naughty. I'm a bad girl." She weeps.  
Kenny went over to Skipper and brushed his hand gently on her hair. "Oh, Skipper, you spoil me so much. No worries, the Angel Makers will take care of that boy… uh… Zim is it?"  
Skipper whines in a worried tone "But I don't think he's a normal boy. I just can't get into his mind that good. I can't put my finger on it. It's giving me a headache."  
Neth scratches his chin, right at that little white patch of goatee. It was strange that Skipper could not get a good reading on this one. On the other hand, that the Angel Makers had not made an appetizer out of him, yet.

"I will have to check this out with my personal touch." Neth spoke to Skipper.

Skipper protests in a worried tone, "**_don't go_**. Let the angel makers take care of him. Just go to the girl."

Kenny shook his head, "no, this deserves my personal touch. I am always very careful. And I can't take any chances now. Besides, I'm not fussy on who can be an angel; _boys _can be Angels just as much of as girls can. The fact that the boy is coming for her shows that he has a lot angelic qualities about him." Neth presses a few buttons. "Let's see him on the monitor; I don't want to take the chance in case." Zim is out of sight of most of the video camera's footage, he's hiding. Then when he had hidden in the shadows, it appeared as if he just disappeared! Kenny's brow furrowed at this out of element predicament. "Is there any taping of him when he came in from earlier?"

Skipper perks up and coose, "Yes, that's a good idea. We'll see it from that. You're so clever, Kenny-Penny."

All the TV monitors in the security room lit up, rewinding to just a few minutes ago. Neth eyes roam from one screen to another on each row of the monitors. He dismisses one after another. He spots movement on one of the monitors from the employee entrance. "He came in through the employee exit." Neth points out. The video surveillance tape rewind again, to where Zim had came in through the whole in the glass. Kenny zooms in to have a clear picture of the hero coming in to rescue his princess. The psycho in white scratches his head as he looks closely at the picture. "That is one funny looking boy. Is it the night vision camera, or does his skin looked a little olive? He looks like a little green elf! Awe, it's like a _fairy princess story_. So that is _**Zim**_. What an adorable little guy. While I'm not a coldhearted monster. I wouldn't want to separate these star-crossed lovers. They both deserve to go to heaven. I think I'll have fun with the both of them." Kenny leans back and starts to rub his tight abs if he was getting ready for a big meal. Afterwards, the Angel Makers will receive their just desserts.

* * *

GAZ IN THE LOST & FOUND TOMB 

Gaz looks around the Lost and Found Tomb. To her, each toy seemed to hold a sad story. Some of these toys give the feeling of abandonment and helplessness or perhaps that is because she was feeling that for herself. She gazes at her reflection on the one-way mirror. The shelf had some toys scattered around still. Her reflections made it appear, as if she was sitting in the back shelf with the rest of the toys. She looks like as if she would fit right in with them. Something told her she was better off being a toy right now than human.

Maybe perhaps in a cruel humor to herself, she went to the corner where she had piled some of the plush animals to sleep on. She snuggles in with them, joining the sad little spectators. She observes GIR playing with the plush piggy. He dances with it. The little green puppy seems oblivious of his surroundings and situation. Gaz rests her head on another stuffed animal and feels the heaviness of her predicament, weight her down. She thoughts wonder on, for her escape seemed so futile at this moment. She snuggles into the giant teddy bear that she was leaning against. A plushy arm falls over her as if it was giving her a hug. She is alone. it was good to be alone right? She should be okay, being alone in the dark, lost and abandoned. She tries to keep her face placid, yet her eyes reveal the sadness inside.

GIR pauses, from his game, and notices that she was looking very sad. GIR squeaks a smile at her. He will make her smile. He makes the little piggy skip towards her. He gives her piggy kisses. Gaz let GIR play his piggy on her. She felt something catch in her throat, while she was here feeling sorry for herself. She did not realize GIR was in the same situation she was in. "_he would be left here by himself in the lost and found office, until he is found again. Until then he will be part of the toys that will never see their owners_."

She thought "**_Zim_**?" The name pops into her mind again, like a melody. She tries to forget him. Even if he did come after her, it was most likely he would not come on time. She could not put her faith into something as unpredictable as Zim. Why would he want to save her? Something told her she was just trying to lie to herself again. She did not think that Zim would come after her in the church, yet he did. She decided to keep her thoughts of Zim least as possible. It just made everything seem so bleak to think that she would never see him again. She needed to focus on the situation now, she affirmed to herself. Yet one thought kept persisting. When he is on a mission, he sticks to it to its bitter failure. No matter how screwed up he does things. He has that stubborn streak... (A determined psychotic streak. Still, he never gave up easily. Okay, maybe there were times where he would just give up.) He was an unstable factor, so unpredictable to rely on.

"_Just like that time when he_..." She shook her head snapping out of it. "_Quit thinking about that_." She might never see him again, anyway. There were so many thoughts going to her head.

She wishes **Dib **was here. Even though he annoys her all the time and she would wish that he would just shut up. There were times where he would pick on her that she would ask him to be abducted by aliens, and have horrible experiments done on him. However, deep inside, she still feels a bond, especially when it was just them against the world.

_GAZ FLASHBACK_

They are surrounded in the jujitsu class. Gaz and Dib are back to back, encircled by the kids there. The kids are sporting black eyes, bruises, and some even had broken limbs. No matter, they deserved what they got. Dib would never forgive them for what they said, and how they taunted. At this age, a year was practically half a lifetime. So being a year younger for than her brother meant that he was much more knowledgeable, sometimes. Gaz was too little to understand what they were saying, but she understood that they were taunting and teasing, not her brother, but their _grandmother_.

Something that was very sacred to the siblings. Her big brother beat every kid that opened his or her stupid mouths. He was ferocious, as his arms and legs blurred at the speed of his strikes. When she witness her brother standing alone, she jumped into the fray. One large boy backhanded her. Dib with his eyes hidden behind the glare of his cracked glasses, turned cold. He made sure that boy would never use that hand, the same way again. It was then, that she saw the true potential in her brother. He was his sister's keeper as she was her brother's keeper.

After that, the jujitsu instructor came out apologizing and genuflection his bows. He repeatedly apologizes about the inappropriate misbehavior of his students. Dib would not hear any of it, as he dismissed the instructor. He stood with his palm out at the instructor and his students causing them to freeze in motion. Dib was insulted, sore, and unforgiving.

"If this was the result of his teaching. We will have **none **of it!" With that proclamation, He took his sister by the hand. Gaz stuck her chin up and snub them. Despite the protests of the teacher, they exit out. Gaz stuck out her tongue at the teacher as they left, despite the sting she felt from her cut lip. At a young age, even she knew that not all teachers were right. Her brother gave her piggyback ride, to the bus stop where they proceeded to go to Chinatown.

That is where the Chinese dojo of **The Sensei** is.

Dib entered the Chinese dojo; fell to the ground on all fours, practically collapsing on the bamboo mats. Gaz at first was hesitant to follow her brother. She was a little bit confused on what was going on. Still, she fell to her knees also next to her brother and bowed down on all fours. She had noticed that her brother had pressed his finger and thumb together in a diamond shape on the ground. She did the same. She felt indignant of this. Yet, something told her to not move from that spot. For what seemed like hours, they bow down, while the sensei ignores the two, conducting the rest of his class. It was as if they had never appeared at the door. When one part of the lesson was over, the sensei marches over to the gesticulating duo. He places his hands on his hips and looks down at them, not returning their bows. Dib did not dare look up as he begs to be taken in.

Her older brother spoke in a broken Chinese, which was not very well. She almost winced as she almost felt a slight embarrassment at his mispronunciation. Yet she had to admit to herself that her Chinese was no better either. It was better to let him do the talking... Moreover, the mistakes…

_GAZ FLASHBACK ENDS_

Gaz now she really missed her brother. Her big brave brother. The brother, which stood up against a whole class in the name of honor. In addition, Nana… at that final thought, tears started rolling down her eyes. She realizes that she will be losing a lot in life. It might not mean a lot to other people, but it meant a lot to her.

"_That's it, no more feeling sorry for me_." She has to get out of this hellhole, no matter what! She gets up from her resting spot, and paces about the room. She peers into the door lock again, and then dismisses it. She gently raps on the door to check out the quality. It was not a hardwood, but more of an armor plate painted to look like wood. "_Real tricky, trying to make the room look innocent and ordinary. When it is more like a prison._" She looks up at the camera and phone. Wires and electricity's was no stranger to her skills. The gears were turning in her head as she thinks of a plan to get out. She scans about the room, for any other hidden tools.

GIR starts giggling and tries to keep giving her piggy kisses. She waves him off, dismissing his attempt to play. She needed to concentrate on escape plan right now and not on piggy kisses. Then she felt it, something bad. A horrible feeling. She could feel the vibration quake the office. She hears something of a rumbling force, as if somebody was beating on a stampede of horses. It surrounds the office. She could hear it through the walls.

She turns her eyes in surprise, trying to make out what direction it was coming from. GIR being spook by these leaps into her arms trembling. She clung tightly to GIR, while trying to stay her own nerves. Suddenly there is the sound of carnival music coming through the speakers of the mall. Someone had turned on the merry-go-round in the mall. Yet instead of lightening the mood, it made it even the more unsettling.

The light bulb overhead flickers **off**. She is then in the dark. Her eyes give off a faint pale gold shine, while GIR's eyes glow a cyan blue hue. The lights outside brightens up. It was then that the one-way mirror was no longer a one-way mirror, but became a window.

* * *

PRESENTING NETH 

There was Kenny, now **Neth**, in all white, standing outside the windows, smiling at her. He had a jovial expression, showing off his pearly whites of a smile. He ran a black gloved hand through his white mane. He had a spotless white sleeveless muscle shirt, the clung to his form. He had some loose fitting white denims with a white butcher apron wrapped about his waist. He had black suspenders with a button pinned on that had a heart upside down with a cross in the middle. In his hand, he held a black leather doctors bag. Behind his back. She could tell that there was a holster of some sort for some kind of sword or weapon. All she could really see was the handle of a possible weapon. That was not the shock factor, though.

Surrounding him, where the dogs of **Hell**. That was one way to describe the beasts, as they pack around the monochrome enemy. She recalls the movie, _Resident Evil_, the grotesque skinless creature that was let loose on their victims, from the biohazard containers. They look a lot like that. They were a across between a guerrilla and a bulldog with the lashing long tongue of some twisted frog. Their stout head rose gnashing and grunting, their chops with rows of teeth, like that of great white shark. Their eyes were similar to the ones of a chameleon. The creatures cough out barks and lick the pane of the window. The things try to get at her. What was worse about these creature that made her wince in disgust is the fact that it looked like someone had peeled off their skin, until she realized that their skin was a lot like the surface of a _**tongue**_.

Neth is in the midst of them, petting them as if they were just loving and excitable dogs. Some of them beat their chests at her in a guerrilla style, grunting and barking. She tried not to show her fear.

_Fear was the mind killer._

Nevertheless, she could feel every goose bump in her body springing forth. She could feel her hair rise straight up. Her blood turns to ice. She hugs tightly to GIR, while he naively points out. "There are puppies outside." GIR waves at them. Then something crosses GIR's mind, as if he was listening to them talk. His little brow furrow. GIR growls. Then he began to whimper, "Those are bad dogs. Bad, bad, bad, bad, bad, bad, dogs. I do not like these donkeys. They hurt my friends... (Sob)" Gaz turned GIR's eyes away and cradles him to her chest. "I can feel your _boobies _on my face!" He teases and giggles, "boo-bees... (Teehee)" Gaz ignores his last comment.

"Let me introduce myself, in this form. I like to refer to myself as _**Neth**_. These enthusiastic babies are what I would like to refer to them as _**Angel Makers**_. Do you like them? Well of course, you do not like them... But don't judge them too harshly."

GIR pipes up, "They like sugar and spice and all that's nice. These are very bad, bad, bad, bad, bad, bad doggies. They are not angels at all." GIR whine softly.

"_No kidding_" Gaz whispers to GIR.

"These are very special creatures. They have a mission; they make **angels**, like you. I'll bet you didn't think anybody cared about you, did you? **God **cares about you."

"_I'll deal with my own issues with **God**. Thank you very much_."

"You will when you meet him, which will be very soon. But you won't be alone. You're so used to being alone, I bet. Yet, God works in mysterious ways. He had seen you live most of her life alone, so he will make sure that in the hereafter you won't be alone for long."

"_What are you talking about_?"

"You will find out. Patients are so rare these days. I find myself sometimes, very impatient, so I have to do things to keep myself occupied. I was patient with you, so I will soon be rewarded. You will be rewarded also. I still will be nice to you. But you had front like a bad girl, didn't you? Well thanks to your trespasses, you have put someone who cares about you very much in danger. You think that no one would miss you. But they do. I know no one will ever miss me, but I accepted that. My own needs and ways clash with so many conventions. Yet I just have to be me. No matter what the rest of this twisted and hypocritical world says."

"_If I have to listen to anymore angst rant, then just **kill **me now_."

"You're not into dramatic flares are you?"

"_If you mean cheesy and dumb ass lines from someone dressed like a reject from _Clock Work Orange,_** no**_"

"You have a smart mouth, don't you? But that's okay to use as a defense mechanism."

"_Is this part of the suffering I have to go through for my trespasses? Listening to your noise_?"

"You must be very **scared**. Because this is the most I've heard you speak."

"_Up yours, **Casper**_" Gaz flips them off.

Kenny smiles widely, as he realized he had just got under her skin. He presses his hand against the glass. Suddenly in the corner of the room. One of the Angel Makers bit hard on one of the backs of his fellow monster. Despite it looking like a gnarly wound, the creature just scratched back hard. The fresh bloody wound bled profusely, at first. Then it scabbed over quickly. It seemed more like an inconvenience to the monster than a serious wound. They had no pain factor, or at least a very high one. These things would prove to be very tough to kill. If they can be killed.

But something in the back of her mind from her teachings, she remembered, if they can bleed… They can die.

This provided her with a mild comfort. She turned her back to them as if they meant nothing but an annoyance. She knew it was dangerous to turn her back to the enemy. Yet, they were behind a very thick glass and she did not want to have her back to the door. The only possible entrance was the door. The door, which Kenny had the key. Her mind started wheeling. She must have been very frightened, because she felt numb. As if, she was wading in water. Her legs and arms felt heavy with fear. Yet she tried to keep the appearance of one who was calm and composed. Inside she was screaming in terror. She was crying and clawing at the walls of her mind. _Trespasses_? _Suffering_? The thought of having Neth grunting and sweating on top of her was enough to make her commit **subuki**, with a butter knife.

Kenny though, is a little bit perturb; she had turned her back to them. It was so rude. Maybe he should just go into that Lost and Found to teach her to be polite. Nevertheless, he still had that other one to worry about. He had to find it. Her boyfriend was not here yet. However, he had managed to give her a fair warning, "so I killed two birds with one stone." Kenny thinks in his point of view. "One check if her boyfriend was here and two, terrorize her. At least I got one right; on the other hand, it is just so hard to read her. With her little cute banter, I think I got it right."

Nevertheless, just to twist the knife Neth, smiles at the trapped little girl and bows his head and a gentleman way, "well I'm off to meet **Zim **now. I'll tell him you said hello." The look in her eyes was priceless! Neth could just relish it. He could almost swear that in fact half a second he saw the true potential of an angel. Neth bows politely to Gaz as if she was the audience of a show, and with a happy step, he walks away off to find Zim.

* * *

GAZ ALONE IN THE LOST & FOUND OFFICE 

Gaz froze place, her arms feeling loose and numb. GIR slid to the ground from her embrace. Gaz fell on her knees, and curled up. A black wave of emotion crash down on her and left her numbing anguish. Zim was now in the clutches of Neth. **_Zim_... **He did not deserve that. Zim _did _come after her. What was he doing to Zim? She wanted to think that maybe Neth was bluffing. Then how would he know Zim?

Suddenly a ray of hope, the silver lining of a storm come across her thoughts. He would have mentioned Zim being an _**alien**… _If he did not already assault him. Perhaps he was still captive, and he was not tortured, yet.

She had to rescue him! She ran up to the glass, then to the door. Gaz pounded at the walls. She tried to focus her punches, only to end up with bloody knuckles. After awhile, GIR started to cry at the sudden violence. GIR ran up to her and tugged at her to stop hurting herself. She dropped her arms in defeat. She ran her fingers through her hair. She was a trapped animal. Gaz knew that it was futile to beat down the door or break the glass.

Gaz then decided to try something that seemed utterly ridiculous, but made sense. She had to look within herself to find a way out, or at least to give some hope. Something that in the back of her mind she tried to be oblivious to, until now. She picks up GIR; cradling GIR in her arms, closes her eyes and focus her thoughts.  
_Her intuition can be very powerful_.  
That is when she felt it. More like she felt _someone_. As if someone had gone into her room and even though nothing was misplaced, you still knew someone had gone through your stuff. Someone had intruded into her thoughts. Comparable to the scent of cologne, left behind by an intruder. Someone had read her thoughts.

She opened her eyes angrily with a fiery gold light. It was **Skipper**! That parasite of Neth… Was his **_clairvoyant_**! That parasite, that plastic bitch, had also tried to get more information. That nagging feeling was Skipper! Then maybe, just maybe he did not have Zim, in his clutches. Gaz closes her eyes to look deeper for the answer in herself.

No, he did not. Gaz knew that in her heart._ Something told her to be patient. Patient was a virtue that she had_.

* * *

ZIM AT THE SECURITY OFFICE! 

Zim is device sparks, in his image reappears. "Curses! Darn stupid invisible thingy!" Zim taps on the cloaking device to try to make it work. It gave another spark, shocking his finger. "Ouch." Zim sucks on his finger. "Oh well, I'm already here anyway. No dog monsters here." Just then, he hears the wet heavy steps of another Angel Maker.

Zim quickly inspects the lock of the security office, he starts fumbling with the pad. It was a press key pad, with a hand recognition scanner. "Tsk, tsk. What a primitive stupid earth monkey device. I have broken into more secure places as a smeet! Zim pulls out what look like an alien space flashlight, twirls it in his fingers. He then lights it to the keypad. Combination of a fingerprint detection and heat sensor device, he could see the fingerprints glow on the keypad, and with the temperature detector where the warmer, was brighter, he could see the combination of the numbers pressed. "Doo-de-doo-de-doo." Zim sang to himself.  
"PLEASE CONFIRM WITH HAND PRINT." The computer requested.  
"No primitive's computer demands anything from Zim!" Still, he chuckled darkly to himself, as he blew a fine powder on the handprint machine. He then presses the paper on a machine and put his own paw on there. "Identification confirmed. Welcome back, **Kenneth**."  
Zim stuck his tongue out at the computer's voice as he entered the security guard's office.

Zim walks into the obviously empty office. He switches on a light, and then quickly changes his mind. What was he thinking? Someone might see the lights and know there is an intruder! Zim hits the lights off! He starts exploring about, looking at the strange earth devices. Zim spots something in the corner of his eyes. He backs away pulling a ray gun. "Who are you? Answer me! Are you a **Vyborg**!?! Hey!" Zim pokes his ray gun at the Skipper doll. "Hey, I'm talking to you!" The Skipper doll just falls over. Zim puts away his ray gun and looks curiously at the Skipper doll. It was just a stupid earth toy! Zim lifts the goggles to his fore head and chuckles to himself. "Dummy! You're just a dummy!"  
"You're no whiz kid yourself."  
"**Who said that**?" Zim demands as he glances around the room. No one answers, because no one was there except for Skipper.

Zim scratches his butt, as he realizes he was all alone in the room except for the Skipper doll. He keeps on exploring, though; he kept a wary eye on that little doll. He looks up at the TV screens; there were many TV screens there. "GIR would have a field day in this room!" Zim, though snub his chin up, and in a snobbish matter, retort, "though my base is much better. I have a giant screen TV." He looks at each monitor, "hmmm, nope, hmmm, nope, hmmm, not here either, oooh, a sale on _Hot Topics_! Hmmm, nope." Zim then spots his eyes on the screen right in the middle. "There you are." Zim eyes elated as he detects **Gaz **in the screen.


	18. I’m With You

ZIM AT THE SECURITY OFFICE

Zim jumps on a control console to take a better look at the TV monitor that had Gaz's image on it. He was so relieved to see that she was easy to find. He looks intently at the monitor, place his fist on his hips. Zim said in a flippity tone,  
"that is what you get for disobeying your great and mighty alien leader. **_The Almighty Zim_**!" he chides the monitor. Zim was practicing his lecture to Gaz. Still in character, he folds his arms over his chest and said in a haughty tone,  
"I have to once again, track you down in another useless situation for disobeying your rightful **ruler** and **master**! Cry for forgiveness **Gaz**, go ahead, and cry! **_Mwa ha ha ha ha ha ha_**!" Zim felt that would be a cool villainy thing to verbalize.  
He points at the screen with Gaz, as if he was directly talking to her, "you think you're so smart, well little demon seed human, let's see where you're smarty brain goo has gotten you." Zim at first wanted to see Gaz stew in her misery. He places his fist on his hips and smirks at her image. Then he accidentally steps on the rewind button on the consul. It rewinds to a few moments back.

It appeared that she was talking to someone, which was not in the room. Then she collapsed on the ground curled up, with her face hidden from the camera.  
In a sudden burst. She started hitting the walls, and doors. Zim was shock by this sudden violence. It was unlike her, well it was like her, but it seemed so unprovoked. She was trying to get out, it seemed. GIR in his little green puppy suit reached up and started crying, which made Gaz stop. Gaz was looking over at her bruised bloody knuckles. Zim wince at the sight of her little knuckles. So hurt and bloody. Zim looks down at the console, and he pressed the button to show what was taping now. There she was again, at the screen. She looked like she was deep in thought. Then Zim looked over at the buttons and found something that looked like a zoom button. Zim presses it, and turns the dial slightly, so he could see Gaz's face. She was clinging to GIR. She was unreadable. Her expression seemed so distant from where she was now. He caught something in her eyes, something so familiar that he had only seen in the mirror not so long ago… it was loneliness. Then her eyes started to water, Zim felt something catch in his throat, at the site. He did not want his little earth female to cry. Zim was just kidding, he did not mean for her to cry. A single tear fell from her eye. Zim reached out on the screen, brushing his fingers on the glass, "_they, there. Silly human_." He gently stroked the screen, to her face and almost dismissively wiped the tear from her cheek.

* * *

GAZ IN THE LOST&FOUND TOMB 

Gaz looks around, realizing that maybe nobody was looking, and that Neth was now roaming the mall. Therefore, he could not be monitoring her. Gaz had let one tear escape, because she was alone and no one can see her cry. _It was okay to cry is no one was looking_. Zim may be captured or tortured; the only thing telling her otherwise was just a gut feeling and superstition. She tries to figure out what this new feeling was, until she realized that this was grief. It was as if she is separated, from the situation she trapped in. She remembers how Zim came to the church and laid next to her. He felt so good to her, and the way that his touch and his warmth... She might never feel that again… Then, she felt something as if something had touched her cheek and her tear was wiped away. Like magic. She could see it sparkling away in the air and disappearing into the darkness. As if somebody had wipe the tear away for her.  
Was this hope?

Gaz did something in the dark she never thought she would at this time… she smiled.

* * *

ZIM AT THE SECURITY OFFICE 

Zim grins back at the screen when he sees Gaz's image smiling at him. "See. She is all right. She was just lonely. She just needed to know that Zim was going to rescue her!" He hops down from consul to leave. However, Zim pauses and looks over at the Little Skipper doll. "so you're a toy, that little dirt earth worm babies play with, and I suppose you're supposed to look like a little dirt earthworm baby female?" Zim scratched his chin and thought, "I have an earthworm dirt warm baby female, but she is more of a demon seed earth female. She has a temper, though. Maybe a toy you like yourself would provide some entertainment to her... I wonder." Zim tilt his head to the side, something about this smiley happy doll was starting to get on his nerves, and then he turns his back to it, with a flick of his claw, he dismissed it. Zim saying, "You know you don't look like Gaz at all, _Gaz is much prettier_."

As he reaches the door, he starts tinkering around with the cloaking device. After a few smart sparks and singe skin. It starts working once again, making Zim incognito (invisible, blending into the background). "Now to fetch my human and GIR! I have to go get tacos!" Zim skips outside closing the door behind him.

ZIM ROAMS THE MALL

He spots one of these horrible mutant gorilla monsters, as they were sniffing around the grounds probably looking for him. However, even being just a few inches from him. It was as if they could not smell him out! Zim put his fist his hips and very bravado, he teases the monsters, "hey pig smelly, over here." The monster turns to see who was talking, only to see nothing there. The monster sniffed the air, but could not smell a human boy. He smelled something else, but it was not a human boy! The monster went back to sniffing the ground. "That's it! Keep trying to look for the mighty and clever Zim! _Sniff, sniff, as much as you can, you will never catch me, I am the gingerbread Man… uh… I mean, I am **Zim**_!" What a stupid verse! What was up with his head? "I have to stop watching those **cartoons**!" Zim mull over as he skips away.

Yet, no matter how cocky he was about the whole thing. He was not going to take chances in the direct confrontation with one of these horrid creatures. Whenever there was a group of them running by, Zim makes sure, he was out of the way of their path, hiding somewhere just in case his cloaking device malfunctioned again. Sometimes he would tiptoe, pass them. However, when one turn and start barking, or snuffing at the direction of his hiding place or even flinch, he would scurry away, in fright.

Zim pulled out a pamphlet from his pocket that was in the office; it was one of those customer maps you get, explaining about the stores and other basic features. "You think you are so clever, but I have captured your secret map! Nothing can withstand the force of Zim! Oh, that sounds good, I might use that." Zim pulls out a purple journal and dabs the pencil to his tongue, and scribbles it down.

* * *

NETH AND THE MONSTERS LOOKING FOR ZIM 

Fortunately, for Zim, Neth is on the other side of the mall looking for the little green hero. Neth was trying to stay calm. He has to focus on finding the little culprit but was also distracted with needs of his appetite. He had to focus, he cannot be clumsy. Neth continues his search for the little green wonder. He spoke to some of the Angel Makers, but they had not seen anything. Neth rubs his temples. He was not upset at them. He was just a little disappointed. Neth went to the one Angel Maker that first spotted the little green boy, but lost track of him. "I know you've been a very good boy, and you did your very best." Neth scratches it on its head, and then he gave a sharp tug on one of its jowls, "you know what it looks like. So go ahead, forward with the search. Show the others what you have seen. You be in charge of the search. So go on. I will still look over here." The gruesome creature nods its head. Following his obedience, some of the pack, lumbers off as they pace behind the chosen creature. They take off into the upper floors, using its massive forearms to reach up and swing away climbing into the upper levels like a monkey or guerrilla. The rest stayed with Neth.

Then something felt funny to Neth. Neth picks up his head as if he just heard something in the distance. He frowns a bit in concentration to what he was listening to, then his eyes widens in realization. "**Skipper**!" Neth said in a gasp! Neth turns and heads back, retracing his steps to his office, with his Angel Makers following behind!

* * *

GAZ IN THE LOST&FOUND TOMB 

Gaz was scratching GIR's ears. She hums a little lullaby, while GIR starts nodding off to sleep... It was best that he slept, although sleep was escaping her, leaving her behind in this darkness. Just then, and almost in eerie coincidence a lost radio on the top shelf, mysteriously turns on. It starts playing a tune, distracting her from the situation she is trapped in. Was this an act of kindness? On the other hand, was the universe, taunting her?

_The song was **Avril Lavigne - I'm With You**_

_I'm standing on the bridge...I'm waiting on the dark...I thought that you'd be here by now  
There's nothing but the rain... no foot steps on the ground... I'm listening but there's no sound_

_Isn't anyone trying to find me? Won't somebody come take me home?_

_it's a damn cold night...Trying to figure out this life... Won't you take me by the hand? Take me somewhere new?  
I don't know who you are but I... I'm with you... I'm with you..._

_I'm looking for a place... I'm searching for a face... Is anybody here I know?_

_Cause nothing's going right, and everything's a mess, and no one likes to be... alone._

_Isn't anyone trying to find me? Won't somebody come take me home?_

_It's a damn cold night... Trying to figure out this life... Won't you take me by the hand? Take me somewhere new?  
I don't know who you are... But I... I'm with you... I'm with you..._

_Oh_

_Why is every thing so confusing? Maybe I'm just out of my mind!_

_Yeah yeah yeah..._

_It's a damn cold night! Trying to figure out this life! Won't you take me by the hand? Take me somewhere new!_

_I don't Know Who You are... But I... I'm with you... I'm with you..._

_Take me by the hand! Take me somewhere new!  
I don't Know Who You are... But I... I'm with you... I'm with you..._

_Take me by the hand... Take me somewhere new...  
I don't Know Who You are... But I... I'm with you... I'm with you..._

"_Oh great, just what I need to add to the ambience_." Gaz said to herself sarcastically, rolling her eyes. Gaz did not believe that was going to happen. Did she really expect some hero to come in and rescue her? That was only in fairy tales. Speaking of fairytales, she felt more as if she was in a horror movie.  
Just then, she heard a clicking noise. Somebody was unlocking the door, and turning the knob slowly. It might be Neth, coming back to taunt her or finally make her into an **angel**, as he would put it. Gaz carefully yet quickly put GIR on the shelf with the rest of the toys, making sure not to stir him awake. As the door clicked open. She rushed over and pushed it shut again. She placed a chair on the doorknob, praying that it keeps the monsters away.

On the other side of the door, Zim try to get in. Nevertheless, he was pushed out!

Gaz, feeling so small and vulnerable, try to hide herself in a shelf full of toys. She was leaning against the glass and she saw her own reflection looking back at her. Her eyes were full with sorrow, and she looked very much and felt very much like a little girl everyone mistakes her for. She rests her head against the mirror and lets another tear fall from her face.

Zim circles around to see what was going on! He comes in to try to rescue her only to be shoved outside! By the Tallest, he was going to give her a piece of his mind! Just then, he spots the large glass windows, and saw Gaz looking so forlorn. She was leaning on the glass, with her hand pressing against the pane. Zim tried to tap the glass, but it was very thick and sound proof. Zim wave at her face, but it was a one way mirror! Zim gave up trying to get her attention and Zim places his hand to her hand, and whispers to himself, beseeching her in his mind, "_let me in_." Zim thought to himself, "_Gaz. let me in. Do not lock Zim out… **Pleeeease**_"

Gaz pops up her head with her eyes wide in revelation. She runs to the door, and Zim seeing this goes, to the door. Gaz was trembling. She did not know if she was just dreaming, but something was telling her to open the door. She was expecting monsters and that horrid Neth to be on the other side. Yet something else was telling her that it was _**Zim**_. She took the chair off, and stood back in battle stance. If it were Neth, then he would have more than just **broken fingers** to deal with. It was as if renewed energy had attained within her! The knob turns, the door swung open!  
Standing at the doorway in a heroic stance, was **Zim**! Smiling away at her, looking every bit as a cheesy anti-hero as he can be! Gaz at first wanted to laugh at his silly little pose, until she felt something choke up in her throat and her eyes began to water. It was a strange feeling that grip her, it was joy.

At first Zim thought, that she was going to say, "_What took you so long_?" He was almost ready for any sarcasm hurled to him. What Zim was not ready for was the look in her eyes and her little lower lip quivering. "Gaz?" Zim reaches out

Gaz ran into his arms! "**Zim!**" She breathes out.

Zim startles at her sudden reaction. She must have really been upset. Zim was going to gloat and tease her, but seeing her like this really did upset him. _Who did this to her_? Zim held tightly, feeling her warmth and her body pressing against his. It feels so good. Yet her hands were icy and her face paler than usual. Zim press his cheek against her wet cheek, and purring emanates from him, to sooth her. Gaz nuzzles into Zim's neck clinging on to him tighter and tighter. She felt as if at any minute that this moment would be stolen from them. Zim ran his fingers through her hair and stroking the small of her back. He kept hugging her; he felt that she really needed this, as much as he did. "_You're here, you're really here_." Gaz voice muffle out, as she is pressing her lips on his neck. Zim felt good, and thought for a moment that perhaps he was in one of his daydreams. Daydream or not, he turns his head to look into her eyes, smiling "of course… You are **Zim's**." Gaz did not argue cause her throat felt tight with emotion, Zim leans to her, pulling her up in his arms (it was something he was not quite understanding but wanted) the both of them flush for the moment to come. Their lips were about to touch each other… until they are interrupted…

"**_Bow Chicca Bow Wow!_**" GIR starts crooning, while doing the pelvic thrusts dance.

Zim and Gaz turn to GIR in bewilderment. Then Zim and Gaz look at each other, as if they were breaking out of a trance, realizing their awkward situation. Zim and Gaz jump away from each other, with cheeks flaming red!

* * *

_Sorry for the late update. I know I have been a bad girl. I have been inspired to do some art and practice on my **deviantart** site. I am sorry for being such a late update writer. However, as you know, if you check out my personal profile that I like to do allot of drawing. I have been doing some cover art for some fan fiction that I felt inspired to do and to encourage a ZAGR fan to keep his **ZAGR club** up. Okay, so I had this chapter a little bit shorter than expected, but I did not want to leave my characters in the dark all by themselves looking for each other. I hate it when they do that on TV, and I hate it when they do that, most of the movie. If I am going to leave a character in a chapter, I leave them in a comfortable place. Therefore, I decided to have them reunited, because this story is about how they are a good team. In addition, yes, I was about to have them kiss, but I had to put that piece in with GIR, because of one of my reviewers. It was so funny I just had to fit it in.  
Please forgive me and know that I will try to be a better writer and artist. It has been fun. Please stay tuned, as there will be many more to come and hopefully a lot sooner updates than usual. In addition, as you noticed in my story, I put up allot of symbolism. The reason for that is that I wanted to show the connection that is growing between Zim and Gaz. Thank you for reading… _


	19. GIR Alone in the Dark

ZIM AND GAZ IN THE LOST&FOUND 

_"**So**… _you… ummmm… are you…?" Zim rubs the back of his neck, feeling a little awkward.  
_"Yeah… _ummm… so are you… _okay_? _Hmmm…" _Gaz pulls at the sleeve of her shirt nervously.

They both glance up to say something, at the same time. They both caught the other's eyes, staring. Gaz was the first to glance down away from the Zim's stare, with her cheeks blushing. Zim catches this and not knowing quite what the etiquette was at situations like this, peers closer at her blushing cheeks. "Maybe I should command her to… maybe I should… oh this is ridiculous. Why is this demon seed, making things so… so…?" Zim thought.

"WELL, **_LITTLE _GAZ**… I SEE YOU HAVE DISOBEYED MY ORDERS ONCE AGAIN!"

Gaz at first looks puzzled at Zim, and then she hid her smile as she glowers and huffed, _"what orders_?"

"WHAT ORDER? ZIM ORDERED YOU TO TAKE GIR FOR A WALK! NOT TO GO SHOPPING!"

**"**_**Pfft**, you and your orders_." Gaz flips her hair from her eyes with attitude.

Then something catches Zim's eye. Gaz realizing that he was staring at her hands, she pulls her sleeves over her bruised and bloodied knuckles. This raises the alarm in Zim, as he remembers the tape from earlier. Without even thinking about the awkward moment, he grabs her hands. He turns them over to inspect her wounds. Gaz did not want him to see. Yet Zim was insistent and Gaz tried again to pull away, but Zim Held her, with a firm grip. He looks them over with a worried expression. He rubs his thumbs over the knuckles gently to make sure, if there were any broken bones. Gaz winces yet she did not protest. Zim catches her wince and gently holds her hands like glass, as if they would break if you drop them. Gaz then pulls her hands from his hands slowly. She looks into his eyes and sees that he had his blue contacts on, yet could not hold back the ruby glow of his eyes.

_**"Why**_?" Zim asks in a very serious voice, so low, so commanding that Gaz felt Goosebumps raise at that. "It was… it (tears form in her eyes) I didn't… ummm… I couldn't…" Gaz falter at her words.

GIR spoke up, "The bad man **touch **Gaz!"

Gaz gasp, **"GIR**! Don't!"

"Then the man in white came by to say things that made Gazzy jazzy cry…"

"T-T-T-**TOUCH _YOU_**?" Zim antennae's raises up from his wig and sparks, his eyes glows a furious light. **"HE TOUCH YOU**?" Zim said in a low angry voice.

Zim releases her hands gently; his anger was not to her, but to HIM! Zim marches right to the camera, rips it off the wall, and crumples it in his claws!

"ZIM, **BAKA**!!! DO NOT BE OVER DRAMATIC! HE JUST TOUCHED MY SHOULDERS AND I BROKE HIS FINGERS! The only reason I was upset was that I thought… he…" (Gaz turns her eyes away; it was too hard to say out loud)

Zim snaps out of it, and looks over to her and then the crumple camera in his claws, he drops it nonchalantly, "oh… well then… let us be off." He skips over to her then pauses. GIR was hopping up and down on the broken camera and doing flips around the room, as he was so happy that Master was finally here to rescue them! GIR hops up in Gaz's arms and points out, **_"HOORRAAAAAAAAY_**. He has come to save the day! It's Superman! I can go in the toilet all by myself!"

" Really? GIR," Zim is impressed and looks up to Gaz, with raised brows. Then he remembers he still had to be incensed at them for being disobedient. "That is no excuse for **disobeying **Zim's orders" Zim walks up to her, but Gaz could not look him in the eyes. His frown soften as he saw her looking despondent, and at her injured tiny hands that she was pulling her sleeves over, "well, being mad at you wont accomplish anything" Zim supposes "And you did have GIR go in the toilet… so I…" A terrible howling growl echoes through the mall interrupted Zim. It brings to attention the situation at hand. "Uh, I say, why don't we get out of here?" _"The monsters are out there_." Gaz points out grimly "yes, yes they are." Zim picks her up, despite Gaz protesting, _"But… **Zim!**_" " Those dumb beasts will never catch ZIM! I had eluded them with my superior prowess, so you're perfectly safe with Zim." Zim instinctively places her on his shoulders. He mentally shook off the blush he got from her touch. "_I can walk_." Gaz said quietly, yet matter-of-factly. "It is faster, the cloak thingy can hide us, thus escaping detection." He felt Gaz tremble as they exit the door with GIR following skipping along. GIR immediately put the WAR CRAFT game box into his mouth. Gaz could only fleetingly hope the items in the box were not completely destroyed. 

Zim carries Gaz out of the lost and found tomb; the toys left behind seem to watch them as they were leaving. All their eyes giving a faint glow of hope, and despair. GIR glances back as he is exiting, knowing that he was probably one of the few and rare toys to ever make it out this far. GIR looks at them for a long moment, realizing that their owners would always be lost and never found. "I know I might be back, but I hope I'm not." GIR says cryptically. He waves at them and turns to leave, following his master.

The voodoo sock monkey tips over as if reaching out to them.

* * *

ZIM, GAZ, GIR OUT IN THE MALL 

They are exit out into the hallway leading to the main shopping center. Gaz whispers, "_Zim did you see those things?_" Zim nods and whispers back, "yes, sort of like those hogulists/ rat thingies." Gaz raises one of her brows, "_those things look nothing like little piggies. Or rats_" Zim replies, "hobo 13 and the planet of the slaughtering rat people, that's how I would describe it." "_I would say there are cross between guerrillas a bulldog and a naked mole rat and a toad._" Zim raises his green brow, "could you just make up your mind?" Gaz shakes her head, "_no, I saw them up close and they really do look like a combination of that_." Gaz gave a slight shiver at the thought of that. Soon they ran into one, actual several Angel Makers. Gaz held her breath, as Zim tiptoe past them, keeping to the wall and the shadows. Zim knew that if he kept quiet and a slight distance that he would easily be able to walk past them. Several of the angel makers began sniffing and snuffing at the air, huffing, and deep breaths. Then as if they had caught a sense of something, they all look directly at Zim and Gaz! Zim gulps, while Gaz cringes.  
"_**uh, oh**_."

* * *

NETH AT HIS OFFICE 

Neth rushes as quickly as he can to the office, with several of the angel makers lumbering behind. He runs up to his office door. Noticing that the door was left unlocked! That was unusual because he always made sure he locks it before leaving his office. They were just too many sensitive items to leave unsecured. Too many secrets to be made vulnerable. He barges into his office scanning about the room. He reaches behind his back and pulls out two very large intimidating butcher knives. The large square metal blades glints in the dim light. His smile still fixed on his face while he gave scans the room with wide eyes. Nothing. He was almost disappointed as he set his blades back into their holsters behind him. He walks over to the tipped over Skipper doll.

"It was Zim! He was in here! He was looking for his girlfriend! But I don't think he's human! Oh, Kenny. He was so rude. But he did not find any of the other items in the room. He was just interested in finding the little purple troublemaker. I was worried and I have missed you so! (_Also, he said I was not pretty_)." Skipper cried frantically to Neth.

"Don't let that mean bully hurt your feelings." As Neth pets her hair lovingly. "You know you're beautiful, especially to me (giving her passionate kiss with a long lick). That's all that matters, but let's see what our little friend was doing around here." Neth starts to check on the video feed from before. As the white nemesis observes the little green hero on the screen. He chuckles to himself as he saw the little green fellow scan about the room, jumping at every sound. At another screen. There was the video from where Zim and Gaz are reunited. He saw Zim almost kiss Gaz. "Awe, he is adorable. Look at him go." Neth watches and then ran his hand down his chest and to stomach… then lower. "I am going to have so much fun with these two…" then Neth stood back a little startled as he saw Zim get angry and destroy the video. " _Ooh**, feisty**_!"

* * *

ZIM, GAZ, GIR OUT IN THE MALL 

Zim was not sure if the beasts were looking directly at them! One of them, snap its jaws, inches away from his face! How could they see him? He was invisible! Well he was not going to stand around asking them questions! He scrams out of there, so quick he just was a blur! Soon, other beasts were sniffing the air and giving chase to them! They did not give him a hard time before! Why now? Gaz clung to him, hoping that they would escape. She glances back and saw that there was a pack of them chasing them! They were invisible, what was going on? Gaz wanted to turn away and not face what was behind her but she had to understand what was going on. Obviously, the beast cannot see her, nor sees Zim. She stills her feared mind, trying to focus it into a warrior state. That is when she observes their pausing every a few steps to sniff at the air.

She finally turns back and clings to Zim as he ran through the mall, panting and squeaking! Finally, Zim dodges into a side hall so quickly that in the momentum the beasts pass right by. Zim scampers quietly yet quickly to the girls' bathroom. He gives a glance back to make sure that GIR is still with him. Zim lifts Gaz from his shoulders. "I don't understand, they never paid Zim much mind before! GIR? What information had you gathered from these beasts?" GIR hops up at the sink, tilts his head to the side and with the tongue sticking out of his mouth trying to think. "They like sugar and spice and all that's nice, and they make sniffing noises like this…" GIR demonstrated by going on all fours and sniffing at Gaz.

Then it dawns on Gaz…

Gaz went right up to Zim, "_you don't stink_."

Zim was a little taken aback, but then replied. _**"Eh**_, thank you."

Gaz shook her head, "_you don't stink, I stink. **It's my stink**_."

Zim went right up to Gaz and sniffs at her, "you don't stink badly, and I think you stink _really nice_."

Her throat got tight, "_**it's me Zim**! They are after **me**. You are an alien. They do not know your scent. You have no scent like a human. It is me, their after. I'm their **doggy treat**_"

"Well, that just makes the situation suck even more. Nevertheless, that will not stop **Zim**! We will just be more careful." Zim went up to the girls' bathroom door open it a crack and checks out to see if the coast was clear. Gaz hops up at the sink and locks eyes with herself in the mirror. Allot of thoughts went through Gaz's mind. The situation seems impossible. She had now endangered Zim and GIR. "_This was not right! This was not worth it_!" If the Angel Makers find her, they might take her alive to Neth, and she might have a chance to defend herself. If not, then the angel makers can kill her (which would not be bad compared to what Neth might do to her), but they would ignore Zim and GIR. She was endangering their lives heedlessly, just for her own protection. One way or another. It was either her life alone, or all three of them together. She takes a deep breath; she was used to being alone. She did not have to drag anybody else with her.

"_Zim, I – I_." Gaz hops down from the sink and walks up to where Zim was sticking his head out the door checking up the situation outside. She took a deep breath; this was going to be a lot harder than she figured. "_Zim. I have something to tell you. I think you should go on ahead without me. You can escape, and_" Gaz swallows down the lump in her throat. "_You can get help for later. I will be okay. I'll just wait here_." Gaz knew she was lying. She knew that there would be nothing left by the time he came back with help. However, she had to convince him to leave her… alone.

"Don't be silly little Gaz. Zim gives the orders around here! Besides, those monsters will eat you and then I will fail my mission! No one touches my stuff or my Demon seed human, no matter how annoying you are. Who would make my rice balls?"

Gaz would have been amused, but this was not an amusing situation. He was not taking her seriously! She balls her fist and clenches her teeth. She would make a Zim want to leave! Zim saw her frown with that look in her eye, so he got it was best to keep checking outside to make sure there were no shadows of the beasts running across the hallway outside. The monsters were sniffing around for where they had last smelled. He is trying to figure out the best possible plan for escape. Therefore, Zim analyzes the distance between the girl's bathroom and the nearest escape exit.

**_"Zim_**!" Gaz spoke firmly, with Zim's back to her. "_I don't need you! I do not need you to help me. I have never needed anybody else to help me. No one has ever needed help from me, because they know I would not give it. You know why? Because I do not care! I do not care about … I cannot stand you! Your voice fills me with rage! I tolerate you just because of the tournament! Other than that, I think you are stupid and… (_Gaz hated herself saying this_) I do not want to go with you! You are a **narcissistic**, **turret megalomaniac**! I am happy to be **alone**! I will never make you rice balls! I… I will tell **Dib **all your plans and ruin them! **Zim**_?!?"

Zim still had his back to her. Yet his ears were flat down against his head. Gaz instantly felt horrible. The ugly ball of her words rested in her gut and hurt. Zim was still facing his back to her. "_You have to understand! I am happy to be alone! I do not need anyone! Everyone thinks I am weird and a bitch and I am glad they do. I do not want friends. I don't think of you as my… my… your not my master! I swear that I cannot stand the way you make me feel around you! I cannot think straight, or anything! You make me feel things and then you insist this touching and stuff. I just want you to leave me alone… I do not want to feel special anymore. _(Gaz tries to say more but her throat gets tight.) She chokes out,_ "I hate the way you make me feel like… someone… I… I…_ "

Zim was quite. The bathroom was thick with a tense atmosphere. GIR was coming out of the toilet stall and washing his hands happily. Zim was still staring outside… "**_Just go_**." Gaz said in a quiet voice.

**"What**? You were saying?"

"0.o?" Gaz looks at him a little shocked.

"I think the coast will be clear soon," Zim said in a casual voice,

**"**_**Zim**? Did you hear what I just said_?" Gaz asks in a detached poignant voice.

"**0.o**?" Zim looks at her baffle, Gaz looks at him, uncertain,

**"**_**Zim**, weren't you listening to what I just said_?"

"_Yes, yes_, of course, I was."

"_Then what did I just say_?" Gaz asks crossing her arms over her chest.

"You are eternitaly grateful for Zim's help. You will serve Zim's rice balls every day, your sorry you are such a bitch. You will massage Zim's body. Oh, you think Zim as the greatest invader ever, and consider me as your Lord and Master! You feel humbled by my presence. Despite being a lowly dirt earthworm baby, you recognize greatness. You could not stand being without Zim! You think Dib is not as great as Zim! You think of Zim's weirdness is great and you don't need friends except for Zim!" Zim folds his arms over his chest, as he stood there in an "I am superior" superior pose.

Gaz gape at Zim, "_I didn't say that!_" she shook her head, in dismay. "_You weren't **listening **at all_!"

"Well something like that." Zim said defensively.

"_I didn't say anything **close **to **that**!_" Gaz fume!

Zim rolls his eyes; he did not have time for this. "Listen" Zim look her straight in the eye. "Whatever **_dramatic blah, blah_**, you had, can wait later" Zim places his hands on her shoulders as she looks at him with wide eyes. "It's moments like these, which remind me why I block the** Lifetime **channel from MINIMOOSE. Zim is the only over dramatic one here! **Got that**?"  
Gaz is flabbergasted. She was speechless, she opens her mouth, but nothing came out.

Zim cut in, "well, no need to beg for forgiveness. You can make it up to me, when we get home… _if we do_."

Gaz gapes at him, yet her anger ebbs away… She felt something… it was so weird… but it was relief. She looks up at Zim, and then she nods, "_he is so **ADD**_" she thought, yet she felt silly herself. She smiles up at Zim, "_your right, Zim. I guess I am tired. We will get out of here… together._" Gaz places her hands on his face, "_and I will make the yummiest lunchbox ever just for you_." Zim smiles widely at her. "_He is such a goof, he is so confident; he almost makes me **believe **in him_." Gaz thought to herself. Zim likes it that she was smiling. Yet a worried thought crosses his mind, he wishes he were as confident in himself now, as she was in him. Now he could not let her down. "That's because… **_because… _**I cannot look inferior being a superior being. That is right. It's not like I care what she thinks of me." Zim thought himself, "I wonder what she's thinking? **_Is it about me_**?" As Zim looks her in the eyes.

GIR hops up between them and cheers, "Mommy and Master are not getting a divorce. I want a puppy." GIR hugging them both together with a squeak. Gaz raises her brow at GIR "_a puppy? You're already a puppy_." GIR hops up excitedly "I want a baby brother or sister."

"Of course. **GIR**!" Zim exclaims as an idea pops into his head.

"I'll get the pickles and ice cream, and mommy will be a mommy soon." As GIR rubs Gaz's tummy as if she was pregnant. "_I don't think so_." Gaz raises a brow and tugs on his ear. GIR rubs on his ear and giggles.

"What? **No**! … **0.o? What**? GIR, **_what on Irk_**, goes through your head, sometimes?" Zim then got serious and orders, "GIR. I need you to go out there first and scout for us to make sure the area is clear. It's a reconnaissance mission." Gaz wraps her arms around GIR protectively "_you're not sending GIR out there. He is just a puppy. Or, baby robot or whatever. _**They will kill him**" Zim reaches out to Gaz to take GIR from her arms. Gaz backs away from Zim. "_**No**_." She could not lose GIR to those beasts. She had protected GIR this far, she could not send him out to the monsters.

Yet Zim was insistent, and he spoke clearly. "**Do not disobey my orders demon seed!**" then Zim compose himself as he saw Gaz close her eyes and turn away from Zim, "GIR here is an advance irking technology. Not only that! It is your stink that those beasts are after. I don't think they will be interested in a **SIR** that stinks like gym socks." Zim pulls GIR from Gaz's reluctant arms. Zim set GIR down and instructs GIR firmly, "Now. GIR. I want you to listen carefully. Listen _**very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very,**_ carefully." GIR blinks at him then smiles with a squeak, "what?"

Zim narrows his eyes at GIR in frustration, "**PAY ATTENTION GIR!**"

GIR eyes turn crimson and he salutes "Yes My Master!"

"I need you to do a scouting mission for us. You need to make sure that the area is safe enough so we can escape. Warn us, if any of those monsters come near. They are after us, and I need you to make sure that we do not get captured."

GIR eyes turn cyan and he squeaks, "don't let the doggy get us?"

"Yes, GIR that would be bad."

"They like sugar and spice and all that's nice, they eat angels and make them go to heaven."

"Whatever, GIR. Just make sure that we are not eaten. **Make sure you don't get eaten**!"

GIR eyes turn back red. He salutes as he leaves.

Gaz became withdrawn and she looks desolately at GIR. GIR waves at her happily. Gaz felt Zim clutch at her hand giving it a squeeze. GIR then goes out to the darkness… alone.

**"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!!!"** A deafening roar sounds out as soon as the door swung shut.

* * *

A/N 

hi...

I know not alot has happened in the story. As I said I'm sorry about progress being so slow. So I had GIR go out to the darkness alone. That makes me a bad person, hopefully not a bad writer. I want to thank my very few readers for their encouragement. As you know, I have gone Art crazy and has been on a roll doing new pictures. I noticed that not a lot of ZAGR, fan fiction has been updated lately. I wanted to change that. This chapter was going to be a lot longer, but I decided to cut it down and leave it at where GIR is now scouting or dead. Poor GIR. I want to thank those who read my stories, and especially those who leave reviews. Their reviews are like food to my writing soul , like chicken soup. Lol,.. please feel free to read and review. Should I keep my chapters short or should I keep it long? Is it hard to follow my story? Is Zim still in character? Is Gaz getting soft? Will my boss find out that I am writing fan fiction stories during work hours? ((Hey! At least it's not some game that people here are trying to hide. But you can totally notice! As long as I keep the text small, and I look like I'm miserable doing it, they'll think I'm just working or practicing my typing.))…. TxT' Will I ever get a life? Those are the real questions, I wonder about. o.0?


	20. Knock! Knock! Whose there?

A/N

Well, I did it again! I had spewed out another ZAGR update! I hope you all can catch up to my fast hands of thunder! Actually, my typing sucks and if it was not for the spell check, this would come out looking like monkey doodle. Sometimes I think that the spell check is writing the story for me! A magical computer? Nah, just really good spell check. Oh as for my readers. CRUNCH! A big ZAGR COOKIE for you! You have either checked out my art or read my stories. As for those who have not read my stories, WELL YOU WOULDN'T BE READING THIS WOULD YOU!?!? I decided to use words, like BLOOD and BONDAGE! Yeah I bet that got your attention. I like horror comedies. A little scary with a smear of humor on top. Like a nice guy to introduce to mom... MWAHAHAHAHA! (Wipes tear from eyes) sorry, I could not keep a straight face on that one. I do need a life!

* * *

... NOW BACK TO THE STORY!

* * *

0.0' 

"Bolt the door, bolt the door, **bolt the door**!" Zim repeats aloud, as he ran to the door. It shook violently. It wobbles at the hinges as the evil beasties bang it. Gaz ran faster to the door pressing her back against it as Zim struggles with the deadbolt.

"Bolt the door, bolt the door! **BOLT YOU STUPID DOOR**!" Zim commands.

Finally, the bolt slid into its latch. They both sigh in relief.

**BANG! BANG!**

Gaz and Zim jumps away from the door and ran to the other side. Zim clutches at Gaz tightly with fright.

**BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!**

Zim and Gaz cling to each other tightly, holding their breath.

**BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!** Then it stops

After a few moments of silence, they once again, sigh. However, Zim does not release his hold on Gaz.

Suddenly a look of lament crosses Zim's face.

Memories of the little robot and his antics flash in Zim's and Gaz's mind. It hits them both that GIR was out there, and possibly dead.

**"GIR**!" Zim said in a distraught voice. "I sent him out there. It's my fault he's..." he releases a Gaz, so he can run out to save GIR. However, she held Zim firmly back. She clutches at him tightly, while he struggles. She was going to backhand him and step on his shin if she had to, but Zim, knowing that she had a way with her feet and hands, put her on at this offensive wrestling hold. Zim yells at Gaz. "Let me go. **Let me go now**!" Orders Zim but she shook her head, "_I can't. You run out there and you're **dead**!_" Zim pushes and shoves Gaz. Nevertheless, she never lets go.

Gaz had to admit she was very proud of the fact that he was willing to go out there to save GIR. She looks right into Zim's eyes. "But **GIR**?" Zim says in a heartbreaking tone. He looks at her with pleading eyes. Gaz closes her eyes and swallows hard. "_I can't_…" she subside her emotions, and then she looks him in the eye and calmly and logically states to Zim, "_He is a superior irking SIR robot_." Zim looks at her mortified, He expects her to tell him "I told you so!" Instead Gaz's eyes softens a little, "_Please Zim, give him a chance_!" Despite the fact that a few minutes ago, Gaz was adamantly against sending GIR out there. She knew that if Zim went out there that he would be dead. She did not even want to think about it. Zim gave another push to get away from her, but she keeps holding on.

Despite what Zim was saying in taking the blame for GIR's demise, it was really Gaz, who felt at fault here. She dragged poor GIR here at the mall. However, finding blame was not going to bring him back. She had to think logically. Nevertheless, something was boiling in her also; she did not want to cower while a defenseless little puppy was fighting her fight! If those monsters want her, then she would face them and make sure that she would go down their gut fighting. Making sure, that they all would get the worst heartburn and ulcer ever!

Zim then clutches at her tightly pressing himself against her. He wishes that she would just obey him, unquestioningly! she press her lips to his neck, "_you said it yourself, they're not interested in a robot that smells like gym socks… if you want I will go out there. I will go get **GIR**_" She mumbles. "_It's me that they want_; (in a remorseful tone)_ this is my entire fault, anyway_…"

Zim stood still and he looks down at the little female in his arms. He swallows hard. The thought that he might lose her too… it was unthinkable… he was to lose two of his… of his… if he lost her… **"no**." he runs his claws through her hair. "We will **all **get out of here. You, me, and GIR." Zim then says in a low, daunting accent, "**Even if I have to rip one of them open and pull GIR out**!"

Gaz pulls back, "_your right before… you are overdramatic. It suits you_." She said as she brushes her fingers to his cheek and looks into his eyes.

Zim look at her questionably, "GIR will be all right, _right_?"

Gaz swallows hard, she never likes to lie, but she did not want Zim to run out there. Yet cowing here was not her way! It was neither of their way! She stills her mind to focus at the situation at hand. She closes her eyes in thought, after a few moments, she opens them slowly. She gave a cool look to Zim, "_I don't know…, but you know what? We **both **will go out there_…" Gaz looks up at Zim. Zim looks down at her, astound at her courage, she was just a little smeet of a girl! Just look at her (Though she is intimidating, and had a true warrior heart) still they might easily _**ki**_….

He shakes his head, "You stay here Gaz, and Zim will go out there. Then I will come back when it… _**GAWK**_!" Gaz grabs Zim's collar and looks him steely in the eye, **"**_**together **Zim, we will do this together_."

**_"Whoa _**for a little smeet of a female, she has a firm grip!" Zim thought, still he was going to refuse. He could not waste time arguing, yet he did not want her to… Then an idea crosses his mind, maybe if he uses her rebellious nature against herself…

He nods arrogantly "that is right little dirt worm baby, you will be safer with me. I do not want you to be lost and confused with out my mightiness' to protect and guide you, again. Zim is going out there with us together! Obey my orders, _**little **_Gaz female!" Zim said, shaking his fist at her.

Gaz knew exactly what he was trying to do. Zim thought that if he orders her in that manner to do something that she would refuse. She then would play into his word game and change her mind about going with him. She had to give him some credit; it was a nice try, but too third grade. Yet this was not the time to play games. She looks at him with a serious expression.

"_Alright Zim_" she bows her head to him. Touché.

"DO NOT ARGUE WITH ZIM, _**YOU…WHAT**_? What? **0.o**?" Zim's jaw drops "Why did you just **_agree _**like that?" Zim was perplexed! She had to pick now, as the time to be obedient. "Well…uh, very well that you recognize me as your…" then Zim felt thwarted, "why did you just **_obey_**?" He whines slightly.

Gaz took a hold of Zim's hand, and lead him to the door. _"Ready_?" Gaz asks. Zim looks to his little warrior female. Oh tallest, she had an expression on her face that he could only describe as like a warrior goddess about to face battle. Zim pulls out his ray gun, if he was going to go down. He was going down, in a hail of glory and blood! "**Let's do this**." Zim said, giving seriously wicked look as he reaches to unlock the door.

**Knock, knock! Knock, knock, knock, **(pause) **KNOCK! KNOCK!**

"_Two shaves and a haircut?_" Gaz thought to herself.

"Who's there?" Zim ask. Gaz looks at him in disbelief.

"Banana."

"What do you want **Banana**?!?!" Zim ask again.

Gaz shoves him off the door _"that's **GIR**_!" As she struggles to unbolt the latch.

"No it isn't, it's **BANANA**!" Zim snaps back.

Gaz gave him an appall look, "_tell__ me you're not serious_."

**"What**?!?! One of those monster's name could be **BANANA**!" Zim said, then he pauses, Zim thought about what he had just said… **wow**! That did sound really stupid.

Gaz finally unlocks the door, and they both open it quickly. _**"GIR**_!" they cry out happily.

GIR waves at them with his little black paw's "awe, you're supposed to say, **banana who?**" GIR says smiling.

Zim raise his green brow, "banana who?" Zim ask

"Banana split," GIR answers then breaks into a little dance "**_doo- dee- do-do- doo- de doo_**."

Gaz picks up GIR quickly, and embraces him. He is alive!

"Thank you for the hug now gives me a **kiss**!" Zim is relieved that GIR is alive and okay. However, little bit of a jealous streak came out as he heard GIR mention "kiss" to Gaz. It did not help that Gaz obeys without hesitancy as she gave GIR a kiss on the nose. That was not fair! He never got a kiss! "Not like Zim wants one, I mean, who would want a disgusting, sloppy, sensuous, tasty, kiss from a dirt worm baby demonic alluring desirable female. Especially with those horrible, soft, supple, tempting, rosy, succulent lips. " Zim did not realize that he was staring out into space. GIR look over at Zim and jumps from Gaz's embrace unto Zim. "Awe, master, you get a kiss too!" GIR gave Zim a kiss, on the nose (or where his nose would be, if he had one). Zim looks at GIR, trying to suppress a smile, (yet he had to remember he is an invader! This was not becoming of an invader!) "Enough of your filth, GIR! Stop trying to be all kissy, sissy. That is a filthy habit! A sign of weakness! "

GIR gave Zim another squeeze, "awe... Master needs another KISS!"

" No, GIR I don't!"

" Gazzy, give him a kissy kiss!"

Gaz takes GIR from Zim and replies, **"**_**no, **I don't think so_."

**OUCH**! That hurt! Zim felt it sting unexpectedly. Gaz gave GIR a kiss without a second thought, but without missing a beat, she refuses to kiss Zim?!? "Not like I would have refused… NO! Wait! Yes… I would have said no, and she would have begged me too, then I would have said, ok… just to see if (_**grrrrrr**_) … but she had the nerve! The gall, to say no first! (_**Grrrrrrrr**_)... (_Whines_) is it because I said the Banana thing, isn't it? " he thought, and Zim's feelers droop under his wig…

Gaz set GIR down, "Is it OK, GIR?" GIR smiles up at Gaz, "the coast is clear, I had to make sure the coast was clear." GIR releases Gaz, and he hops over to the end of the hallway that leads to the main court of the mall. Zim once again picks Gaz and places her on his shoulders. Zim look outside of the hallway, looking both ways. He only notice that there were some bags of trash than the other side in the back end of the hallway, where it is really dark. GIR leads them forward. Suddenly there was a sound of roaring right beside them. Zim, Gaz, and GIR look up to see that these things have been crawling around the walls also. There were so many of these monsters, just searching for one little girl. Moreover, they were trying to once again, catch the scent of their prey. Zim proceeded to run for his life, with Gaz on his shoulders.

* * *

THE FAR END OF THE HALLWAY WITH THE TRASH 

On the side of the hall, where there were the bags of trash… under the pile, one of the Angel Makers crawls out, gasping and wheezing. It tries to call out but **blood** and **gore** spills out from the gash on its neck. One of its forearms hung, twisted, and cut, swinging uselessly. It gave a shuddering wheeze. Large cuts zig zag across its torso spraying **blood** out of its arteries. Then its jaw went slack, and its large tentacle tongue rolls out of its broken jaw, to the floor. It shudders then seizures. Then a death rattle is heard. Then it falls back into the trash… the crimson pool grows wider under its form. on the polished floor, stamped in blood leading away from the creature's corpse are little paw prints …

* * *

NETH AT HIS OFFICE 

The chase was on! The office of Neth, he observes the little trio running for their lives. He was now using the infrared heat filter of his video camera. He could see them running as quickly as the little legs can carry them. He presses a button on the wall, were a hidden closet opens up on the side corner, and a cot lowers. Attached to the headboard of the cot were all sorts of bondage restraints. He began setting up an extra set of bondage restraints.

Tonight he was going to have two little angels in his company. He ran his hand down the white satin sheets. He gently and lovingly fluffs the soft pillows, side by side. He got up to look at the cot. Dark thoughts cross through his mind, "seeing the star-crossed duo fraught underneath him, being the master of their pain… and his pleasure." It was so romantically tragic. Making sure that they both go to heaven as angels… together. It was set to perfection for what he had in mind. "It is time to greet my guests." He presses the button again, the cot rises up, and the closet closes. He smiles as he exits the office, taking Skipper with him. Right when he reaches the door, he looks back, to the dark corner.

* * *

NETH ON THE PROWL 

Neth walks down the corridors right where the angel makers had last spotted them. Neth now knew where they were. They were heading towards the main mall at the play center to the employer exit. Where Zim had first entered. They were going to try to escape in the way he had gotten in, or trying to find the nearest exit. However, they were not familiar of the terrain. The mall had many doors and hallways, many that lead to a dead end and only Neth knew were all the exits were. Therefore, the first thing that came to mind to them was to go to the obvious. That is where Neth would be waiting. It was like watching a moth get caught in a web. "Come step into my parlor, said the spider to the moth" Neth smiles.

* * *

ZIM ON THE RUN THROUGH THE MALL 

Zim pants as he ran as fast as he could, "they're blocking the main exits. The only solution is to come go out through the employee exit." Gaz protests, "_He will be expecting us there. I'll bet he's waiting right there right now_." Zim ran to a Mexican restaurant, where it had a patio with a wall surrounding set outside of its closed door. He hopes over the patio wall, in order to hide from the horrible creatures that were following him. He set Gaz down pressing against the wall, under its tables. He clutches tightly at her, pressing her against him in order to make as small of a silhouette as he can, as the beast ran by. With the heavy thuds of their paws, grunting and enhancing on the chase. Some of the beasts howl in victory, as they stamped by. Zim hugs Gaz, tightly pressing his face to her shoulder. The fear of those monsters shaking him to the core. Gaz though, in amazing control, strokes comforting to Zim on the back of his head, and presses her cheek to his. It was a simple and pure gesture from her part. Zim feels touch by this. It was so… _kind_ and _rare_; no one ever did that to him. He could not let the beasts get her. He will not! **She was his**!

As soon as the beasts pass by, GIR pops up, "okay. They went bye-bye." Zim picks Gaz up and proceeds to run again. "Who will get us?" Zim asks between pants. "_Neth will be waiting for us_." She presses her cheek to the top of his head. "Who is that?" Zim ask concerned. Zim kept picturing that this Neth person was this huge overbearing, horrible monster with tentacles and gnashing teeth! "_He's a security guard_!" Gaz simply said. Zim froze in his tracks, **"what**?" Zim looks up at her, "he's just mall security? That's it?" Zim rolls his eyes. "I can handle _**that**_! You let my fears get the best of me little Gaz. No mall lackey is a match to **Zim!**" Zim looks around, as he heard the sound of the Beastly pack getting closer. "Besides, he can't be worse than these things!" Gaz look back at the horrible monsters, and ponders, it is true that Neth was just one guy! If Zim can handle him, but if he cannot, she definitely would! It was just one guy, and logically, if she took out the Main controller. The drones will falter. "_Your right_." She agrees. Zim set a determined scowl on his face as he ran straight to the direction of the employee exit.

* * *

ZIM ALMOST AT THE EXIT!!! 

The employee exit entrance seems empty of any monsters or Neth! A sigh relief escapes from Zim. Despite his bravado, in knowing that he could take care of any simple mall security guard, he really did not want to run into any more situations. "_This is an **ambush**_" Gaz warns. Zim nods in agreement. There is something odd. He treads carefully in his tracks, something inside him sense something was very wrong. He could feel many optic orbs were watching him. GIR ran back to Zim clinging frighteningly to him. "_He is hiding in the shadows above us_." Gaz pointes up to the second level of the mall balcony.

Zim raises his eyes, to see how long lithe white figure, standing on the rail with amazing prowess and balance. He walks on the rail, as a trapeze artist would, look down at them, smiling. The shadows came alive, as large dark hulking forms began to move.

"So this is your _**Zim**_. You two are adorable. You are adorable, you know that?"

Zim looks at him a baffled look and he answers with hesitancy. "Eh, well… ah… thank you creepy white guy. But we have no time for your flattery."

Neth bows to him politely "you're welcome, and I was so hoping you would stay for a little while. Your little girlfriend here has caused quite a stir. It really got my attention."

Zim did not have any time for this banter! Yet as you observe around him, the Angel Makers were circling around like sharks to its prey.

"Oh, ummm… well I..." Zim set Gaz down and mock reprimanding her "_**Naughty, Naughty little worm baby**_! What did I tell you about getting creepy… revolting, gross stranger's attention? You leave their attention alone. No deserts for you." Zim then look up to him and in a strained smile said with a shrug "awe, females, what can you do? Well I'll be taking her home now, and you can go back to your… creepy… disturbing… things you do." Zim said as he set Gaz back on his shoulders.

"Leaving so soon?" Neth said in disappointment, "I was hoping that all three of us would play together."

Zim narrows his eyes, "**_no thank you_**. We want to go home now. And I don't want to play with you."

" You do not have a choice. You can come with me, and I can show you a way to be an angel. On the other hand, you can fight, struggle, make it more deliciously painful, and still become an angel. Either way, I get my way. I'm actually hoping that you refuse, because I find it exciting."

Zim stood back as he gave him an odd look, "what is it with you? **Gaz**, what is this filthy white stink beast trying to say?"

"He simply wants to torture us and then rape us, he just thinks it's cool to say allot of useless noise."

Zim looks up at the Neth guy and saw the doll tucked into his suspenders. "You're **Kenny**, right?" Neth bows his head, "one of the same. Neth is one of my nicknames, its short for Kenneth"

"Uh- huh…_Sooo, _Kenny_, Dennis, Neth, Ned, Denny_, or whatever your name is. What do you have in mind for us?"

"Why I am glad you ask. Oooh, I have something so tasty in mind for you two. What I had in mind for you is something… What I would call enlightenment. See, I believe that there is a heaven, and there is a hell. Just like there is pain and pleasure, so with all things, you must go through hell, to be worthy of heaven." He raises his arms up to the heavens looking above in a dramatic flair "So in other words, I put you through hell, but you will find heaven, by the end of your life. My angel makers do that, they consume the flesh, freeing the soul. However, you cannot just enter into the Gates of Heaven without purifying your soul in the flames of Hell. Just like, I cannot get pleasure without pain. Since I know I am condemned to hell anyway, and expecting excruciating pain, so deliciously deserving. I feed my dark and wanton appetites. See this earth is hell, and these angels, are trapped until I set them free. I hold no grudges, to God. I sent him angels, free from this tainted world. At the same time, I feed my dark demonic appetites, on…"

"They're **gone**." Skipper interrupts.

Neth looks around, in dismay. There in the spot, where they should have been was nothing! The angel makers looking about confused. "**How rude**!" Neth fumes. Neth looks up and sees that they are already to the other side of the mall. At a good distance. He raises his hands and points directly at them, "go fetch." He orders his Angel Makers.

* * *

ZIM ON THE RUN THROUGH THE MALL 

"**What a sick vulgar worm**! Really! Like we would stick around there and listen to his rant!" Zim pants away as he ran as fast as his legs could carry him. "_Oh thank God, I really thought you were going to stand around and listen to him_." Gaz says in relief as she presses her cheek to Zim. She pats the top of his head. "_That was a good idea._" Zim smiles at that despite the situation they were in, he likes it when she praises him.

"_Look at the skylight_!" Gaz points out into the sky. Zim looks up also, "yes, that's very nice, that skylight." Gaz pauses, hoping that he would catch up. Zim just keeps looking up as he keeps running. Gaz sighs as she realizes he just was not getting it. "_Do you still have your **Rocket **thing in your Pak?_" "Tell Zim. Why is this relevant to what is going on." "_You can use your blaster to blow the glass out, and we can fly out here in your rocket pak_!"

"Of course! I can use my blaster a blow the glass out thus using the rocket from my Pak, launches out of this mall of madness!" Zim pauses and looks straight up at the skylight, pointes his talon dramatically up in the air, "_**I am so magnificent!**_"

"_That was my… oh never mind_." Gaz just flick him on the side of his head, "_hey magnificent boy. Enough noise and just get us out of here_!"

"Not if you're going to be so **rude**." Zim pouts.

Gaz clenches her fists in irritation, then she relaxes her fist and a small, calming smile to her face, she coos to Zim's feeler under his wig, "_Zim, you magnificent boy. Please fly us out of here, before I break your **neck **with my **thighs**!_" Gaz demonstrates by squeezing her legs on Zim's neck, **HARD**! "_**GASH**…._**_GARR…_" **Zim chokes out. _"Better_?" Gaz asks sweetly. Zim nods as best he could and squeak, "Better… "

Zim set Gaz down and pulls out his ray gun; just a fleeting thought crosses his mind to shoot her in the butt! "_Do you think your rocket is powerful enough to take all three of us?_" Gaz asks in a practical manner. Zim was rubbing the back of his neck, giving her sore look. However, he then shook his resentment, as his sense that she was apprehensive. "Ever since that one rockets accident incident at school, it's been became more **powerful **than ever! It goes off like the tail of a comet! I could almost swear I could move this planet with the strength and power of the rocket boosters in my Pak! I have to warn you that back draft might destroy half the mall!" Gaz looks around the mall, at the stores and all the closed up Kiosks… and a smile curves her lips. "_Sweet_."


	21. Gaz's Sweet Sacrifice

_Sweet Sacrifice by Evanescence_

_It's true, we're all a little insane  
but its so clear…now that I'm unchained  
fear is only in our minds…taking over all the time  
fear is only in our minds but its taking over all the time  
you poor sweet innocent thing  
dry your eyes and testify  
you know you live to break me- don't deny…sweet sacrifice  
One day I'm gonna forget your name and one sweet day, you're gonna drown in my lost pain  
fear is only in our minds… taking over all the time  
fear is only in our minds but its taking over all the time  
you poor sweet innocent thing  
dry your eyes and testify  
and oh you love to hate me don't you, honey?  
I'm your sacrifice.  
(I dream in darkness. I sleep to die erase the silence… erase my life  
our burning ashes… blacken the day… a world of nothingness blow me away)  
do you wonder why you hate? Are you still too weak to survive your mistakes?  
You poor sweet innocent thing  
dry your eyes and testify you know you live to break me...  
don't deny…sweet… sacrifice_

* * *

Zim points his weapon upward and shoots at the glass on the skylight! Shower of glass rains down on their heads! Zim grabs his companions, and takes shelter underneath one of the benches. The Angel Maker were fast approaching, but have found themselves backing away trying to avoid being impaled by the falling shards! 

Taking advantage of their momentary pause Zim hops up onto the bench and puts on his goggles!

"Alright guys, give **Zim** some _**room**_!" Zim back them away dramatically with his arms as his steel spider legs spread out, and then enfold back in to form the two rockets. The Rockets start to fire up! Zim summons Gaz and GIR to him. Gaz leaps up into his shoulders, while GIR hop on top of Gaz. The Rockets soon flares up! "**Ready for takeoff**!" Zim said as he lowers his goggles over his eyes. Gaz responds "_enough **noise**, more **action**!_"  
To Zim that was as good as a go! The Angel Makers try approaching, but soon met the fiery back draft of Zim's mighty rockets as the blinding light of the flair was all that they could see!

Just as they were taking off one Angel Makers shook off the shock and heads right towards the source of the blinding light, chopping and gnashing away! Seconds before it could take a good bite down on Zim, Zim blasts into the air! **"Ha HAAAAAAAAAA!" **Zim laughs as he rose up into the skylight. Gaz clung tightly to Zim, and she could not help but smirk to herself that they were finally getting away from this hell! The Angel Maker's angry at their escape began to leap up into the air with incredible height! They were lashing their long tongues out and giving large grunting roars to each other! With terrifying prowess and agility, the beasts began to climb onto the ceiling at an incredible speed. They were at the skylight lashing their tongues out, in order to trap the escaping trio.

"They are trapping us!" screams Zim. _"Give me your blaster. I'll take them **out**!"_ Gaz reaches for Zim's blaster and aims it at the Angel Makers! With deadly accuracy she began shooting at them at the ceiling despite rocketing and zigzagging in the air. The blaster stings each one of those monsters horribly, but they seem to feel hardly any pain. Moreover, the Angel Makers shook off the blast like nothing, despite the horrific wounds it gave. This was going to be a lot harder than it looks. Gaz tries to blast as much as she can but found it was becoming futile.

That is when the worst happens…

The creatures began to leap off from the ceiling towards them. Zim try dodging out of the way as the falling Angel Makers as the creatures tries to reach out and grab them. Zim began to turn his rocket about, as one of them almost claw at Gaz, as it fell. It barely brushes its sharp talons on her purple locks. Another creature leaps and bites down at one of the rockets that were coming out of his Pak. Zim howls as he was losing control of his Pak, and begins circling, losing velocity. The creature biting down on his Pak releases as half of its face burns off! The doomed trio plummets to the ground, and they crash into the large water fountain and planters bench. Guess felt her stomach leap into her throat as the impact the planters and the water. She did not know if she hit her head or not. She knew was that she felt every bruise on her body when she lands. Knowing that she had to collect herself quickly, she shook herself out of her daze. Zim ran to her, pulling her up. She was not sure where she was at until she recognizes that it was the rest area near the café food court. Disoriented, she forces herself to focus! She found that Angel Makers that were looming hungrily and snapping its jaws surround them.

GIR hops up and screams **"timeout! **I need to tie my shoes" GIR pretends to bend Down to tie his shoes and surprisingly enough, the Angel Makers complies, pausing. Zim tries to think, while Gaz still feeling woozy from the fall was a bit shock that GIR's little diversion works!

"I make two bunnies ears and they go over the hill, then under and into the hole… wait… or is that the bunnies go around the hill, and over the hole and…. _No wait… _two bunnies go to the hill and fall into a hole… wait… no… _ummm_" GIR repeats aloud to himself. GIR was trying to figure how to make a bow…

"_Hurry Zim, before GIR figures how to tie his shoes._" Gaz warn quietly as she backs up to Zim clinging onto his shoulder. "Don't be ridiculous, GIR hasn't figured out how to tie his shoes in years… actually he isn't even wearing shoes… I think." Zim starts scanning his eyes about his surroundings. Then he spots it, there was another skylight. Only this one had a pillar right next to it and a chandelier. If he could climb up the pillar onto the chandelier, and be able to escape through that skylight. All he needs now was to make these Angel Makers get out of his way! Zim had to bring out the big guns despite the fact that there were cameras watching and recording every moment. GIR had weapons! Of course, GIR can destroy him them with his missiles and torpedoes and artillery!

Zim jumps up and takes a stance at the Angel Makers. He points his talon at them, and hollers, "**Back off you horrid stink beasts! Do not tempt the _wrath _of _Zim_**" all the Angel Makers look at each other and then to Zim. Gaz tugs at Zim's shirt a little and whispers, "What are you doing?"

Zim whispers back, "I am going to use GIR to escape… trust me, you'll see." Gaz could only shake her head in disbelief; the only thing she trusts was that they are doomed. Zim goes back to his bravado speech, "won't listen to Zim will you! Don't say I didn't warn you!"

Zim orders GIR, "**Bring out your arsenal**!" GIR forgets about pretending to tie his shoes, springs up in a salute. "Yes, my lord and master." Just then, GIR lowers the hood of his disguise, to show his little metallic robot face. The top of his head flips open and a slew of multifarious armaments pours out and set up on the top of his head.

Gaz watches in surprise, as then she slaps her palm to her forehead, "I should have known! I should've used GIR to get out that lost and found office in the first place!" She thought to herself.

The Angel Makers looks a little curious at the gadgetry that came out of the little toy dog. "**See! Now feel Zim's wrath**!" Zim cackle evilly, "**GIR open fire!**"

A beeping sound went up, and a whirring of the weapons powering up, GIR's eyes brightens to an even more scarlet red as he got ready to fire!

"3-2-1…_**FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSH**_!"

Out of the tips of the laser cannons and missiles spews out great masses of silly string! Silly string, of all neon colors, sprays all over the Angel Makers!

Zim could only watch in jaw dropping shock as the globs of silly string covers the faces of the Angel Makers. It did nothing to the Angel Makers, unless you count mildly curious and annoyed.

"GIR WHY IS THERE **SILLY STRING** IN YOUR **ARTILLERY**!" Zim asks in horrified shock!

"Well, duh! I play with girls aaaaand I can't have explosive around kids! I am kid friendly and mother approved!" GIR said and he presses his fingers to his cheeks to make it as if he had dimples.

"_You know, either this is could be the **concussion **speaking, but GIR has a point there_," Gaz said with a shrug just as her posture into her defensive stance. She was a warrior at heart and if they were going to kill her, she was to go down Gaz's style! Fighting!

However, Zim had other things in mind! To Gaz's surprise, Zim picks her up and holds her over his head. "**Here boy!** (_whistling_) here boy (_whistling_)" Zim hops on the top of the fountain and waves Gaz about to the Angel Makers, "look what I have here (_whistling_). It is a **yummy num female**! Mmmmmmmm (_whistling_) look at the yummy num! Come on boy!" Zim waves Gaz about as if she was a good doggie chew toy! Zim holds Gaz out in front of him. "You want this? You want this? Come on, you little disgusting stink beast!"

The Angle Makers starts to hop about enthusiastically as Zim shook Gaz like a treat. They pant in excitement as Zim continues to tempt them. Some even roll over in obedience to Zim in order to please them with a reward of human flesh.

"Oh what a horrid monster you are! Oh yes you are! Ok boy, come on" Zim held Gaz over his head, and reels her back to throw her far, "ok boy, here you go… GO **FETCH**!!!" at that command Zim made it seem he flung Gaz so far and faster than they could see, the monsters all ran to the direction of where they thought he threw her. Instead, Gaz was behind Zim's back. _**"Psych!" **_Zim chuckles at his own cleverness. Gaz stood still, she did not know what he had in mind, but anything was better than nothing was at all.

GIR skips to go where he thought Gaz was thrown. Zim hooks his claw to his collar, pulling GIR back "not you GIR!" Zim said in a low annoyed tone.

Zim using the undamaged parts of the spider legs reaches out and hooks into the handrails of the second floor. He scampers as fast as his steely spider legs can carry him. Holding Gaz in one arm and GIR following behind, he spots the Hot Topics and with the last of his broken rocket power, burns a hole thru the gate and hides into the store.

The trio runs past all the merchandise to the back of the store. Zim and Gaz ducks right behind the counter. Zim pants and leans back as he took large gulps of air. Gaz though seem so calm and just observes Zim as he catches his breath. She was kneeling next to him and her hands resting on her thigh. Zim looks over to her and watches her watching him. She had a remote expression and she was so still like an ivory statue. She was distancing herself from the situation they were in. even if the beasts came in and rips her to pieces, her feelings are so lock away that she will not even scream. She was preparing for death as if it was just a chore.

Zim almost admired the way she would keep her level head in chaos… almost as if it was trite.

Zim knew that he did not have a lot of time… but he needs to rest. He had the wind knocked out of him in the fall and he ran a long time before that. He needs his second wind. He closes his eyes and wince as he began to feel the damage in his Pak. It was painful and he could not retract the chew up steel spider leg. It is jagged and twisted.

He felt a cool hand to his forehead. He opens his eyes a little to see her eyes. He was still panting hard but was slowing down. His throat was dry from all the screaming and he could barely squeak out a word. Zim just needs a moment then he would be back on his feet.

Gaz stood up and went to the back of the store where the break room might be. She saw that it had a fridge and rummages through it. She found a pack of sweet green tea. She took out the drink and replaces it with a dollar. Gaz returns to Zim's side, kneels down, and opens the drink. She hopes that this will make him feel better.

Zim felt something cool to his lips. He opens his eyes as he sees Gaz holding the bottle for him to drink. He gulps down the liquid and his throat so parched that it did not matter what flavor or what element it was, as long as it was cold. He thank the tallest that his immunity to water kicked in before all this.

He could feel the cool drink down his throat and a small dribble escapes his lips down his chin. Gaz slowly takes the drink from his mouth and then she turns Zim around. He leans forward, as Gaz inspects the damage to his Pak. Gaz's expression changes to a frown as she sees what those monsters did to his spider leg. The metal was still warm and slimy from when the Angel Maker chomped down.

Gaz took out her Swiss army knife, pull out a screwdriver, and began to detach the steel part. The pink spot that closes over it was jammed open. Zim jumps when he felt Gaz disconnect the broken part from his pak! Zim was going to remove his pak to repair it. He did not expect Gaz to do it for him!

Gaz places the sever part to the floor and with the tug of her slender fingers the pink spot slid close. She ran her hand over his pak and looks over the shell for any other damages. Zim shiver a bit, as he felt her fingers brush his pak, the pain of his pak damage subsiding. The last time she touched his pak, He remembers he teased her. Her touch is so tender now,

"_I see no other damage. Do you feel any other malfunctions? Did I hurt you_?"

Zim jumps again as she asks that. He turns to her and looks into her very serious eyes. "Uh, no… no it just… tickles."

She nods and reaches down to pick up his broken spider leg. "_here_." She offers it to him. Zim clenches his teeth and seethes, his anger replacing his exhaustion. "Those stink beasts… those Angel Makers! They will pay for this!" He tightens his hands around the leg and slams it down in hate! Gaz put her hand on top of his. "_Your rested now, let's go… I saw there is a back way through the storage room behind the stores. We can take that to the nearest escape. Do you think you can still fly us out of here_?"

Zim shook his head, "no… but Zim has a _**plan**_."

Gaz looks up at him.

After a long moment of looking at him, Zim blinks a couple of times as he stares back. Zim begins to frown, as he stares back. She kept looking at him, but Zim could just swear he was sensing what she was thinking.

"It's a good plan this time!"

Gaz kept looking at him.

"THIS WILL WORK! HAVE ALL MY PLANS EVER FAILED!?!?"

Gaz did not change her expression,

"OK, I KNOW THERE HAVE BEEN SET BACKS! THIS WILL WORK! IT IS INGENIOUS! OBEY ME!"

Gaz just kept staring at him. His left eyes twitches and he bites his bottom lip, he reluctantly said as he looks away,

"**FINE**! IT IS THE BEST ZIM COULD COME UP WITH, OK? I HOPE THAT THIS WILL WORK… BUT RIGHT NOW IT'S OUR ONLY CHANCE!"

Zim looks up to see Gaz leaving, and going to the back door. Was she ditching him? She unlocks the door, "_well? Come on Zim._"

Zim follows with a hidden grin, as he was glad she was not going to ditch him. Gaz could only sigh as he marches out the door. "GIR? Come on boy, we are leaving."

GIR hops up from the pile of toys he was playing with and holds an Emily doll to his chest, "goodbye Emily. I will never forget you!"

**"GIR!"**

GIR hops up and runs to Gaz and holds her hand, smiling.

Gaz could only expect the worse but she was ready for anything by now… or at least she thought. As they went the back way, the dim lights in the hall were eerie and there were sounds coming from all around. It was either the sound of heavy steps running or the metal clanking. The sounds echo off the hall, so it was hard to distinguish which direction it came from. The hall was tight and yet it would allow at least one of those Angel Makers to pass through. They would be trapped if they were attacked in either direction without escape!

Zim jumps at every sound, ready to take a battle stance. Then he hears something close behind him. The hallway is dark and the light poor. Nevertheless, as he listens to the sound, he backs away from it. He looks up and a spot up on the corner wall is a video security camera.

On the other side of those cameras was Neth. he is in his office watching them as they try to find an escape. He grins as he then places the microphone to his lips, "Hello Zim, I _seeeee _you! When I get my hands on Gaz, I will make sure you watch." He teases.

Zim glares at the camera and in one-leap rips it off the wall! There maybe more cameras but he at least got this one!

Zim makes way to the store door, which leads to their escape. Gaz glares at the sign on the door and hiss, "_Pure evil! **Hissssssssss**_" she bears claws at it like a cat to water! Zim looks to see that the sign read **"GAP" **Zim puts his hand on her shoulder, "we must be brave, but if you see any annoying preppy dirt monkeys breaking out in dance then it is '**shoot to kill**!"

They pass the store while trying not to recoil. Gaz goes behind the cashier counter to provide cover while Zim checks outside. After a tense moment, Zim gives a soft whistle, and waves her forward. "We have to make a rush for it. Ready?" Gaz nods but then she turns to point to GIR who was staring at a GAP manikin, and then GIR looks both ways to see if anyone was looking and approaches the doll, and peeps under her dress. GIR giggles, then "GIR cut that out! Get over here now!" Zim orders, while Gaz just shakes her head and rolls her eyes.

They proceed through the gates, mildly surprised that everything is so calm.

Then it strikes!

Like a swarm of hornets, the Angel Makers surrounds them in seconds. Taking off to the chase Zim climbs up to the pillar, as the Angle Makers were fast approaching behind. Zim takes a flying leap with the help of what was left of his steely spider legs and jumps to the hanging chandelier. They were almost to the escape! Zim lowers Gaz from his shoulder and GIR leaps up with amazing finesse, as if it was all just a game of tag.

Zim prepares to shoot some of the Angel Makers away with his ray gun, and it seems that it is working! They might really make it this time! Gaz shot with deadly accuracy at the Beasts and Zim is ready to take off again, when one of the creatures whips his tongue around and slap GIR off to the edge. Gaz seeing this saw red and shot at the Angel Maker in its eye, blinding it in hot pain. A millisecond later, Gaz grabs GIR. Another Angel Maker knocks the chandelier to the side and causes some of the screws to loosen at the top. The chandelier loosens up and drops causing them to lose their balance and send Gaz rolling off the edge.

Zim reaches out and grabs her just in time. Zim slips but pulls his spider leg out to grab the chandelier. The chandelier is hanging by wires. Gaz holds on to Zim and with her other hand grabs GIR, "GIR… do you think that you can fly out of here?" GIR nods as he looks down at the mass of Angle Makers swarming below. They nip and howl at their trapped prey.

GIR tries to start his rocket when a tongue lashes out and hooks to GIR. In a swift tug, GIR is yanked out of Gaz's hand. GIR disappears into the swarm of monsters, **_  
"GIRRRRRRRRRRR!"_**  
Zim and Gaz screams. Gaz could feel her tears in her eyes, as she tries in vain to look for little GIR in the mass. She might soon share GIR's fate. Hand just hanging down her side as this strange feeling stir. She looks up to Zim who is holding on to her, pulling her up. Zim is trembling and he shut his eyes trying to hold back his grief. Gaz just looks up into his eyes, and her tears threaten with such a force to pour out. She did not know why, but this emotion felt almost like it came from herself and from… Zim?

Zim is grieving. She feels it. Tears… are falling on her face. Zim's tears. His eyes were full of tears dropping on her face. It falls on her forehead. Zim's lips are trembling. She releases her own tears.

She wants to be brave and she has to be strong but GIR… little GIR. Memories of little GIR runs through her mind, GIR smiling at her, singing**_ "Only if you dance with meeee!"_**

Zim interrupts her thoughts as he pulls her up, despite the wires snapping. He had to pull her slow because any quick jerky movements would cut the wires!

Zim seems to be talking to himself than to Gaz, "Zim won't lose anymore! **NO MORE!** I WONT LOSE YOU!" Gaz tightens her hand in his, as if to assure him. Zim almost has her up…

_**WHIP!**_

A long tongue whips painfully around Gaz's ankle! She only winces at the sharp sting. "NO! NO! NO! NOOOOOOOOO!" Zim screams, "YOU WONT HAVE HER! I WONT LET YOU! ZIM WILL NEVER LET GO! **SHE IS MIIIIIIIIIIIIINE!**"

The monsters scream in triumph and the monster begin to playfully tug at her like a puppy at a rag.

Over the speakers Neth laughs and coos, "there it seems that my little boys have their chew toy. Release her Zim, release her to heaven,"

"**SHUT THE FCK UP!** ZIM SWEARS I WILL KICK YOUR ASS ALL THE WAY TO HELL! TELL THEM TO LET GO **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!**"

Gaz just looks up and Zim grips her in his claws tightly while the monster on the other side pull and Gaz becomes the object of a lethal game of tug of war. The monsters twist her ankle hard and she tries to ignore the pain, yet Zim felt it! He felt it and he could only grit his teeth and hold on, despite watching Gaz being tortured in front of him. She kept holding back her cries, more for his sake than her own. He was not going to lose Gaz! NEVER! "Hold on Gaz… Zim will save you."

**SNAP**! Goes one wire

**SNAP**! Goes another wire.

Gaz says in a low voice, "_save yourself, Zim. Release me… just let me go._" She knew that it was her own doom, but she is not going to allow any more deaths on her part. Zim has a chance to get away.

**SNAP**!

There is only one wire hanging on and stretches thin.

Zim grits his teeth and he pulls with all his might on her hand, "Gaz… give… me… your… other… hand… grrr… "

Gaz just looks up to him and doesn't raise her hand.

"_Let me go_."

Zim opens his eyes wide at her in shock! "**GAZ! GIVE ME YOUR OTHER HAND! ZIM ORDERS YOU! NOW DO IT!**"

Gaz just looks into his teary eyes and thou her expression did not change, fresh tears flow from her eyes. "Pleeeease." Zim whines in that quiet way. She raises her other hand to Zim. She rests her hand to his… Zim feels relief that she at last is obeying at least this order…

"_Goodbye Zim_." She says in a small smile through her tears

"What? Gaz?" Zim looks baffled at her.

Gaz pries his fingers from her and she slips out of his grasp.

He could only look on as Gaz falls. At first, it seems as if everything went to slow motion. Her body seems like it was floating there as she looks into his eyes.

Zim gaze at her eyes… like the eyes of a fallen angel. Zim tries in vain to reach out and grab her… his mouth gapes open in anguish as he watches Gaz fall.

Gaz will soon join GIR…

Gaz could only fix her eyes up as she could see the pain and horror in his orbs as he watches her fall. Gaz plunges to her imminent death.

Darkness swallows her up…

Zim is in utter shock by this nightmare. The monsters leaps up and envelop her tiny form, in a terrifying moment, she disappears. Zim finally finding his voice, sobs and curls his talons to fists.

He screams, _**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH**_!"

* * *

A/N 

This is getting intense here. The long weekend is here and gone. So to cheer me up I watched the History's Channel "Star Wars" revealed and it was great! I love how it gave detail description on everything.

So anyway, I know that I seem to have GIR seemingly in dire consequences. I feel like I am just kicking this poor puppy around… but I really do like GIR, I swear! I am so sorry it took me forever to update, but Memorial weekend actually made the week very busy.

I put in a Hot Topics reference because that is where I found Zim stuff the most. There was some really tender moments. Thank you ZAGR updaters! I was happy about all the ZAGR cookies. Yummy!

Will this be the end of Gaz? Will Zim kick Neth's ass all the way to hell? … God I am so sleepy…zzzzzzzz…Z?


	22. Trix are for Zim!

**Flashback**

Feeling the weight of her small body, as he lifts her up over his head. Zim using her as an umbrella. "_If you want to keep all your limbs, Zim. You will put me down. You will put me down **now**!_" Gaz threatens as he holds her over his head. The first time he had ever touched her.

_"Here" _Gaz holding a purple book to him looking into his eyes.

The way he held her in the school bathroom.

Swimming in demon monkeys as they played JAWS….

The touch of her face as he lay down in the church with her, by the alter.

"_That was so… cool_!" Gaz whispers to him, as she is trapped underneath him.

The feel of her lips to his finger as she cared for his splinter…

Gaz running into his arms! _"Zim_!" She breathes out.

Gaz looking into his eyes, as her soft fingers touch his face.

Pulling her small form to him in bed, tasting the skin on the back of her neck.

_"Zim_!" Gaz reaching out to him, holding him back as he tries to save GIR.

Then a strange memory flashes in his eyes, they are flying into the sky. The rocket not working. Gaz is looking into his orbs, her face drawing near as she puts her arms around him and presses her lips to his.

Visions of Neth standing over them, as he repeats his ominous words "I promise you I'll make you watch." While Gaz is frightened because she has Zim with her.

Gaz looking into Zim's eyes "_Goodbye Zim_" her fingers slip from his.))

**Flashback ends**.

* * *

ZIM ALONE ON THE CHANDELIAR 

Zim curls up as the memories hit him hard. He feels every moment of pain she must have felt while she was pulled and tortured while she was still in his grasp. Zim tries to replay every possibility to make the horrible memory stop. Something he could have done differently to save her. Regret ravages his thoughts. Her eyes, haunts his mind. GIR was not here to fill the horrible pain with distractions. GIR, his little human Gaz… he was alone, alone in this hell. Nevertheless, an unlikely memory stills his trembling.

Zim clenches his fists…. "You can't torture the dead, can you **Neth**? You can't make her feel pain, if she's dead, can't you **Neth**?" Zim seethes aloud to himself as he uncurls, slowly and steadily standing up. Despite the rocking of the unstable chandelier, He pays no heed. He looks down at all of the masses of Angel Makers that swarm underneath him celebrating the fact that they had caught their prey.  
Maybe she is dead, but there is a damn good chance she could still be alive.

Why would Zim go to so much trouble for a lonely human? A demon seed that is no bigger than a smeet in his eyes. A little human female, a demon seed of Spitfire? However, if anyone said that to him, He would rip the tongue out of thier mouth. He has his own reasons, he did not need to give it! this is Zim! No one takes Zim's property! No one takes Zim's female! Especially not a lowly dirt stink beast! He swore to go out there and get GIR, even if he had to rip one of those creatures open! Well, he is going to do the same for Gaz! He is going to get her even if he had to rip one of those creatures open and pull her out himself! This is not about his mission right now! This is about **revenge**! Zim stands back narrowing his crimson orbs to dangerous slits that gave off a furious light. He looks down, takes a deep breath, and leaps high up into the air screaming out his war cry, **_"KYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA_!"**

* * *

ON THE GROUND WITH THE ANGEL MAKERS 

The Angel Maker trumps through the crowd of the other Angel Makers as they swarm around him. The other Angel Makers step back, making way. They part, a path that leads straight to the food court. At the middle of the food court, the tables and chairs are clear away.

There stands Neth, tall and proud, and smiling. The Angel Maker that is making his way to Neth, has something in his mouth. You could see peeking out it's, is her small little feet and pink strip socks with only one shoe on. The Angel Maker approaches Neth. The monster wagging its horrible stubby tail in greeting. Knowing that it had done a good job.

Neth smiles and fuss affectionately to the creature, "Now that's a good boy! What a good boy you are! Yes you are! You are such a good boy!" The creature hops about enthusiastically leaping at his praises, "Now bring her here. Come on boy bring her here."

The creature approaches Neth, it is hopping about happily like an excited puppy.

(Gaz could feel the jaws tighten around her middle hard and yet it did not crush her. Sharp teeth though had a hold of her securely. She is being carried by the Angel Makers by its mouth, like some damn toy! Her eyes could only see blackness though. She could hardly breathe because of the rancid breath and slobber. Gaz grit her teeth because the pain of her broken leg shot up to her and hit her in the gut. It seems that despite wanting to have their treat, the Angel Makers were too obedient to disobey their master's order and they kept her alive for Neth's enjoyment)

"Now drop her boy. Come and put her down, **drop it**."

The Angel Maker nods its massive head, stood back and opens its large maw. It's long Froggy tongue unrolls from it's mouth. Rolling out something that appeares like a purple rag doll.

She is then plops on the ground like a wet rag doll. She is covered in blood and her limbs are all akimbo. One foot that is missing her shoe is twisted, and obviously broken. Yet she did not move, as if she is just a dead little bird.

(Gaz is doing her best to push down all the pain; she tries to ignore the one especially from a broken leg, as it hit the ground, the pain shooting stars in her eyes. She did not show her hurt. She knew that there is going to be a lot worse... soon)

A small spot light shines on her. "Look, isn't that cute. She is playing possum." Skipper's voice giggles. "We know you're perfectly alive. Little thing, playing dead will not help you. Come on, show some enthusiasm." Neth approaches her still little body; he is beginning to have some doubts whether she is alive. He would be terribly disappointed if she is dead. However, he knew his Angel Makers were very obedient little puppies.

Just as he is about to touch the little girls form. She swiftly turn to him, pushing herself up with her arms. She is growling deeply in her throat at him, "**_sawaranaide!_**" Warning him to stay back. Neth continues to approach her, as Gaz clinches her teeth in a snarl. With a small leap, there is a blur whizzing right to Neth's face!

Neth, pulls back just in time, feeling a distinct scratch on his throat, right above his Adam's apple. He backs away quickly, as he sees the girl crouch back on the ground, her hands curl in claw like form. She continues growling at him like a feral creature. Neth feels the distinct warm feeling dripping down his neck. He presses his hand to his neck and pulls out to see his fingers dipped in blood. She had managed to scratch him, but unfortunately to her. It was not fatal. It was just a mere scratch, but considering if Neth had not pulled back on time, she would have had her satisfaction.

"I always heard that an animal is most dangerous when it's wounded. I guess it applies to little angels too"

Gaz continues to growl, her sight is blurry, and she could not seem to open her left eye. There is a large amount of blood from her forehead dripping over it. Neth looks admirably at his newest soon to be little angel. She is going to be so much fun to break. Gaz hears clapping, "What a performance! What drama! What entertainment! I have to say you two make an excellent duo. I have not been this entertained in so long!" Gaz turns her head to the voice, everything still seems so blurry.

"If you are a little bit kinder, I perhaps would let you join each other. One last time, and the three of us would have had so much fun." Neth walks over to where three of the Angel Makers were blocking something from her view. Gaz rears back, ready to strike at any minute. "But see, I enjoy little boys and special little girl angels like you… but this guy, maybe a little bit too exotic for my taste. He is not human, but that does not mean he cannot still be a kind angel. He sacrifices himself to save you as you have done the same for him. What a strange little creature he is, also very stupid."

Gaz tries to steady herself as she focuses on his words... what was he saying? As the creatures' parts ways, another spotlight shines, and in the middle of the spotlight surrounded by the Angel Makers is a little green form curled up. _"What_?" Gaz tries to rise to see what the little green thing is. Her mind dizzy, her vision blurring. She tries to focus, **"**_**GIR**? Is that you GIR_?" She feels her throat tightening; she pushes her feelings down into her gut. GIR is dead... or were they going to kill him? "_He's just a puppy, leave him alone_."

Neth shook his head, smiling. "I can see you are having trouble seeing the truth, why don't you take a closer look? I'll allow it."

This confuses Gaz. A little puzzled, she looks over again, trying to focus her vision. That is when it dawns on her. Her eyes widen in shock and horror. Her lower lip trembles, as she distinguishes who it is curled up with his back to her. He is immobile, it was… Zim? Zim? It is Zim! How could this be? How could this happen? Why didn't he go? Why didn't he escape? She gasps and turns to Neth. What is he going to do now that he had both of them?

"That's the kind of look I was looking for!" Neth looks over at the Angel Makers who rear back growling, "You see your little friend here jumped after you did. It seems that he could not live without you. However, my Angel Makers are not interested in this kind of little thing, so they left him on the ground. This is where he fell, so tragic. So Shakespearean, it is like a Greek tragedy. I enjoyed every agonizing moment of this. You two would be my favorite, but to make this complete. I have to rewards my creatures for doing such a good job. And what better rewarded there is than by letting them have a snack?" With that, Neth smiles over at Gaz as she shook her head in disbelief.

Neth then gives a nod to his Angel Makers smiling. "Sick on that little green creature, won't you boys? Enjoy it." With that, the creatures dog pile on Zim. Zim disappears beneath the mauling monsters as they wrestles to get a piece of their treat.

Gaz screams in horror,**_ "IIE! IIE!!!"_** She limps up on her one leg over to the mauling creatures, hitting the back of one with her fists as she protests and pleads "_**Mmate'! ****Iie. (**__EE-eh_)! **_Mmate'_!**" Gaz lost her sense of English screaming out in Japanese! The creature that she is hitting kicks her back with its hindquarters, sending her flying back, rolling out to the ground. She wobbles a bit as she stood back up, then collapses back on the floor. Something inside her shuts off. She watches and all her emotions shut down. She collapses within herself, watching the monsters swarm greedily on Zim. Zim being mauled and eaten by monsters. She stares out with vacant eyes...

Neth walks up past her to his Angel Makers that seem to be mauling, wrestling, dog piling on, the little green form. Neth is chuckling, as Skipper giggles.

Gaz let the tears slip from her eyes. She is limp and her grief washing over her. Then she feels a hand rests on her shoulder, _****_

"boy, they're really going at it, aren't they?" Zim said. Gaz startles, and looks at the hand resting on her shoulder. It had three digits and gloved. Her eyes follow up his arm to his shoulders, and right to a smiling, zipper toothed, green face.  
Gaz blinks a couple times, with her good eye, in disbelief. _"Zim_?" Gaz reaches up to his face with her trembling fingers, as she touches his cheek and he closes his eyes, leaning onto her hand, _"ZIM_!" she sobs happily, feeling all her motions come back to her at once. Zim opens his arms wide as she glomps him, kissing his cheeks and neck. They hug each other tightly, with Gaz's tears flowing from her cheeks, hugging Zim to her. "Next time, obey my orders." Zim said in a choked voice, he pulls her back a little to look at her little face. Gaz wants to say something, retort, but her throat is tight with emotion, her lips is trembling and tears are flowing from her eyes. Zim saw such heartbreaking look on her face, and the blood on her pale face, his poor little Demon seed female. He smiles at her, "Zim is here." He whispers to her. He wipes the tears and blood from her cheeks with his thumb; Gaz once again leaps into his arms, holding him even tighter. As they were holding each other tight, Zim felt her kisses on his neck. It felt so good now, especially when he had thought he had lost her forever.

Neth breaks their little moment. Neth turns around to see that his little green victim was hugging his little purple victim. Neth's eyes widens in disbelief! The little green boy is alive! Then what was that other thing? Neth would have this ramified! Neth screams out, to his Angel Makers, "_OVER HERE! THAT LITTLE GREEN ZIM IS OVER HERE!_" he screams out to his Angel Makers, Zim gently releases Gaz and walks over to Neth,

**"NARK**!"

And punches Neth right on the balls, **HARD**!

Zim runs over to Gaz picks her up gingerly, sets her on his shoulders, and makes a dash for it! Neth rolls on the ground holding onto his family jewels, trying to catch his breath. Skipper pouts, "That was just mean!" As Neth cradles his hurt, trying to catch his breath, until he is able to squeak out. "Get them…"

* * *

ZIM & GAZ ON THE RUN FROM NETH 

"Find cover, find cover, find cover, **find cover**." Zim repeats repeatedly to himself urgently, as he is running as fast as his little legs can carry him with Gaz on top. Gaz does not even wince at the pain of her leg as Zim is running, she just holding on to Zim. Zim finds the same patio covering from before and leaps over the balcony. He grabs a chair from one of the tables and smashes the window to the restaurant. Careful not to cut Gaz on the glass, he leaps over to the bar and hides behind it. Gaz is looking at him a bit puzzle, Zim is chuckling and raises a green brow to her, "What you saw there, little demon seed, was a hologram of your great and mighty leader ZIM!" Gaz raises a back at him in response. She should have known! "And now that you saw the light show," Zim rolls his sleeve up from his arm and takes out a remote control, "let's finish this party with some fireworks!" Gaz really is smiling now, as she got the gist. Zim presses the button;  
Gaz leans over and asks sweetly, "_next time, can I press a button?_"  
Zim looks at her, and smiles slyly. **"_Mmmmmm_…Maybe**."

* * *

NETH TRYING TO FIGURE OUT WHAT IS GOING ON. 

Neth recovering from his blow to the balls marches over and starts pulling at the nape of his Angel Makers. He pulls them back to see what it was that had tricked him and his beasts. "Get off, calm boy! down! get off of it!" he pulls them back to only hear a beeping sound. He looks down to see it is a toy of some kind, actually, it appears to be more of a little electronic toy. Neth did not like the look of it and he stands back. Then he breaks from the Angel Makers that are still trying to get at the new toy. His instincts told him that this is a bad sign,  
"Runaway Neth! It's a **bomb**!" Skipper warns screaming! Neth runs to the nearest cover as the beeping got louder and quicker.

**BOOOOOOOOOOM**!

* * *

A/N 

See! I so told you that I did not kill Gaz! What the hell kind of author do you think I am? I am a total Gaz fan! Of course, I had to put her in some dire consequences, she can take it! She is tough. Even with a broken leg, she managed to be still dangerous! They do not call her PaD for nothing! Did you read the way; she still managed to attack Neth, despite her broken leg and being vulnerable! I know I made her look a little weepy because she is crying over Zim and thinking he is being eaten… but you have to give into the factor that she has a concussion, she's bleeding, she has a broken leg, as she just got pulled off of the ceiling onto the ground, and plopped down like some doggie chew toy! She happens to still draw blood; I would be shocked if she still knew her English. I forget my English, if I am on a roller coaster ride! In addition, you have to admit Zim did win some cool points by outwitting Neth. He even fooled Gaz!

I have to admit I was tempted to keep Gaz dead, when my little sister read the story. She started to tear up and cry. She thought it was so sad. It made me laugh so hard, I guess I am evil inside.


	23. Dance thru the Fire!

here we go...again

* * *

ZIM AND GAZ BEHIND THE RESTAURANT BAR 

Zim covers over Gaz as the explosion sent a cloud of debris and smoke over them. Even behind the bar, there was a choking cloud of debris over them. When it clears, he lifts his head to see if the coast was clear. Gaz huddles into him. With a soft smile on her face, she watches the cloud mist over them. The explosion had sent delicious chills over her body and she nuzzles against Zim's chest.

Zim gave Gaz another squeeze and ran his hand through her hair. It felt like silk through his fingers and so feathery light. Until he felt the wet blood matting one side of her hair. He looks about to see if any of those monsters were close by. Zim then looks down to look over his little demon seed. He felt the shivers of delight from her small form as she presses to him.

It seems his little demon seed liked explody things and chaos. Well, there will be plenty of that around knowing the chaos he calls life. Being a great conquer and invader one should expect the unexpected, especially now that he had her…

Then something catches his eye and he peers closer to see if he had seen it correctly. Her small little leg was crooked and swollen. She was still smiling at him though, despite her obvious injury. Zim scoops her in closer to inspect her injury. It is broken all right. Zim look over it, and wince at how it must be for Gaz. Gaz puts her hand to Zim's chin, and turns his gaze away from her leg. "_I'm ok_."

Zim gave her a look of awe. Then his look of shock transforms to anger and hate… he was so angry with Neth, for breaking his little demon seed! No one laid a hand on Gaz without Zim's permission! Gaz snaps him out of it, with a cool touch of her hand, and says softy, " _Zim_?"

Zim looks over at Gaz and sighs. Perhaps revenge will have to wait… for now. Gaz needs medical aid.

He gently scoops her up in his arms, bridal style. Careful not provoke further injury. He was never this gentle with a filthy dirt worm monkey, but with his human, she needs to be an exception.  
"_I'll never earn my belt now_." Gaz sighs and presses her face to Zim's chest.  
Zim stuck out his lower lip, and rubs his cheek to Gaz. Poor little warrior girl. His own plan to observe and discover earthly hand-to-hand defenses were up in smoke too… but that seems irrelevant now.

ZIM AND GAZ IN WHAT IS LEFT OF THE FOOD COURT

Zim climbs out of the debris. Walking out of what was left of the patio of the Mexican restaurant, carrying Gaz. Zim turn to the direction of the exit and began walking off.  
Gaz realizes they were leaving, and a thought crosses her mind. "_Zim, we are forgetting about **GIR**_**…"**

Zim lowers his eyes away from Gaz and still proceeds to head out the exit. Zim would have to come back for GIR later… right now Gaz needs help, and Zim felt his eyes sting with tears, feeling as if he had to abandon GIR for Gaz… Zim could not even speak… he was afraid it would weaken his resolve. Gaz realizes that Zim was going to leave GIR! She could not stand for it. No one gets left behind! Even if GIR was dead, they promised to get GIR no matter what! It was their word!

**_"uxeito_**!" Gaz protests, _**"SUTOPPU**_! **_ZIM_**! _**IIYA**_!" She struggles and Zim tightens his hold on her. Gaz pushes at Zim and starts to cry out, "ZIM! ZIM!" Gaz turns and starts to reach out to the direction of where the Angel Makers had blown up. _**"chigiri**_! _We promised **GIR**_!" Gaz whimper to Zim. Zim finally looks into her pleading eyes, and stops.

For some reason, Zim could not stand to make her cry. There she was with tears in her eyes, appealing for GIR. Zim should never had stop and look into her eyes. One of her eyes is swollen shut and crusted in blood… still her one good eye caught him in a stand still. Zim sighs. He turns around, heading to the direction of the Angel Makers and Neth. They both know that some of the Angel Makers might still be alive… but so might be GIR.

Zim held her firm and all they could do is look about at all the rubble and corpses. They shiver as they tip toe around to see if they could find any sign of GIR. Zim spoke up, "wait… wasn't there allot more Horrid Monsters than this?" Gaz nods in silent agreement.

Zim sighs, "We can't seem to find him, in all this."

Gaz shook her head; she had to try "_GIR? Come here GIR… Please… we will get you tacos… GIR_?" Then Gaz says in a disquieting voice, "_GIR! Please, I will dance with you_."

Zim sighs. Gaz flinches as the pain finally got to her. Zim decides to leave. Gaz was tolerating too much! She could be bleeding to death and not show it!

"I will dance with _**you**_." Neth said to them in a singsong tone.

Zim and Gaz look up to see Neth on the second story railing, smiling down at them. The Angels Makers are crawling about the walls and ceiling.

Zim clenches his teeth! His thirst and need for revenge boiling in his squiggly spooch!

Neth smiles at them, "Now it's my **turn**."  
In a blur, Zim and Gaz could only see a flash of white, until they were both backhands with such a force as to send them out flying to the air. Neth sent another powerful kick to catch them both in midair and sent them flying to the masses of Angel Makers.

Zim was taking most of the trauma as he balls up over Gaz. When Zim looks over as his vision came in and out of focus, he saw that a piece of his pak was lying next to him. Gaz was trying to crawl out of his arms to shelter him and saw that one of the Angel Makers was getting ready to chomp down on her. Zim grabs on to her and rolls them both away from the Monster. The Monster instead chomps his mouth to the ground as it misses them.

Zim could feel a horrid pain, and as Gaz looks over him, she cries out, "_Zim! You've been slice in the back! Zim!_"

Zim could only nod, as he felt every painful spark hit him.

Neth was walking up to them, smiling. He was also sharpening to what appears to be two butcher axes. Neth aims it to Zim as he threw one of his knives at him. Gaz blocks it with her body, and feels it cleave her side. Zim grabs Gaz as she falters. The horrid weapon imbedded to her side. In a wet splorch, the weapon pulls out of her side and heads right beck to its master… Neth.

Sprays of blood pour out of her body! Zim screams out in horror!

However, he did not have enough time to grieve, in another blur; Zim and Gaz is trap in a tongue hold from one of the Angel Makers. Zim holds on to Gaz as they are whip around. Zim can only watch as the Angel Makers beat them by slamming them repeatedly, walls, and pillars… the floor. Zim tries to focus but his head bashes against every brick and stone. The Angel Maker whips them around in such a force, that Zim and Gaz had cut through the walls and dents the floors. Zim could not look any longer as soon as the merciful head trauma made him lose consciousness.

They were both then hurls out to the fountain. They shatter the hard marble fountain to the core. Water sprays out and when the cloud of rubble clears, on the side their lay Zim and on the far left is Gaz. They both seem beaten and dead.

* * *

IN THE RUBBLE 

Gaz's little form twitches and slowly she raises her head. She is tired and feels only pain. However, as her vision focuses, she spots the still form of Zim. She winces as she tries to crawl over to him. She fights to stay conscious. Zim then twitches as Gaz approaches. He shudders and his head rolls side to side. Gaz heard the distinct crackling sound of her legs now both broken. One mangled and twisted. Still she crawls further up, dizzy from concussion, pain and the loss of blood…

Zim shudder once again and twitches. Gaz finally makes it to him. Zim sputters out a little blood from his mouth in a harsh cough. Gaz looks down at Zim and a painful whine escapes her body.

Zim took the worst of all the beatings. His body lay broken and his limbs were twitching. Nevertheless, what made Gaz cry were his eyes. His head look swollen to one side and dented the other. Zim's eyes though, one look like a burnt out Christmas light, blackened, and dull, with no light shining through. It was crooked in his socket and a black fluid leaks out.

Zim other ruby eye, flickers like a dying light bulb. It seems to try to focus on her, and then rolls around in a dizzying effect. Gaz gasps, as places her hands on each side of his face. "mochi balls… Gaz…" Zim slurs…

Gaz starts to cry… tears flow out of her eyes and a sob escapes her, "_Ashikarazu Zim… oh… Zim_"

Gaz wants to shut off her emotions, but she could not! Dam it! She could not shut off her heartbreak! She could feel the drunkenness of her concussion…

Zim in shock, smiles beguile at her, as he tries to blink his eye to focus, "I really have a boo- boo now. Kiss it and make it better" Zim coos softly to her, then gasps as he tries to catch his breath.

Then Zim then raises his eyes to the background. "We have visitors."

Gaz did not turn from Zim; she knew that prowling to them was the Angel Makers. Gaz knew they were done for.  
She smiles at Zim. She caresses his face gently, "_yes… I know. But do not worry. You won't have to worry about anything anymore_." Gaz's tears drop on Zim's face. Zim smiles trustingly to her.

Gaz cups her hands to his face. Gaz remembers how the euphoric feeling came whenever they kiss. It will not save them this time, but it might take the pain away from their deaths. It was something she could do for Zim one last time.

Zim smiles up at her, "don't cry little Gaz. Zim will get you a mocking bird."

That broke her heart to pieces. Her tears cascade from her eyes. Gaz nods through her tears and smiles, "_sssshhh….I will make it all better Zim… I…_" her voice breaks into sobs, "_I promise… I will be here… always… I won't leave you alone… Oyasuminasai_." Gaz closes her eyes and leans forward to Zim…

_((David Bowie featuring Maynard James Keenan lyrics,_

_Bring Me The Disco King (Loner Mix) _plays in the speakers from the HOT TOPICS store

_You promised me the ending would be clear_

_You'd let me know when the time was now_

_Don't let me know when you're opening the door_

_Stab me in the dark, let me disappear_

_Memories that flutter like bats out of hell_

_Stab you from the city spires_

_Life wasn't worth the balance_

_Or the crumpled paper it was written on_

_Don't let me know we're invisible_

_Don't let me know we're invisible_

_Hot cash days that you trailed around_

_Cold cold nights under chrome and glass_

_Led me downriver of perfumed limbs_

_Sent me to the streets with the good time girls_

_Don't let me know we're invisible_

_Don't let me know we're invisible_

_We could dance, dance, dance thru' the fire_

_Dance, dance, dance thru' the fire_

_Feed me no lies_

_I don't know about you, I don't know about you_

_Breathe through the years_

_I don't know about you, I don't know about you_

_Bring me the disco king_

_I don't know about you, I don't know about you_

_Dead or alive, feed me no lies_

_Bring me the disco king, bring me the disco king_

_Bring me the disco king, bring me the head of the disco king_

_Spin-offs with those who slept like corpses_

_Damp morning rays in the stiff bad clubs_

_Killing time in the '70s_

_Smelling of love through the moist winds_

_Don't let me know when you're opening the door_

_Close me in the dark, let me disappear_

_Soon there'll be nothing left of me_

_Nothing left to release_

_Dance, dance, dance thru' the fire_

_Dance, dance, dance thru' the fire_

_Tell me no lies_

_I don't know about you, I don't know about you_

_Breathe through the years_

_I don't know about you, I don't know about you_

_Bring me the disco king_

_I don't know about you, I don't know about you_

_Breathe through the years_

_Dead or alive_

_Bring me the disco king_

_Bring me the disco king, bring me the disco king_

_Bring me the disco king, bring me the disco king_

_Bring me the disco king, bring me the disco king_

_Bring me the head of the disco king))_

Zim smiles trustingly at her like a child. Then he felt Gaz's gentle lips on his.

Mmmmmmmmmmmmmm... Mine….

_((Dance, dance, dance thru' the fire_

_Dance, dance, dance thru' the fire_

_Tell me no lies_

_I don't know about you, I don't know about you_

_Breathe through the years_

_I don't know about you, I don't know about you_

_Bring me the disco king_

_I don't know about you, I don't know about you_

_Breathe through the years!_

_Dead or alive!_

_Bring me the disco king!_

_Bring me the disco king, bring me the disco king_

_Bring me the disco king, bring me the disco king_

_Bring me the disco king, bring me the disco king…_

_Bring me the disco king…))_

Zim's heart races and a strange glow ignite around them. Something wakes up in Zim and his mind races a mile a second. Gaz was gentle in her kiss to Zim. At first, sogt lips pressing tenderly to Zim's lips.

The feeling over came them, they felt a fire ignite between them. Burning with pleasure and electrifying with power. A surge that could not be described by any mortal words…

Zim raises his hand as it straightens out in, and glows. Zim presses his healed hand to the back of Gaz's neck. Zim opens his mouth wider to Gaz and drinks in her kiss, more and more passionately.

The taste of blood melts away to a strange sensation…Gaz could not believe that incredible power radiate from them! She felt this strange feeling as her legs seems to electrify and straighten out.

Her slices on the side seem to sew up and her dizzying concussion dissipates under the power of this new over the moon feeling from the kiss.

Zim feels his eyes illuminate. In two blinks, his vision clears and his wounds seal up. Zim closes his eyes as he loses his senses to the euphoria. Zim wants more and more.

Gaz could feel Zim's arms wrap around her body tightly. Zim snakes his tongue out in their kiss, tasting her in every way possible. He drinks her in, and presses her to him. That is when they both start floating up into the air.

Gaz could feel them hover away from the ground and she was not sure if Zim or the power between them was lifting her. Zim moans in pleasure as he lifts up over Gaz, holding her in place as they position vertical.

They were both off the ground, and Gaz could only get lost in the passion. Everything else seems to be blurring away under this passionate fire between them. She could feel the glow and see it even under her close lids.

Zim wants more and more. Zim embraces her and press her to him. He felt this need… no… this hunger to be with her. To have her… his mind no longer confused… his focus now, was on his female… "Mine" the word whispers through his thoughts… "She is mine." Zim takes what is his, in his kiss.

Gaz finally opens her eyes, to see that the monsters were approaching them. Zim's eyes are still shut and lost in their kiss. Gaz unable to warn him as his tongue wraps around her tongue. The light still ignites between them; Gaz tries to pull back and moans her protest. Zim misunderstanding, (so it seems) to her sounds, he moans back in pleasure. Zim smiles in his kiss, as she struggles a bit in his arms, trapped. It feels so good… so damn good…

_Dance, dance, dance thru' the fire_

_Dance, dance, dance thru' the fire_

One of the beasts unrolls it tongue and whips it around the air….

"_shimatta_ …" Gaz thought as the Angel Maker's toady tongue seem to head straight at them…

* * *

TBC...

* * *

FAR OFF IN THE CORNER OF THE MALL 

One of the Angel Makers groans and shudders as it lurches over in the dark corner behind a store, out of sight of the other Angel Makers. This lone monster then found a dark corner and shudders as it collapses. It belly crawls as it moans in pain. It tries to call out for help, but only thing that came out of its mouth is a bloody gurgle. It threw up more blood, moaning and aching in distress. Then it seems to seizure… its body shaking with such a force! Then a distinct buzz sound emit from its belly.

The beast shakes and convulse, until something poking out of its belly, through its thick hide. The skin breaks, showing a bright bloody steel buzz saw whirring, spraying blood. It crosses over its belly and sinks once again into the gut. The creature whines in pain, kicking its limbs out. The buzz saw appears again out of its gut and slices the other diagonal side. Then the buzz saw disappears into its belly. The creature trembling and dying, huffing and gurgling.

Then a wet squishy sound from its gut seems to crawl out. There was a bloody pulp, covered in gore, crawling out of its belly through the wound. The thing wiggles out, and plops to the floor. Its red eyes shining through the mass of blood that covered it. Then it went on all fours and shook off the blood like a wet doggy. The blood sprays everywhere, even on the dying Angel Maker. When it shook off most of the gore, it reveals that it was a little green puppy.

The little green dog looks back to the corpse of the monster. GIR's eyes turning from red back to cyan color under it doggy hood. GIR watches as the Angel Maker gives off its death rattle. Then in a squeak, it skips off, to find Gaz and Zim. Leaving a trail of bloody paw prints behind. "I have a dance to get too! Wee-hee hee…"

* * *

A/N 

See?!? I did have GIR still alive. I cannot kill GIR… at least for now. I want to thank inomztietuseoe, sharpshooter01, GunGreg89, DarkButterfly128, USMCSayianTom, ttlzagrlvr, DEfILer-NoX, Gentle Reaper, Amethyst Evangeline, Betryal, keyko101, xXxKeYbLaDeMaStErxXx , Da Mongoose and everyone in DA and in To all my readers. I know the first chapters were lame, and I will try to fix it ASAP.

GIR came off a little gory and creepy huh? Well, I got the idea off the bloody GIR picture. I wanted to show GIR's darker side. So what do you think? I hope you like it. Though it is pretty bloody, and there is a lot of death, I hope I did not scare you people too bad (or did I?) or made you cry too hard (or did I?). Did this story make you cry (mwahahaha)? Did it make you laugh? (you sicko!) Did it make it too lame? Now as for Gaz's reaction… please keep in mind, on what she went through and her injuries. She is suffering from a concussion most of the chapter and shock. She had to go a little out of character… though if you were drunk would you act the same, as you would sober.

Oh and for GunGreg89 … dude you rock! This is all your fault! My art and my inspiration to do ZAGR fanfic art and stories. Thank you for your support and I hope I do justice in my art for you. In addition, I love Pepito's character! He just seems so cool! I am going to do an art piece of him! There is something about that perv antichrist that makes a cool impression! Moreover, he made me laugh so hard! I just hope I can draw better by then...

As for sharpshooter01, thank you for the love in the ZAGRclub in DA! You took on an underdog and gave it the love it needed. You go ZAGR fans. I mean, if not just ZAGR fans, but to just know, every pairing ALL deserve a fair chance… not just one playing favorites, as we know what that is…

(cough cough )


	24. Zim Mein Teil

ZIM AND GAZ KISS 

Gaz can only watch as she cannot cry out her warning because of Zim's kiss, nor can she move because of Zim's hold. She is trapped in their kiss of passionate fire, as their certain doom draws near.

Gaz pushes on him, but he only tightens his python hold on her… Zim pressing to her, as he tastes her passionately. His sound of purring shivers from within him. Gaz feels the pull of temptation herself, but her discipline kicks in as she tries to fight the feeling… though in the end, her resolves slips away…

She squeezes her eyes shut as the long toady tongue of the Angel Makers whiplash around and heads right towards them!

She braces herself for the impact, but after a few moments pass, nothing happens; she opens her eyes… to see that Zim had the tip of the tongue in his talon grip!

Zim caught the tongue right before it hit them, and despite the creature's surprised reaction and its pulling way. It could not pull free from Zim's grip! It pulls and whines in pain, as Zim squeezes it hard until it turns bloody from Zim digging his talons in.

All this and Zim did not break from her kiss, with his eyes closed.

**_"Shibui!"_**

Zim slowly opens his ruby orbs, which glows with a fire! His whole being radiates of his chi aura. He pulls back a little and reluctantly releases Gaz from their kiss. Gaz could only gasp in surprise, catching her breath from such a hot kiss. Zim smiles, to her shock. Then he turns to the monster trapped by his tongue in Zim's grip.

Zim raises a brow and "Do you mind?" he nods head towards Gaz, "I am sort of busy here… _see_?"  
then Zim frowns and growls to the monsters.

In reprimand to the rude interruption, he tugs hard at the Angel Maker's tongue, tearing it out of its mouth! The Angel Maker rears back in pain and blood spews out of its mouth, choking and gagging at its trauma!  
The other Angel Makers fall back as they watch its comrade fall over kicking as it went legs up. Shuddering and choking!

**_"Kichigai_**!"

Zim just tosses the torn off tongue to the ground as if it was litter. He wipes his hand on his shirt. Zim turns to Gaz.

Gaz gawks at the Angel Maker's gory death!

Zim tenderly places his talon to her chin, turning her head to him. Gaz looks at him with wide eyes!  
"Now where were we?" Zim smirks to her with a hint of wickedness. He leans toward her again, puckering his lips for another kiss. Gaz could only suck in her breath in a gasp as Zim is about to kiss her again!

A white specter approaches the duo from behind Zim.  
**_"Behind you_**!" Gaz cries out, just as Zim turns. He pushes Gaz out of the way, as Neth gave Zim a roundhouse kick from behind!

Zim propels out far and fast, all the way to the Hot Topics window. Zim hits through the glass, shattering it and crashes through the metal gate, bending the bars back and creating a hole. Zim finally collides with the CD rack. He is laying face down, arms stretched out in a pile of scattered CD cases.

"_**ZIM**_!" Gaz cries out as she tries to rush to him, only to be block by Neth brandishing his two butcher axes and the Angel Makers!

Gaz realizes her legs were no longer broken! Her side was not injured and nor was she feeling the effect of any concussion! Despite the blood still caked on her, she felt at 100 percent! Gaz's aura blazes up as she took her defensive stance to Neth!

"_Come on! **Yaro-u!! **Prepare to die_!" Gaz's eyes shine a golden light, she growls out to Neth. He laughs at her and her darling attempts to be heroic.

"This is going to be fun!" Neth cackles to Gaz!

Just as they are about to charge at each other, GIR hops up between them. "Gaz can we dance now? You promised!"  
Gaz astonish to see GIR! "_**GIR**_!" Gaz wraps her arms around him in a tight embrace, twirling him about, "_You're__ alive_! _You're__ alive_!"  
GIR laughs and cheers, "Wee! I'm dancing! I'm dancing!" Then GIR spots Neth ready to attack and GIR drops his cheery mode, to a growl. Gaz felt in full strength, and she puts GIR down gently. "Check on Zim, GIR" Gaz steps into her tiger stance. "_I__need_ _to_…"

Then GIR stands in front of her with his arms out to stop her. "Master wants to dance too! You need music and it is not your turn anymore Gazzy! Its master's turn and you know it!" GIR then smiles over to Neth with eyes glowing red. "Master wants to dance with you!"

Neth lowers his butcher axes a little, and smirks, "alright, I would love too!"

"You don't have a choice!" GIR replies cryptically.

GIR hops over with a squeak to his master who is lying face down on a pile of CD cases. GIR sits just beside his head, Zim at first seems like he is in a coma. Then after a silent moment, he raises his arm slowly and then scratches GIR's ears. Then he points his finger up and wags at GIR "What took you so long?" Zim says at first quietly. Suddenly Zim barks out in a loud commanding tone, "GIR, ZIM commands theme music!" he points his finger to the air then plops back down.

GIR, shifts through the mess of CD's…

GIR asks, "Genre?"

Zim answers, "Metal."

"Pace?"

"Speed."

"Color?"

"_**BLAAACK**_!" Zim hisses.

GIR pulls out a CD, and asks **"Ramnstien**?"

"Meh, it'll do…"

GIR then hops off somewhere to put in the CD, leaving his Master still face down on the CD rubble.

_Artist: Rammstein Song: Mein Teil_

At the sound of the beat hitting the mall speakers, Zim's body radiates with each beat of the bass. Zim slowly lifts himself from the ground slowly at first then in what seems like a camera skip, Zim is standing up his back to Neth and Gaz, with what appears to be two very large machetes in each claw! There is a cuff to each of his wrist and a chain that led from his cuff to the handles of his weapons._  
_

* * *

_Heute Treff Ich einen Herrn  
Der hat mich zum fressen gern  
Weiche teile und auch harte  
Stehen auf der Speisekarte_

* * *

Zim also appears slightly out of focus. Before any of them could focus on any detail. Zim in a blur was now facing them, with a sinister toothy smile on his face and his eyes blazing like hell's fire! Zim twirls the blades a bit to test their weight and their agility. They felt a part of him like dewclaws! He is glowing like a Christmas fire with a Jack O Lantern expression!

* * *

_Denn du bist, Was du isst  
Und ihr wisst, Was es ist  
Es ist Mein Teil - Nein  
Mein Teil - Nein  
Da - Das ist Mein Teil - Nein  
Mein Teil - Nein_

* * *

Gaz could just sense his chi blazing! Neth not changing his stance, though his smiles seem to slightly drop to awe. Neth swallows hard as he now sees this demon awaken before him. 

"Neth step back! Kill the source of his power! Angel Makers, Kill Gaz!" Skipper's voice screeches out!

"I will have the next dance Zim. It seems that it's just not my turn just yet…" Neth bows to Zim and Gaz

"It seems that my puppies want to dance with you Gaz." Neth laughs then twirls about like a dancer and disappears into the darkness!

**_"Inpo_**! _**Konjö ****nashi**_!" Gaz yells out to Neth as his form dissipates into the blackness and the contours of Angel Makers

Gaz looks up to see one of the Angel Makers ready to chomp down on her! The other beasts trap Gaz as they surround her. She puts on her karate stance when suddenly a red and green blur whooshes by over the Angel Makers head. The Angel Makers pauses and then a gurgle sound emits from its throat. The head drop off its neck and Gaz turns her eyes from the decapitate head dropping to the floor to its neck stub.  
A spray of blood spurts out Tarantino style, baptizing Gaz in monster blood!

* * *

___Die stumpfe klinge gut und recht  
Ich blute stark und mir ist schlecht  
Muss Ich auch mit der Ohnmacht kämpfen  
Ich esse weiter unter Krämpfen_

* * *

Gaz turns from that bloody sight as the body slumps to see the Angel Makers trying to get to her, but standing in their way is Zim flying about, slicing and slashing at the beasts. Laughing maniacally as the music blares loud over the speakers.  
Zim twirls about in the air, throwing his blades that go right through the Angel Makers like a hot torch to butter! The blades flames up at each touch and kill!  
The blades like obedient servants return to its master! The chain connected to them, seem to extend and shorten at Zim's mental whim!  
An Angel Maker tries to make a mad suicidal dash to Gaz, but then Zim runs right at it, screaming. Then Zim runs right over its back, plunging his blade to its head and running it through to its tail. The beast makes a few paces to Gaz, before falling into halves.  
Gaz flinches at each new splash of blood hit her, but somehow, she could not take her eyes from Zim. A strange feeling stirs in her as she gazes at him.  
Zim's stances and flips, seems so unique yet familiar! He would crouch like the dragon and snap up. Zim would do the difficult mantis maneuver with ease and his steps so light, as if gravity releases him from its hold.

* * *

___Ist doch so gut gewürzt und so schön flambiert  
Und so liebevoll auf Porzellan serviert  
Dazu ein guter wein und zarter Kerzenschein  
Ja da lass Ich mir zeit, etwas Kultur muss sein_

* * *

GIR looks about as he goes about the corpses looking around. Then he spots something at the window, or more like reflected on the window. There is Gaz at the side, surrounded by dead monsters, yet in a translucent form above her floats about from the glow of her chi. It appears to be a winged and tailed being. Its wings are folded over its upper torso while a long tail is coiled around the lower legs. It appears to be sleeping over Gaz's solid form… actually it seems to be coming from Gaz. 

GIR turns to Zim's reflection. The form above him was much more frightening, it appears to be a dragon mantis like creature that is translucent over Zim's solid reflection. Its wings slowly unfolding and uncurling. It seems to be awakening and its red eyes shine just like Zim's. Then it turns to look right at GIR…

GIR staggers back and runs to Gaz. GIR hops over the Angel Makers corpses and right to Gaz. GIR whines and urgently tugs at her dress. Gaz pulls her eyes away from Zim, to the persistent tugging of GIR. GIR points to the window. Gaz looks over to the window and she nods to GIR,

"Yes, GIR…That is our reflection." Gaz pats GIR and picks him up. GIR turns to the window to show that there is more than just their mirror image, but can only see that it just shows their regular reflection. GIR gasps and then his attention is distracted to watch his master.

Gaz though, took another glance at the window and a small knowing smile twitch the corners of her lips…

Gaz then focuses on Zim again…

Gaz mind now, in full warrior mode, was cataloging and naming the moves he performs. Zim was using the force of music. The rhythm and timing, the flow unbroken, in his movements. How did Zim know these? How? Zim uses the fire and water element.

Gaz felt a stirring in her gut, as Zim went after two beasts at the same time! Zim flips out and twirls his blades like a dancer. His deadly dance…

Zim keeps on, until the Angel Makers stop, and in the first moments in their damned lives, they learn… fear…

* * *

_____Denn du bist, Was du isst  
Und ihr wisst, Was Es ist  
Es ist Mein Teil - Nein  
Mein Teil - Nein  
Da - Das ist Mein Teil - Nein  
Mein Teil - Nein_

* * *

Zim then spots something in one of the corpses. Zim reaches into its gut, and pulls out something. 

"HEY! HEY! GAZ!" Zim calls out to her. Gaz nods to Zim.

"I FOUND YOUR SHOE! **LOOK**!" Zim hold up her little black shoe, and tips it over to pour out the blood inside. **"CATCH**!" Zim tosses it to her. Gaz catches her shoe and paying no mind to the bloody condition (since she was covered in blood anyway); she slips it on in a brusque manner.  
Zim though hides something into his Pak, while Gaz had taken her eyes off Zim to tie up her shoe.

"Now where was I? Hmmmm… oh yeah" Zim turns to the rest of the Angel Makers "Lets keep dancing! _**MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA**_- _**AAAH**_- _**HAHAHAHA**_!" Zim guffaws like a psycho on the high mound of Angel Makers cadavers!

More come after him from all the corners of the mall. Zim whirls his blade in each claw. Zim needed to relieve some negativity anyway!

**WHACK**!

"SMILES EVERYBODY SMILES!"

**CRASH**!

"IF ZIM DOES NOT WORSHIP EARTH STINKS VERSION OF PLASTIC BEAUTY THEN IT DOES NOT MAKE ZIM A FAG! I JUST HAVE GOOD TASTE!"

**SLICE**!

"SHUT YOUR NOISE HOLE IN MOVIES… UNLESS IT SUCKS… THEN DO NOT SHUSH ME! MY COMMENTS ARE FUNNIER THAN THE MOVIE!"

**CRACK**!

"EARTH STINK BEAST BITCH ABOUT BEING TREATED EQUAL BUT THEY AND THEIR PEERS LAUGH AT ME FOR THE WAY I LOOK!"

**SLASH**!

"WHY DO EARTH DIRT WORMS INSIST ON KNOCKING ON OCCUPIED STALLS?"

**STAB**!

"WHY DO THINGS ALWAYS BLOW UP AROUND ME?"

**BLEED**!

"WHAT KIND OF ENDING WAS THAT IN SOPRANOS? IS TONY DEAD? DID THE RESTAURANT BLOW UP OR WHAT?"

**CRUNCH**!

"WHO THE FUCK TOOK OUT THE GOOD CARTOONS ON NICK!"

Neth approaches Gaz, as he is struck dumb in horror as his pets are slaughtered. Neth puts his hand on Gaz's shoulder and turns her to face him, "You're not human are you? You're not human!" Neth accuses.  
Gaz just looks at Neth's hand on her shoulder, her eyes smoldering a fiery glow. Gaz raises her eyes to Neth and her dark minute smile touches her lips. Gaz nod her head as if she accepted a compliment by him. Neth could only gawk at her. This before him could never be an angel! It was as if something was dawning on him!  
After his homicidal rant, Zim pants as he turns about looking for more. However, all around him lay bloody corpses. The rest of the Angel Makers had cringed back. Fear in their eyes as they bow down in submission.

"Wow, I needed that. I feel better now…" Zim turns to Gaz holding GIR in her arms, "Don't you?" Zim asks with a smile.

Zim's smile melts to a frown as he sees that Neth had laid his hand on his little Gaz!

* * *

_______Ein schrei wird zum Himmel fahren  
Schneidet sich durch Engelsscharen  
Vom Wolkendach fällt Federfleisch  
Auf meine Kindheit mit Gekreisch_

* * *

"TAKE YOUR HAND OFF HER! YOU SLIMY FILTH!" Zim commands. Gaz flashes Zim a look. Neth tightens his jaw and lightens his grip on Gaz. 

Zim proceeds on, "NOT THAT I HAVE DOUBTS THAT THE DEMON SEED WOULD TURN YOU INTO A MEAT BAG OF BROKEN BONES! I JUST WOULDN'T WANT GAZ TO HAVE ANYTHING ELSE TO DO WITH YOU AND YOUR SLIME!…Gaz step away from that filth… you don't know what it's been **contaminated**."

Since Zim put it that way, Gaz did not doom Neth. It is true, Neth is beneath her. Let Zim take out the trash. Gaz raises her chin in a pretentious manner, shrug off Neth's hand and steps away from him.

"I ON THE OTHER HAND, WAS PROMISED A DANCE…" Then Zim smiles evilly, and points his machetes to Neth, **"WITH YOU! **SO COME ON… IT'S YOUR TURN ON THE FLOOR!"

Neth's titters a laugh. The fear and pain he would taste was going to be delicious. "It would be my pleasure… and you know about pleasure don't you?"

"**OH YES**… PAIN AND PLEASURE… ZIM IS SURE NOT TO DISAPPOINT YOU!"

Both screaming their battle cries they fly right to each other to clash in battle!

"**RAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH**!"

"**RAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH**!"

* * *

_______Das ist Mein Teil - Nein  
Mein Teil - Nein  
Da - Das ist Mein Teil - Nein  
Yes it's Mein Teil - Nein_

* * *

A/N 

Thank you for reading my story… uh… huh?...WHAT? Oh like I am suppose to say why I made it so damn gory. Well, I watched Grind house (in Mexico) and I never thought I would see something so hilarious in a Mexican Theater in TJ! It was like watching "Kentucky Fried Movie" if you ever saw that… which I doubt… or did you? In addition, I spent a mad time in TJ. I do not know what relevance it has to do with my story but I feel feisty! The passion and gore go hand in hand. In addition, I am doing the cha cha to the fact that my favorite ZAGR stories have been updated! I got 3000 views on my DA and the tequila shots are my jubilee! Oh by the way, I did write this under the influence of sugar and Inca Cola! MMMMMM Mother's milk!

OK, the ZAGR rant I got from the JTHM scene from the coffee house with a few adlibs. Also I got some of the ideas from movies and such…  
the song I got that idea from the rocking writer GunGreg… gregthecoolnerd on DA!

I want to give a shout out to Amethyst Evangeline! One of the great OG of ZAGR fan fiction!

I also found out that lemon does take out small ink stain marks!

I did not know that I made it fluffy (what ever that is), I thought that was meant for chibi stories, but I guess I did not mean to be a fluffer …

What's so funny? What's with the snicker?

Also my bad words in Japanese… well… I hope that I spelled it right and used it in the right context.


	25. NEVER touch ZIM's GAZ!

ZIM AND NETH FIGHT!

They both give out their war cry!

Neth ran up the mound of Angel Makers corpses and leaps right at the direction of Zim. His butcher axes at the ready. He twirls his weapons at each hand swinging it in front of him, so fast that it appears to be but a glinting blur in a figure eight, swirling in front around him. Neth with eyes wide with excitement, smiles at Zim. Neth came off creepy...

Zim clench his teeth and took one leap downward toward Neth! Flying right at him in blinding speed! His machetes swords set to the ready at his side.

They clash!

CLANG! Bolts of lightning and sparks fly.

The sparks continue to fly as metal hits metal.

CLANG! CLASH! SWING! CLASH! WHOOSH!

Neth and Zim duel in double swords, each strike in a silver and red blur. Zim being more of an offense than defense initiates each attack. Neth blocks Zim's attack and tries to strike through Zim's defenses. Zim parries his machete blades to swipe and parry Neth's movements and attacks in turn with malicious calculation. Neth then parries and pushes Zim's blade with his butcher ax. Neth then lunges at Zim to strike. Zim in turn blocks Neth's attack.

Zim and Neth lock in blades, each straining as they face each other mere inches. Neth then grins at Zim, licking his lips.

Neth coolly mocks at Zim, "how chivalrous of you... (Grunts as he pushes at Zim's blades) THE HERO..."

Zim's eyes narrows at Neth, "**HERO**?!?! ..." Zim spits out in disgust! "A hero would be more _**merciful**_ than I am going to be!" he says in a low grinding voice, which seemed almost demonic

"Your girlfriend is quite pretty...I would have liked to see her smile once in a while... she has such (strains out in a grunt as he tries to push forward at Zim) soft skin..." Neth quips as he tries to keep cool, despite the tremble he feels as his butcher axes are at a breaking point

"... The only smile you will get from her will be over your corpse!" Zim screams out as he explodes out with great fury! Causing Neth to fall back, in a flurry of Zim's rage!

"And no one touches _**MINE**_! ... (growls out) never..." Zim sharpens his blades against each other, causing the sound to echo off the walls. Neth recovers as he leaps back on his feet.

Neth smiles

Zim just narrows his eyes as he then approaches Neth, with a murderous glow in his eyes... "Come on, you bleached filth!" Zim says in a grim tone... as Zim steps up to Neth, Zim's frown melts to an angry smile, "I'm starting to have fun..."

Neth's eyes widen at the psychotic look in Zim's eyes, then Neth grins in a child like fascinated way. He tilt his head to the side and observed, "I don't know what your problem is, but I'll bet it's hard to pronounce..." and with that Neth rushes at Zim!

CLASH!

Zim just smiles at that as he parried Neth's strike!

"You have no idea..." Zim growls out with a viscous smile...

Soon both were hitting blades, each hit so quick and so furious that sparks sprays out in every direction!

Zim keeps fighting blade to blade with Neth, yet Zim narrows his eyes, as something forms an idea in his head.

One of the spot on Zim's shell opens...

Neth in the fray slashes at Zim, breaking a defensive block, causing the alien to pull back a little. Taking advantage on what seems to be a weakening point, Neth, using the handle of his blade, socks Zim at the jaw line. Zim falters a bit from the strike, but uses his machete blade to block Neth's next blow aiming to his gut. Neth pulls back separating from Zim and gives a roundhouse kick to the side at Zim. Zim spun quickly and as it seems Zim fell to his knees. Neth smiles a psychotic toothy grin as he brought his butcher axes to cleave into Zim.

Suddenly something stops Neth from striking down at the green boy...

Zim just looks up at him, and smirks at Neth..."gotcha"

Neth looks up to his hands, to see two metal tentacles with alligator toothed clamps gripping his blades. With a blender velocity, they begin to spin, breaking his grip from his blades, shattering the butcher axes to silver shards!

"You cheater..." Neth gasps in a hurt tone. Zim throws his head back and roars out in his own psychotic laughter! "KYAHAHAHAHA!!! PATHETIC SLIME WORM!"

Neth clenches his bruised fists, and then Neth rises from his knees and surprise Zim with a punch to his lip.

Zim stops his roar of laughter, yet still gave a dark chuckle as he licks the trickle of black fluid from his cut lip. His metal tentacles pull back like angry cobras and strike to Neth's fists, snapping hard at Neth's fists. Then Zim's clamps twists hard. Neth grunts out in pain... as tears come to his eyes.

Two other metal tentacles flash in the dim light as they ensnare on Neth's shins, biting hard causing Neth to fall on his knees. The metal tentacles outstretch Neth's arms out like a sacrifice!

Zim stood up, brushing off his knees, and none nonchalantly brushing off his shoulders. The metal tentacles from his pak still trapping Zim's prey. Zim then walks up to his victim, to look him eye to eye. Zim's blades are at the ready, waving it right under Neth's chin, tapping it to Neth's Adam apple.

"Hmmm, what to do... what to do..." Zim wonders aloud as he scratches his chin and taps on Neth's throat with his blade. Zim looks over to Neth, raising a green brow. "Any last words?"

"I- I- I am sorry... I didn't know... what she... was..." Neth gasps as Zim's metal tentacle clamps squeezes harder.

"NONSENSICAL STUPIDITY ARE YOUR LAST WORDS? PATHETIC!" Zim spits out in disgust...

"I wouldn't have tried to go after... you're... girlfriend... if I knew..."

Zim drops his frown to a curious expression. "What do you mean?"

Neth swallows hard and licks his lips, and then Neth closes his eyes, for the fatal blow to come. A look over his face that seemed terrified and... Relieved. Skipper interrupts as she stutters her words. "She b-b- belongs to you... she never said s-s-s- so... b-b-b- but we know now. She is yours... We didn't mean to trespass yours" Skipper pleads and cries from Neth's belt

"...**YYYYEEEAAAAHHHHH**!" Neth screams out in pain as the clamps draw blood.

"PLEASE WITH SUGAR ON TOP! PLEASE! SPARE KENNY!" Skipper cries in tears.

Zim furrows his brows at Skipper's words. Zim then grips Neth's collar and growls out, "but when I said she is mine... you should have let us be! Now do you think Zim will forgive your trespasses?" Yet Zim had to think. Zim felt the blade in his claw as it presses to Neth's neck. Drawing a crimson line of blood as it cut his skin... to press further seems so simple. Zim felt this temptation to spill blood. Zim's eyes glows a furious light at the thought. A hero would do justice, and kill this horrid meat from killing any further. Now as Zim questions, himself on what to do next, Skipper said something that maybe made the world of difference...

"We know you're her master, now!" Skipper whispers in sobs, "we will never touch what's yours... without permission... we will never...never trespass on what's yours. FORGIVE US FOR OUR TRESPASSES!" Skipper whimpers and begs as she tries to reason for her master's life.

"NEVER? KILLING THIS FILTH WILL MAKE SURE OF THAT..." then Zim lowers his blade, "but that would make me a **hero** of some sort..." With that thought made Zim frown. "Even taking you to be locked up would be a GOOD deed..." Zim spat out the word good like it gave a sour taste in his mouth, "your taste in victims alone makes me want to vomit from my orifice..." Zim then releases his collar, yet his metal tentacles still grips Neth hard. "But I am no hero to this planet... no do I care what you do to lessen the population of this wretched dirt ball." Zim frowns evilly, "no matter how horrid and wrong I find it... Zim does not care. HOWEVER, you will never touch this one! Ever! Never speak to her, or look her direction... or even say her name. This is your last warning ever!"

Zim throws Neth hard to the pile of Angel Makers corpses on the side.

"Why? Why this mercy?" Neth asks...

"Please Kenny- Penny, just walk away baby..." Skipper pleas to Neth

Zim's frown deepens, "ZIM IS NOT A HERO... NOT MERCIFUL... listen to your dolly and walk away Neth... Zim's reasons are my own..."

"But I have done bad things to good kids... I hurt them so much. I can't stop it. I am a monster! A demon of evil. Why spare me to nothing? Not even to call the police? Don't you care? Doesn't something tell you to see justice done? To put me somewhere to never hurt anyone again. DO YOU THINK I WILL TURN MYSELF IN? I TRIED GETTING CAUGHT! BUT IT NEVER TURNS THAT WAY! I TRIED TO KILL MYSELF ONLY TO HAVE IT SCREW UP! I HATE AND LOVE THE EVIL! I AM NOT IN CONTROL!" Neth takes a deep breath and looks up to Zim, his hands clasp together as he looks up "you are the closest to hurting me and catching me... and you just walk away? Be a merciful murderer and send me home to hell. Can only our own kind can do harm to each other?"

Zim raises his green brow, Zim insulted, screams out "grrrrrrr... I AM ZIM! I AM SUPERIOR TO YOU IN EVERY WAY! EVEN IF I WERE AN EARTH SLUG SLIME MONSTER, I WILL BE HIGHER IN THE SPECIES SCALE THAN YOU! Do not insult me, and glorify your existence but comparing yourself to even my waste!"

Zim then pauses and looks at him in a cold expression, "besides I am evil you know..." Zim states as if were just a matter of fact. Zim's eyes shine and flash, the rest of his features overshadowed "and letting you live will be the most evil thing I can do." Zim says it in a manner that sends shivers up everyone's spine.

The look in Zim's eyes sent Neth to his hands and knees as he bows to Zim.

Zim blinks away the shine in his eyes and looks down at the kneeling Neth and then he turns his eyes to Skipper. "Pfft... pathetic." Zim turns away with his chin up in the air.

Zim turns his back to them and with a skip in his step, Zim heads down to Gaz.

"Oh and Zim?" Neth calls after him,

"No... Please Kenneth... don't..." Skipper whines...

Neth ignores Skipper's warnings and says in a mocking tone..."can I have permission to touch Gaz now?" Neth chuckles nervously as he felt his last moment draw near. Neth picks Skipper up and kisses her lips, then gently places Skipper to the side safely

Zim froze in mid step as Neth's words.

Neth could only see Zim's back but the red hateful aura lashes around the green alien. Neth stood up as he prepares for his incoming execution. Zim whips around and the red glow of his eyes dominates his features! "Foolish stoopid filth... you just didn't get it..." Zim grabs two of the Angel Maker's corpses and rose them overhead, "PERMISSION DENIED!" Zim threw the bodies at Neth HARD! Neth and the corpses continue onward in the powerful momentum, to a store and crash straight through the glass and metal gates!

"KENNETH **NOOOOOO**!" Skipper screams, as she observes the whole thing at her seat where Neth placed her.

Before the dust could settle from the violent crash, a rumble sounds overhead. The upper floor and ceiling of that section collapses and caves in on top of the Angel Makers corpses and Neth too.

* * *

ZIM AND SKIPPER 

Zim walks over to the demolish store. Zim hears a squeak and stops. Zim lifts his foot to see Skipper holding on to the heel of his boot.

"Please, (sniff- sniff) I know he was a monster... but... I was his... his (sob)... please take me to him... please..." The Skipper doll just looks up at him with the same smiling expression as all Barbie's have, but tears... real tears streams down her eyes... Zim shudders at how creepy she is, but he gingerly picks her up and at first he thought to toss her in the trash... yet there was no trash can around at the moment. Zim places her at the edge of the wreckage. It seemed more convenient that way anyway.

Zim's aura dims down, as do his eyes. Zim changes, though nothing to obvious, it was the subtle things that took place. Zim's blades seem to fade away from his claws, as did his aura. Zim's face seems to relax. He looks to the wreckage and then to the doll, he could only shrug as he turns and walks away.

* * *

ZIM AND GAZ 

Zim approaches Gaz, hopping down from the mound of slaughtered Angel Makers. Gaz's eyes lock to Zim, though the rest of her seems frozen in time. Her eyes are wide and her lips a tight line, with jaws clenched. Her knuckles white as she squeezes GIR in her arms. The only sign of movement was a flinch as Zim skips over to her.

Zim at first is smiling big with all his teeth showing, and as he stood in front of her. Zim looks her right into her eyes "Gaz? Did you see that? Did you? Did you see that? Huh? Huh? Did you see me? Did you?" Zim hops around excitedly "I mean Zim was like ...grrrr... and then I did this..." Zim demonstrates eagerly by throwing punches in the air, and hopping about, "and the earth filth was like... oh no! The mighty Zim! And Zim went WHOOSH WHOOSH, and then I am all like, MWAHAHAHA! And then I did this..." Zim starts kicking the air and throwing punches..."VICTORY FOR ZIM!" Zim throws his arms up in victory, "I was soooo evil, huh?"

Zim arms are high up in the air, beaming wide toothy grin of victory as he turns to Gaz as he expects a response, but she was still frozen, and her eyes wide gripping GIR... after a moment, Zim slowly drops his arms. His toothy wide smile turns to just a grin, then his grin just drops.

Zim stares back at her silently. Another silent moment passes, and then Zim starts to feel uncomfortable, and worried. Things began to feel a little awkward.

Gaz blinks a few times and Zim blinks back. Then Gaz trembles a bit. GIR slips from Gaz's grip and she raises her arms, her hands held out trembling. Zim looks up and he thinks she will try to push him away or run away from him... Zim will not stop her... though why did it hurt?

Then to his surprise, he feels her cool fingers to his face, trembling and looking right into his eyes. Zim did not know what would happen next. There she is looking right at him, and then her lips part and takes a quick breath...

"_Zim...that...was...so... so... WICKED_!" Gaz smiles widely as she laughs out in excitement! Zim raises a brow to her, "Is that... **good**?"

"_Good... no... but BAD ASS...__**HELL**__** YEAH**__!" _Gaz answers smiling. Zim nods and then it dawns on him, that she is... praising him! Zim's smile of victory reappears on his face as he sees her eyes sparkle, and the chime of her soft laugh felt good to his auditory sensors! Gaz leaps up into his arms to his surprise and Zim grips her waist to hold her to him. Gaz squeezes her arms around Zim as she continues! "_That was so...so..._" Gaz felt speechless to describe it.

Zim replies, "THAT WAS SO **AMAZING**! I SO DID KICK BUTT!"

Gaz gives a soft laugh into his shoulder, she sighs dreamily, "_so wicked too... so evil and_..." Gaz circles her finger to his chest, "_so sinister... I liked it_." Gaz says in a dark flirty tone. Zim grins back at her as he felt the heat of her body and he grins in his leery sinister way, "did you now? That's my demon seed... what will Zim ever do with you?" Zim holds her tighter in his arms, his claws brushing up and down her sides.  
GIR hops up between them, "yay HENTAI!"

"_**WHAT**_?!?!?" Zim and Gaz cry out in unison! Realizing they were very close, they push apart blushing red, what came over them?

"GIR! I WILL BLOCK ADULT SWIM IF YOU CONTINUE WITH THAT!" Zim scolds!

Gaz gasps and places her hand on Zim's arm, "_how__cruel_." Gaz looks to Zim worried. Zim whispers to Gaz "of course I won't. I am just bluffing. Zim may be an evil invader from space with psychotic tendencies... but I am not that mean."

Gaz grins slightly in relief and nods in approval. GIR though looks scared that he may lose his precious ADULT SWIM! GIR cries, "I am good! I be a good monkey!" and holds Gaz's hand crying. Gaz pulls out a lollipop from behind and hands it to GIR. GIR cheers, "YAY!" and begins to lick his lolly.

Zim stood back with his fist to his hips and smiles as he observes both Gaz and GIR. They were complete, and his rescue missions a success! This was the first and Zim felt, a sure sign of more victories to come! Zim picks up Gaz and places her on his shoulders.

"_I can walk_." Gaz points out.

"Yes. I am sure you can" Zim continues with Gaz on his shoulders.

"_I mean, you don't have to carry me_."

"Zim doesn't _HAVE _to do anything."

Gaz closes her eyes in contentment and leans her head to Zim, as they continue onward...

* * *

ZIM, GAZ, AND GIR MAKE THEIR EXIT FROM THE MALL 

Zim kept his eyes forward as he marches to the exit, giving a serious and determined expression on his face. Only for a quick moment did he glance up to Gaz as she rests her head to him. Gaz felt so light, like she could wisp away on a breeze. As they pass the stores in the mall, Zim felt better with Gaz on his shoulders, gripping her ankles in his claws.

Gaz softly pats her fingers on his head and she felt his firm warm grip on her ankles. She gently scratches his feeler, it moves a bit to her touch. Teasingly she scratches it again and a soft quite purr escapes Zim.

Zim marches onward to the exit, and as they pass the stores, the surviving Angel Makers observe their departure. None daring to reproach the trio.

Zim keeps his eyes straightforward in his proud march, never giving the insignificant monsters a glance. Gaz though, smiles darkly as she watches the creatures tremble and cower at them.

(_From the darkness a chorus sound of voices slowly rises as they depart. it was a sad ominous choir from the nether chanting... Zim and Gaz seem not to notice the song, though GIR looks back almost skipping in step to its rhythm as the green puppy follows Zim._)

Zim and Gaz exit the mall though the employer entry.

(_The sound of the chant rises higher until it is a scream of voices... then silence... a ghostly woman's voice breaks the silence, "and you will know them, by the trail of dead...")_

* * *

ZIM AND GAZ OUTSIDE THE MALL AT THE PARKING LOT 

Zim and Gaz stood outside the parking lot, observing at the building they had been trapped in for so long. Zim looks about as the night events still swim in his memories, while Gaz just looks on in silent contemplation.

Gaz pokes the top of Zim's head, "_you need to put your disguise on_."

Zim nods and lowers Gaz; he pulls out his items, and places them on. "There. Now I am just a naive earthworm baby... I am a normal!"

Gaz just shook her head, and smirks, "_normal? That is impossible._" Gaz thought to herself. She then looks up to see Zim looking into her eyes. Gaz hides her smile behind her hand and turns away.

Zim gently pulls her hand softly, and then places his fingers to her chin to turn her face to his. Zim catches her grin before she set it to a grim line. "Why do you do that? It is not **unpleasant** to see your face." Zim asks. Gaz just turns away, and hiding her blush, just shrugs.

"You're so quite, you know that? Hardly ever a noise from you." Zim states his observation,

Gaz looks up to Zim and replies with a smart grin, "_you make enough noise for the both of us_."

Zim grins back at her, and Gaz raises her eyes to him. Zim's expression changes to awe as they drew closer to each other, their lips about to touch... Zim cups her face in his hands drawing her close. Zim and Gaz's eyes slowly close for the kiss...

_Romantic piano music _sounds out around them...

_"O no, I see,_

_A spider web is tangled up with me,_

_And I lost my head,_

_The thought of all the stupid things I'd said._

"What the hell? _**Singing**_?" Zim thinks to himself.

Zim and Gaz eyes pop wide open, and Zim turns his head in mild surprise at the musicians from Coldplay, playing at the background... waving at them smiling.

The musicians from Coldplay continue...

_O no, what's this?_

_A spider web, and I'm caught in the middle,_

_So I turn to run,_

_The thought of all the stupid things I've done,_

_And I never meant to cause you trouble,_

_I never meant to do you wrong,_

_And I, well if I ever caused you trouble,_

_And oh no, I never meant to do you harm._

_O no, I see,_

_A spider web and it's me in the middle,_

_So I twist and turn,_

_Here am I in my little bubble,_

_Singing out loud, I never meant to cause you trouble,_

_And, I never meant to do you wrong,_

_And I, well if I ever caused you trouble,_

_Oh, no I never meant to do you harm._

_They spun a web for me,_

_They spun a web for me,_

_They spun a web for me."_

Zim frowns, "DO YOU MIND AND SHUT YOUR NOISE! Why are you even here?"

"We're providing ambiance!"

"You're providing **annoyance**!" Zim shot back at them.

Gaz just rolls her eyes and then stifles yawn and looks up drowsily at Zim, _"(yawn) lets go home_."  
The moment had passed and Gaz is very sleepy.  
Zim rolls his eyes upward, always! Always with these horrid interruptions!Zim sighs and picks Gaz up back to his shoulders.  
As Zim marches away, he digs into his pocket for cash and threw it at the musicians!

"Thank you kind sir!" The musicians call out.

"STICK IT UP YOUR **CLOCK WORK**!" Zim yells back.  
GIR waves at them and skips after Zim.

* * *

MEANWHILE BACK IN THE WRECKED PART OF THE MALL 

Back to the wreckage of the collapse part of the mall, some movement is seen and then, pale fingers poke out.

Skipper cries out hopefully, "Kenny? Kenny- baby?"

Then there is more movement and the rubble fall away. Rising up a bit shaky, the pale dirty psycho coughs as the dust and dirt puffs up in clouds with each breath. Then the figure shakes his head, running his fingers through his hair, to clear the dirt. Kenneth looks up and with shaking broken fingers, he pets Skipper's hair.

"Oh Kenny... I was so scared. Really scared." Skipper whines.

"I am so sorry doll; I guess I am spared... again..." Neth's eyes lower and he picks Skipper up. Neth sighs and as he stood... he looks dismally at the rubble around him. Skipper pipes up cheerfully, "I am so lucky to have you, my Kenny Penny! You are so handsome still and you look so rugged and... Sexy!"

Kenneth grins at that and like a bipolar turn, his whole demeanor changes to one of a disillusioned optimism! Kenneth smiles wide and he blushes at Skippers flattery in a deceiving schoolboy manner.

"You always know the right thing to say Skipper..." Kenneth smiles at her and lovingly brush her hair.

"Oh... but Kenny Penny... but... look at this mess! We might lose this job... awe..." Skipper pouts.

Kenneth chuckles at Skipper's doubt. He then looks around and out of the shadows, the Angel Makers emerge. The monsters are lifting blocks of rubble and debris.

As the some began to clear the debris, others with a heavy thud, had brought out construction equipment and paint.

"See in a few hours, all this will be a memory... and everything will go back like nothing happened. Aren't they clever Angel Makers?" Kenneth beams as the Angel Makers cleared the food court.

Like ants rebuilding there hill, or wasps their hive, the Angel Makers rebuilt with instinctive ferocity.

The Angel Makers will multiply... in a frightening pace...

Kenneth hobbles down the mound of Angel Makers and right behind his steps, the corpses are removed by the surviving Angel Makers, who will recycle the meat into food.

"They are so clever aren't you, aren't you the clever ones, huh?" Kenneth coos as he grabs the jowls of one of them and tugs them lovingly to his face, kissing it on its nose. The Angel Maker rolls his long tongue out and pants in joy like an over sized puppy. Licking Kenneth lovingly. Kenneth wipes the slobber from his face and smiles at the monster...

The Angel Makers in gorilla fashion, leap up the walls and ceilings and replace the broken glass of the sky light.

Kenneth hobbles until one of the angel makers bring a med kit to him. He scratches it behind its ears in thanks, and pulls out a white wrap. Kenneth winces as he wraps his bloody knuckles.

"So Kenny baby, are you going to get revenge or something on Zim and his horrid girlfriend or something like that?"

Kenneth raised a brow to her, and then he chuckles softly, "of course not... I am not so petty as to hold a grudge like that... that is for evil geniuses and all that. Not me, that's too stressful, it can cause stress lines." Kenneth rubs his cheek at the thought of wrinkles, how horrible. "I gave my word to leave him and his girlfriend alone... permission denied and all that...besides it was all my fault. I should never have trespassed on what's his." Kenneth rubs his chin in thought, "perhaps I should try breaking this bad habit... by joining a gym or something...hmmmm..." Kenneth picks Skipper up and tucks her to his belt.

The sound of the Angel Makers and the mall being repaired goes on in the background.

Kenneth sweeps his alabaster hair from his eyes as he scans the mall. Soon almost all the repairs are done.

"Are you really going to quite? No more angels for God?" Skipper asks sadly to Kenneth.

Kenneth's eyes rise to the ceiling at the glass skylight, where he could see many stars. "Oh you know, I will never quit, Skipper. I will say I will, but I won't... It is my weakness. It is my gift. It is my curse. It is... _**HUNGERRRRRR**_." Kenneth growls out the last word in a demonic voice.

"When ever a parent tells a child to wait at the toy store for a moment while they check on something.

_Skipper's eyes glow as images flash to a scene of the past or future: A little boy with coco skin and corn rows, is walking through the ails looking at the toy trucks. a shadow falls over him... the boy looks up and smiles.)_

"Whenever an older sibling ditches his little brother or sister at the playground..."

_(FLASH!: A red headed little girl with freckles is swinging on the swing set trying to see of her older sister is back yet from talking to her friends, when a shadow falls over her. Hands reach out and push her on the swing. She looks behind her and smiles.)_

"When ever a babysitter turns their back for just a moment to talk on the cell phone..."

_(FLASH!: A little olive skin girl with large almond eyes and a ponytail, walks over to a pet shop window to look at the puppies playing, while just a few feet back, a teenager is talking on her cell, looking away. A hand reaches down holding a very pretty Skipper doll to the little girl. The little girl looks up and smiles.)_

"Whenever a child is left alone for just a moment..."

_(FLASH! A very young teen girl is consoling her little brother at the mall playground, she inspects his scraped knee, wiping his tears. A shadow falls over them, as hands reach down and offer a box of band-aids with cartoons on them. The young teen girl looks up and blushes as she smiles shyly at him, accepting the box of band-aids. The little boy looks up and still sniffing, grins.)_

"I will be there... I will always be there... gathering all of God's little angels."

The lights around Kenneth starts to dim, then fade away until everything is blackened out... except for Kenneth's perfect white smile, as it shines on in the **dark**...

* * *

A/N 

OK, I know what you are thinking. What the hell kind of finished chapter is that? The bad guy is still alive and there were no justice done! BOO! Kenneth should have been destroyed utterly by Zim!

Yes, believe me; I really wanted it to end in the manner that would make me feel better at night. Nevertheless, I could not.

Maybe I saved this villain to suffer in the hands of Nny. But who can say really? Kenneth was the most vile character I can write about. I am so glad that this is it with his character for now.

Yet, in a way, I could not have Zim be a hero for everyone. He is too selfish and his anti-hero just could not come out like this without selfish motives. When Zim realizes he was going to be a hero, he turns away from it. Perhaps later he changes, but who knows?

As for sparing the villain, well, I did not want the story to seem like all the bad, monsters are gone and everyone lives in sunshine and carefree manner.

Besides, it is the end of the chapter not the story… yet.

As for taking forever to update. Please forgive me. I have been busy and stuff. I wrote most of this at work… I hope I do not get in trouble.


	26. Footy Pajamas!

A/N

I know I went on hiatus with this story some time ago, because I really wanted to get some things off my mind in art as well in fan fiction. I hope that my readers, that have really enjoyed this, have not given up on me just yet. I will finish this story, and update a lot more. The tales here is a long one, but I will do my best to make it worth it. Thank you for even liking this story in the first place and please forgive my late updating. As you can see, I have put in a chibi scene here. I just really wanted to show the intimate relationship changing between them. Thank you so much for reading!

-

* * *

ZIM, GAZ AND GIR GOING HOME FROM THE MALL! 

-

Zim marches onward, smiling in his victory. Gaz is nodding a bit, as she leans her head to his. She shifts a bit from her seat on his shoulder. Zim drums his fingers of his grip to her ankles. He amazingly felt invigorated about tonight's events. The memories of his trails and triumphs swam circles in his head. His successful mission to destroy the beast's master Seth or Math or whatever, and his victory of his foes mad him feel brash... Zim is a true warrior! Of course, nothing of that night he wanted to repeated ever again, except with the one event that warmed his blood... the part with... her kiss. Zim looks up to see Gaz nodding off on him and her eyes are closing in sleep. He turns his eyes forward, determined to focus in getting them home... to bed.

The last thought sparking images and emotions in his mind. He hurries in his steps trying to push aside those intruding thoughts...

GIR giggling behind him, made him glance back. GIR's giggles some more behind his little black paws. It is as if GIR could read Zim's mind.

"BUT ZIM IS NOT THINKING ANYTHING BAD! I AM NOT THINKING ABOUT HER LIKE THAT! THAT IS REPELLANT! LIKE ZIM WOULD THINK ABOUT HER REPULSIVE SOFT PORCELAIN TASTY SKIN, SO TEMPTINGLY CARESS-ABLE WITH AN IMPOSSIBLE SOFTNESS, OR HER WRETCHED SILKY LIGHT VIOLET HAIR THAT MAKES ZIM WANT TO COMB THEM BETWEEN HIS CLAWS AND INHALE THEIR SCENT... OR HER ENTRAPPING AMBER OPTIC ORBITS, THAT WOULD SPARKLE LIKE RARE CURSED JEWELS CATCHING THE MOONLIGHT... WHILE THOS CURSED TEMPTING WARM LIPS ENTICE YOU TO FEEL ITS TOUCH AND TASTE ITS NECTAR... _**mmmmmm**_..." Zim's eyes glaze over with his fantasy.

GIR though stopped giggling and cocked his head to the side, frowning a bit as if puzzled, "uh... master? You is thinking out loud."

Zim looked down at GIR, "I was?"

GIR nods.

Zim blushes red and yells out in defense, "I said Zim in NOT thinking that!"

GIR continued to stare at Zim in that vapid unchanging expression.

Zim trembles and shook his fist, defensively "Zim wasn't!"

GIR points to Zim with his little black paw, "fibber..."

"_Hmm_?" Gaz starts to stir and rubs her eyes, "_what's_ _that_?" Gaz yawns and stretches out her arms as she begins to waken.

Zim looks up and panics, "nothing! Nothing! We said nothing like Zim doing naughty tasty things to Gaz." Zim says in defense.

Gaz raised an eyebrow to Zim, giving him a queer look "_ok, well that is good to know... I guess_."

GIR raises his hand, "nah- huh! Master says he was not thinking to kiss you... uhmmmm... taste your mouth... and caresses you and... Tasty your body...aaaaand..." GIR press his little black paw to his chin to think of the rest.

Gaz leans over to hear what GIR was going to say or at least understand what is going on.

Zim looks around quickly for something like a distraction. Zim's eyes set on Taco Shell. An idea pops in his head.

"LOOK GIR! **TACOS**!" Zim points out.

GIR turns his head side to side, "where?"

"OVER THERE GIR! LOOK!" Zim answers back excitedly!

"Where is it?"

"THERE GIR! LOOK!"

"Where is it?"

"OVER THERE GIR!" Zim jabbing his talon in the air, pointing to TACO SHELL.

"Where is it?"

Zim feeling a little impatient, continues to point "there GIR... right... over there."

"Where is it?"

"There GIR... right there." Zim said gritting his teeth as his patience grows short.

"Where?"

"There! Right there!"

"Where?"

"Look it is right there **GIR**!"

"Where?"

"Just **look** where I am point-"

"Where is it?"

"**Right** where I am poi..."

"Where is it again?"

"**Grrrr**!"

"Where's it at again?"

**"..."**

Zim shakes with frustration, grabs GIR's noggin, and turns GIR's head to the direction of the restaurant.

"LOOK I FOUND THE TACOS! WEEEEEEEEEEE!" GIR claps his hand in glee as he skips to the direction of the TACO SHELL.

Zim slaps his hand to his face in frustration of GIR's stupidity... Then Zim clears his throat and straightens up, regaining his Invader bearings...

Zim cups his hand over his mouth as he yells after GIR "yes GIR run! Run and get tacos!" then Zim growls under his breath, "Thank Irk for once, for GIR's short attention span."

"_Good distraction_." Gaz comments slyly as she pokes the top of his head.

Zim looks up at Gaz on his shoulders. "distraction... _**me**_?" Zim clasp his hand to his chest in mock innocence, "I don't know what you are talking about little demon seed." Zim raises his chin in a haughty manner and marches to the Taco restaurant.

"Good thing Gaz did not hear me rant out loud." Zim thought nervously, while shifting her weight a little on his shoulders.

-

* * *

GAZ, ZIM, AND GIR IN THE TACO SHELL 

-

"hello, welcome to TACO SHELL, how may I help...uh..." The cashier at the counter stops popping her gum and gapes at her customers. She leans back from the counter, "uh... you?" she stammers.

Zim and Gaz look at her and the strange shock expression the cashier has on her face.

"**What**?" Zim asks to the taco slave's stare. With a trembling finger, she points to them. Zim and Gaz look to each other and realize that they were both bloody red from all the gore at the mall. Zim and Gaz look back at the cashier, and Zim tries to think..."oh... heh, heh, this?" Zim pinching a tug of his shirt to show it damp with blood.

"Ummmm, its nothing." Zim explains, he and Gaz look to each other.

Gaz just shrugs. "Well, uh, this is...is..."

"Ketchup."

"_Paint_."

Zim and Gaz blurt out in unison...

Zim looks up to Gaz, while Gaz looks back, "_ketchup_?" Gaz asks with a raised brow in mild confusion. "Paint?" Zim asks a bit bewildered.

"_Ok, this is._.." Gaz takes a deep breath and tries to explain, "_Is_..."

"Paint." Zim states

"_Ketchup_." Gaz states

Zim and Gaz both said it once again in unison. Only this time Gaz had said ketchup while Zim blurted out paint.

"Make up your mind!" Zim hisses at Gaz. Gaz hisses back, "_you make up yours_!"

"_well... this is..." _Gaz was not sure what to say, until Zim hesitantly answers, "ketchup paint?"

Zim looks up to Gaz for some sign of approval, while she just shrugs, "_sure why not_?"

"YES TACO SLAVE, THIS IS KETCHUP PAINT! DO YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH THAT? DO YOU?" Zim declares while shaking his little claw fist to emphasize some form of intimidation on the cashiers.  
The cashier just shook her head staring widely at Zim, her mouth gape while her gum fell out unnoticed.

"GOOD, BECAUSE I THINK YOUR BRAIN FELL OUT!" Zim points to the wad of gum that fell out of her mouth.

"WE DEMAND TACOS! oh and by the way, do you still have the twelve pack special with the side order of chorros?" Zim asks.

The cashier nods, while punching his order with trembling fingers...

"Oh good! ZIM DEMANDS THE TWELVE PACKS SPECIAL! EXTRA SOUR CREAM AND CHEESE WITH THE TWO-LITER POOP COLA! NO DIET! SO BEWARE TACO CASH WORM! DO NOT GET THESE ORDERS WRONG, OR THE CONSEQUENCES WILL BE DIRE! ZIM WILL FILE A COMPLAINT!" Zim warns and then Zim feels something tugging his shirt, and a whining sound. Zim clears his throat and in a cough says, "oh... and a kid's meal with a free toy..." Zim feeling childish, asking for a free toy...

Zim feels Gaz poke the top of his head, "psst, I don't like the tacos here..." Gaz whispers to Zim. Zim whispers back loudly though, "neither do I! But MINIMOOSE and GIR wanted them and so Zim promised...and if GIR doesn't get tacos, he might explode."  
Gaz raised her eyebrow at Zim, "seriously?" she ask disbelieving. Zim just shrugs, "he does that sometimes."

"He- he- here is you're or d-d-d-d-d der... Order... that will be seven fifty, hope you enjoy your meal... please **leave** now." The cashier taco lady holds out the bag of food to them with a shaky grip. Gaz takes the bag and nods her thanks to the cashier. While Zim gives her a suspicious eye, while digging in his pocket. Then Zim pulls something out quickly, causing the cashier woman to flinch back.

Zim holds out eight dollars at the cashier, "here." Zim shakes the cash a bit, waiting for the cashier to take it. The cashier eyes the wad of cash as she noticed it is also bloody. She gulps down her fear and warily pinches the cash from Zim.

Zim about face, from the cashier lady and forward march to the exit. GIR skips behind him and turns to wave good by to the scared taco lady right at the exit. Then GIR runs after Zim happily.

"Oh god... I hope he doesn't come back for the change." the taco lady worried.

-

* * *

- 

BACK TO THE GREEN ADOBE! HOME SWEET HOME!

-

"SERIOUSLY, WHAT IS HER PROBLEM? AS IF SHE NEVER SAW A COUPLE OF KETCHUP, PAINTED CITIZENS ORDER TACOS? What an odd dirt child!" Zim states as he opens the door to his home base.  
"_Hmm? oh...(_yawn_) yeah... I bet_..." Gaz mumbles.

"WHERE IN CYBERTRON HAVE YOU BEEN!?!?!?" yelled COMPUTER at the trio, causing Zim, (with Gaz still on his shoulders) fall back in surprise!

"I PRACTICALLY HAD A MENTAL SHORT CIRCUIT OVER YOU TWO! WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG!" yells COMPUTER at the trio. "SQUEAK!" squeak MINIMOOSE.

Zim got up and help Gaz up from the floor. "COMPUTER!?!?!? Could you ask the questions without putting us in shock?" Zim says as he glares up.

"What happened? Where did you go? After **hours** of no word you two show up covered in **BLOOD**!"

Zim just shrugs and Gaz yawns sleepily. "Well we ran into some horrid monsters and a crazed albino... other than that... ZIM HAS GOT TACOS!" Zim sang out holding up the bag while Gaz holds the other. MINIMOOSE, GIR, a random mutant squid and a robot bee came flying out and grabbed at the food, then flew out. Zim snatched his claw back and worriedly counted his fingers, "1-2-3- phew! All there..."

"TACOS! TACOS! THAT IS ALL YOU CAN SAY AT A TIME LIKE THIS?!?!? I have been waiting for hours! I get some call for help and then some creepy guy holds the human prisoner and then nothing for hours! ALL I WANTED WAS THE DAMN WAR CRAFT? I MEAN, WHAT DID HAPPEN? YOU TWO ARE A MESS AND YOUR DRIPPING GORE ON MY FLOOR! YOU MAY BE MY MASTER! BUT...WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY FOR YOURSELVES?"

"_Zzzzzzz_..." "Purrrr…"

Zim and Gaz had curled up on the floor and were both out like a light.

COMPUTER sighed... his electric eye turns to GIR who was munching on tacos. "My sensors detect the WAR CRAFT game in you! Come here!" COMPUTER lowers a metallic gripper from the ceiling and snatches GIR by the collar, all the while GIR still munches on his Taco. COMPUTER lowers GIR's doggy hood and flips open his head. The top of GIR's head sloshes around with demon blood, pouring to the floor.  
"Gross... what I would do for WAR CRAFT!"

COMPUTER reaches in with a splash grabs for the WAR CRAFT game, soaked in gore, dripping in red blood.  
"(Sigh) There goes keeping the box art.," sighs COMPUTER.

COMPUTER then opens the wet package and thankfully, the direction and the CD are shrink-wrapped. COMPUTER drops GIR as GIR continues to munch on tacos despite the blood dripping from his head. COMPUTER raises the game package to the ceiling.

"Now to clean up this mess… again... gross."

GIR is sucked up screaming into a large vacuum tube that leads to the robotic cleansing unit. COMPUTER then deploys floor cleaner robots to scrub up the mess.

Two claws lower from above to the sleeping Zim and Gaz and pick each of them up by the collar. The both of them not wakening as they are lifted. Gaz and Zim both go up to the ceiling and get suck into two-transport tube to the hygienic chambers.

-

* * *

ZIM & GAZ IN THE HYGIENIC WASH CHAMBER 

-

Zim and Gaz land in the same room still sleeping. COMPUTER removes their clothing by sucking it up into the laundry tubing. Both naked in the same room and just a foot from each other, they snooze on.

Too deep in sleep, they barely stir as COMPUTER lift them both once again. They are place each into a large glass bowl where it glow a pinkish glow. Zim and Gaz lower into it then release. Gaz and Zim float in the chamber by antigravity rays. The top of the bowl closes over them and the bowls begin to fill up with a strange liquid. COMPUTER then turns to a dial on the top of the bowls, that reads,  
"Delicate,  
Permanent press,  
Extra clean,  
Heavy wash,  
**Zim's failed experiment wash**"

"Hmm..." COMPUTER looks over at the duo and turns the dial to "**Zim's failed experiment wash**"

the bowl kicks on with a hum and the liquid starts whirling as the wash begins, hosing at their bodies while scrubber bugs jump out and began their watery task in cleansing them. They scrub underneath the arms, legs, even in the delicate parts, soaping them in puffs of suds. Then the scrubby bugs, scatter, and exit to the bottom of the bowl

BUZZ!

The dial above them blinks on reading "RINSE CYCLE"

The next cycle drains all the soapy fluid from the bowl. Then it fills with another liquid that whirlpool around them.

BUZZ!

Dial above them blinks on "BLOW DRY" and the rinse liquid drains out.

Warm air starts blowing them dry from all around. Gaz's delicate locks fluttering about as Zim's antennas whips about.

BING!

Two suction cups on electric metal arms lower and stick to the back of Zim and Gaz. two electric brushes lower down and stick into their mouths. It begins to buzz and vibrate as it brushes their teeth.

The two are lifted in a whoosh to the air...

-

* * *

IN ZIM'S BED CHAMBER 

-

COMPUTER looks around the closet in Zim to try to find some pajamas for him. COMPUTER spots something yellow in the far left of the hangers... COMPUTER pulls it out of the closet! "It is perfect!" thought COMPUTER. Then COMPUTER turns his claws to look through Gaz's suitcase and picks through the little things she wore... until he spots something fluffy pink and it seems to fit just right! They could match!

COMPUTER picks up the PJ's and takes them to dress Zim and Gaz.

ZIM & GAZ IN THE BED CHAMBER

Zim is lowered to the bed wearing yellow and black stripe footy pajamas with mittens and plushy bee wings. Zim nuzzles into his pillow, but then starts whining in his sleep and reaching out whimpering "gimme...gimme..."

To comply with Zim's little request, Gaz is lowered to Zim. She curls up asleep wearing her fluffy pink angel PJ with puffy wings. She is placed on the bed nest to the whiny alien. Zim wraps his arms around her from behind and hugs her to him tightly. Zim squeezes her to him, while Gaz nuzzles in as she felt Zim's lips on the back of her neck. Zim begins to taste her skin on the back and starts sucking at it, purring. Gaz felt comfort in her sleep with this. It sooths her.

"Purrrrrrrr..."  
"_zzzzzzzzzz_..."

Zim and Gaz sleep soundly in each other's arms.

In the middle of the night, Zim's eyes pop open. Zim wanted to keep sleeping next to his little Gaz and feel her soft hair to his cheek and taste her skin to his lips... yet he had one more mission to accomplish... he slips his arms from Gaz, causing her to protest softly in her sleep.

Zim shushes Gaz, whispering, "sssssssshh little Gaz, Zim demands you to sleep... now stay sleeping."

Zim drags himself up and walks over to the door. Zim looks back at Gaz, who is still sleeping. Zim kept staring at her for a long moment. Her pale skin and pink tinted cheeks. Her soft expression and round cheeks. Her violet hair framing her face. Her soft lips sighing in sleep. The cover of the bed drape over her little form.

A smile twitches on the corner of his lips, "mine" he whispers. This gave Zim an even a more determined resolve to do what he must!

-

* * *

ZIM IN HIS LAB 

-

Marching over to the lab table, Zim dons his lab coat over his footy PJ. He pulls the goggles over his eyes and puts on his thick rubber gloves! Zim almost appeared to be very professor membrane like.

"LET THE PROJECT COMMENCE! With this, I will be able to assure that Gaz will not be able to escape my clutches... or get lost..." Zim let the sparks fly as he works on his project, enthusiastically. Zim then adds more features to his project...

As Zim works, he merrily whistles a tune that seems to have come out of his head.

_"Well the dogs were whistling a new tune barking at the new moon hoping it would come soon so that they could... Dogs were whistling a new tune barking at the new moon hoping it would come soon so that they could die"_

Zim for some reason liked the tune, and whistles it merrily.

"IT IS DONE!" Zim announces dramatically to no one in particular, as he held up his finished silver project. Zim looks over at the clock, "HEY! IT ONLY TOOK TWO HOURS! boy I'm good!" Zim looks up at the object, and rereads the back of Gaz's silver skull pendant. "_**Zim's**__**Gaz**_", in Irken. Zim nods in approval, "perfect, with this, I will have her returned if she wonders off again." Zim then pops up, "INGENUOUS!" in his turret style of his excitement!

Zim's eyes droop down, and then he yawns and stretches... he rests his chin on his fist and twirls the pendant in his fingers, with his other hand. The light catches the lettering and strange purple wire thin light ran across the face of the skull.

"Also, it has other features as well... all that will reveal to her in due time... in due time indeed."

-

* * *

ZIM GOES BACK TO BED 

-

Zim rises up and walks over yawing to his bedroom. He presses his hand to the screen and it opens up to show that the moon lamp lit up softly showing Gaz's sleeping form. Zim with droopy eyes climb in bed next to her. Zim is kneeling over her, as he just stares at her for a long moment. Watching her sleep. He gives her a sleepy smile, sighing that at last after a long night sleep, he could just nuzzle in... With her in his arms. Zim snuggles in, wrapping his arms around her, and squeezing her to him. Zim presses his lips to the back of her neck. A soft purr... emits from him, as he starts to lick the skin of her neck and bite gently. Zim feeling even more bold, starts press and carress his hand even higher, until it is on Gaz's chest. Tempting as it is, to feel her forbidden orbs... he rests the palm over her heartbeat. The feel and sound sooths him, and rests him like a mother's luulybye.

Gaz barely opens her eyes, to Zim's caressing. Feeling so drained herself, she could only push his hand back down to her tummy, then closes her eyes, and sighs.

Gaz in her sleep pats her hand around her neck… something was missing… but what could be missing….

"_**Oh**__**no**_!" Gaz's eyes snap open, as she realizes that her skull pendant is missing! "But where could it be?" Gaz looks over to Zim's sleeping form next to her. She slowly as not to wake him up, Gaz moves his arms off. Gaz gradually sits up on the bed. She looks down at Zim's sleeping form. Zim softly snoozes, his purrs as he curls up in his sleep, and his little feelers twitch. She gives Zim a soft smile, pulling the covers back over him…

Gaz looks around in hopes that the skull pendant may have fallen off in the bed… she runs her hand through her hair frustrated! There could only be one place that the skull pendant could be. Gaz knew she had it loss right when the Angel Maker Demons had captured her. Now she had to go back and search through their remains for it. Worse that the police had gotten there already and found it! Gaz had to get it back in case the cops had not gotten there yet! The thought of going back, made Gaz have qualms on going there, and just leaving it there forever. "_YABAIYO_!" Gaz thought, as she hit the mattress with her fists. She had to go back for that stupid skull pendant! Gaz turns to see if her reaction woke Zim.  
Nope he is still sleeping peacefully.

Gaz leans over and softy gives him a soft peck on his head. "I have to go." Gaz softly whispers to him, " _Ja mata-ne_." with that, Gaz scoots out of the bed, and is about to get up and leave when… two green arms snake around her waist, and pull her back.

Gaz sighs as a sleepy Zim, nuzzling her to him as if she were his teddy, catches her. "Mmmmm, mine…. Sleepy..." Zim mumbles under his breath. Zim pulls his little human to him, nuzzling, and purring. "Zim, I have to go…" Gaz softly protests as Zim pulls her even deeper into his embrace.

"Why?" Zim whines a bit to her as he squeezes her to him.

"I lost something. I will be right back as soon as I find it. I promise." Gaz tries to wrestle from Zim's hold.

Zim startles giggling and then he asks, "Oh? Really? Was it something of value, perchance?"

Gaz nods and turns to Zim, a bit, "To me it is."

Zim reaches behind him and pulls his surprise out. "How much value do you think this…?" Zim holds the silver skull pendant by the chain, in front of Gaz. "...is to you?"

Gaz gasps in surprise!

Zim sits up, Zim picking Gaz up with him, and placing her right in front, facing him. He twirls the pendant by the chain, in front of her and smiles.

"_You found my pendant, Zim_!" Gaz exclaims happily.

Her supple smile spreads across her face. Zim holds the chain open to her pendant, and Gaz leans forward with her head slightly bent. Zim places her chain around her graceful neck. As Zim put his arms around her neck to lock the snap to her chain, he felt sparks rise and his mind dizzy, being so close to his female human. Gaz raises her face to Zim's and they are nearly brushing lips to each other.

Zim brushes his lips to her lip, he finally speaks in a soft shuddering whisper "you… always seem to lose it, right where I find it." Zim leans in closer to Gaz, as she whispers back to him, as she brushes her lips to his.

"_Oh… I guess I do, don't I_? _Zim_?"

Zim leans his body closer to Gaz, dropping his arms from her neck, to her shoulders, pulling her body to his. "Yes." Zim replies in a low shivering voice.

"_What are you wearing? You look like a bumble bee_." Gaz whispers to him, smiling.

Zim embraces her tightly and topples on top of her. He tightens his embrace, as they fall back on the mattress. Zim zealously kisses her neck and presses his body on her figure.

Zim moans out, "OH YES GAZ! Zim will! I have always wanted to…. " Then Zim froze in mid-sentence as Gaz's words just hit him. " Uh…. What?" Zim lifts up from Gaz a bit, his eyes wide in surprise!

Gaz point down where Zim looks over to what he is wearing… his bee footy pajamas! Zim leaps up and gasps, "MY BEE FOOTY PAJAMAS! WHY AM I WEARING THESE NOW! OH HOW HUMILIATING!" Zim tries to hide behind some pillows, as he grumbles and growls, "In front of the Gaz hyooman, too. Of all the times Zim could have gotten some…**grrrrrrrrrrr**."

Gaz holds her hands over her mouth, as she giggles.

Zim raises a brow to Gaz's giggling.

Gaz peals out in laughter and points to Zim, "(laughing_) you should be called Invader Bee. Oh, my tummy hurts_!"

Gaz tries her hardest to stop laughing, but she could not.

Zim places his hands on his hips, and sarcastically replies to Gaz's teasing, "Oh ha, ha Little Demon Joker! Very funny, if that's so, then I shall call you Little Birdie!"

Gaz trying to stifle her giggles, "_What? (_Giggling_) That is stupid. Why would you_…. "Gaz looks down and realizes she is wearing her pink angel footy pajamas! " Eeep!" Gaz leaps back and grabs another pillow to hide herself.

"Well, this is ridiculous! COMPUTER! Why are we wearing these footy pajamas?" Zim demands.

"Why do you, care?" answers COMPUTER in a whiny way.

"_Why do you go into my suitcase and pull out my footy pajamas? I mean of all the clothes I brought…grrrrrrr_" Gaz hides behind her pillow.

"Well, excuse me, I guess you coming in dripping with blood and gore. I forgot to ask you, what fashion preference, you prefer in pajamas!" COMPUTER snaps at them.

"We look like little chibi characters!" protests Zim!

Gas begins to giggle, and soon she peels over in laughter. Zim looks at her from behind his pillow, and then starts giggling himself. Soon Zim is laughing insanely and rolling to the side. They are both pointing at each other in teasing each other,

"_You look like a little bee!"_

"You look like a birdie GIRl!"  
"_You should go find your honeycombed hideout_!"

"I thought I saw a tweedy bird!"

"_Well, this brings a new meaning to the birds and the bees_!"

"Yeah, I've been meaning to ask you about that, what does that mean?"

Zim is still giggling, but now out of some sort of strange nervousness, and he turns his eyes away from her, blushing.

Gaz settles down a bit and looks at him. Her gaze is still smiling as she blushes back. She walks on her knees towards him and pats her little mitten hand on each side of his face.

"It_ means… well…. Do you really want to know_?" Gas asked sincerely looking at him.

Zim settles down his giggling, and looks Gaz straight into her eyes, "YES! I really, really, really, want to know."

Gaz nods her head at Zim, "It_ is about human relationships… It's very serious, and it involves sekkuso_" Gaz places her mitten hands on Zim's shoulders.

Zim discards the pillow to the side and stands up on his knees. With his mitten paws on her waist, Zim pulls her to him. "Then Zim will learn… now." Zim's feelers spring up, lights up with volts, and sparks. Staring right into her eyes with a determined glow in is own optic orbs!

Gaz shook her head breaking their eye contact.

Zim places his mitten paw to her chin. "Why not?" Zim coos as he starts leaning in and starts nuzzling her neck. Gaz quiver, as Zim thinks it is because of his kisses… then her shoulder's tremble. "Do not be afraid Little Gaz. Zim is here…" Zim comforts as he starts nuzzling her.

Gaz bursts out laughing, "_You mean bumble bee Zim_?"

Zim droops his feelers and looks up at Gaz with a deadpan expression. The mood once again broken. However, as he sees Gaz throw her head back laughing and her smiling eyes. Zim starts to chuckle himself.

"Careful Birdie Gaz, I may have to sting yoooooou!" He jumps on her and makes her fall back. Zim starts poking at her sides, which made her laugh even harder!

"(Laughing)! Please… oh god… (Laughing)", Gaz rolls side to side, trying to escape Zim's tickling.

"NO ONE ESCAPES MY STINGING TORTURE! OH, WHAT DOOM BEFALLS THE EARTH BIRD MONSTER…? OH _NOOOOOOO_! ANOTHER ATTACK! WILL THERE BE NO ESCAPE?!?!? " Zim tickles her more.

"_Please… I will get you… I can't breathe… (Laughing) I am going to… (Laughing) mercy… mercy…_ " Gaz begs, thumping her mitten hands to Zim.

"But Little Demon Child, if I stop…" Zim places his mitten paws on each side of her face, and looks at her deeply, "Then you'll stop… looking happy." Zim pats her cheeks and he smiles down at her, "Zim wants to keep doing that… as long as I can."  
Gaz gasps.

_Gaz's memories of her grandmother, telling her, "When he makes you cry, he will try everything in his power to stop you crying. When he makes you laugh, then he will try everything in his power to never stop." _

Gaz looks up at Zim, as tears glitter her eyes. Zim seeing this, his smiles drops to concern.

Zim thought he hurt her, "Oh no… Gaz? Did Zim hurt you? Did I go too far?" Gaz shook her head, and pulls Zim into a tight hug. Zim hugs her even tighter, afraid that he had hurt her unintentionally. Zim feels something wet on his shoulder… they were tears… Zim made her cry! He felt miserable…

"Zim doesn't care about the birds and bees, Gaz! I swear it! Forget about it! It was stupid! If it made you sad, we…"

Gaz pulls back and places her mitten hand on his lips, and looks him in his eyes. Her eyes teary but smiling, again. _"I just want to… say…. Thank you Zim."_

Zim looks down at her, as he tilts his head to the side, "For what?"

Gaz looks away, Zim would not understand… so instead she takes her locket and brings it up to him.

"_For this Zim… for_…" Gaz notices something on the back of her locket, and she sits up to take a closer look. "What is this on the back?" Gaz reads the Irken engraving, "_**Zim's Gaz**_" on it. Gaz raises her brow at Zim.

Zim smiles widely his zipper grin and stand up, proudly. Zim places his hands on his hips, "YES, Gaz, I have return the Skull thingy to you and as an added bonus. No longer will you be lost for in its engraving, it states that you are "**ZIM's**," that no lowly hyooman monster can claim! There are also many other features that I have included in that once simple earth trinket! Now Gaz if you wish to thank me, all I ask for return is royal servitude, mocha balls every morning, perhaps some fawning, praises, and a message. Where, if you like, there is a certain gold bikini that I think is just your size. Of course, with the fawning, clothing is optional… wait…. **NO**! I mean the uniform is optional. Zim needs not allot to be thanked. These are just mere suggestions I **demand** from you. Of course, you can start thanking Zim by, perhaps showing Zim this, bees and bird thing we mention earlier, for what I can guess it involves many kisses? though it may be a burden, Zim being a good leader that I am, will endure this deep kissing and hugging, the caresses of skin, the tickling of hands on forbidden flesh, (ahem) and such messes… Even I have to admit, the footy pajamas, is rather… cute… so we could play as if we are teddy bears…. I have always wanted to play that, but no one else knows this… NEVERTHELESS, THIS IS NOT TO LEAVE THIS ROOM! Zim being a proud Irken Invader, this may be kept between us. Therefore, my little Demon Seed birdie, you can begin thanking Zim **now**! I WILL BE YOUR TEDDY BEE, LITTLE GAZ AND YOU ARE MY LITTLE TEDDY BIRD!" Zim closes his eyes and puckers up, expecting Gaz to overwhelm him, with kisses…

"_Zzzzzz_" Gaz's snoozing is his only response.

Zim opens one eye and Zim looks down, to see a small sleeping Gaz, curled up. Zim stood back in disbelief! Gaz is sleeping! On Zim's big moment! Zim was so close! So damn, close!  
Zim pokes her and jiggle her a bit, "HEY, HEY! Little Gaz! You're sleeping? How could you? What about my thanking? Huh? Gaz!"

Gaz stirs a little and she sleepily rises a bit, looking around. "_Huh_? _What_?" Gaz asks as she rubs her sleepy eyes a bit.

Zim crosses his arms displeased, "What about my **thanking**?"

Gaz looks at him a bit sleepy, her head nodding in sleep, "_mmmmm, oh, I forgot_." She says dozily.

"You sure did!" Zim pouts.

Just then, Gaz leans in with her eyes closed and gives Zim a soft kiss on his lips, where his response is his feelers spring up and shoot volts like lightning rods. His red optic orbs light up as big as saucers!

"_Goodnight_." Gaz whispers.

Gaz then falls back down, curling up and back asleep.

Zim stands there in shock, and his eye twitches as volts gave one more spark… then his feelers wilt slowly…

Zim's eyes then droop down and he gives a dreamy smile to Gaz. Zim inebriated by her kiss slurs, "Your welcome." With that, Zim's eyes roll back and he collapses by her side, past out! In his sleep, he scoops Gaz up in his arms, cuddling her and nuzzling into her neck.

In Zim's sleep, he raises his mitten hand right up to her chest, right over her heart. Zim sleepily smiles, and says in his sleep, "mmmmine." As her heart beat sooths him, like a lullaby. Gaz opens one eye, and looks to where Zim placed his hand over her chest. Gaz puts her hand over his, and for a moment it seems she is about to move it, instead she hugs it, and falls back to sleep, holding Zim's hand over her heart.


End file.
